Amores Extraños
by muminSarita
Summary: Draco lo ha pasado mal en las filas de quienustedessaben, apenas duerme por que teme las represalias. Sin embargo esta vivo, y gracias a él Ginny también. ¡San Mungo puede ser muy romántico! Epílogo listo, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron.
1. COMO DEBE SER

**Dumbledore y Voldemort se han destruido mutuamente (con ayuda de Harry)**. El mundo mágico esta en recuperación. El ministerio de magia ha decidido que los muchachos cuyos padres han muerto –fueran del bando que fueran- deben terminar sus estudios, sin excepción.

Ah! y después de una revisión exhaustiva de sus propiedades, la mayoría han podido conservar su fortuna –como en el caso de Draco Malfoy.

En este capítulo me dedico a plantear la situación sentimental de los protagonistas.

Y esa es toda la introducción al fic. :P

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

1.- COMO DEBE SER

GINNY

¿Por qué él¿Por qué Harry Potter¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en la sala común observando al niño que vivió sentado a un lado de su hermano ¿De qué estarían hablando¿De Parvati y Padma Patil¿De Cho Chang¿De Romilda Vane¿De Hermione Granger¿De Luna Lovegood? Incluso pensó que Pansy Parkinson les motivaría una conversación antes que ella.

Intento concentrarse en el libro que le había prestado Hermione "Mil y un historias de duendes" pero no funcionó, volvía a su mente la visión de Harry…la fantasía de Harry a su lado.

Cerró el libro con fuerza y se levantó de su butaca, salió de la sala común dedicándole una última mirada al muchacho de gafas que ni siquiera se percato de que Ginny se marchaba

"Soy como un fantasma para él"

Minutos después Ginny cruzaba el vestíbulo del colegio. Más de un muchacho se distraía al verla pasar, muchos le dedicaban sonrisas de galantería, miradas coquetas, e incluso, algunos suspiraban a su paso.

--¿Qué tal Ginny?—la saludó Justin Finch-Fletchley

--Hola Justin—respondió sin detenerse

--Gi-Ginny. Hola—la saludó un nervioso Dean

--Hola—siguió caminando

--Hola preciosa—saludó sonriente Terry Boot

--Hola

--Hola Ginny—saludó Colin Creevey

--Hola—Colin se había parado delante de ella por lo que tuvo que detenerse

--Este…quería preguntarte cuando… ¿Cuándo nos pondremos con el trabajo de herbología? jeje

--Ya habíamos hablado de eso Colin—le respondió con fastidio—será el viernes, después de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas

--Oh!...oh si—el chico le sonrió nervioso y se llevo una mano a la cabeza—procuraré recordarlo esta vez jeje—la misma risa boba que le salía cada vez que hablaba con ella

--Entonces nos vemos

Como si hubiera tardado horas en cruzar el vestíbulo, sintió un gran alivio de estar fuera del castillo, bajo corriendo la escalera de piedra y cruzó los terrenos hasta el lago.

Busco la sombra de un árbol para sentarse e intentar vaciar su mente.

Últimamente se había visto muy buscada por los chicos del colegio, de todas las casas y de casi todos los años había recibido invitaciones a salir, y había muchas propuestas interesantes entre ellos pero…

--¿Pero por qué Harry Potter no se fija en mi?—suspiró

--Por que es tonto—era la voz resentida de Colin

--¿Qué haces aquí?—se levanto de un salto

--Gi-Ginny—tenía las mejillas y las orejas color rojo sangre—pe…perdón por seguirte, es…es que yo…quería saber si…tu sabes que…bueno…el sa…sábado tenemos permiso de ir a Hog…Hogsmade y…y yo quería saber si tu…tu sabes…he venido a pre…preguntarte si…podrías…pod…podemos…puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una foto?

--¿Hacerme una foto¿Has venido para hacerme una foto?

--Ajá—respondió Colin agitando la cabeza y con las manos temblorosas sobre la cámara

--¡Hermoso!—oyeron una voz fría detrás de ellos—el sangresucia se ha enamorado de la comadreja pequeña. ¡Pobres de sus hijos¡Serán tan feos los miserables! —Draco Malfoy estaba recargado de su escoba haciendo mueca de asco

--Lárgate Malfoy—salto Ginny, metiéndose la mano en la túnica

--Ginny no!—Colin la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya antes de que sacara la varita

--No siento ningún placer al verte comadrejita—se detuvo para disfrutar la expresión de furia de Ginny al ser nombrada "comadrejita"—pero Snape me envió a buscarte, quiere que cumplas tu castigo el viernes en la tarde—volvió a detenerse en las llamas de los ojos de la muchacha--¿Habéis estado escribiendo tu asquerosa poesía en su clase?

Dicho eso, Malfoy monto su escoba en medio de una risotada y se alejo de ellos

--Eh…--Ginny noto la mano de Colin sobre la suya dentro de la bolsa de su túnica—lo…lo siento Colin, creo que dejaremos la herbología para después

--Si…jeje…si—procuro sonar tan alegre como siempre—no te preocupes jeje!

Colin buscó la mirada de Ginny, pero la chica parecía estar perdida en otro mundo, quizá había sido el insulto de ese Malfoy.

Se imaginó que estaba así por que experimentaba la misma frustración que él, tal vez se sentía frustrada por que no pasarían tiempo juntos la tarde del viernes. Aunque sabía muy bien que no era cierto.

--Gi-Ginny?—dudó Colin, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de asentimiento que por poco lo congela

--¿Por qué te ha castigado Snape?

--Me ha sorprendido hechizando a Michael Corner—respondió simplemente

--Jeje—"Maldita risita"—Sigue enamorado de ti…

Ginny siguió mirando a Colin, aunque su último comentario la hizo abrir más los ojos

--No creas…en realidad nunca lo estuvo, más bien sigue encaprichado; se cree muy guapo y pensó que podía tener a "cualquiera" y no sé por que me escogió para probarlo, supongo que así…

--Ginny?

--qué?

Colin tomo aire, estaba tan nervioso que juró haber sentido el aire llenando cada uno de sus alvéolos pulmonares, cada latido enviando sangre a sus pulmones y de regreso a su cuerpo y finalmente, el aire contaminado dejando su ser

--¿Me acompañarías a Hogsmade el sábado?—"bueno ya le pregunte. Dios por favor que responda que si"

Esa era una pregunta que Ginny realmente no esperaba, bueno, no de Colin.

En el primer curso ella le había enviado a un basilisco, en segundo se había dedicado a ignorarlo completamente, en su tercer curso lo había reñido día tras día por hablar de Harry al profeta y por que el y su hermano no la dejaban dormir con el ruido de sus hechizos fallidos en la sala común y los últimos dos años, de nuevo lo había ignorado.

Pero ahora, Colin estaba de pie frente a ella, invitándola a salir, bueno, muchos la habían invitado pero ninguno con el nerviosismo de Colin, tampoco la habían mirado así, en esa forma que incomoda a las mujeres pero a la vez las hace sentir dichosas, esa mirada que habla y dice amor.

--¿Quién…quién más irá?—dudó

"Todos los alumnos de tercer año en adelante"

--So…solo tú y yo…yo…ya…ya sabes…es decir una cita

--¡Vaya!

--¿Quieres?

--Yo…yo…creo --la chica sacudió la cabeza para pensar, pero también provocando que el olor de su pelo se extendiera estremeciendo a Colin—creo que sería divertido. Está bien

"Santo cielo¡gracias¡No volveré a pedir nada en mucho tiempo señor¡gracias¡Gracias!"

--¿Entonces si?

--Si

--¡Genial! nos pondremos de acuerdo en la cena ¿esta bien?

--Si

Parecía que Colin iba a explotar de alegría, sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba a la joven como un niño pequeño mira un pastel lleno de merengue, agradeció a Ginny y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Ginny volvió a sentarse bajo su árbol, si ese árbol hablara…seguro contaría todos sus líos amorosos

Debajo de ese árbol había recibido su primer beso, había llorado por ir al baile con Neville y no con Harry, había roto con Michael después del quidich, había declarado su amor abiertamente al mejor amigo de su hermano, había ido a pensar cada vez que lo necesitaba y acababa de acordar una cita con Colin.

Se rió…"Si este árbol hablara"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

COLIN

Cuando Colin fue a su sala común todavía derrochando felicidad, encontró a Harry con su inseparable amigo Ron, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rencor cuando recordó lo que Ginny suspiraba cuando la encontró en el lago

Ciertamente era un idiota¿Cómo podía pasar los veranos con su familia y verla cada día enamorada y seguir siendo indiferente?

Colin seguía admirando a Harry Potter por ser el niño que vivió y por ser un héroe, lo admiraba más por tener el amor de Ginny Weasley. Pero ahora lo sentía como un rival, como si ocupara un sitio que le pertenecía. Tendría que vencerlo en el corazón de Ginny.

"Ginny… ¿me llegarás a querer?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DRACO

Draco seguía montado en su escoba sobre los terrenos del colegio.

Estaba lejos, pero aún alcanzaba a distinguir el árbol bajo el cual había encontrado a la Weasley y a Colin. Recordó –involuntariamente- la mirada fiera que le dirigía siempre que lo encontraba.

Desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado en el callejón Diagon y ella había saltado por Potter, le había clavado esa mirada marrón, mirada centellante como la propia Ginny Weasley.

¿Pero qué diablos tenía esa chica que traía vuelto loco a Hogwarts? Era guapa, lo reconocía, pero cómo podía inspirar alguna pasión en un Slytherin si era una traidora de sangre, peor que eso era una miserable Weasley.

Aunque ciertamente encontraba muy divertido que, mientras Hogwarts se moría por ella, ella se moría por no ser correspondida por el enclenque de Potter…algún día encontraría la forma de sacarle provecho a eso.

Disfrutaba la sensación de libertad que le daba su saeta de fuego, y en los últimos días se había convertido en un objeto indispensable en su vida.

Como cada vez que se anunciaba una salida a Hogsmade, Draco había recibido un montón de invitaciones de chicas y otras menos lanzadas, procuraban "encontrárselo" esperando que el las invitara.

El rubio disfrutaba de su popularidad y se ser asediado por las que consideraba "las mejores opciones" del colegio. Aunque, a pesar de ser las mejores opciones empezaba a parecerle aburrido salir con Pansy y las chicas de su estilo, todas preciosas, todas presumidas y en gran medida estúpidas. Tampoco se podía permitir a sí mismo rebajarse a una media sangre por lo que sus opciones se veían muy reducidas.

De cualquier forma, no se podía permitir ser visto en Hogsmade sin una cita por lo que ya había invitado a Marissa Bosworth que iba dos años debajo de él, pero aún así resultaba atractiva.

Y bueno, el desaire no tenía contenta a Pansy, por lo que era mejor evitarla.

Draco sentía que le hacía falta una aventura, algo nuevo en que distraerse, quizá una chica difícil de conquistar, alguien que lo sacara de su rutina, aunque en Hogwarts no parecía existir

"¿Pero qué estupideces estas pensando?"

Draco descendió y se sentó en un tronco dejando la escoba botada a un lado.

"Tu padre muerto, el señor oscuro otra vez desaparecido¡los muggles y los sangresucias tan felices! tu madre en prisión… ¿y pensando en chicas?"

Draco Malfoy sonrió, después de todo aún conservaba su fortuna, su prestigio no parecía tan afectado y se consideraba demasiado listo para no poder mejorar su situación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HARRY

Cuando Hermione atravesó el hueco y entro a la sala común, Harry y Ron se levantaron de un salto y fueron hacia ella

--Hola Herm—saludó el pelirrojo

--Hola chicos ¿qué estaban haciendo¿Ya acabaron sus deberes?

--Ya

Hermione supo de inmediato que Harry mentía, conocía demasiado bien a los muchachos para saber que no habían ni empezado sus deberes tan solo con ver sus ojos.

--Estábamos esperándote—dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo

--¿Enserio?—Hermione dejo los libros que estaba cargando en una mesa y se tomo de Harry--¿Y a dónde vamos?

--A dar un paseo—respondió Ron simplemente y se acomodo el cuello de la camisa--¿Estoy bien?

--¡Por enésima vez en el día, estas bien Ron!

--¡Harry! lo siento, pero no te pregunté a ti, si no a la dama que te acompaña

--Muy guapo Ron—Hermione se rió--¿Al fin te declararás a Luna?

Un color rojo encendido se apoderó de la cara, las orejas y las manos de Ron.

--¡Por supuesto que no!

--Solo la invitara a Hogsmade…—aclaró Harry

--So…solo la invitaré

--…Y ahí se le declarará—completó burlándose

--¡Cállate Harry!

--Bueno ¿y por qué estaban esperándome entonces?

--Por que Ron quiere que sea un encuentro casual—Harry se rió con ganas—aunque en realidad la buscará por todo Hogwarts como desesperado

--¿Y nosotros iremos tras el?

--No…no… ¡NO!...Es que quiero ensayar—susurró Ron y se ruborizo aún más

--¡Espera!

Harry se paro delante de Hermione y la besó con ternura

--¡Listo!—sonrió abiertamente—ahora puedes ensayar sin que me ponga celoso

Se sentó en el butacón más cercano y limpio su gafas y sus oídos burlonamente, apoyo la cabeza en las manos y se dispuso a observar el ensayo de Ron.

Harry aún tenía un cargo de conciencia por haber sido el único que después de la batalla con Voldemort había necesitado solo una poción revitalizante.

A Ron habían tenido que volver a colocarle un dedo, y había estado en el hospital un mes recuperándose de los múltiples hechizos que había recibido.

Hermione le había declarado el amor que le tenía arriesgando su propia vida por salvarlo, había estado inconsciente varios días –que a Harry le parecieron eternidades- y luego un mes en recuperación.

Ginny había estado internada dos semanas, había perdido la memoria, aunque extrañamente, la había recuperado días después.

Luna tenía una cicatriz que le bordeaba todo el brazo derecho.

Y la lista era interminable, tantos muertos, tanto heridos, tantos desaparecidos, todo el dolor ocasionado, "¿terminado?"

Había sido un alto precio "Sirius, Moody, Dumbledore, tantos valientes" pero había terminado, y a Harry le parecía estar soñando desde ese día

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Hermione hizo bizcos burlándose de los ojos de Luna. Hermione, la niña del pelo de arbusto, la mejor hechicera, la amiga incondicional, la de los honores y la mujer a la que tanto quería… ¡desde siempre!

No pudo contener más el impulso y se levanto, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la besó. "Cómo pude ser tan ciego…y dejar pasar tanto tiempo"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HERMIONE

Harry y Hermione se separaron cuando Ron comenzó a toser significativamente.

--Lo siento—dijó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos brillantes

--Yo no—se burló Harry

--Bueno, los perdono de todos modos—volvió a comprobarse la corbata—Creo que estoy listo

A sugerencia de Hermione comenzaron su búsqueda en el vestíbulo, Ron caminaba delante de Harry y Hermione, que iban cogidos de la mano, con la mente puesta en encontrar a la chica del cabello rubio y la varita sobre la oreja.

Pero Luna no estaba en el vestíbulo así que entraron al comedor con la esperanza de verla ahí o encontrar a uno de sus compañeros.

Ron distinguió de lejos a Terry Bott, le desagradaba el chico pero se acerco a preguntar por la chica.

A Terry tampoco le gustaba Ron, pero cuando le interrogó por Luna se limito a mover la cabeza hacia la derecha como señalando.

La rubia estaba sentada al final de su mesa con sus enormes gafas de montura rosa leyendo con interés y jugueteando la mano derecha sobre la mesa.

--Muy bien Ron. Hasta aquí llegamos

--Te veremos más tarde

--¡No¡Quédense un momento!

--No podemos—aclaró Hermione, podría sentirse presionada si la invitas estando nosotros presentes

--Lo harás bien

Después de mil consejos y recomendaciones, la pareja dejó a Ron cerca de Luna y salieron del comedor.

--¿Crees que estará bien?

--Harry, estamos hablando de Luna Lovegood, creo que le gustara acompañar a Ron

--¡Harán una pareja divertida! verdad Her… ¿Hermione?

Hermione se había distraído viendo a la chica pelirroja que acababa de aparecer en el vestíbulo proveniente del exterior.

Ginny atravesaba el vestíbulo recibiendo saludos como siempre, y por saludar a un chico de séptimo por poco pasa de largo a Harry y Hermione, aunque para su desagrado tuvo que saludarlos.

Hermione sabía que no era fácil para Ginny verla junto a Harry, para ella misma había sido tremendo escuchar sobre el amor de la pelirroja a Harry y no poder confesar que sentía lo mismo.

Había sido duro cuando había creído que Harry la prefería, no culpaba a Ginny por querer evitarlos, aunque también imaginaba que le sería más fácil reponerse.

"Es una chica preciosa, con tantos pretendientes…olvidará. Yo…yo me habría quedado sola"

--Hola Ginny

--Hola Harry, hola Herm—saludo la pelirroja y les dio la espalda inmediatamente.

--¡Vaya! Creo que lleva…

--¿Harry?—hablo tímidamente Hermione

--…ba prisa

--¿Harry?—hablo más fuerte

--¿Qué pasa Herm?

-- ¿Por qué?—Hermione cogió aire y se esforzó por hablar con normalidad--¿Por qué me escogiste?

Por un momento, Harry se quedo sin habla, clavo sus ojos en los de la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza, casi en contra de su voluntad.

--Ginny es más…es mucho más bonita que yo

--No lo es

--Harry, mírala—Hermione tenía los ojos nublados—mírala caminar, mira su cabello y sus labios carmín, su frente alta y su mirada limpia.

--Parece que TU estas enamorada de ella—susurró Harry acercándose hasta su oído—YO sólo te amo a ti…

--Yo también—Hermione abrazó al muchacho y se estremeció cuando Harry acercó la lengua al lóbulo de su oreja. "Perdóname Ginny"

Ginny no pudo evitar volver la mirada, Harry y Hermione se abrazaban con fuerza, se amaban y era todo, ella los quería a los dos y prefería quitarse del camino.

"Así es como las cosas deben ser… Cada uno en su sitio"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome sus reviews.**_

_Este es sólo el planteamiento del fic, en los próximos capítulos les contaré sobre el pasado de Ginny, por que Harry escogió a Hermione, la visita a Hogsmade, la situación de Draco (que aunque no lo parezca hasta ahora, es el protagonista del fic)._


	2. ENTRE AMIGAS

_**Mil gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, espero continuar recibiéndolos y no decepcionarlas**_

**_He aquí mi actualización, ojala les guste. _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**ENTRE AMIGAS**

--Hola Luna—saludó la pelirroja

--¡Holaaaa!— Luna devolvió el saludo agitando los brazos contenta

--Oye, creo que no podremos vernos en Hogsmade

--¿Entonces ya lo sabes¡Venía a decírtelo!

--¿Qué?

--Que no podremos ir a Hogsmade juntas por que me han invitado

--¿Quién? "Al fin"

--¡Tu hermano!

Ginny dejó escapar una risita. "Rony y Loony, suena bien"

--No te preocupes Moon, también me han invitado

--Ginny, eso ya lo sabía, hasta ayer tenías 12 invitaciones ¿y bien?

--¿Y bien qué?

--¿Cuál de todos es el afortunado?

--El único que pareció interesado realmente en mí

--¿Todos?—se burlo la rubia

--¡No!...me refiero a—Ginny escogió con cuidado sus palabras—como si no quisiera salir conmigo y luego presumirlo por toda la escuela, es que…parece que realmente quisiera…quererme

Luna no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su mejor amiga, la valerosa Ginny parecía nostálgica. "estúpidos chicos, no ven más haya de la belleza física"

--¡Tranquila! –le tomó por sorpresa el abrazo de su amiga

--¿Quién es?—le dijo separándosele a la pelirroja—Ginny ¿Quién es el qué ha logrado pasar la barrera física del ser y juzgarte realmente como la persona leal y justiciera que eres debajo de ese manto humano que va sobre tu esencia?

--¿El que ha logrado qué?

--que ¿Con quien vas a Hogsmade?

--Colin Creevey

--¿El chico rubio que siempre sigue a Harry¡Sabía que le gustabas!

--Si. Deja eso ya—Ginny cambio su expresión en una sonrisa—Mejor cuéntame… ¿Así que vas con mi hermano?

La cara de Luna se resplandeció, era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a Hogsmade.

--¿Te lo cuento camino a los aseos?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Marissa¿Marissa Bosworth? –chilló Pansy Parkinson--¡Draco¡¡Creí que ibas conmigo!!

--¡Pues no Pansy!— le gritó Draco-- ¡PUES NO!

--¿Qué puede tener ella que yo no?

--Déjame ver—Draco se toco la barbilla y sonrió con malicia. –Esa carita fina, labios delgaditos, ojazos verdes, cintura increíble, dinero en el banco y—se detuvo a disfrutar la expresión de Pansy—oh! si, como apenas va en quinto, seguramente tiene lo que perdiste hace un año…virginidad

--¡Eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy!—ladró la chica ofendida

--No preguntes entonces

Pansy se cubrió el rostro con las manos dejando escapar un gemido

--¡Me acosté contigo!—chilló--¡Te di todo lo que me pediste!

--¡Error!—sonrió como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura— ¡resultaste demasiado fácil!

--¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

--Eso no pensabas anoche

La chica se le fue encima al rubio, se sentía estúpida y humillada¿cómo podía quererlo tanto? "fácil" Su coraje creció cuando comprendió que el rubio era mucho más fuerte, y que no podía alcanzar a darle un golpe. "Debí sacar la varita"

Draco en cambio, se divertía con la chica, "realmente tonta", la tenía a su merced, quizá estaba enojada pero eso siempre se podía remediar…

Aprovechando que la tenía bien sujeta de las manos la empujo hacia la pared. Pansy gimió, Draco ya tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello. Pansy sentía sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes.

Se sintió mal por haber ido hasta el dormitorio de Malfoy, estaban solos y su fuerza mental era muy poca. Trataba de resistir pero lo que quería era dejar escapar todos los sonidos del placer que Draco podía generar

Sentía su loción penetrarle la nariz y extasiarla, las manos que la recorrían ansiosas, se apretó al muchacho, que sabiéndose el poseedor de Pansy, la tumbo en una cama y abrió su blusa.

Draco se separo de Pansy y volvió a sonreír dejando ver sus colmillos.

--Demasiado fácil—repitió y se acomodo el uniforme—Así eres, fácil y aburrida. Ya te lo probé

Pansy no sabía que hacer, se sintió mas humillada que al principio, tumbada en la cama, con el pelo revuelto por las manos de Draco y con la blusa abierta

El rubio se recostó en otra de las camas de la habitación mientras la chica abandonaba el cuarto. "fácil y tonta"

--te odio—le dijo a Draco cuando estaba a la mitad de la puerta

--Tú me das igual—respondió este sabiendo el daño que causaba

Cuando escuchó el azotón de la puerta, no pudo contener una carcajada y a la vez sintió un reclamo dentro de si "Tiene que haber más"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Historia de Hogwarts. Nueva Edición"

Hermione acarició la cubierta del libro que Harry y Ron acababan de regalarle, la verdad no le apetecía leerlo, tenía una punzada en las sienes desde hacia días y en ese momento sólo quería que se fuera.

Harry había insistido en que fuera a ver a la enfermera, le había dado una poción que no se había tomado. Sabía de dónde venía el dolor, y no lo quería sentir más.

Ella amaba a Harry y no podía renunciar a él, pero tampoco quería perder a su mejor amiga, a la primera que había tenido en su vida.

Salió de su habitación y encontró a Ginny en la sala común, se sintió menos mal cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo el libro que le había prestado.

--Hola—saludo tímidamente

--Hola Herm ¿cómo estas?—la saludo la chica bajando el libro a su regazo—Harry y Ron me dijeron que fuiste a la enfermería.

"¿Por qué eres así Ginny?" Hermione no podía entender como la pelirroja la seguía tratando con normalidad, mientras Hermione se quedaba sin palabras y se llenaba de miedos, Ginny conservaba su carácter animado

--Bien…bien, era sólo un dolor de cabeza

--Menos mal

--Ginny ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

--¿Soy cómo?—Ginny puso el separador en el libro y lo dejo a un lado, le hizo un ademán a Hermione para que se sentara

--¿Por qué actúas como si nada pasara?

--¿Y qué pasa?

--¡Ginny!—Sus sienes la mataban—yo ni siquiera te avisé, te traicione y tu aún actúas como si fuéramos amigas

-- no entiendo… ¡Somos amigas!... ¿O no?

Hermione se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se sentó frente a la pelirroja.

--¿Lo dices por Harry?—dudó Ginny mirando de reojo el resto de la sala común

Un movimiento le indico la respuesta.

--Hermione no te entiendo –déjame hablar- yo no considero que valga la pena perder esta amistad por Harry, me gusta y eso, pero entiendo que ustedes dos se aman y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie. No se por qué te sientes culpable, ni por qué te has vuelto tan insegura, pero si se que no es tu forma de ser y no acostumbro dejar a mis amigos cuando me necesitan.

--Ginny perdóname

--No tengo por qué, ahora me doy cuenta de que te callabas tus propios sentimientos por alentarme y lo valoro mucho. Extraño más tu compañía que la de Harry y si te soy franca—uso un tono de complicidad—Harry no sabe besar.

--¿Por qué?

--No sabe…es que siempre usa…

--Me refiero al ¿por qué sigues actuando?—interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad

--¡Yo **NO **actúo nada Jane!—se levantó indignada del butacón—yo quiero mantener nuestra amistad. Será cosa tuya si quieres hacerte la víctima y dejar de disfrutar tu noviazgo por mí.

--Ginny tu…

--Muchas gracias—dijo entregándole el libro—ya lo terminé

La chica salió de la sala común llena de furia, realmente quería golpear a Hermione para ver si reaccionaba.

No era necesario ponerse así, Ginny lo aceptaba, era difícil pero lo aceptaba. No había que dramatizar por una amistad perdida ni tenerle miedo "¡Cómo si Harry fuera taaaan maravilloso!"

--¡Ja! voy progresando "No es posible que Hermione sienta tanta inseguridad por su culpa"

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba en el pasillo de la biblioteca, "camino muy rápido" escucho a alguien gritar y quejarse, y se acercó al cuadro del que parecía provenir el ruido.

--Oh! deja de llorar o me inundarás— gritaba la doncella del cuadro

--Hola—saludo Ginny ¿Esta todo bien?

--¿Pero cómo va a estar bien?—le chillo una jovencita con vestido blanco de manta—Una chica se ha metido en mi interior y no ha parado de llorar ¡me dañará!

--¿Puedo entrar a ver?—Ginny no sabía que hubiera una habitación más haya del cuadro y sintió curiosidad –Tal vez yo podría consolarla

--¡¡Ay¡¡Sí por favoooor!!—le chilló la pintura—si, si, entra y sálvame

Ginny cruzó el cuadro y se encontró con un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, escucho sollozos a lo lejos.

Se asustó un poco cuando la persona que lloraba lanzo un gemido, casi como reflejo saco la varita y avanzó, al final del pasillo se encontró con una salita redonda y decorada con múltiples armaduras.

Había una columna ancha en el centro con asientos a su alrededor, Ginny no podía ver quien era, pero sabía que el llanto provenía de detrás de la columna.

Usando uno de los movimientos que había aprendido de Tonks se puso delante de la persona.

Se trataba de una chica, no había duda, pero no sabía quien era, por que estaba hecha un ovillo y envuelta en su túnica.

--¿te puedo ayudar?—pregunto, apuntándole con la varita por si acaso

--¡No¡Nadie puede!

La chica se volteo, Ginny distinguió su cara y el escudo de su túnica, era Pansy Parkinson

--¡Parkinson!

--¡Weasley!—se secó los ojos, aunque de inmediato le salieron más lágrimas— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

--No. Lárgate tu—dijo señalando la varita con la mirada

--¡Ja¿Crees que le temo a tu varita? Me harías un favor si la usaras ahora

--¡Qué mal te ves!—observó Ginny burlándose—deberías irte y dejar de darme lástima

--Cállate

--¿Qué te ha pasado que te ha puesto así?—preguntó con ironía--¿Tu papi no te compro los zapatos que querías?, o es que se te rompió una uña…--se detuvo un momento fingiendo pensar-- ¡Ya se¡Has terminado con Filch!

Pansy se incorporo, la pelirroja le seguía apuntando la varita, incluso cuando la rubia empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala. Ginny se dio cuenta que no caminaba con su acostumbrado aire de grandeza, se abrazaba a sí misma y caminaba encorvada. Casi se sintió mal por ella, pero recordó lo molesta que estaba con la inseguridad de Hermione.

--¿Tanto lo querías que terminaste así por el?

--_Silencio_—susurró Pansy a la pared y Ginny noto que volvía a guardar la varita.

--¿Te preocupa no ir con Argus a Hogsmade?—soltó una carcajada--¡No te preocupes¡Aún puedes ir con Malfoy! Se que Filch era mejor pero…

--¡Nadie es mejor que Malfoy!—gritó Pansy--¡Nadie!

--¡Nadie es mejor cretino!

--¡Hablas del hombre que amo!

--¡Hablas de un ser mezquino, arrogante, egocéntrico, egoísta, racista y BRUTO!—dejó salir Ginny casi inconscientemente

Ginny retrocedió cuando vio a Pansy tan cerca de ella, sin embargo fue tarde, la rubia se había arrodillado violentamente y lloraba otra vez.

--¡Es cierto¡Es cierto!—gimió--¡Y me trata como basura!

--¡Parkinson¿Qué rayos te pasa?—Ginny estaba sorprendida de escucharlo

"Ahora sí se le botó"

--A veces me pregunto si lo soy—susurró de forma casi inaudible--¿Soy basura para el?

"Vamos Ginny, piensa en algo bonito y no le hagas preguntas"

--Me acosté con el—declaró

Ginny casi se congela al oírlo, no consideraba a los de slytherin palomitas santas, pero tampoco creía adecuado que fueran por ahí contando con quien se acostaban.

"¡¡¡Qué pienses en algo bueno!!!"

--Esteeee…el no es nada bueno—se arrodillo también frente a la Slytherin y guardo la varita—pero tu lo amas ¿no deberías estar contenta?

--Me acuesto con el desde hace un año, me lleva a la cama cuando le apetece y el maldito sigue saliendo con cuanta mujer quiere. ¡Ni siquiera andamos ya en público!

Ginny no podía creer donde se encontraba ni lo que hacía ahí, le daba igual Pansy, pero en ese momento hasta sentía ganas de romperle la cara o algún hueso a Malfoy.

--¡Soy tan estúpida¡Soy tan estúpida que hoy estaba reclamándole y acabe humillada!

"Esto no esta pasando"

--¡Y me siento tan mal¡Tan vacía¡Y el no me quiere!

--¿Parkinson?—dudo Ginny--¿Por qué me estas contando a mi?

--¡No puede ser!—ladró Pansy--¡Lo perdí todo por el! No tengo nada más que esta habitación. Me obsesioné, me perdí en él. ¡Estoy hablando contigo¡No puede ser!

Ginny no lo resistió más, le dio a Pansy una bofetada y espero a que reaccionara

--Venga Weasley ¡Pégame más!

"Bueeeeeeeeno"

Ginny obedeció, tenía que reconocer que no le disgustaba

--¡Basta Parkinson! deja de causarme lástima

--Lárgate entonces

--No, lárgate tú… si quieres

--Llegué aquí primero

--¿y?—Ginny volvió a sacar la varita

--No puedo salir ahora ¡mírame!—dijo Pansy casi en súplica

--Si te quedas, vas a dejar de llorar

--¡Eres una estúpida Weasley!—susurró--¿no entiendes que he sido humillada?

--Y te humillas más a cada lágrima que derramas por ese idiota ¡Basta ya!

--¡Te parece fácil!—le gruñó—no sabes lo que es entregarle todo lo que eres a alguien y que esa persona te humille

--Tienes razón, no lo se. Pero se que un hombre como ese no merece una lágrima

"Y menos si se trata de Malfoy"

Ginny miro un momento a Pansy, siempre la había visto como la arrogante Slytherin sin sentimientos, sólo encaprichada con Malfoy, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la vería llorar así.

--¿Es tan grave?—Pansy dejo de sollozar y la miro--Lo que te hizo… ¿es tan grave?

Por única respuesta Pansy bajo la mirada

--Cuéntame—pidió—si quieres

--¿Qué hay para contar? El sabe que lo amo y se aprovecha, le di mi virginidad, mi dignidad y a cambio el me trata como a un perro—volvió a mirar a Ginny-- de esos que pateas y…y regresan

Ginny escucho a la Slytherin todavía no muy segura de lo que hacía, no pudo contener el intento de reconfortarla

--Pues hay que ponerle un alto—le dijo tirando de ella para que se incorporara—ser virgen no te hace menos o más mujer, la dignidad la puedes recuperar cualquier día de estos y si te trata como un perro es por que se lo permites.

La rubia se incorporo torpemente y se froto los ojos enrojecidos que ya le dolían de tanto llorar

--Sólo ponle un alto

--¿Por qué?

--¿No entiendes¡No puedes dejar que nadie te utilice! Eres una persona… ¡Santo cielo!

--¿Por qué actúas así?— pregunto Pansy mientras rebuscaba en su túnica—como si fueras mi amiga

"¿Tu también con eso?"

--Créeme Parkinson, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerme amiga de una Slytherin racista… ¡Pero no soporto ver a una mujer así por un hombre!

--Crecí siendo ignorada por mis padres—dijo sin más la rubia--hace poco murió mi elfina doméstica y desde entonces me he sentido tan sola, no tengo amigas¡nada!

"Nadie te pegunto…vaya tía más loca"

--¿Y eso te parece un pretexto suficiente para permitir que te humillen?

--Es que yo…

Ginny la volvió a golpear en la mejilla

--¡Es que eres una mujer!—Ginny se lo pensó un poco—ni siquiera me deberías permitir golpearte

--No es tan fácil

--No, pero por algo se tiene que empezar

--¿Cómo?

--Sécate las lágrimas y ponte un poco presentable, luego trátalo como si nada, ni llores, ni te enojes, solo ignóralo

"¡Esto se pondrá bueno!"

--Lo…lo intentaré

--Lo harás—se puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió—O yo dejo de ser pelirroja

--¿Me ayudarás?

--No, pero tampoco te dejaré sola

--Eso es ayudar

--No, es apoyar

-Gr…gr…sss

Ginny arqueó una ceja, divertida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la rubia quería decir y se sintió satisfecha, nunca creyó que lo escucharía de Pansy

--Gracias

"Un placer, todo un placer"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Te lo digo Zabini— dijo Malfoy mientras se recostaba en uno de los sofás de la sala común—Ninguna mujer en Hogwarts se me podría resistir

--¿Hermione Granger?

--¡No seas estúpido!—gruño Malfoy— ¡he dicho mujer! no asquerosa sangre sucia

--¿Alisson McFadden?

--¿La Ravenclaw?

--Sí, de sexto curso

--¿Recuerdas la fiesta que dieron los Parkinson en diciembre? Alisson llegó con un tal Charly—pronunció la sonrisa—se fue conmigo

--¡Desgraciado¿Hablas enserio?

--Claro que habla enserio—tercio Goyle—Draco nunca dice mentiras

--Como te decía Zabini… No hay una mujer sangre limpia y decente que se me pueda resistir

--¿Qué tal Ginny Weasley?

--¡Que la!—gruñó Malfoy—omite a ese tipo de mujeres

--¿Tu dices como Ginny Weasley?—Malfoy afirmo--¿tu dices a las bonitas, de buen cuerpo y listas?

--Me refiero a las asquerosas

--Perdóname Draco, pero Weasley es en absoluto asquerosa y además es muy buena hechicera

--Es una traidora de sangre que es lo mismo que ser sangresucia

--No. Es una sangre limpia que perdió el camino, es cuestión de…reivindicarla

--Ginny Weasley es taaaan bonita—suspiró Goyle babeando

Blaise vio la figura de Pansy cruzar la sala común a toda velocidad rumbo a las escaleras de los dormitorios, le gustaban muchas chicas de Hogwarts, pero ninguna como Pansy.

--Por ahora tengo los ojos fijos en Marissa—dijó Draco

--¿Por cuánto tiempo?—preguntó Blaise dejando de mirar las escaleras

--Depende de ella—sonrió Malfoy

--¿Será igual?

--Ya me conoces—Drago jugueteó el cojín del sofá—así ha sido siempre… ¡Goyle deja de babear!

--No te culpo amigo, habría que ser ciego para no notar a Ginny Weasley

--O sensato—se mofó Draco

--Basta Draco, tampoco creo que ella te quisiera tener muy cerca

--Ciega tendría que ser

--¡O sensata!—se burlo Zabini, sabiendo por la mirada de Draco que había logrado molestarlo

--¿Apuestas?—preguntó el rubio en un tono tan peligroso que obligo a Goyle a sentarse bien y cerrar la boca

--Si gustas

--¿Cuánto tiempo?

--Hasta las vacaciones de primavera

--Una semana más

--¿A cambio de?

--Tu medallón

--Vale más de 1,000 galeones… ¡estás loco!

--¿No estas tan seguro de que no podré?

--Si no lo logras, me darás el anillo de tu padre

--Hecho—susurró Malfoy, justo como lo hubiera hecho una serpiente

--Goyle, quedas de testigo

--Ajá

--Vámonos Goyle, al final de las vacaciones seré mil galeones más rico

Cuando Draco y Goyle salieron de la sala común, Blaise se acercó a las escaleras, Pansy estaba oculta detrás de la columna. Blaise supo que había escuchado todo.

--Ese encantamiento Pansy—se fijo en el corrector de sus ojos—cada vez funciona menos

--¿Cuál encantamiento Blaise?...no se de que me hablas

--Del que usas para ocultar que has llorado.—Blaise se acercó un poco a la chica—la gente no lo nota, pero yo te conozco y veo la tristeza de tus ojos

Pansy dejo escapar una lágrima e inmediatamente sintió el calor de Blaise protegiéndola, abrazándola con la ternura que Malfoy no. "Debí escogerte a ti"

--yo estoy contigo Pansy—paso los dedos por el cabello rubio de la muchacha—cuenta conmigo muñequita

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Ron y Hermione entraron al gran comedor y vislumbraron tres sitios juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Para disgusto de Ginny, su hermano se sentó junto a ella y en los bancos de enfrente Harry y Hermione

--Hola Ginn

--Ron

--¿Qué tal ha estado tu día hermanita?

--De hecho—le sonrió a Colin, quien estaba sentado unos cuantos bancos más allá—diría que ha sido…productivo

--¿Productivo?

--Así es Herm—declaró Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa—terminé mis deberes hasta el próximo lunes y ahora no tendré que preocuparme el fin de semana

--¿Es verdad que Snape te castigo?—preguntó Harry

--Verdad

--¿Por qué?

--Hechice a un chico en su presencia

--¿Debes hechizar más¿Es que no tienes suficientes?

--¡No seas tonto Ronald¡Lo dije literalmente!

Ginny miró a Hermione¿qué le estaba pasando? Esa no era la chica que ella conocía, tenía la mirada gacha, el semblante pálido y los labios secos.

--¿Y que tal tu día Herm?

--¿Yo?—Hermione palideció más

--¿Qué otra Herm hay?—le contesto Harry con tanta tranquilidad como si Hermione tuviera el semblante de siempre

"¿Eres estúpido Harry¿Qué no ves que algo le pasa?"

--Normal

--Hermione¿Qué te pasa¿Estas así por lo que hablamos hoy en la tarde?

--Ella no se ha sentido bien últimamente—aclaro Ron—y no nos ha querido decir que tiene

--¡Estoy bien!

--Hermione ¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy a la enfermería?

Hermione levanto la cara para examinar la de Ginny, su mirada seguía tan limpia como siempre, la chica realmente quería ayudarle. "Gracias Gin"

--Es…esta bien

--Muy bien—dijo Harry besándole la frente—a ver si a Ginny le cuentas que te sucede

--Advierto que si me lo dice no se los contaré

--Pero al menos Herm tendrá quien la apoye—afirmo el pelirrojo mientras mordía una manzana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora más tarde, las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una cama, esperando a que llegara la enfermera.

--Discúlpame Ginny, no era mi intención insultarte

--Ajá

--Es solo que yo te quiero muchísimo y temía que nuestra amistad pudiera terminar

--Ya ves que no

--Gracias

--¿Hermione?

--¿qué?

--¿Por qué tienes ese semblante?

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo

--Hermione—la pelirroja se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica—soy tu amiga, a mi me puedes contar lo que quieras, lo que sea

--Es que…creo que ha vuelto Ginny, la maldición de Voldemort, es como si

--¿te enferma?

--Ajá

--¿Lo saben Harry y mi hermano?

--No. Y tampoco quiero que lo sepan

--Yo no se los diré

_**FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_--Muy bien Potter, muy bien—la voz sonaba fría y llena de rencor—veo que aprendiste a cerrarme tu mente y hasta a husmear un poco en la mía_

_Harry no se movió, le costaba todas las energías que tenía mantenerse de pie. Paseo la vista por la gruta, Ron y Bill yacían inconscientes en un rincón, el cuerpo de Dumbledore había desaparecido y Hermione temblaba arrodillada cerca de él._

_No tenía muchas opciones, necesitaba atacar al Lord ¿pero cómo?_

_--¿Acaso crees—el Lord estaba entero. Poco o ningún daño le habían hecho los hechizos que hasta ese momento le habían lanzado sus adversarios—Harry Potter que eres tu el que se salvará de la profecía?_

_Se detuvo frente a Hermione._

_--¿Crees que solo el Avada kedabra te puede matar?_

_Se alejó de ellos dándoles la espalda, Harry estaba tan alerta que escuchaba los movimientos de su capa. Cuando el Lord se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, Harry ya le apuntaba la varita._

_--Dime sangresucia—habló con su voz inexpresiva--¿has oído hablar de la maldición Delta?_

_Hermione levanto la cara y trato de incorporarse. Después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza._

_--¿No?—esta vez acompaño la pregunta con una risa fuerte— ¡Oh! es que yo la inventé--susurró_

_--¿Y qué esperas para lanzarla?—gritó Harry_

_--Se trata de una maldición asesina—dijo ignorándolo—pero no inmediata, es casi como el beso del dementor…Morirás lentamente, deambulando por ahí en un cuerpo casi inservible, sin vida verdadera en su interior_

_--¡No te tengo miedo!—volvió a gritar Harry_

_--Muy bien, entonces ¡Teitem Delta!—gritó Voldemort_

_Harry no alcanzó a distinguir nada, inmediatamente después de la voz de Voldemort escuchó el grito de dolor de una Hermione que ya estaba parada delante de él._

_La chica parecía haber sorprendido a Voldemort, en cuyo rostro apareció una mueca de desagrado._

_--¡Estúpida!_

_Harry no supo por qué pero el Lord cayó de rodillas casi al mismo tiempo de Hermione se desvanecía en sus brazos.._

_Voldemort se encogió sobre sí mismo, "Sin efecto, quedó sin efecto" alcanzó a leer Harry en su mente "se ha equivocado, se ha equivocado y me ha dejado saberlo"_

_Pero lo más importante para Harry en ese momento era el cuerpo Frágil de Hermione que sostenía en sus brazos_

_--Herm…Herm—el muchacho dejo escapar una lágrima--¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_--Yo…Harry…--Hermione apenas podía hablar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y toda ella se sentía como un bloque de hielo—te amo_

_--Oh Hermione—Harry se arrodillo y apretó a la muchacha contra sí—aún así_

_--No Harry…es que…siem…pre—soltó la varita y apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía los brazos de Harry—para tu…bien_

_--Ya no digas nada Jane, también te amo…y te juro…que…que te sacaré de aquí—Harry nunca había hablado con tanta determinación_

_--déjame—susurró—siempre habrá una mujer dispuesta a…morir por ti_

_**FIN FLASH BACKo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

--¿Herms¿Ha vuelto?

--Era una maldición muy fuerte—tosió—se puede mantener a raya pero nunca me voy a curar –no llores Ginny- para mi mala suerte, no me voy a morir

--¿Qué va a pasar Hermione?

--Nadie lo sabe, creen que me iré deteriorando poco a poco

--¿Poco a poco¿Por qué te has puesto así tan pronto entonces?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y apretó los ojos—tengo miedo--susurró

--Tranquila Herm, tranquila, yo estoy aquí

--Lo se, lo se…gracias

--Recuerda que me tienes a mi y que te quiero mucho ¿si?

La chica recibió un gesto que interpreto como un si y salió de la habitación cuando la enfermera se lo pidió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome sus reviews.**_

_En los próximos capítulos les contaré sobre el pasado de Ginny, la visita a Hogsmade, y por supuesto a Draco tratando de seducir a Ginny ¿creen que podrá? jijiji es que yo tambien me lo pregunto_


	3. UN CASTIGO, UNA POCION Y UN SECRETO

**Hola a todas las chicas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y me han dejado sus reviews, por favor sigan, eso me motiva.**

**Florentina:** que bueno que te gusta, gracias por el consejo y ya comencé a leer tu fic y tambien me gusta, aunque no me gusta Ginny atendiendo una cafetería por que como te habrás dado cuenta, la tengo algo idealizada.

**Lira:** Muchas gracias linda, tus fics siguen siendo mis favoritos, aún tengo tu dibujo en puerta.

**Aradia, Malfoy-mortífaga, Javiera Malfoy, Kokiitah y Ceci:** Sigan leyendo chicas guapas, yo creo que les va agustar lo que sigue

**Adhara:** Que bueno que te gusta, uy! y a Ginny le faltan cosas por ver, escuchar y hacer!!

**Impossibles:** En este capi te doy gusto y pongo un poco de tensión y problemas. No te preocupes por Hermione, tiene a Harry a su lado y con alguien que te ama es más fácil hacer las cosas.

**Les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que me cuenten que opinan.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.- UN CASTIGO, UNA POCIÓN Y UN SECRETO**

--Adelante—escucho la voz seca de Snape y entró en el aula de pociones

Ginny no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era la única que tenía castigo con Snape, estaban 2 chicos de Hupelpuff, un Ravenclaw, un Gryffindor de primero y para su extrañeza un Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Aunque no pasó mucho para que notara que Malfoy no estaba ahí castigado.

--Y bien, señorita Weasley supongo que tendrá una buena razón para haber llegado tarde a su castigo

--Si profesor, tuve clase de astronomía y se prolon…

--No dije que me interesara saberla—corto el profesor--¡Siéntese!

Cuando Ginny se sentó, Snape dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta trasera a su escritorio.

--Bien—dijo Malfoy incorporándose—como saben soy el asistente del profesor Snape, quien me ha encargado cuidarlos. Los dos Hupelpuffs irán al sótano de pociones a ordenar los frascos que el profesor tiene ahí. ¿Qué esperan¡Muévanse!

Los dos chicos se incorporaron y se metieron por la misma puerta que había hecho Snape.

--El Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw, limpiaran el lado sur de la mazmorra. ¡Largo¡Ahora!

Miro a Ginny antes de bajarse de la plataforma sobre la que estaba el escritorio de Snape.

--Y tu, Gryffindor, te quedarás aquí—sonrió—conmigo

--¡Vaya!—espeto Ginny—Snape si que me busco buen castigo

--Deberías estar agradecida de encontrarte en la misma habitación que yo

--Tú deberías estar agradecido de que no te lance un hechizo

--En el estante a tu derecha encontraras todo lo necesario para 20 pociones herbobitalizantes. —continuó, ignorándola-- No desperdicies un solo ingrediente, antes de irte debes haberlas terminado

--¿20¡Pero me llevara casi cuatro horas!

--Yo no puse el castigo Weasley, fue Snape—le contesto el rubio sentándose en el escritorio del profesor y sacando un libro

Ginny le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada asesina y empezó a armar el caldero sobre una de las mesas, saco su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir la lista de ingredientes haciendo una relación de las cantidades necesarias para 20 pociones.

Draco la observó por encima del borde del libro, la chica estaba furiosa, tenía esa mirada retadora que pocas tenían, casi hechicera "Pero qué demonios". Bueno, había que reconocer que daban ganas de acércasele cuando miraba así, pero se trataba de seducirla a ella no de resultar seducido.

Ginny se arremangó, saco su tabla, su navaja y empezó a rebanar los kilos de raíces necesarios, la muchacha mantuvo el seño fruncido y se concentro en el corte, sin percatarse de que el rubio no la perdía de vista.

Malfoy estaba estudiando un poco sus movimientos, no bastaba llevarse a la cama a Weasley, tal vez ni fuera necesario, quería seducirla y acabarla, y junto con ella a su estúpida familia.

La inspecciono un poco, desde sus zapatos negros, que aunque limpios, dejaban notar muchas capas de pintura, "Tan viejos como esperaba" la calcetas que le venían un poco ajustadas a sus piernas, y por cierto, que bonitas piernas tenía la chica. "¡Basta! concéntrate"

El dobladillo a la mitad de la rodilla, como casi ninguna Slytherin lo hacía, las manos ágiles que rebanaban raíces a una velocidad que Malfoy no había visto ni siquiera en Granger, o en Snape y que no se juzgaba capaz de imitar.

El rubio se sintió un poco más interesado cuando se dio cuenta de que al jalarse la corbata, la chica había dejado su botón superior desatado y en la posición en la que estaba se distinguían las líneas de su pecho.

"Lo admito, la chica no esta nada mal. No, de hecho no le pide nada a nadie"

Lo único que se escuchaba en el aula era el sonido del cuchillo golpeándose rítmicamente con la tabla. Ginny seguía interesada solo en sus pociones "Maldito Snape, me muero de hambre y esto aún me tomara mucho tiempo"

Cuando cortó la última raíz, levanto la mirada y extendió los brazos sobre la mesa, jugueteo un poco con sus dedos y se levanto al estante para buscar el resto de los ingredientes y un reloj.

Malfoy noto que su expresión había cambiado, ya no se veía tan molesta, había mudado su expresión por una de cansancio.

Ginny tenía que admitir que esperaba más de Malfoy, en casi una hora, no la había molestado, ni dado una oportunidad de distraerse un poco de su horrible tarea. Justo cuando iba a tomar la iniciativa y molestar a Malfoy, oyó su voz fría detrás suyo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le turbaba saber lo cerca que debía estar.

--¿Por qué estas aquí?

--¡Vaya Malfoy!—dijo aún dándole la espalda y fingiendo mucha concentración en sus pociones, aunque ya hasta había olvidado lo que buscaba en el estante.--¿Tan tonto eres que ya no recuerdas que como el perrito de Snape cuidas a los castigados?

--Yo no soy el perro de ese grasiento—aclaró con tranquilidad y dando un paso más cerca de Ginny—se que estas aquí cumpliendo un castigo¿cuál?

--¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

--Bueno…no tienes muchas opciones—se acerco más a la pelirroja, casi le habló al oído

--hechice a Michael Corner—contestó Ginny, incomoda y esperando que con esa respuesta Malfoy se alejara de ella.

No le tenía miedo, pero no le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, había dicho a Pansy que le ayudaría, pero ahora pensaba que quizá no estaba lista para jugar tan rudo con un chico.

--Un hechizo… ¿cuál?—para desagrado de Ginny, Malfoy seguía hablando detrás de ella

En un movimiento que el rubio declaradamente no esperaba, se dio vuelta con la varita en la mano apuntándole el cuello

--El mismo que te toco hace dos años—dijo apretando los dientes—y que te lanzaré de nuevo si no te alejas de mi

Malfoy se asustó, recordaba perfectamente el hechizo favorito de Weasley, y lo difícil que era quitarlo, pero no podía dejar que ella lo notara

--Hazlo—la reto—hazlo y ven a cumplir un castigo conmigo por el resto del año

Ginny lo pensó un momento, "Atacar al niño favorito de Snape, en su aula, mientras se supone que cumplo un castigo… ¡Maldita sea!" Para el regocijo del rubio, bajó la varita y se la metió en la túnica.

--¿Tanto miedo me tienes?—dijo clavándole la mirada y acercándose un poco más

--Yo-NO-te-ten-go-mi-e-do—le contestó la muchacha con la mirada de nuevo ardiente

--¿NO?—le pregunto retrocediendo un pequeño paso

--No

--Piénsalo de nuevo—serpenteó volviéndose a acercar y aprisionando sus muñecas en sus manos

--Aléjate de mi ahora mismo Malfoy o yo te…

--¿Me qué?—poso las manos de la pelirroja en su pecho, Ginny sintió sus músculos y para su desagrado una cicatriz que surcaba la línea del corazón del rubio. – ¿Se te olvida que te salve la vida?

--Sigo maldiciendo ese día—le respondió con un claro dejo de rencor en la voz

--Recuerda Weasley—dijo haciendo que palpara la cicatriz—me debes la vida

Mientras Malfoy recuperaba su lectura en el escritorio de Snape, la pelirroja estaba turbada, "demonios" era cierto, Draco le había salvado la vida en una batalla, sabía que Malfoy no lo había hecho a propósito, pero le disgustaba vivir con la idea.

Le tomó algunos segundos sacar la oscuridad y la muerte de aquel momento de su cabeza, cuando se recuperó cogió algunos frascos con líquidos de colores, algunos vasos dosificadores y los fue llevando a la mesa en la que trabajaba.

Intento concentrarse en sus pociones y no mirar al rubio, encendió el caldero y se dispuso a vaciar los líquidos de los frascos que había sacado. "Me debes la vida" las palabras del muchacho resonaban todavía en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin Creecey paseaba la vista por el gran comedor buscando a la pelirroja, sabía que tenía castigo con Snape pero no esperaba que le fuera a tomar más de dos horas. Aunque bueno, si tardaba más la esperaría de todas formas.

Sintió sus tripas retorcerse de pensar que iría con ella a Hogsmade, si todo salía bien, se pasaría el día con ella, charlarían, se reirían y tal vez, solo tal vez, Ginny empezaría a pensar en el como algo más que su compañero de clases.

En eso estaba el chico cuando vio aparecer a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

--Qué hay Creevey—saludó Michael Corner

--Qué hay—respondió con desgana

--¿Sabes?—comenzó—he oído ciertas cosas, JA, extrañas ¿sabes?, rumores…ja…de lo más locos

--¿Qué quieres?

--nada…olvídalo, jaja, no creo que sea cierto

--¿Qué quieres?—repitió Colin aunque ya suponía que quería Michael

--No creo que Ginny vaya a acompañarte a Hogsmade

--¿No?—dijo sin importancia mientras destapaba sus grageas Bertie Boot--¿por qué no?

--Por favor, es Ginny Weasley

--Y yo soy Colin Creevey -¿gustas?- y Ginny va conmigo

--¿va contigo?—preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par--¡no es cierto!

--Entonces no—respondió tranquilo—no tenía interés en discutir con Michael, se sentía contento de ir con Ginny y eso bastaba

--Escúchame Creevey—dijo molesto Michael—la pelirroja es mía

--Aja ¿algo más?

--Pobre de ti—dijo usando un tono de burla—en fin, te darás cuenta cuando te rompa el corazón.

--Gracias por la advertencia. Ya te puedes ir

--Ya verás, ya verás

La atención de todos los presentes en el comedor, incluso del director Rufus Scrimgeour se fijaron en la lechuza que entraba en el comedor por una de las ventanas.

Los murmullos referentes al horario recorrían el gran comedor cuando la lechuza entrego un paquete a Colin y se marcho.

El muchacho observó lo maltratado de la envoltura, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, seguían revisando el correo de todos. Se sintió satisfecho cuando después de sacar un montón de papel de colores encontró lo que buscaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomaba demasiado tiempo hacer poción herbovitalizante, la pelirroja se había apurado todo lo que había podido, pero faltaba como una hora para que acabara de cocerse y pudiera terminarse.

Se sentía cansada y hambrienta, había puesto la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y se había recargado de la mesa, se habría quedado dormida de no saber que tenía a Malfoy tan cerca.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí el rubio se había metido un poco más con su lectura, estaba satisfecho, sabía que había logrado turbar a la muchacha y le bastaba para pensar que le podía ganar a Zabini.

Un suspiró de ella lo hizo prestarle atención, creyó que estaba dormida, no parecía tan fiera, más bien parecía una niña pequeña que cae rendida después de un largo día de juegos.

Dudaba que hubiera una chica en Slytherin que pudiera tener tantas personalidades, ser de pronto una niña pequeña y dulce, una gran jugadora de Quidich "Maldita sea, hay que aceptarlo", una buena alumna y toda una fierecilla digna de intentar domar.

Acerco la mano a su mejilla y se asustó cuando ella se movió bruscamente.

--¿No me tienes miedo?

--Ya te dije que no

--Eso no es lo que parece

--Eso quisieras

--En eso te equivocas Weasley, existen pocas personas que quiero que me tengan miedo—se asomó al caldero de la chica—y para tu fortuna no estas en la lista

--¡Cuánto lo temía!—respondió en tono irónico--¡desde hoy puedo dormir tranquila!

--¡Qué suerte la tuya!

"No preguntes nada"

--¡Vaya! tiene buen color—la miró a los ojos—no pensé que fueras tan buena

--Ya ves

--¿Qué E.X.T.A.S.I.S estas tomando?

--Pociones, obviamente, encantamientos, trasformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y herbología

--¡Suena a que quieres ser auror!—se burlo el chico

--Es que eso quiero ser—dijo seriamente--¡deja de reírte!

--¡auror!

--¿Qué quieres hacer tu¿Millonario excéntrico o vividor?

--No

--¿Entonces?

--¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré Weasley?

--Bueno—sintió la sangre en sus mejillas—yo te lo dije

--No, si te digo comenzarás a hacer preguntas desagradables.

Hubo silencio, de pronto, ambos sacaron la varita, fue en menos de un segundo que ambos se quedaron paralizados, Ginny apuntaba a un Draco que arqueaba una ceja divertido y apuntaba al caldero donde la poción empezaba a cambiar de color.

--¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy?

--¡Evito que tu poción se estropee tonta¡Ahora baja esa varita!

--Puedo arreglar mi poción sola

--No es verdad, iba a empezar a bullir sin que te dieras cuenta y eso la iba a hechar aperder

--¿Y eso a ti que te interesa?

--Escúchame Weasley, estas pociones no son un juego¿Por qué crees que Snape te eligió para hacerlas? Obviamente noto que eras buena, casi te acecho para encontrarte haciendo algo indebido.

--¿Enserio?

--No podía confiar esto a cualquiera, hay escasez y ninguno de estos ingredientes puede ser desperdiciado. ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!

--¿Por qué son tan importantes?

--¡Por que hay una guerra!

--¿Estabas bajo una roca? la guerra terminó

--¡No seas estúpida! Cayó el señor oscuro pero no todos sus seguidores

--Hay aurores trabajando en eso

--Hay más aurores en San Mungo que en acción

--No es cierto

--No has estado ahí

--No me digas que tu si

--Pues si, Weasley, pues si he estado ahí, estuve ahí para ver morir a muchos de ellos en navidad, no vivo en un mundo de flores donde soy la chica popular y recibo 100 invitaciones antes del medio día

--¿A no?

--No.

--Perdón entonces—dijo la pelirroja en un tono mordaz—disculpa, me equivoque de Malfoy, tú debes ser su hermano gemelo.

--Para tu información, no es así, soy un maldito huérfano que trata de mejorar su reputación para ser aceptado en la superior, soy un maldito voluntario en ese hospital que ve los estragos de la guerra, no puedo confiar en que todo se resolvió solo por que el Lord cayó¡maldita sea! no puedo dormir tranquilo por que siguen ahí y saben que los traicioné y si quieres saber algo más ¡quiero ser auror!

Ginny se quedo callada, tomo la tabla donde estaban las últimas raíces y las vació al caldero en silencio. Intentó no mirar a Malfoy, no estaba lista para eso, pero lo vio palidecer mientras guardaba de nuevo la varita y cambiaba de su expresión de arrogancia a una completamente perdida.

"Maldita sea Malfoy no te pongas así, no te queda"

--¿Por qué hago pociones?—pregunto casi en un susurro y con timidez--hay mejores estudiantes aquí que yo

--Granger esta enferma y yo estoy cansado de hacerlas, le pedía a Snape un reemplazo, no pensé que te fuera a elegir

--¿Por qué no las hace Snape?

--No le da la gana

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Malfoy seguía de pie frente a Ginny mirando al caldero como si ver la poción dar vueltas fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo y Ginny seguía de pie mirando a Malfoy sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

De pronto Malfoy se movió y atrapo a Ginny de la túnica

--Suéltame Malfoy

--Lo que acabas de escuchar…

--No se lo diré a nadie, suéltame

--Más te vale, o dejarás de deberme la vida por que te la quitaré

--Suéltame, me lastimas

--No

--Suéltame por favor

Malfoy tiro más de ella haciendo que se lastimara al chocar contra la mesa, acerco su rostro al suyo y le susurro un "te lo advierto", luego la arrojo con violencia hacia atrás y se fue al escritorio otra vez, golpeándolo con fuerza para después apoyarse en él.

Ginny se quedo en silencio, apago el caldero y se dispuso a enfriar la poción para vaciarla. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a ser castigada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome sus reviews.**_

_En los próximos capítulos les contaré sobre el pasado de Ginny,Colin y su paquete misterioso (bueno, no tanto) la visita a Hogsmade, algo de Michael Corner y sus celos y un poco más de Draco. ¡Vaya¡Cuantos pendientes! XD_

Ahora unos comentarios: Base esta faceta de Draco con base a su forma de actuar en el libro 6 (solo un párrafo, en el que Harry lo ve demacrado), y a la opinión de su creadora JKR de que le tuvo lástima. Por favor, díganme qué les parece.

Ginny es un personaje genial, la verdad tiene de todo, y es fácil y divertido pensar en ella. Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero cheken que es el primer acercamiento (de a de veras) de mis protagonistas. Y siendo personalidades tan fuertes, tan opuestas y parecidas a la vez, tengo que hacerlo poco a poco o no parecerá creíble.

OK, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews. Hacen esto divertido.


	4. HOGSMADE TOMADOS DE LA MANO

Perdón querida Lira, me encantan tus fics (¡mis favoritos!), pero como personaje me gusta mucho más Ginny que es versátil a Hermione que a veces me resulta odiosa (en los libros) por favor no me canceles del msn ni me envíes virus a mi correo. Te quiero!! xD

Mención especial a Enrique **¡eres un tipazo querido amigo!** mi mejor de mis mejores amigos. Ich liebe dich.

A Carlos…que inspiró este capítulo…un beso niño.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo…disfrútenlo. Es corto pero importante para el argumento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4.- HOGSMADE TOMADOS DE LA MANO**

Colin Creevey aguardaba al final de la escalera de caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y le temblaban los labios, se revisó por enésima vez la camisa y pantalón y volvió a mirar hacia arriba si venía Ginny.

La noche anterior, había intercambiado apenas tres frases con la chica que estaba cansada después de su castigo y que nada más llegar a la sala común, había llamado un elfo doméstico con comida y engullido toda con gran velocidad.

En cuanto Ginny terminó su cena, se había ido con un apresurado "hasta mañana" dos palabras que cada vez que recordaba, hacían que las tripas se retorcieran dentro de él.

Para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y casi como una promesa de lo que sería el día, vio a Ginny salir de su habitación.

El descanso le había venido bien, lucía como un sueño, o quizá mejor que los mejores sueños de Colin.

Llevaba una falda de mezclilla que rozaba sus rodillas y un suéter blanco delgadito con franjas rojas alrededor del cuello, los pequeños aretes en sus orejas resplandecieron cuando se dio vuelta, el cabello rojo encendido en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros y como accesorio final, sus ojos…su mirada limpia y franca con un ligero toque de rosa en los parpados.

"Ay Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar"

--Buenos días Colin

"¡No! No puedo desmayarme ahora…ahora debo responder"

--Muy buenos días Ginny—respondió con su mejor sonrisa--¿nos vamos ya?—preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica

--Sip—dijo sonriente y tomándose del brazo del joven que le contagiaba su felicidad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco desayunaba con calma, se tomó su tiempo para beber su jugo, e incluso se retardó más cuando vio que Marissa le señalaba el reloj parada en la puerta del comedor.

"Es estúpida si cree que eso va a funcionar"

Se limpió la boca con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y se levanto caminando a la puerta

--Espera aquí—dijo secamente a la rubia que lo esperaba con mal gesto

--Ya esperé mucho¡quedamos a las 9:30 y son las 10!

--Si te parece—le espeto—si no, te puedes ir…me conseguiré a alguien más para que me acompañe

Esa era la prueba de fuego de Marissa, según Draco, si se iba, todo sería más interesante…aunque al final la tendría y si no, sería aburrido, pero la tendría.

Sabía que Marissa, ya le había dicho a todas sus amigas (y enemigas) que iba a Hogsmade con él.

Con toda la calma, se fue hacia la mazmorra. Podía ser lo que fuera pero no iba a andar por ahí con restos de su desayuno en la boca, necesitaba lavar sus dientes

Por un lado se sintió complacido y por el otro exasperado cuando 15 minutos después volvió y encontró ahí a la chica "lo que Pansy hubiera hecho".

Se distrajo un momento cuando escucho murmullos de la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo, Ginny Weasley iba acompañada por el chico sangre sucia y eso parecía ser todo un acontecimiento.

No pudo evitar pensar que Ginny se hubiera marchado, cuando menos se hubiera hecho un poco difícil, en ese momento comparó a la rubia que lo seguía esperando con la pelirroja que cruzaba el vestíbulo con una sonrisa, rivalizaban en belleza física, pero en ese momento, Ginny parecía, por decirlo así…"interesante"

--Vámonos—dijo casi gruñendo a Marissa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Ginny y Colin caminaban el sendero a Hogsmade, la chica no pudo evitar las miradas de Colin, no eran audaces ni mucho menos, eran miradas tiernas, como las de un chiquillo que parado frente al aparador de juguetes le pide a su padre que le compre un cochecito.

Le gustaban las sensaciones que el muchacho transmitía, desde que le había ofrecido su brazo y luego estremecido cuando ella lo tomó, hasta que siendo mirados en el vestíbulo, lo había sentido temblar un poco.

--¿Tan malo fue tu castigo?—pregunto de repente

--¿por qué la pregunta?

--Bueno, es que, ayer parecías otra persona cuando llegaste a la sala común

--¿Otra persona¿Cómo?

--No se, mandando a un elfo doméstico, 3 frases y adiós

--Yo…estaba cansada—respondió soltándose de su brazo

--Perdón Ginny…no quise que…

--No te preocupes

--¿Fue tan malo?—repitió antes de darse cuenta

--Lo fue—contesto dejando escapar un suspiro—pero se acabó…gracias al cielo, no hubiera podido aguantar un minuto más en ese lugar y sin comer y…

--¿Ginny?

--¿eh?

--¡calma! Ya pasó

--Si—respondió dedicándole una sonrisa que logro que al rubio le volvieran a sudar las manos—tienes razón

--¿te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla o mejor un capuchino?

--Capuchino por favor

--Entonces vamos, conozco un sitio perfecto

Ginny siguió a Colin por una calle en la que nunca había estado, a diferencia de otras, no tenía lugares comerciales, a excepción de una cafetería pequeña en cuyo letrero se leía "Madame Cofee"

El lugar era pequeño y encantador, no había mucha gente, y de hecho, Colin y Ginny parecían los únicos estudiantes.

Las paredes eran blancas y estaban decoradas con bonitos cuadros de granos de café y algunas fotos de edificios viejos, la loseta del piso formaba una gran estrella marmoleada y el ambiente olía a flores.

--¿Cómo conoces este lugar?—quiso saber Ginny

--Bien…yo…trabajé aquí el verano pasado

--¡Colin!—saludo una mujer algo mayor vestida impecablemente como toda una dama de sociedad--¡Amor¡Cómo has crecido!

--Hola—saludo el muchacho--¿cómo ha ido el negocio?

--¡Oh bien, bien!—dijo poniéndoles la carta delante—aunque ya no es tan divertido sin ti

--Muchas gracias madame—sonrió de una forma que a Ginny le resulto encantadora

--¡Qué bonita muchacha te acompaña!—dijo la mujer fijándose en Ginny--¡sabía que tu novia tenía que ser una chica preciosa¡Oh cariño!

"¡Dios¡Ayuda!" Colin se arrepintió de no haberla presentado antes y evitado el malentendido

--Ella no es mi…quiero decir que…ella no…y no significa que…que no pueda…por que ella…yo no…es que…no…o sea--trató en vano de articular, su lengua no le hacía caso, sentía la cara caliente y ver la cara atónita de la pelirroja no le ayudaba

--Colin y yo somos amigos—explicó Ginny a la señora

--O ya veo querida—le guiñó un ojo—ya veo

--¡SI!—gritó Colin poniéndose, si es que era posible, todavía más rojo

--¿si qué cariño?

--Ella es mi amiga Ginny—logró articular al fin

--Mucho gusto

--Igualmente

--¡Ya se! haré que les traigan un bandeja especial y dos capuchinos bien fríos—le dio unas palmadas a Colin en la espalda--¡Cortesía de la casa!

--Yo…Ginny…lo siento…no—trató de explicar cuando la mujer se fue detrás de la barra—no dije que…y no es que yo

--Esta bien Colin

--¿si? Bu…bueno

--¡Qué bonito lugar!

--¿Te…te gusta?

--Mucho—aseguró Ginny notando la tensión que se apoderaba de Colin y tratando de cambiar el tema

--Yo lo decoré—dijo orgulloso--¿Ves esas fotos? las tomé cuando estuve en Noruega y para el piso me inspiré en el Titanic –el barco muggle-, solo que cambié el color y la barra la pinté y puse las lucecitas dentro del aparador de los postres

--¡Vaya¡Qué muchacho tan trabajador!

--Gracias—respondió Colin ya más tranquilo y con otra encantadora sonrisa

Trajeron el servicio y ya menos tensos, los dos, surgieron muchos temas de conversación, tantos que la bandeja de bocadillos estaba apenas empezada después de horas de placentera conversación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado casi al final de la calle principal del pueblo comiéndose una paleta helada junto a Marissa, ya para el medio día estaba aburrido de los pocos temas que parecían estar en el repertorio de la chica y solo deseaba callarla y después hacerla suya para poder pasar a otra cosa.

Le resulto divertido y a la vez espeluznante ver pasar a Ron junto a Luna Lovegood, los dos llevaban ropa horrible, la de Ron muy vieja y la de Luna era como tomada de la línea infantil y hecha a su talla.

En la sudadera azul de la chica, había un león de felpa gigantesco que movía los ojos y con sus collar de corchos y aretes de verduras, Draco no se explicaba como Weasley iba tan contento a su lado.

--¿Draquito?

Vio una mano pálida agitándose delante de su cara y dejo de ver a los raros para dirigirse a Marissa

--No me llames Draquito

--¡Draquito!—repitió en tono bobo la chica

Draco prefirió ignorarla, se levanto sin decirle una palabra a Marissa y camino con dirección a las tres escobas.

Marissa se levanto y lo siguió corriendo, Draco caminaba pero su zancada era demasiado amplia para la chica.

--¡Draco¡Espérame¡Se supone que es nuestra cita!

Draco se paro en seco y tomó a la chica de los hombros

--¡Ahora escúchame!—comenzó—Te pedí que me acompañaras, no hice una cita contigo, y mi impresión de ti no me motiva a salir en una cita ¡eres la persona más aburrida de todas!

Justo como Draco pensó que sucedería, la chica se dejó besar acto seguido, al principio con un poco de resistencia y después dejando que Draco se paseara a su placer por su boca.

Si, una buena conquista, con una buena chica, "Demasiado fácil".

Draco supo, que para cuando volvieran al castillo, Marissa sería una presa segura para el. Y el ya acostumbrado dejo de decepción se apoderó de él "Tiene que haber más"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy había hablado muy podo durante la última semana, la chica estaba sentada en la sala común con la mente perdida y la vista en la ventana.

Quizá, debía haber aceptado la invitación de Blaise, ya era tarde, él se había ido con otros muchachos y seguramente se estaría divirtiendo.

Por fortuna, si así se podía decir, Draco no había comentado nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos, en realidad, el rubio parecía estar atento a todo menos a ella. Tuvo un ataque de rabia y tristeza que salieron con un par de lágrimas, por más que la chica se repetía "no más" el llanto la traicionaba cada vez que estaba sola.

Estar acompañada, tampoco ayudaba, a su alrededor todos eran iguales, tan vacíos, y eran demasiados los Slytherins que habían perdido a sus padres, incluso había muerto un chico de tercero, y todos seguían haciendo su vida con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado los últimos tres años de guerra.

Pansy, para su suerte, no había perdido a nadie, su padre se encontraba en un conveniente viaje de negocios y su madre seguía siendo una mujer respetable para la sociedad. Ocupada en todo, menos en su propia hija.

Se sintió un poco animada al recordar la nueva espuma de rosas que le había enviado una tía, y aprovechando que la escuela estaba muy vacía, cogió algunas cosas y se fue al baño de prefectos.

Más tranquila, en medio de las agradables burbujas, se detuvo en el cuadro de la sirena que tenía enfrente, una sirena pelirroja.

Se sentía un poco mal consigo misma cuando recordó que le había contado su vida privada a una traidora de sangre, aunque recordar la cara de la chica la tranquilizó, Ginny había mantenido su palabra, no le había dicho a nadie y la había escuchado al día siguiente, cuando Pansy había necesitado hablar con alguien.

Pero en ese momento Ginny tendría que andar por Hogsmade con algún muchacho o con su grupo de amigos, qué chica tan lista, casi no hablaba ni mencionaba su vida personal cuando estaba con Pansy, pero ella sabía que Ginny no entregaba todo sin importar qué chico fuera.

La Weasley podía ser todo lo fría con ella, podía juzgar toda su vida y manera de ser, podía repetirle que ella no le confiaría su vida por falta de fe, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. Y todo, en menos de una semana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny y Colin se habían encontrado con Dennis y algunos amigos de Colin y habían pasado un rato con ellos en las tres escobas, en medio del grupo, Colin parecía muy desenvuelto y sonriente.

Por cierto, la sonrisa del muchacho provocaba sensaciones extrañas cada vez que Ginny se topaba con ella, emociones difíciles de describir, pero agradables en general.

Ahora los dos muchachos caminaban por el camino que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo, aunque casi inconcientemente.

Colin se paró en seco al final de la calle y miró a Ginny con los ojos azules muy brillantes, le había costado todo el día, pero al fin se sentía listo para decir lo que tenía que decir.

--Ginny yo—respiró profundamente y se tomó su tiempo para liberar el aire—tengo algo para ti

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una bolita de hilo rojo y la desenrollo mostrándosela a la pelirroja.

--¿Me dejas ponértela?

--Yo…eh…

--Es tuya, yo…te la regalo—le tomó la mano izquierda y comenzó a rodear su muñeca con la bandita de hilos--¿ves? tiene tu nombre y tu descripción

"Gimowe" leyó Ginny en el bordado dorado que resaltaba de la bandita roja

--¿Gimowe?

--**Gi**nnebra **Mo**lly **We**asley, y en dialecto Moche significa belleza y yo...creo que—volvió a respirar profundo—creo que te describe en todos los aspectos

--Muchas gracias Colin, de verdad—dijo sonrojándose

--No es nada jeje

--Parece muy fina

--Es seda jeje

--Gracias—repitió

--No—respondió Colin tomándole la otra mano—no es nada…solo que yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti últimamente y…se me ocurrió y... ¡no es nada!

Ginny percató de que Colin seguía con sus muñecas en sus manos y que la miraba ensoñado.

El muchacho se concentro en las manos de Ginny. Las besaba despacio, tímidamente. Luego, mientras las acercaba a su mejilla, Ginny lo escucho murmurar quedo, como si se dirigiese solo a los dedos afilados de la pelirroja que apretaba con fuerza. "Te quiero"

--Te quiero

Y, entonces, fue como si dentro de la muchacha un dique de contención que se había debilitado durante el día, súbitamente cediera y el nuevo torrente de emociones le quitara la razón.

Abrazo al muchacho y acarició su cuello, sintiéndose otra y con el corazón estallándole

El la besó en los cabellos rojos que caían sobre su cara, en la frente, en las mejillas. Y finalmente, cuando la boca de Colin busco la de Ginny, ella no se la negó. Entrecerrando los ojos se dejó besar y le devolvió el beso.

Luego de un momento, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde, los labios del rubio insistieron y empujaron, Ginny abrió los suyos y dejo que una nerviosa viborilla, torpe y asustada al principio, luego audaz, visitara su boca y la recorriera, y tampoco retiró las manos que, de pronto, sintió en su cintura.

Colin le pareció a Ginny como un niño pequeño, la besó y la besó con la libertad y alegría bailando al compás del latido de su corazón.

Hasta que, como en sueños, se separaron.

--Te quiero—repitió Colin

"te quiero, te quiero" Las palabras del chico resonaban en su mente turbada

¿Podía responder lo mismo¿Era ese beso de amor o había sido sólo un impulso?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome sus reviews.**_

¡Esperen¡No me griten antes de tiempo! Les he prometido un Draco-Ginny y eso es lo que esta historia será. Justamente por eso es importante Colin ¡Ya verán¡Tengo mente perversa!

_En los próximos capítulos les contaré sobre el pasado de Ginny, un poco más de Draco y sus conquistas y por supuesto Colin, ay! que niño tan tierno. _

_Ah! y las vacaciones de primavera están por comenzar…recuerden que Draco sólo tiene una semana más después de que acaben ¿Por qué esta taaaaaaan conchudo entonces? mmm…tal vez ya tiene un plan…si…creo que si ¡Ja! También se los contaré. _

_Calculo que actualizaré dentro de una semana, trataré de subir las actualizaciones los jueves o los viernes que no tengo tanto trabajo escolar._

**Ahora hablemos de mujeres:**

Pansy, en casi todos los fics que he leído se le da la imagen de encaprichada con Draco, yo decidí dejar que se enamorara para darle ese toque humano a su personaje¡aunque ojo! este es un amor no sano.

Luna¿no les encanta? taaaan linda la niña, la verdad Ron me parece un personaje muy divertido y hacerlo par con Hermione es raro por que ella es una ¡sabelotodo! que ni pela a Ron, a quien mejor le di de pareja a alguien que es tan divertida como el. ¡Son geniales juntos¡A qué si!

Ginny, bueno…no se si les ha pasado, a mi si, un niño que no habían ni volteado a ver, de repente encuentra la forma de instalarse en su corazón. Espero que la comprendan.

**¿Y por qué hablar de mujeres? Pues por que el 8 de marzo es el día internacional de la mujer FELICIDADES CHICAS**

**Sueñen, rían, intenten cosas nuevas, cultiven su mente, sean valientes y sobre todo…CONFIEN EN USTEDES MISMAS**

_**Podré no ser tan bella como una rosa**_

_**podré no ser tan hermosa como el clavel**_

_**pero tengo la conciencia tranquila**_

_**Y EL ORGULLO DE SER MUJER.**_

_wow! bien lokooo! una página entera de comentarios de la autora _

_(Lo siento, soy como un perico)_


	5. COMPARADO CON HARRY POTTER

¡Me atrase¡Lo se! pero ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo...

Este caítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Avellana, a mi amigo Kike y a Fer...un problema con patas.

**La** **lección que aprendí esta semana: "El amor y la anatomía necesitan mucho tiempo, mucho trabajo y mucha saliva" (sabías palabras de mi profesor de morfofisiología) ¡Gracias Doctor Cardenas!**

**CAPÍTULO 5. COMPARADO CON HARRY POTTER**

Ginny estaba desayunando junto a Colin la mañana del lunes, se habían pasado el fin de semana muy contentos desde la ida a Hogsmade, cuando habían vuelto al colegio tomados de la mano.

Habían dedicado el domingo al trabajo de herbología que tenían pendiente y se disponían a iniciar la última semana antes de las vacaciones.

--Ha quedado muy bien ¿verdad?—dijo Colin sonriente refiriéndose al trabajo de herbología mientras mordía una tostada

--Creo que nunca había hecho uno tan bueno

--Entonces… somos buen equipo ¿no?

--Creo que si—sonrió Ginny que estuvo a punto de besar a Colin y se detuvo por la llegada de su hermano con Harry, Neville y Hermione

--Buenos días—dijo Ron con voz melosa—veo que Hogsmade te sentó bien hermanita

--A decir verdad…

--No me lo expliques…tengo ojos—aclaró Ron

--En realidad Ron—intervino Hermione—tu mencionaste el tema

--En realidad—argumento Ron—lo mencione, no quise nada gráfico

Ginny se acerco de improviso a Colin que trago rápidamente la tostada de su boca y se entregaron un beso, corto, pero suficiente para que los ojos de Ron se encendieran

--¡Ahí tienes algo gráfico hermanito!—sonrió Ginny

--¡Ginnebra!—gritó Ron— ¡compórtate!

--Ya no hagas tantos corajes Bilius—se burlo Ginny—te puede hacer daño. —Miró su reloj y añadió—me voy o llegaré tarde a clase, adiós

--Adiós preciosa--se despidió Colin con un beso pequeño

--Te veré para encantamientos

--Échale ganas

--Los veré después—dijo despidiéndose del resto del grupo que apenas se sentaba a desayunar

--¿Qué no van a las mismas clases?—quiso saber Neville

--Oh! no—dijo Colin palideciendo levemente—va a pociones y yo no tuve los Timos suficientes

--¡Pobre Ginny!—sentenció Harry, sirviéndose jugo—empezar la semana con pociones

--Entonces ¿Qué EXTASIS tomas?—volvió a preguntar Neville

--Encantamientos, herbología, defensa contra las artes oscuras, astronomía y runas antiguas

--Suena interesante—dijo Hermione— ¿se puede saber que carrera persigues?

--Quiero estudiar civilizaciones antiguas—sonrió Colin—los griegos en especial

--Suena bien yo…

--¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Ginny?—interrumpió Ron tan veloz que a Harry, que estaba sentado junto a el casi se le atora el pan en la garganta

--¿Mi…mis qué?—se sonrojó el rubio

--¡Lo que oíste!… ¿cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hermana?

--Yo…yo…pues

--¡Ron!—grito Hermione— ¡déjalos en paz!

--¡No te metas Hermione¡Este es un asunto de familia!

--¡No seas tonto!

--Yo…--dudó Colin mientras pasaba la mirada de Hermione y Ron que se gritaban a Neville y Harry que se partían de risa—yo este…

--¡No Colin!—gritó Hermione--¡No tienes por que contestar a eso!

--¡Déjame tratar los asuntos de mi familia!

--¡Deja a tu hermana ser un poco independiente!

--¡Deja de meterte!

--¡No¡Tú deja de meterte!

--Chicos por favor calma—pidió Neville

--¡Harry!--Chilló Hermione--¡Apóyame!—Harry siguió riéndose sin parar

--Yo…--seguía dudando el rubio

--¡No has cambiado!—chillaba Ron— ¡eres la misma mandona metiche!

--¡Y tu el mismo llorón torpe!

--¡Basta!—grito el rubio, atrayendo algunas miradas y haciendo que Harry y Neville pararan de reírse

Hermione tenía el brazo levantado contra Ron que estaba muy colorado y apretaba los puños.

Ambos se miraron y luego a sus amigos, se sentaron en silencio y dirigieron su atención a sus respectivos platos de cereal.

--Ron yo—empezó el rubio—sólo puedo decirte que me enamoré de tu hermana y que la respetaré y trataré de que este feliz conmigo como yo estoy con ella.

Hermione levanto la mirada y sonrió por aquella respuesta mientras Harry, Ron y Neville se esforzaban por mantener sus mandíbulas en su sitio.

--Gracias Colin—le dijo la muchacha—creo que eres justamente lo que ella necesita

Colin parecía haber gastado toda su seguridad en esa frase, por que después de eso, no pudo articular una sola palabra más durante el desayuno, y se sintió tremendamente agradecido cuando Harry cambio el tema a Quidich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny confirmó lo que había sospechado desde el viernes: su clase de pociones no volvería a ser la misma.

Se había enterado por Draco, de que Snape la consideraba buena en pociones, cosa que le causaba un pequeño piquete de orgullo. Prestó más atención que nunca a la explicación y se sintió animada al armar su caldero y comenzar su poción hielo.

Su entusiasmo aumento cuando Snape se acercó a su caldero y miro con aprobación la poción que en ese momento cambiaba a azul intenso, justo como especificaba el libro, aunque cuando el profesor le dirigió la mirada a la Gryffindor volvía a ser fría y con el acostumbrado rechazo Gryffindor.

--Quiero hablarle al final de la clase—fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar examinando los calderos de los demás.

Cuando la clase finalizó y todos los otros muchachos abandonaron el aula, Ginny se acercó al escritorio de Snape

--Profesor

--Tome asiento—le indicó--¿Alguna idea del motivo de esta plática?

--No señor

"¡Rayos¡Qué no me castigue!"

--Las pociones que preparó el viernes…

"Maldita sea, Malfoy las arruinó"

…Quiero que las siga preparando—Snape hizo una mueca como si de verdad le molestara decir aquello—no se como hizo, pero esta en dosis y cocción perfectas

"Caray, sonrisa mental"

--El señor Malfoy dice que usted ya sabe a donde van a parar todas esas pociones, por lo que supongo que le guardará el secreto al ministerio y hará un buen trabajo. De otro modo, no se lo pediría a un Gryffindor.

"Ah! si, tenía que mencionarlo"

--Es importante aclararle que no apruebo que el señor Malfoy le haya brindado tanta información de una causa secreta, pero ya que lo sabe…

--¿Cuándo?

--El viernes…otra vez. El ministerio recibió un donativo y se pudo adquirir lo necesario para prepararlas y temo que el joven Malfoy no se dará abasto con todo.

"¿Si¿Y por qué no lo hace usted?...mejor aún ¿Por qué no pone a una de sus queridas serpientes a hacerlas?... ¿Soy la mejor verdad¡Diga que soy la mejor!"

--Señor yo…

--Piénselo hasta mañana, no sería como un castigo, sería un servicio a la comunidad mágica—Se levantó de su asiento—ahora váyase

Ginny salio del aula de pociones algo confusa, "servicio a la comunidad", ella no había oído nada sobre una crisis en el ministerio ni de secuelas de guerra, pero supuso que, como siempre, el ministerio buscaría ocultarlo.

--Ya es tarde—le dijo la voz infantil de Colin sacándola de sus pensamientos

--Si, demoré con mi poción—mintió, no sabía si era prudente confiarle a Colin lo de las pociones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Sucedió de nuevo verdad?

--Si

--¿Tan pronto?

Blaise espero unos momentos la respuesta de Draco mientras salían de su clase de encantamientos y caminaban rumbo a la mazmorra.

--¡Vamos Draco¡Cuéntame!—pidió el castaño después de unos segundos

--Pareces una chica Zabini

--¡rayos!—exclamó Zabini dándose cuenta y sobresaltando un poco al rubio--¡No te la llevaste a la cama¿Por qué?

--No quise

--¿Perdón¿Qué?—dijo con una mueca tonta

--La chica fue una presa demasiado fácil, la metí en el dormitorio, no se cómo la miré y me detuve, me fui y en la tarde que la encontré le de su cara

--¿Entonces respetaste la virginidad de Marissa¡No lo puedo creer!dije que no estaba interesado—dijo Draco sin mudar la expresión imperturbable

--Créelo

--¿La tomaras después?

--No lo creo

--¿Qué rayos te pasa?

--¿De qué?

--No te reconozco

--Estoy aburrido—respondió simplemente

--¿Estas aburrido?—repitió Blaise como tonto--¿de tener a las mejores chicas¡Marica!

--Antes que nada Zabini—masculló Draco sujetando a Blaise del cuello—no me vuelvas a llamar así. ¿Entendido?

En una situación normal, Blaise hubiera retado a su compañero un poco, pero algo en los ojos de Malfoy lo hizo detenerse y asentir.

--Estoy aburrido de que las chicas no tengan más que un cuerpo por ofrecer y que aún así sean incapaces de cuidarlo un poco

--¿Así las ves?

--Así se muestran

--¡Qué lástima Draco¡Yo en tu lugar le daría vuelo a la hilacha!

--Llevo dos años dando vuelo a una hilacha aburrida Zabini…quiero algo nuevo

--¿Qué tal va la operación Weasley?

--Va…y es todo lo que te diré…no quiero que interfieras y te adjudiques el triunfo

--Tranquilo Malfoy…que sea limpio—Blaise sonrió con ironía—además…ya veo como va

Caminando en sentido contrario a las serpientes, Ginny Weasley caminaba de la mano de Colin Creevey.

Draco la miró, le gusto como se veía su cabello completamente recogido a excepción de una mecha que caía coqueta a un lado de su cara, pero se concentró un poco más en sus ojos, estudiando su mirada.

No era la mirada arrogante que solía tener cuando era cazadora y Gryffindor ganaba, estaba muy lejos de ser la mirada retadora que tenía cuando alguien la molestaba, tampoco podía decirse que fuera la mirada tímida que tenía frente a Potter.

--Jujú!—se burló Zabini—¡ya veo como esta a tus pies!

Draco sonrió

--Será más divertido de lo que creí

El chico saco la varita de forma muy bien disimulada y apunto a Colin, 2 segundos después la mochila se le rajaba, regando todos sus útiles por el pasillo.

Colin reaccionó poniéndose muy rojo y agachándose de inmediato a recoger sus cosas

--Lo…lo siento ¡qué torpe!—le dijó a Ginny soltándole la mano

La chica en cambio se quedo parada, Malfoy pudo ver como mudaba su expresión y miraba en busca del culpable. Cuando distinguió a los Slytherins no se lo pensó dos veces, saco su varita y caminó hacia el rubio con levantándola.

--¡Malfoy!—lo llamó--¡Malfoy!

--¿Qué se ofrece comadreja?—preguntó el chico con un tono de inocencia--¿Por qué me apuntas con eso?

--¡Malfoy eres un idiota!

--¿si¿Y quien es el que esta tirado adelante recogiendo sus pobres pertenencias?

Ginny miro a donde estaba Colin, ni se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba parada al lado suyo, toda su atención se concentraba en limpiar la tinta que había caído en su cámara, permaneciendo hincado en el suelo.

--¡No te metas con él hurón!

--¿Qué pasa Weasley¿Eres tu quien tiene que defenderlo a él?

Blaise se hizo a un lado cuando la pelirroja se acercó más

--¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?

--Ninguno ¿y tú?

--¡Deja de meterte conmigo!

--¡No!—Malfoy seguía frío como siempre--¡Tú deja de meterte conmigo¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

--¿Y quien hechizo la mochila entonces?

--¿Ves?—sonrió--¡El sangre sucia tiene la mochila rota¿Cuál es tu problema?

--Mi problema Malfoy—dijo apretando los dientes y acercándose al chico lo suficiente para apuntarle al cuello—es que desde ahora, si te metes con él, te metes conmigo

--Jujú—se burlo Blaise--¡Una novia vengadora!

--¿No es tierno Zabini?—se rió Malfoy también

--¡Rétame Malfoy!—dijo en tono más bajo--¡Rétame y verás!

--¡Ginny no!—dijo Colin que acababa de incorporarse--¡No merece la pena!

Ginny miró a su novio, el muchacho lucía indefenso sujetando la mochila rota y maniobrando con los tinteros y pergaminos, era un niño pequeño y la chica no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que se debía a que Malfoy se había salido con la suya mientras el lucía así.

--¡Son tan tiernos!—se burló Draco, juntando sus manos y haciendo voz melosa— ¡el es un indefenso muchacho sangre sucia y su novia traidora de sangre siempre esta ahí para protegerlo de los malvados magos!

Malfoy y Zabini estallaron en risas mientras Ginny ayudaba a Colin, con pena e ira mezcladas dentro de ella, y seguían rumbo a su clase de encantamientos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El martes, Ginny desayunaba en silencio, al igual que Colin.

La mente de la chica estaba perdida, Malfoy había logrado arruinarle el lunes y ahora temía que pudiera arruinarle más días.

Lo había pensado y quería colaborar con las pociones, pero la idea de hacerlo al lado de Malfoy la molestaba. Le había escrito a su padre diciéndole que necesitaba mucho hablar con el, y por la noche, el señor Weasley había estado en la chimenea de la sala común.

El patriarca Weasley le había confesado a su hija la situación en que se encontraba todo después de la guerra, incluso le había dado buen visto a que la chica colaborara preparando pociones, aunque claro el no sabía junto a quien lo haría, ni mucho menos estaba enterado del novio de su hija.

Y ahora, durante el desayuno, mirando de reojo a Colin que sólo prestaba atención a su cámara mientras mordía una tostada, Ginny sentía la sangre hervirle.

--¿Colin?

--¿si?

--¿Quieres dejar ya esa cámara?—pegunto tratando de ser lo más sutil posible

Colin levanto la vista y la miró, le costo unos segundos tomar la idea de que Ginny le pidiera dejar su cámara en paz. Finalmente, la puso en su mochila que Hermione le había hecho el favor de reparar.

--Ginny yo…yo se que ayer no me comporte como esperabas

"A qué buena hora me dices eso"

La chica lo miró seria, y Colin se asusto un poco cuando no pudo descifrar aquella expresión

--Pero…mi cámara es importante

--Lo se

--Lo sabes, pero no lo entiendes…yo…yo sólo quiero decir que….

--¿Hablamos luego si?...me debo ir a clases—dijo la chica recogiendo su mochila y dejando al muchacho con un beso corto

Colin se sintió mal, quería mucho a la pelirroja, y ella lo sabía, pero ahora, parecía importarle más la opinión de una serpiente que lo que el sintiera.

Ginny tampoco se sentía bien, más que las pociones y que no hubiera tomado una decisión aún, mientras caminaba a la mazmorra, le molestaba que Malfoy pudiera causar mella en sus pensamientos por Colin.

Y todavía más, la acompañaba la molestia de un pensamiento que no había salido de su cabeza desde el momento en que ayudo a Colin a llevar sus cosas el día anterior.

"Harry se habría defendido, hubiera peleado…Harry hubiera callado a Malfoy…el no… ¡Demonios Ginebra¡No llores!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Y bien señorita Weasley?—pregunto Snape sentado frente a Ginny al final de su clase

--Si señor, ayudaré con las pociones—respondió con fingida seguridad

--Bien, espere aquí, llamaré a su jefa de casa para ponernos de acuerdo.

--Si señor

Snape desapareció por la puerta posterior a su escritorio, Ginny no estaba segura de por qué había aceptado, pero esperaba que no fuera tan malo.

Esa esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente, cuando Draco Malfoy entró en el aula con su acostumbrada mueca de suficiencia y su caminar altivo

--Veo que aceptaste Weasley—le dijo sentándose junto a ella, frente al escritorio de Snape—si…sabía que no te resistirías a huir de tu novio por un rato

Ginny no le contesto, se limito a mirarlo con odio

--Cuidado con esos ojos gatita ¡podrías matar a alguien!

--Eso me gustaría y no me llames así

--¡vaya! alguien esta enojada—se burlo el rubio--¿has terminado con tu novio?

Ginny volvió a ignorarlo, desvió la mirada y se concentró en los frascos que había tras el escritorio de Snape.

"Vamos Ginny, no hagas caso"

--Deberías pensarlo, es un idiota—rodó los ojos—aunque…comparado con Potter…

--Cállate Malfoy—respondió con una mirada asesina

--¡Oh¿Te molesto?

Hubo silencio, por toda respuesta los ojos de Ginny se encendieron un poco más

--¡Bueno¡No me culpes a mí por tener gustos tan malos!

Más silencio

--¡Entre Potter y el sangre sucia no hay mucha diferencia¡Tienes razón al no poder elegir!—vio como a la pelirroja le costaba trabajo ignorarlo--¡Oh¿Pero qué no Potter esta con tu mejor amiga?

Supo que había logrado hacerle daño cuando la muchacha lo volteo a ver con expresión triste, lo que no supo, fue por qué se detuvo ahí, si seguía hablando tal vez la haría llorar, sin embargo, guardó silencio.

Malfoy se perdió un momento por la expresión en el rostro de Ginny, sólo le había visto así cuando habían estado buscando sobrevivientes en un pueblo recién atacado por mortífagos, el rubio recordó que había sido en esa ocasión cuando le había salvado la vida.

Ginny no podía evitar sentirse triste, odiaba a Malfoy y ahora más, por hacer esa comparación entre Colin y Harry, "No debí dejar que nadie supiera lo que sentía por Harry"

Antes que otra cosa pasara, Snape y McGonnagal entraron al aula, uno frío como siempre, y la profesora muy sonriente.

--Bueno—comenzó Snape—la profesora y yo hemos decidido exentarlos de sus responsabilidades del viernes. Ambos irán al aula 12, contigua a la de aritmancia, ahí estarán ya listos los ingredientes necesarios para las pociones. ¿Profesora?

--Deberán llegar al aula a las 7 de la mañana, no irán a desayunar sino hasta que sea adecuado—siguió la profesora—las pociones deberán estar listas antes de las 12 del día para que las puedan ir a entregar

--Perdón profesora—interrumpió Draco en tono de incredulidad--¿iremos a entregarlas?

--Así es joven Malfoy, usted y la señorita Weasley deberán ir a San Mungo y entregar las pociones—respondió Snape

Ginny miró instintivamente a la profesora McGonagal como esperando que ella le explicara

--Dado que es el último día antes de las vacaciones de primavera—explico mirándola compasivamente--todos los profesores estarán ocupados

--¿Por qué no envían a alguien a recogerlas del hospital?—pregunto Draco

--Eso no le toca preguntarlo señor Malfoy—replicó Snape frunciendo el ceño—estarán aquí, prepararan las pociones y las entregarán al hospital por la tarde. Si alguno dejará el colegio en vacaciones les recomiendo dejar todo listo el jueves.

--Si lo hacen bien—siguió McGonagal—cada uno ganará 100 puntos para su casa

--Se pueden retirar

Mientras Draco cogía su mochila y se encaminaba con arrogancia a la entrada del aula, Ginny se levantaba con pesadez, salió detrás de Malfoy y se detuvo un momento afuera de la puerta, como para darle tiempo de alejarse. Para su disgusto, el rubio tampoco se movió, se cruzó de brazos y la miro.

--Entonces nos veremos el viernes Weasley—dijo arrogante

--Estoy tan ansiosa—respondió sarcástica

--Yo también—completó Draco con sorna, le gustaba sacar a los Gryffindors de sus casillas--piensa en todo lo que podremos hablar mientras hacemos pociones y luego en el camino al hospital, y ya en él y luego de regreso. ¡Ah!--suspiró observando la reacción de la muchacha

A Draco le gustó que la chica quitara su cara de tristeza por la fiera, le gustó volver a ver ese peligroso brillo en sus ojos, sintiéndose satisfecho por eso, caminó hacia el pasillo.

--Te veré el viernes Weasley "Te veré el viernes"

Ginny se apoyo sobre el muro respirando con calma para tratar de calmar a su corazón que latía furioso. "El viernes"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Se lo que piensas Ginny—dijo Colin sentándose frente a ella en la biblioteca

--¿Qué pienso de qué?—pregunto ocultando su sorpresa de que el chico la hubiera encontrado ahí y fingiendo una sonrisa

--¡Vamos! Desde ayer has estado así

--No te entiendo Colin

--Eso ya lo se bonita—dijo quitándole la pluma de la mano y poniéndola en el tintero con una mirada de "quiero tu atención"—Se que no entiendes mi forma de actuar

--Colin yo…

--También se que me has comparado con Harry –déjame hablar- se que él no hubiera actuado así, que le hubiera importado poco la mochila o un castigo con tal de hacer pagar a Malfoy –que me dejes hablar- pero Harry y yo no somos iguales, como habrás notado en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera somos similares en nada "Yo te quiero Ginny, como mujer, a diferencia de él"

--Yo no los he comparado—mintió—se perfectamente que son personas diferentes "¿Lo sabes Ginebra?" y no entiendo por que mencionar a Harry que no tiene nada que ver, sólo que me hubiera gustado que en vez de detenerme, hubieras hecho algo con respecto a Malfoy

--¿Crees que tiene tanta importancia?

--Si

Colin resopló, de nuevo su seguridad se tambaleaba, pero en ese momento, quería dejarle las cosas claras a la pelirroja, así que volvió a enfocar su mirada

--¿Crees que para mi es más importante hacerme el importante y el héroe que salvar mi cámara?

--No se--susurró "¿Pero así debería de ser no?"

--Pero si sabes que Malfoy se iba a salir con la suya…aunque se hubiera tratado de Harry y no de mí

Ginny no respondió ¿qué iba a decir? Colin tenía razón.

--Yo, lo he estado pensando mucho Ginny, desde ayer, me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas mientras me ayudabas y me sentí enojado por que casi podía leer en tu mente tu decepción

--No Colin, yo no estoy decepcionada

--¿A no?, soy un Gryffindor y debería ser lo más valiente ¿no? a veces no lo parezco, lo sé, pero lo soy Ginny y por eso estoy aquí

--¿Por qué?—pregunto Ginny sin comprender

--Tú necesitas entender que esa cámara vale demasiado para mí, me la regalo mi padre y siempre la he tenido en momentos importantes, no la puedo dejar perder por una tonta pelea.

--Lo entiendo

--Pero ayer no lo entendiste, y no lo entendiste… por que no me conoces Ginebra

"Ginebra"

Hubo silencio de parte de la pelirroja que le clavó los ojos al rubio temiendo haber echado a perder tan pronto eso que parecía tan bonito

--Y quizá yo tampoco, pero me he esforzado por conocerte, por agradarte y tu no, tu sólo me tomaste en cuenta cuando te dije lo que sentía –no me interrumpas- y yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad que quiero "Y Dios lo sabe" pero en este momento no se qué quieras tu

--Quiero estar contigo Colin—no había dicho más sincero en todo lo que iba del día

Colin se levantó y se sentó junto a Ginny

--Yo lo sabía Ginny, gracias--sonrió

Ginny lo miro de nuevo sin comprender

--Aunque parecías molesta por mi reacción, fuiste a reclamar a Malfoy por mi, y te escuche y entonces me di cuenta de que te importo en algo

--Yo…

--Se que no me entiendes por que no me conoces, pero se que lo harás, se que te importo y que yo te quiero, te quiero, te…

Hacía falta un beso, dos, hacía falta que se sintieran, que Ginny se diera cuenta de cómo la quería aquel muchacho que la besaba con inocencia y deleite infinito, que ella se olvidara de Malfoy y su estúpida actitud y sobre todo, que se acordara que su lugar no estaba junto a Harry, ni lo estaría nunca.

Y que en ese momento no había para ella, un lugar mejor sobre la tierra que los labios de Colin, de su niño, de su fotógrafo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome sus reviews.**_

¡Les he dicho que no me griten¡Esto es un Draco-Ginny! (Aunque Colin es un amor ¿no creen?) ¡Draco-Ginny! Pero ¿saben? las relaciones como las de estos muchachos llevan tiempo…denme tiempo y les contaré un romance Draco Ginny

Y bueno…ya el capítulo 5, perdónenme mis niñas, me atrase una semana, pero el jueves anterior me pusieron un ensayo sobre el día internacional de la mujer, entonces me conecté para documentarme (uy! aprendí historia y toda la cosa!) y ya no hubo tiempo de actualizar. Lo bueno, fue que obtuve una felicitación por mi ensayo. xD Además esta semana de atraso me sirvió para afinar detalles.

Ahora los adelantos:

¡Les debo muchas cosas mis niñas! sean pacientes, sigan leyendo y no serán decepcionadas -espero ;)-

Lo primero es la pareja central, Draco tendrá una oportunidad de estar cerca de nuestra heroína el viernes, jo! pero sólo le quedará una semana ya que las vacaciones comienzan…¡rayos¿Por qué tiene que ser tan galán? uy! no olviden comentar sobre la actitud que toma Draco para hacer rabiar a la chica y el efecto que tiene su mirada sobre él (aunque aclaro que el no siente nada por ella, salvo curiosidad).

No pierdan de vista que del pacto entre Blaise y Draco son testigos Goyle y sin que Draco sepa, Pansy, tampoco se olviden de los celos de Michael Corner ni de que Ginny se esta enamorando de Colin aunque naturalmente, no es fácil olvidar a tu amor de años. ¿No les ha pasado?

¿Y qué tal Draco con Marissa eh? aclaro que a Draco le gustaba la chica y que dejarla no fue un acto de caballerosidad de su parte, más bien, le tuvo lástima por ser tan tonta y sucumbir tan fácil…se los dije desde el primer capítulo, el quiere premios por esfuerzo, no reverencias de chicas fáciles. Antes quería que Marissa durará un poco más, pero seamos realistas… ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a Draco? (;D ¿pues no verdad?) Aunque bueno…recuerden chicas que ustedes valen mucho y que siempre conviene tomar las cosas con calma.

Ah! y el tan esperado flash back sobre Draco salvando la vida de nuestra niña ya lo escribí, sólo que en estos capítulos no ha encontrado cabida, les prometo que pronto se enterarán de todo con lujo de detalle, y desde ahora aclaro, que Draco no lo hizo por que sintiera nada, ni como un acto heroico… ¿por qué lo hizo entonces?

¡Sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos y lo sabrán¡Y dejen reviews para la inspiración¿sip?


	6. VIRGINIA

Muchas gracias a todas las niñas que me han dejado sus reviews. ¡Me gustan mucho! No se vayan a olvidar que esto es un Draco-Ginny, rubio-pelirroja, Malfoy-Weasley, Serpiente-León…ustedes saben. xD

Y hoy comparto esta frase con ustedes por que me identifica, ahora que estoy superando una relación fallida:

_"Teníamos tanto en común: yo lo amaba y él se amaba a sí mismo"_

Javiera Malfoy¡De verdad¡Créeme! Gracias por tu review...insisto en aclarar que esto es entre estos dos personajes solo que me divierten los triángulos.

Florentina¡Gracias¡Qué bueno que te guste¡Espero verte pronto en msn!

Angel¡Muchísimas gracias! Perdón por el atraso, decirte que este fic sigue gracias a ti :D espero que sigas leyendo y comentando y por supuesto que te siga gustando.

Juli: Gracias, me alegra que te guste...espero no decepcionar.

Y AHORA SI! EL CAPÍTULO

**Capítulo 6. VIRGINIA**

Ginny y Colin estaban en el comedor la siguiente vez que se encontraron con Malfoy, el rubio estaba en la mesa de las serpientes sentado en medio de Goyle y de Blaise Zabini.

Hasta donde Ginny estaba, alcanzaba a escuchar como proclamaban la escena del pasillo de encantamientos.

--¡Y el se quedo como tonto!—gritaba Zabini

--¡Mientras la fierecilla se venía sobre mi!—lo seguía Draco atento a la mesa Gryffindor

Ambos Slytherins se doblaban de risa mientras contaban lo acontecido atrayendo varias miradas de todas las mesas, Ginny pudo escuchar murmullos de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban detrás de donde estaban sentados ella y Colin.

--Ella siempre ha sido muy agresiva ¿no?

--¿Recuerdas el incidente en el tren el año pasado?

"¡Mugre¿Cómo pueden estar de a cuerdo con Malfoy¡El es el Slytherin!"

Ginny salió de su distracción cuando escucho reír a Colin a un lado suyo

--¿Y de qué te ríes tu?—le preguntó con una mueca que intentaba una sonrisa

--De él… ¿de quien más?—dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

--¿Me explicarías?

--Bueno, la verdad me da lástima… ¿no lo notas Ginny?... siempre queriendo llamar la atención, haciéndose el interesante con tal de no pensar

--¿A qué te refieres?

--¡Bonita¿Qué tu no tienes sensibilidad?

Ginny dejo su mueca de sonrisa, para poner cara de confusión

--El padre muerto y la madre en prisión ¿qué es lo que le queda a Malfoy? es obvio que los extraña, a ambos, pero su orgullo no le permite aceptarlo, por eso hace como si nada pasara, para ocultar su pena—Colin ladeo la cabeza pensando--además de que seguramente no quiere perder su prestigio

"¡Cierto! Malfoy es un ser humano…y…y ¡tiene sentimientos!"

--¡Vaya¡Qué chico tan listo!

"¡Cómo no me di cuenta!"

--No es listo, lo que hace acabará haciéndole daño algún día

Ginny se rió con ganas haciendo que ahora Colin fuera el confuso

--¡¡Me refería a ti!!

Después de un beso corto, que recibió muchas miradas de todos los que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido entre Malfoy, Ginny y Colin, ella distinguió un brillo curioso en los ojos de Colin.

--¡Si!—dijó en voz alta—soy Colin Creevey, un indefenso fotógrafo enamorado de Ginny Weasley…mi heroína de cada día—dicho eso, Colin pareció petrificado, sorprendido de él mismo.

Cuando todo el comedor dirigió la mirada hacia a ellos, incluyendo a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna que iban entrando, Ginny se puso tan roja como su cabello y Colin pareció reaccionar cuando ella le apretó la mano.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio y también se puso muy rojo.

--Ginnny yo…

Pero ella se empezó a reír, recuperando su color, lo abrazó susurrándole un gracias y luego lo hizo levantarse para salir juntos del comedor.

Cuando se cruzaron con la pandilla, Ginny se limito a sonreírles, especialmente a Hermione que otra vez estaba algo pálida, y a su hermano que estaba tan rojo como ella había estado momentos antes.

--¡Vaya escena!—dijo enfurruñado--¡Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella!

--¡Vamos Ron¡Deja a Ginny ser feliz!—pidió Hermione

--¿Pero que no lo has visto¡Proclamando amor por ahí¡Sin medir las consecuencias!

--¡Vaya Ron!—se burló Harry--¡Eso es lo que habría dicho Percy…no había notado cuánto se parecían

Ron iba a replicar, pero Luna habló

--¡A mi me pareció algo hermoso!—dijo con sus enormes ojos más brillantes--¡Nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mi!

El rubor de Ron se acrecentó cuando Harry y Hermione lo miraron fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona que decía "deberías intentarlo"

Después de los días tranquila y contenta que estuvo junto a Colin, Ginny se encerró en su habitación junto a Hermione el jueves en la noche.

Hermione había estado mejor últimamente, de vez en cuando, los días que se desvelaba o que no comía a su hora, se le veía un mal semblante, pero en general estaba bien, o tan bien como se podía.

Las chicas necesitaban tiempo para hablar y ponerse al corriente, comer bombones y golosinas juntas y hasta cepillar el cabello de la otra (Tarea más fácil para Hermione que para Ginny). Después de un buen rato, Ginny se animó a contarle sobre Malfoy y el asunto de las pociones.

--Así que mañana—decía con un poco de miedo—me pasaré el día junto a Malfoy

--Tranquila Ginny, se que puedes manejarlo

--¡Rayos Hermione¡Todo es tu culpa¡Estarías en mi lugar de no ser por que te encuentras delicada!

Hermione palideció

--Yo…

Cuando Ginny comenzó a reírse, recibió un almohadazo de la castaña

--¡Malvada!

--¿Cómo crees que yo diría algo así en serio?

--No se…tal vez la convivencia con Malfoy te haya causado estragos--bromeó

Ginny tomo su almohada y le devolvió el ataque a su amiga mientras sacaba la lengua.

--¡Grosera!

--¡Sólo practico para mañana!

--Yo se que lo harás bien Ginny

--Eso espero… ¿tienes algún consejo?

--Uno que otro

--Te escucho

--Primero, la varita en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica—dijo mirando la túnica negra que reposaba en la cama y que Ginny acababa de recibir especialmente para la misión del día siguiente

--Eso lo se

--Si, pero en el bolsillo izquierdo guarda una de las varitas de broma de tus hermanos

--¿Para qué?

--Tú hazme caso, y procura que quede un poco a la vista

--Esta bien ¿Qué más?

--Lleva unas golosinas y se las das todas para mantenerlo callado en el camino al hospital

--¡Hermione!

--Esta bien, tal vez eso no… ¡Ah! te presto mi walkmagic! así podrás escuchar música en el camino y no a Malfoy

--¡Si! eso estaría bien

--Mañana lleva el cabello recogido

--Lo se, siempre que tengo pociones lo hago

--Otra cosa, no dejes que sus ojos te dominen

--¿Me qué?

--Si, esa mirada suya me desagrada, es algo posesiva

--¿En verdad?

--Si, creo que intentará perturbarte igual que la otra vez, esta vez no se lo permitas

Ginny ya le había hecho un resumen con lo pertinente a la chica de la vez anterior en el despacho de Snape

--Yo no le permití nada

--¡Vamos Ginny¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste en lo asquerosamente galán que es?

--No pensé nada, por que no creo que sea galán ¿de dónde sacas que yo creo que el es galán?

--Bueno—explicó Hermione—yo no creo que Malfoy sea galán en lo mínimo, pero si creo que tu lo piensas

--¿Por qué?—gritó Ginny

--Por que acabas de decírmelo "No se que sentí cuando me miro y llevó mi mano a su pecho"—dijo imitándola

--¡No se si sentí rabia o miedo!

--Ajá

--¡Hermione!

--OK, Ginny no te alteres. Y bueno, entonces lamento haber dicho eso—extendió la túnica nueva en el aire y la contemplo—aún así no dejes que te perturbe su presencia o su cercanía

--¿Es una túnica muy bonita verdad?—dijo Ginny cuando Hermione se la entregó

--si…creo que para McGonagal es muy importante que Snape te haya elegido. Anda póntela

--En realidad la manda nuestro querido director—respondió Ginny con un dejo de sarcasmo y metiendo la cabeza en la nueva túnica

Hermione sonrió cuando vio a su amiga

--Mañana…será Malfoy el que estará perturbado ¡Mírate!

Ginny sonrió frente al espejo, su nueva túnica era suelta, pero la caída que tenía delineaba su cuerpo haciéndola verse más grande de lo que era.

--¿Vamos a cenar?

--Si, tengo que avisarle a Colin que no lo veré mañana

--¿Ya tienes una excusa pensada?

--Si…Snape me castigó y tendré que estar muy temprano en su despacho

--¿Crees que lo creerá?—pregunto la castaña no muy convencida

--No se me ocurrió otra cosa

--¿Sabes qué?—dijo Hermione mientras sonreía con malicia a la pelirroja que ya estaba volviendo a doblar la túnica—Mañana deberías en serio intentarlo

--¿Intentar qué?

--Perturbar a Malfoy

Ginny se rió y miró a Hermione, cuando comprendió que la castaña le hablaba en serio, se limitó a tomarle la mano y sonreír.

--Mejor vamos a cenar Hermione, creo que tener hambre daña tu mente

Ginny se levantó muy temprano el viernes, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio ya que asumió que la túnica nueva era para salir de Hogwarts, era demasiado fina para arriesgarla a preparar pociones con ella y estropearla.

Aún cuando no creía que la idea de Hermione de intentar perturbar a Malfoy fuera a funcionar, se arregló con esmero, se recogió el cabello en un chongo flojo, escogiendo con cuidado las mechas que saldrían de el y enroscándolas en su dedo para ondularlas un poco.

Se pintó las pestañas de negro y se puso un ligero toque de brillo en los labios, guardó en la mochila el paquete con la túnica nueva, su navaja, un cuaderno, tinta y pluma por si se necesitaba, los walkmagic de Hermione y un discreto estuche para cuando terminaran las pociones, arreglarse un poco para salir del colegio.

Llegó 10 minutos antes al aula asignada, Snape ya estaba ahí.

--Buenos días—frío como siempre

--Buenos días

--Ha sido puntual, no creo que el señor Malfoy tarde, mientras tanto, pase y vaya comenzando, ya esta todo listo

Y dicho eso, se fue sin que Ginny alcanzara a hacer cualquier pregunta. Malfoy apareció 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

--Buenos días—saludó sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

--Bueno días—saludo dudando--¿Ya comenzamos?

--Cuando quieras—sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blancos y regulares

--Pues ahora

Draco acomodó sus cosas en un pupitre del aula, parecía que el también tenía ropa nueva por la funda que llevaba consigo. Miró de reojo a la chica, estaba guapa, incluso se podía decir que la forma en que llevaba el cabello y lo negro de sus comúnmente claras pestañas la hacían ver coqueta.

Cuando Draco se acercó a la pelirroja para ayudarle a montar los calderos, alcanzó a percibir un agradable aroma a canela, mientras Ginny sentía penetrar por sus fosas nasales un fuerte olor que su mente sólo pudo calificar de una forma que por cierto, molesto mucho a la chica "galán".

La amabilidad del rubio no duró mucho, mientras ambos se sentaban y se disponían a rebanar frutos y raíces, se dirigió a Ginny

--¿Qué tal has estado fierecilla?

--Muy bien, gracias—contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia al "fierecilla"

--¿Y tu novio¿Crees que podrá sobrevivir un día sin ti?—observó atento su reacción—yo no sé, alguien podría hacerle una broma aprovechando que no estarás ahí…tu sabes, lo podrían…humillar

"Maldita sea Malfoy¿qué tienes pensado?"

--El sabe defenderse—contestó fingiendo tranquilidad

--¡Oh qué bien!

--Además—añadió ella reponiéndose—no creo que nadie se atreva a hacerle nada

--¿a no?

--No, al final me enteraría y tú sabes…con lo agresiva que puedo llegar a ser…y ¿por qué no¡Con lo buena hechicera que he resultado!—dijo comenzando a cortar sus raíces

Por toda respuesta Malfoy resopló

--¿Qué¿Quieres probar?

--¡Tranquila super-fierecilla-defensora de los desvalidos!—se burlo Malfoy—¡concéntrate en tu poción quieres!

--¡Tu también!—mascullo ella—y déjame en paz

Draco decidió meterse sólo en sus raíces cuando recordó lo buena que era la pelirroja para cortar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ella, ni siquiera cortando raíces.

Ginny miraba de reojo a Malfoy, nunca en sus clases, había habido alguien capaz de igualarla en velocidad, el rubio por cierto, iba ligeramente atrás, pero había que reconocer que era buena competencia. Para molestarlo, comenzó a tararear, disfruto la mirada asesina que le dirigió el muchacho, pero disfruto más enseñarle su última raíz.

--Listo, terminé—dijo unos minutos después, viendo la mueca del rubio con atención y una sonrisa--¡Vaya! tu no…deja que te ayude—terminó con voz melosa

Herido en su orgullo, Malfoy le paso la raíz que faltaba y se bajó de su banco yendo a recoger los demás ingredientes.

--Supongo que…serías buena sirvienta Weasley—dijo lo más frío que pudo, dándole la espalda a la chica—harías la sopa rápidamente y todo

--Tú ni para eso serías bueno

--Tienes razón…no se hacer sopa—dijo volviendo a mirarla—tal vez te contrate para eso

Después de lo dicho, empezó a repartir entre los dos, los frascos con los demás ingredientes para las pociones, disfrutando todavía, la mirada que Ginny le dirigía, aún sin responder la última agresión.

Ginny tenía ganas de ahorcarlo en ese instante, pero la charla con su padre del lunes, le daba conciencia de lo importante que era su trabajo en esa aula.

Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba igual o más conciente que ella, ya que cuando empezó a dosificar y remover su poción, parecía realmente absorto. Así que ella hizo lo mismo, se concentró únicamente en su poción.

Casi una hora después, los dos habían terminado de añadir ingredientes a su poción, cuando Ginny dosificó su último reactivo, comprendió que la espera a que se cociera sería larga.

Cuando removió su caldero por última vez antes de empezar a medir su tiempo, levantó la cara hacia el rubio que ya le sonreía maliciosamente. "Esta vez gané"

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento, la expresión de Malfoy era extraña, tan difícil de descifrar, mezcla de malicia y amargura. Ginny no supo como, pero acabó por sonreírle también.

"Pero qué rayos"

Así que los dos estaban sentados en sus bancos, sentados uno frente al otro…mirándose.

Draco trataba de entender por qué la pelirroja le sonreía y por qué él no quería dejar de mirarla hacerlo, mientras que ella seguía intentando descifrar el rostro del muchacho.

En eso estaban, cuando dos elfos domésticos entraron cargando charolas, uno de ellos hizo aparecer una mesita con dos sillas y entre los dos acomodaron todo.

Draco y Ginny dejaron de mirarse, se bajaron de sus bancos y se acercaron a la mesa.

--El desayuno esta servido, señores

--Gracias—dijo Ginny sentándose

--Si hay algo en que podamos servirles—dijeron al unísono los elfos mientras hacían reverencias

--¡Si¡Lárguense ya!—bufó Draco ya sentado y en seguida los dos elfos desaparecieron

Ginny prefirió ignorarlo, ya había sido rara esa mañana como para echarle leña a la hoguera. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se dispuso a desayunar.

Draco comía lentamente y con la cabeza un poco baja, Ginny no pudo evitar notarlo, su cara de indiferencia de siempre, había desaparecido, su rostro estaba lleno de algo que Ginny no comprendió.

--¿Qué tanto me miras Weasley?—reclamó clavando sus ojos en los de la chica

"¡Tu miseria! …vamos Ginny, no sea tan mala… ¡pero se lo merece!... ¿se lo merece?"

--¡Ja¡Cómo si hubiera mucho que mirar!—dijo tomando una tostada y comenzando a untarla

--Entonces deja de mirarme

--¡Te miro todo lo que yo quiera¡Ni que fueras sagrado!

--Para ti, lo soy—dijo bebiendo jugo de su copa con un ademán elegante—estas viva por mi

FLASH BACK 

Se sabía atada de pies y manos pero la sensibilidad ahí se había ido, el dolor en su vientre y el escozor de sus ojos, habían desaparecido también.

Por unos instantes no supo si estaba viva o no, pero escuchó una voz lejana que la llamaba por su apellido "Weasley" y luego sintió sus manos y tobillos liberados.

Lo miró, no sabía quien era, pero quien fuera, la sujetaba de la cabeza y el dorso mientras repetía "Weasley".

Parpadeó tratando de mejorar la imagen, nada, todo lo que distinguía era un cabello rubio, casi plateado y una piel blanca, que contrastaba con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba todo.

Se desvaneció en los brazos de aquel personaje que le pareció un ángel.

Cuando volvió en si, no recordaba nada, la última vez que había tenido conciencia de tiempo-espacio se había encontrado rodeada de mortífagos, junto con sus hermanos, Bill y Charlie, habían sido atacados y llevados a lo profundo de un bosque.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho que la llamaban por su nombre "Ginny" y la agitaban "Ginny, cielo ¿estas bien?" la imagen que vio esta vez no podía ser más diferente, su madre estaba sentada junto ella, en una de las camas del campamento que habían improvisado cerca de Hogsmade.

La oscuridad se había desvanecido. Sobre ella, el techo blanco de la tienda dejaba entrar la luz de un sol que resplandecía.

Se incorporó y abrazo a su madre llorando, no supo por qué, las lágrimas salían solas y no quería soltarse de su madre…todavía no sabía por qué.

--Mamy… ¿qué paso?—logró articular cuando Molly Weasley secó sus lágrimas y le pidió que volviera a recostarse.

--¡Oh cielo¡Pensé que tú nos lo dirías! –-La mirada de la mujer se volvió algo sombría--¿No lo sabes?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y trato de recordar.

--No importa cielo, descansa y tal vez después…

Charlie Weasley entró a la tienda y le pidió a su madre que saliera un momento para hablar con su hermana a solas.

La madre Weasley se rehusó al principio pero al final salió de la tienda.

--Hola hermanita ¿todo bien?

--No se—dijo Ginny--¿todo bien?

--Creo que si—dijo Charlie— ¡Ha estado cerca!

--Si—Ginny se quedo en silencio un momento sintiéndose confortada al ver a su hermano bien, y aparentemente contento--¿Charlie?

--Hermanita

--Tienes una cicatriz en la mejilla

--Si—respondió el hermano mayor con simpleza—No es nada

--¿Cómo esta Bill?

--Muy bien—sonrió Charlie—ya sabes que el es fuerte, ahora mismo esta con Fleur ¿Quieres que lo llame?

--No…no…sólo quería saber si estaba bien

Charlie dejó de sonreír un momento y miró hacia la salida de la tienda, después de unos momentos, su mirada azul regresó a los ojos castaños de su hermana.

--Ginny, nena…hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

--¿Sobre qué?

--¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

--No—Ginny se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos--¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí Charlie? Yo solo recuerdo que…

--Bueno, es un poco largo nena.

--No tengo mucho que hacer hoy Charlie

--Bueno, si quiero hablarlo contigo…solo que no había pensado por dónde comenzar...

El joven se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana y le acarició la mejilla.

--Creo que nunca podremos acabar de agradecerle…

--Charlie no entiendo que…

--…siempre lo odié y ahora…te salvó y te devolvió con nosotros y… debemos protegerlo al menos mientras…

--Chalie quién… ¿quién fue el que me salvó?

El mayor de los hermanos Weasley miró a su hermana fijamente.

Hacía dos noches que le admiraba, cuando demostró que aún siendo joven podía ser útil y enfrentar el peligro con valor.

Charlie Weasley, estaba orgulloso de la señorita en que su hermana se había convertido, hacía dos noches que tenía conciencia por primera vez de que Ginny ya no era una niña. Estaba agradecido, y lo estaría toda la vida, por difícil que fuera, de la persona que le había permitido seguirla contemplando.

--Malfoy—dijó al fin—Draco Malfoy

FIN FLASH BACK 

--No abuses Malfoy

--¿Abusar¿De qué?—preguntó el rubio con una voz inocente

--Si salvaste o no mi vida, ya no quiero escucharlo ¡estoy harta de que lo utilices contra mi!

--Tranquila fierecilla, te hará daño ser tan enojona

Ginny estaba furiosa, ese chico se aprovechaba de un incidente del que no estaba muy segura, y ella no hacía nada por que… "¿Por qué no hago nada?"

Casi dos horas después, ambos habían terminado de vaciar sus pociones, y las habían acomodado en cajas especiales, con almohadillas y espacios para cada frasco.

La profesora Mc Gonagal estuvo complacida cuando entró al aula y vio que todo estaba listo. Les dio algunas indicaciones referentes a cómo llegarían al hospital y con quién tendrían que hablar.

--Y ahora por favor, tienen 10 minutos para ponerse los atuendos que les fueron enviados. El profesor Snape los verá en la entrada del colegio—les dirigió miradas bondadosas a ambos—Cuídense mucho

Cuando la profesora se fue, Ginny no supo muy bien lo que debía hacer, tenía 10 minutos para cambiarse, pero no podía salir del aula.

Draco, se saco la túnica del uniforme y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con toda la calma y naturalidad del mundo, la pelirroja se esforzó por darle la espalda, pero cuando el rubio acabó de descubrirse el dorso, fue inevitable mirarlo de reojo.

Aunque el muchacho era delgado, se podían distinguir los músculos abdominales y pectorales muy bien marcados, para su desanimo, Ginny vio la cicatriz de la que tanto se hablaba entre ella y el chico, pero cuando Malfoy también le dio la espalda, tuvo una sensación extraña, difícil de definir, la espalda de Draco, surcada por numerosas heridas, le daba ganas de abrazarlo, de acercarse a él y…tocarlo.

Draco ya se había puesto la nueva camisa de una blancura que realzaba la de su piel, se metió la túnica que le había sido enviada, no estaba nada mal, era negra y tenía empuñaduras y cuello plateados. "Digna"

Cuando el muchacho terminó de ponerse la corbata gris que acompañaba a su túnica miro un momento a la pelirroja, le daba la espalda, aún llevaba su túnica del colegio, y parecía nerviosa.

--No tengo la mínima intención de mirar mientras te vistes fierecilla

--Entonces sal de aquí—respondió Ginny dándole la espalda

--No puedo, oíste a McGonagal

Ginny se giró hacia el rubio, quería replicar, pedirle que saliera, quería…

--Te daré la espalda, créeme, no pienso voltear—le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa dándole la espalda.

No muy convencida de que Draco no volteara y aún admirada por la imagen que el muchacho le había regalado al voltear a verlo, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la presencia que le daba esa ropa, se sacó la túnica del uniforme.

Miró a Draco, seguía dándole la espalda, a una velocidad tremenda, se saco su blusa de estudiante, y se puso la que le habían enviado, era una blusita de seda blanca, de cuello un poco bajo y redondo, se metió la túnica nueva y la cerró completamente antes de cambiar su falda.

--Vamos fierecilla, ya has tomado mucho tiempo

--Cállate

El muchacho se volteó en ese momento, Ginny ya estaba vestida, se había quitado las calcetas y estaba metiéndose unos zapatitos negros con un ligero tacón.

--Pero si ya estas vestida

Ginny lo miró, otra vez el rubio sonreía, y aunque incomodara, había que reconocer que parecía salido del mejor catalogo de hombres del mundo, al menos físicamente.

Se sintió incomoda, el rubio la miraba fijamente, decidió no pensarlo, ni seguirle el juego, recogió sus cosas y las metió en la mochila, terminó de arreglarse volviendo a marcar sus mechas con el dedo y colocándose el collar que Fred y George le habían regalado. Y para finalizar, volvió a poner brillo en sus labios, miró a Malfoy y le sonrió.

--¡Vaya Weasley¡No creí que lo que veo fuera posible!

--¿Qué?

--Que pareces una señorita—dijo disfrutando el efecto, de nuevo, la pelirroja se veía turbada

--Soy una señorita Malfoy y digo lo mismo ¡tu pareces un caballero!

Lo que siguió, la chica no lo esperaba, Draco recogió ambas cajas de pociones y se acercó a ella, extendiendo un poco su codo, sin dejar de sujetar las pociones.

--Señorita

Ginny pensó que Draco se burlaba, pero no le importó

--Caballero—dijo tomándose del brazo del muchacho mientras salían del aula.

Draco se había acostumbrado en un periodo breve de tiempo a ser tocado por toda clase de personas, quizás un año antes lo último que hubiera hecho habría sido ofrecer su brazo y dejarse tocar por una traidora de sangre, pero en ese momento, lo que hacía le pareció bien.

"Y me harás ganar…fierecilla"

La salida del colegio, no pudo ser más afortunada, usaron los caminos marcados por McGonagal y no encontraron a ningún estudiante, al llegar con Snape, este se limitó a ayudarlos a subir a un carruaje del colegio e indicarles que los llevaría a Londres.

Ir en el carruaje, tirado por los, ahora muy visibles para ambos, thestals, fue extraño, Ginny estaba sentada frente a Draco, al principio sin articular palabra, sólo una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, ninguno sabía por qué sonreía, pero ninguno, tampoco, dejó de hacerlo.

--Y dime fierecilla—dijo Draco al fin, después de unos minutos--¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

Ginny se limitó a mirarlo

--Tu sabes…además de perseguir a Potter y luego fingir que quieres a tu novio ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

--¡Vaya Malfoy¡Por unos momentos estuve impresionada¡Hasta pensé que realmente eras un caballero!

--Lo soy…pero también soy curioso

--Quidich—dijo Ginny secamente

--¡Ah si! Ahora recuerdo que reemplazas a Potter cuando algo malo le sucede

--No soy sólo un reemplazo Malfoy…soy cazadora

--¿Algo más?—preguntó el rubio con tono suave y dejando ver sus dientes al sonreír

--No se—Ginny no creyó prudente compartir demasiado de su vida con alguien que, estaba segura, lo usaría en su contra cuando tuviera oportunidad--¿Y tú?

--¿Yo qué?

--Además de seducir Slytherins y ser la sombra de Snape… ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

--Yo no soy la sombra de Snape y tampoco seduzco a las de mi casa, sólo les sonrió y ellas caen solas

Ginny se sonrió burlonamente un momento, se entretuvo enrollando una mecha alrededor de su dedo y espero a que Malfoy continuara

--Quidich

--Si… ¡si!...recuerdo que eres bueno—Ginny soltó su mecha y vio el recién formado rizo caer de un lado de su cara—aunque…no tanto como Harry Potter

"¡En el blanco Ginny¡Bravo!"

--No—fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de cruzarse de brazos y clavar su mirada gris en la Giffindor

En vano, Ginny espero a que Draco dijera algo más, ahora el chico sólo la miraba, no había nada en su cara que denotara que su orgullo estaba herido, pero había dejado de sonreír.

"¿no¿Eso es todo¿Lo admites y ya?"

Ginny lanzó unas cuantas preguntas esperando respuestas ácidas para poder divertirse un rato con Malfoy, pero después de eso, no hubo nada más de parte del rubio, sólo esa expresión de…nada.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta tarde de que había olvidado sacar de la mochila el walkmagic, así que su camino fue pesado, en tanto que Draco parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, Ginny se limitaba a resoplar…aburrida.

Esa imagen… le era conocida…pero ¿de dónde?

--¡Despierta comadreja¡Estamos en Londres!

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había dormido y quedado a merced del Malfoy, se sintió tonta por ello y antes de bajarse del carruaje, se miró en una de las ventanillas temiendo que Draco le hubiera hecho alguna broma mientras dormía.

Draco cargaba las pociones mientras cruzaba algunas calles seguido por la pelirroja, finalmente se detuvieron en la vieja tienda muggle de ropa y entraron al hospital.

La recepción del hospital estaba vacía, Ginny no supo por qué, pero el aire ahí le resultaba pesado.

Draco dejó las cajas en una de las sillas cercanas y golpeó la mesita de la recepción…nada

--Vamos comadreja…hay que buscar a algún medimago

No muy a gusto por ser llamada comadreja, Ginny siguió a Malfoy, mientras subían al segundo piso, les empezó a llegar el ruido de varias voces y de cuando en cuando, un alarido que lograba estremecer a la pelirroja.

Cuando empezaron a cruzar aquella planta, Ginny comprendió a lo que Malfoy se refería cuando le dijo que no sabía nada…era verdad, la guerra no había terminado, guerra era lo que se respiraba con tanta pesadez en ese lugar, la guerra y todas sus consecuencias seguían vivas en el hospital San Mungo.

Ginny se sintió estúpida y maldijo a Scrimgeour por hacerla vestir de esa forma¿cómo se atrevía el desgraciado a enviarles ropa nueva para visitar ese lugar?…tenía que ser todo un egocéntrico idiota.

Cuando sintió la mirada fija y seria de Draco, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada, estaba hecha una roca mirando como un montón de magos tendidos en el suelo pedían ayuda y algunas enfermeras, con sus filipinas muy manchadas, corrían de uno a otro procurándoles su servicio.

"Cuarenta pociones"

En aquella salita había unos 12 magos, en la contigua otra docena, las habitaciones a los lados del pasillo estaban llenas, todo el panorama del hospital era en general deprimente.

"Cuarenta pociones¡Qué estupidez¡Aquí debe haber unos 200 magos y brujas¡Estúpido ministro¡Estúpido director!"

--Ven Weasley…siéntate aquí—le indicó Malfoy sentándose él

Cuando Ginny se sentó junto a él, Draco la miró fijamente. De su cara se había ido la soberbia, la forma en que miro a la chica le resulto similar a como la mira su hermano Bill y los gemelos cuando le dijeron lo de Harry y Hermione.

--Oye Weasley…yo se que esto es difícil, créeme, he sido voluntario aquí, y de verdad te digo que el panorama mejora

Ginny dejó escapar una risa irónica

--Es cierto, ahora puedes caminar por los pasillos…de verdad el número ha descendido

--Esto es una estupidez

--Si lo se—dijo el sin darle importancia—pero no digas que no trate de ayudarte

--¿Por qué Malfoy?—Draco levanto una ceja esperando a que la pregunta se aclarara--¿Por qué si cabes de los heridos, de lo horrible que esto es accedes a venir?

--Por que alguien lo tiene que hacer

--¿Y desde cuando tu eres alguien que se preocupa por lo que se tiene que hacer?—gritó ella — ¡Dime¿Desde cuando te importa¿En qué momento te volviste un paladín de los buenos¿Por qué andas por ahí ayudando y salvando vidas¿Desde cuándo?

--Desde que yo mismo tengo vida

--¿Qué?

--Ya me oíste Weasley…ahora vamos, esa enfermera dice que el doctor Bacon esta en la bodega

Ginny volvió a seguir a Draco hasta el elevador, de nuevo en la planta baja, la recorrieron hasta un patio, en el cual se encontraban dos medimagos, con sus características batas verde brillante.

Draco se acercó a ellos seguido de Ginny.

--Buenas tardes doctor Bacon—saludó estrechándoles las manos—doctor Marker

--Hola Draco—saludo uno de ellos--¡Así que el dichoso enviado eres tu!

--Si señor—miró a Ginny—y esta es Virginia Weasley…mi compañera

"¿Virginia?"

--Mucho gusto—saludo ella

--¿Dónde ponemos esto?—pregunto Draco—Son cuarenta en esta ocasión

--¡Oh¡Qué bien!—dijo el medimago que parecía más joven "Tomas Marker" leyó Ginny en su gafete.

--Si…nos están haciendo falta—respondió cansinamente el que debía ser el doctor Bacon

--Lo sabemos—afirmó Malfoy volviendo a llamar la atención de Ginny--¿Las ponemos en la bodega?

--Si…toma—dijo Bacon entregándole al rubio una llave, es "ascospora"

--Si señor

Draco cruzó en patio seguido de Ginny hasta una puerta metálica que le recordó a la muchacha una puerta de Gringgots, era metálica y estaba muy decorada, Draco introdujo la llave y sacó su varita "ascospora" murmuró moviendo la varita en círculos haciendo que la llave girara.

Si aquello hubiera sido una bóveda del banco mágico, seguramente le hubiera pertenecido a alguien muy pobre…vacía.

--¿Ves Weasley?—dijo Draco una vez que se deshizo de las cajas y anoto el un pergamino lo que dejaba—Este es un trabajo importante y alguien lo tiene que hacer

--Lo veo Malfoy

--¡Qué bueno¡Pensé que iba a tener que explicártelo con manzanas!

--Malfoy… ¿Aquí es dónde se guardan…

--Medicamentos, si—Draco se dio cuanta de cómo la angustia se apoderaba de nuevo de la cara de la chica, sin saber por qué trato de que desapareciera—no te preocupes pelirroja…esos medimagos son los mejores…son perfectamente capaces de curar magos sin necesidad de pociones, sólo ocupan su magia…ellos pues… ¡pueden!—dijo con sinceridad

--Si—respondió Ginny secamente, logrando decepcionar al chico que supo en ese momento que no había sonado nada convincente.

--Bueno, es hora de irnos

--Si

"¡Maldita sea Weasley¿No te sabes otra palabra?"

Cuando pasaron por la recepción, Draco le indicó a la chica que debían registrar su salida, le pasó un cuadernillo donde ella escribió su nombre debajo del de él "Muy caballeroso"

Mientras se recargaba de la mesa y mojaba la pluma alcanzó a distinguir en un pergamino a su derecha, un título en letras verdes "Voluntarios-primavera"

Salvo el título, el pergamino estaba vacío, Ginny se lo pensó un momento y luego se dirigió a rubio que ya había recuperado su pose de Malfoy.

--¿De qué es esta lista?—le preguntó

--De…--respondió el examinándola—de los chicos que serán voluntarios en estas vacaciones de primavera—frunció el entrecejo—mmm…parece que este período no les va muy bien

Ginny dejó de pensarlo, segura de que sus padres lo aprobarían. Le quitó el pergamino al rubio y mojó la pluma otra vez.

--¿Te anotarás?—le preguntó al rubio cuando terminó de escribir su nombre

--No—dijo él—no hace falta

Ginny se sintió irritada…Draco pensaba que no hacía falta ¿Pues que no era él voluntario antes y estaba conciente de todo? Suspiró…después de todo era Draco Malfoy.

--Vamos Weasley…quiero un helado ¿tu quieres uno?

Ginny lo miro sin comprender cuando salieron del hospital, Malfoy caminaba en sentido contrario al carruaje.

--Vamos…yo invito

--¿Un helado?

--Sip—dijo el juguetonamente—Conozco un sitio cercano donde son geniales

--Pero debemos volver—argumentó ella, aunque si le apetecía un helado

--Aún no ¡Vamos¡Nos tomara 10 minutos o menos!… si no vas, de todas formas yo si y tendrás que esperarme y no te voy a traer nada

Ginny camino hasta donde estaba Malfoy, de nuevo, él le ofrecía su brazo para caminar.

Salieron de aquella zona olvidada de Londres y llegaron a la parte muggle, hasta una heladería con toda la pinta de carecer de magia.

Cuando el encargado, un hombre viejo y bonachón, los vio llegar, les sonrió

--¡Joven Draco¡Hola!—se acerco a ellos y empezó a susurrar--¿sabores muggles o mágicos?

--Lo segundo—indicó el rubio— Dos grandes de hidromiel… ¡No! mejor dos especiales de hidromiel con chocolate

--En seguida

Cuando el hombre les entregó dos copas grandes llenas de helado y varias copas de chocolate entre cada bola, Ginny se sonrió con la expresión de Draco, era un niño completamente, la cara de emoción frente a su helado le recordaba a Ginny la que ponía Luna cada vez que descubría un insecto "hasta ahora desconocido" y lo bautizaba.

Copas de helado en mano, volvieron al carruaje, el regreso fue mucho mejor de lo que Ginny esperaba, el humor de Draco cambiaba mucho con su helado, no se dijeron nada, pero el chico comía contento y sonriente…como un niño pequeño.

Regresaron a Hogwarts alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Ginny se sorprendió cuando Draco se bajo primero y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Ya los esperaban ambos jefes de casa, McGonagal otra vez contenta y Snape frío como roca.

--Sus puntos—dijo la profesora—ya están en los relojes ¡Muy bien!

--Gracias profesora—dijo Ginny

--Gracias a ustedes señorita Weasley…regresen al aula, sus cosas siguen ahí

--Si—respondió Ginny resplandeciendo de orgullo ¡Cien puntos! también Slytherin había metido esos puntos…pero no importaba por que con eso se despegaban de Ravenclaw. Draco no respondió.

Cuando volvieron a aula, Ginny termino de guardar los calderos y frascos que habían utilizado. Draco no le ayudo con esa tarea, permaneció sentado observándola, pero a Ginny no le molesto, había tenido un día difícil y estaba agradecida por el helado que si la había ayudado a confortarse algo.

Pero cuando cerró el estante del que había provenido todo, las cosas cambiaron, de nuevo el rubio se encontraba a su espalda, con las manos recargadas del metálico mueble, atrapando a Ginny.

Cuando ella volteó, volvió a sentir la loción del muchacho, cuando levanto la cara y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, sintió su respiración cortarse y una sensación en el pecho, como si corazón quisiera escaparse.

Draco se alejo cuando los mismos elfos domésticos de la mañana entraron, esta vez llevaban la comida.

--Señor y señorita—dijo uno de ellos haciendo reverencia--¡la comida! y esta nota…señorita la manda la profesora.

"_Señorita Weasley, usted y el joven Malfoy, esperen en el aula. Buen provecho"_

Esta vez, las criaturas no esperaron la orden para desaparecer.

Para Ginny sentarse a comer frente a Draco Malfoy era todo un acontecimiento, mientras el chico la ignoraba y comía con sus muy refinados modales, ella recordaba los días en el campamento.

Cuando Dumbledore se había aparecido con Draco a su lado, diciendo que se quedaría con ellos. Toda la orden del Fénix, incluso el profesor Snape, todos habían recibido incrédulos la noticia: Draco Malfoy, formaba ahora parte de ellos.

Ginny recordaba como mientras toda la orden compartía la mesa, Draco siempre se sentaba apartado, quizá tuviera algo que ver que su hermano Ron y Harry Potter no pararan de amenazarlo, Draco siempre comía en un horario diferente al resto. En opinión de Ginny, aprovechando la gratitud de su madre que le tenía la paciencia para servirle a deshoras (cosa que no ocurría con nadie más).

También había desparecido la cara de angustia que por esos días traía Malfoy, días antes, el chico había admitido que sentía miedo de los mortífagos que todavía quedaban, pero ya no era tan evidente como en sus primeros días en el campamento de la Orden.

Fue una comida silenciosa, Ginny no entendía por que tenían que esperar más tiempo para salir de ahí, pero igual permaneció en el aula, de pie, mirando por la ventana.

--Lo que quieren, es que parezca que fuimos castigados—dijo el rubio, como si hubiera leído en la mente de Ginny

--Ah si—dijo Ginny ya sin darle importancia, seguramente tenía razón.

--¿Por qué tan pensativa?—preguntó el rubio, mientras Ginny, aún parada frente a una ventana volvía sentir su loción.

--Por nada

--Vamos Virginia…cuéntame

Ginny sonrió recordando como la había llamado Draco en el hospital "Virginia" era un bonito nombre…pero no era el suyo

--¿Me llamaste Virginia?

Draco se le acercó un poco más…

--Es tu nombre

--No Malfoy…no es mi nombre—Ginny se volvió a ver entre el rubio y la ventana pero esta vez dominó sus nervios o algo así, sabía que su cara debía estar muy roja—Y si no te alejas de mi ahora…no respondo

--¿Por qué?—sonrió Malfoy--¿Qué vas a hacer?—dijo retrocediendo un poco y levantando dos varias, la suya y…

--¡Tonto!—sonrió Ginny, comprendiendo que en el estante Draco sólo se había acercado para tomarla y reconociendo la otra varita como la de sus hermanos. Saco la suya--¡Has caído en un truco básico!

Cuando Ginny le apunto a la varita de sus hermanos, esta se convirtió en una cuerda.

--Mi nombre es Ginebra—dijo apuntándole ahora al rubio que le sonreía, parecía divertido con lo que había pasado. –Ginebra Molly Weasley… y tu Malfoy¡estas frito!

Ninguno de los dos atacó, solo se miraron, ambos apretaban las varitas y le apuntaban al otro.

--¡Muy bonito!—observó McGonagal parada en el marco de la puerta--¡Muy bonito jóvenes!

Draco y Ginny bajaron las varitas en ese instante, McGonagal estaba cruzada de brazos y la expresión con que los había recibido había desaparecido, parecía estar realmente enojada.

La pelirroja y el rubio se miraron mientras ambos guardaban sus varitas, molestos uno con otro y bien concientes de que estaban en problemas.

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome un review**_

Wow! capítulo largo…traté de cortarlo, pero me llevaba partes que me gustaron. Trate de dividirlo en dos, pero como estoy atrasada…pues ya se las debía. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Jeje! Use el error tan comercial del nombre de Ginny contra Draco ¡caray! eso me gusto…xD

¡Y chakacachán! terminaron las vacaciones de primavera (para mi) aunque para nuestros chicos están por comenzar. ¿Qué vendrá? Pues lógico…como ya vieron, Ginny de voluntaria en San Mungo. ¡Qué emoción¡La regañarán y llorará y aprenderá muchas cosas! Espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen un review.

Ah! y si no es mucha la molestia, que se den una vuelta por mi otro fic "Y vivieron felices por siempre" (¡¡A qué ñoño me quedo el nombre!! xD) y me dejen también su opinión ¿sip?


	7. EN LA OSCURIDAD

Y un capítulo más… ¡caray! gracias a todos los que leen y dejan un review…¡¡me motiva!!

Créanme que recibir sus comentarios me encanta y me motiva a continuar. ¡Síganlo haciendo¿sip? Nada me gustaría más que llegar a los 30 reviews (o más) con este capítulo, que es uno de los ejes medulares de la historia por eso es tan importante su opinión.

¡Muchos secretos se revelan! xD Lean, disfruten y apoyen a la autora con un review ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7. EN LA OSCURIDAD

--Estúpido Malfoy ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Ginny se movía lentamente por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, hubiera querido correr y acabar de una vez, pero se lo impedía el peso que llevaba cargando.

McGonagal se había puesto muy enojada por la escena que encontró al llegar al aula donde el rubio y la pelirroja se encontraban.

El momentáneo alivio que Ginny sintió cuando su jefa de casa les dijo que no les quitaría sus recién ganados puntos, fue sustituido por una punzada de coraje cuando McGonagal los envió a ayudar a la señora Pince a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca antes del inicio de las vacaciones y ayudar a llenar el registro de los que seguirían prestados a estudiantes.

Así que Ginny iba cargada de libros de regreso a la biblioteca, pensando insultos para Malfoy por haberlos metido en ese problema.

Lo que más preocupaba a la chica, era que antes de ese día, no tenía contemplado abandonar el colegio, de modo que sus pertenencias seguían desperdigadas en su habitación sin haber sido empacadas.

El único pequeño consuelo que encontraba, era el haberse topado con Hermione en la biblioteca, se las había arreglado para hablar con ella y en menos de 15 segundos le había pedido que le escribiera a su madre diciendo que había cambiado de opinión e iba a su casa para las vacaciones.

Cuando regreso al conjunto de habitaciones llenos de libros, se sintió aún más irritada con el rubio cuando lo halló sentado en un escritorio y escribiendo con tranquilidad en un pergamino.

--¡Fierecilla¡Regresaste!—dijo levantando la vista un momento para luego volver a su pergamino—deja esos ahí y devuelve los de esa columna a sus estantes

--No ¿Con qué derecho me mandas?—reclamó ella dejando los pesados libros sobre una mesa y llevando sus manos a su cintura.

--Bueno…yo estoy llenando el registro es justo que tu también hagas algo—respondió sin levantar la vista de su pergamino

--¡He estado acarreando libros por casi una hora Malfoy!

--¿y?—esta vez volteó a ver a Ginny

--¡Que yo hago el trabajo pesado mientras tu te sientas a llenar formas!

El rubio ya no respondió, sonrió burlonamente y continuó escribiendo, Ginny se enfureció tanto que sintió sus manos temblar, pero también sonrió, aprovechando que Draco estaba "muy concentrado en su pergamino" tomó el tintero y lo volteó.

--¡Uy!—dijo satisfecha de sí misma--¡Qué torpe soy¡Ensucie tu trabajo de la última hora!—dijo con la mejor voz inocente que tenía, mientras su cara mostraba todo el gusto que le daba estropearle algo al rubio

Para su sorpresa (y coraje) Draco ni se inmutó, sacó su varita y limpio la tinta que estaba de más en el pergamino y sonrió.

--Si—dijo sonriendo—lo sé, por eso protegí este pergamino ¡Qué listo soy!

Ginny se le hubiera ido encima para ahorcarlo pero en ese momento, la voz rasposa de la señora Pince, se dirigió a ellos.

--Cuando acomoden esos libros—dijo señalando la pila de unos 30 textos encuadernados—se pueden ir. Deje eso ya muchacho, yo terminaré

Molesto por dejar su cómoda posición y tener que ordenar pesados libros en estantes, Malfoy fulminó con la mirada a la señora Pince, pero cuando miró a la pelirroja volvió a llenar sus ojos de hielo.

Después de un rato, se hizo obvio que el rubio también quería desaparecer de ese sitio, desde que tomo el primer libro, se apuró en clasificar y acomodar, Ginny agradeció que hiciera ese trabajo en silencio, si le hubiera dirigido la palabra, seguramente si lo hubiera ahorcado…o intentado, por lo menos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando por fin se encontró en su habitación, Ginny se tumbó en la cama exhausta, hubiera querido cerrar los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente, pero antes tuvo que quitarse la túnica nueva.

El atuendo que había usado ese día todavía la hacía sentirse tonta, por no agredirse más. El tarado de su director se los había mandado seguramente, con la intención de presumir y lucirse con sus amigos del hospital…era ridículo.

Cuando Ginny había recibido su túnica, había estado en ella la curiosa ilusión de que realmente estaba haciendo algo valioso, ahora se daba cuenta de que hacer pociones era importante, incluso indispensable para el hospital…pero ir o no, bien vestido…era lo de menos, y a los ojos de Ginny, Rufus Scrimgeur era un completo idiota.

Y para colmo, había tenido que acarrear todos esos libros usando esos estúpidos zapatos de tacón que "combinaban".

"Encima eso Ginny…has ido bien combinada a una reunión con la desesperación, la miseria y por qué no…la muerte"

Mientras recogía lo más indispensable para llevarse a casa, otros pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que cuando habían estado en hospital y Malfoy la había hecho sentarse junto a él…había tratado de ¿consolarla?

Y no sólo eso, esa tarde, se había comido un helado invitado por el mismo muchacho, el que se divertía llamándola fierecilla también se había sentado a la mesa con ella ¡dos veces! y su loción…su loción era lo que más recordaba de Draco.

En la sala común de Slytherin ya todo era bullicio y fiesta, Draco sintió de nuevo la molestia del ruido y el fastidio de toda esa gente.

Como un año antes, se hubiera unido a la fiesta y bebido junto a sus compañeros para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones mientras hablaban de temas tan superficiales como el lugar que visitarían.

América parecía que iba a ser el lugar más concurrido por los jóvenes mayores ese año, las celebraciones "spring-brakers" muggles llamaban mucho la atención de los magos es esos tiempos. Draco observó que incluso Pansy había abandonado su mueca de desdén y conversaba sonriente con Zabini mientras Goyle trataba de terciar en su charla.

El, en cambio, se sentía mal, hubiera querido quedarse en el castillo esas vacaciones y seguir sumergido en ese mundo donde aún pertenecía a la aristocracia, donde sólo le preocupa ir a clases, molestar a los Santos de la escuela y ser cotizado, donde estaba su guardián por si había peligro y se maldecía por apreciar más ese viejo castillo que su propia casa.

Pero los fuegos de la mansión Malfoy llevaban un buen rato apagados, sólo un elfo doméstico "Bandem" seguía tratando de mantener la casa, el chico sintió una punzada de irá cuando recordó que aquellas criaturas sucias que antes le servían, habían salido en su defensa cuando había sido necesario, habían muerto por él.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, seguramente se encontraría sentado en su mansión…sólo. Sin su madre junto a él diciéndole que debía ir aprendiendo a ser independiente mientras esperaba con mal disimulada pena la vuelta de su padre, sin todas esas lechuzas llegando para invitarlos a grandes cenas, fiestas y demás citas con gente rica.

Por un momento, ya sólo en su habitación extraño al idiota de Grabbe… tenía varios meses sin saber nada de él.

----------FLASH BACK----------

--No estarás en serio Draco

--Créeme Grabbe que jamás te hablé más en serio—Draco se encontraba nervioso, sentía el sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo y su corazón pulsando con desquicio, miró a su inseparable compañero Slytherin un instante, en su cara de torta distinguió ese molesto gesto de preocupación.

--Pero tú lo odias—argumentó el muchacho juntando su manos rosadas y regordetas entre sus rodillas.

--No

--Entonces… ¿te vas¿Sin más?

--Escúchame—pidió Draco mientras cerraba su baúl con las manos temblorosas pero fuertes—esta no es la vida que quiero, de modo que me voy en busca de otra

--¿Y qué clase de vida es esa?—preguntó torpemente Grabbe

--La misma que mi madre quería… ¡quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana!—dijo con la cara desencajada--¿Vienes?

Grabbe se dobló sobre sí mismo adquiriendo una posición fetal, parecía una pelota rosada, Draco lo contempló de pie mientras el chico seguía encogido.

--No--susurró

--Que sea como tú quieras. Pero te digo que esto se esta yendo a la ch…. y si no hacemos algo, nos vamos a ir con ello

--Con él…querrás decir

--Mi madre quiere que me valla…y eso haré

--¿A dónde vas?

--¡Por favor Grabbe¡No me creerás tan idiota para decírtelo!—había soltado Draco

Grabbe se volvió a encoger tanto como su corpulencia le permitía, Draco sabía que se encontraba tanto o más asustado que el, pero no lo compadeció, Grabbe aún no perdía nada en ese lado como para querer dejarlo.

En cambio, Draco había perdido la fe en ese grupo y las ganas de seguir en él se habían ido tras ver a su padre muerto por la propia varita del Lord. Ahora quería venganza, su pensamiento estaba más lleno de sed de venganza que de tristeza o miedo…o cualquier otro sentimiento.

--Draco…yo… ¡Ah sido genial conocerte!—soltó el chico levantándose precipitadamente con los ojos mojados y luego abrazando a "su amigo"

--Si—contestó el rubio secamente, la verdad sólo tuvo un sentimiento para describir a Grabbe "patético"

----------FIN FLASH BACK----------

Esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto.

Ya con "los buenos", había escuchado que su familia entera había desaparecido, al parecer, el Lord encargo al señor Grabbe en otra misión, la orden se había enterado y la había saboteado y ante el miedo a la ira de "él", la familia había escapado.

Pero ahora el señor oscuro había caído…y los Grabbe seguían desaparecidos. No era que Draco sintiera demasiado aprecio por el gran tipo que siempre lo había seguido, pegado a él como un chicle, tener uno menos le había caído bien al principio, pero recordar como el chico se había puesto sentimental en la despedida y como siempre había estado junto a él cuando ajusticiaban a alguien, le causaban una sensación extraña. ¿Coraje tal vez?

"¡Y todos los malditos aquí celebrando!"

Guardo el retrato de su madre en su baúl, observó un momento la hermosura que había caracterizado a Narcisa Malfoy y la angustia lo embargo ¿Cómo estaría su madre¿Azkaban ya habría acabado con ella? pero la que con más fuerza golpeaba su mente era si volvería Narcisa Malfoy, la única persona que Draco había amado, a ver la luz del sol.

Draco evitaba todo lo que podía pensar con melancolía en su madre, se sentía profundamente agradecido con ella por haberse aferrado a enviarlo a Hogwarts y no a Durmstrang, por haber contactado a Dumbledore y a Snape para que lo separaran del grupo oscuro y lo protegieran y más que todo, por haberle hecho prometer que pesé a todo, seguiría adelante.

De no haber hecho aquella promesa **"Seguir adelante, siempre fuerte, siempre orgulloso, siempre Malfoy, pase lo que pase"** quien sabe que hubiera hecho, quizá ya hubiera enloquecido por su padre muerto y su madre en prisión, pero las palabras que Narcisa Malfoy (o lo que quedaba de ella) le había hecho repetir la última vez que lo había tenido en brazos, lo mantenían de pie…de acero.

Cuando todos sus pensamientos lo abrumaron salio de su habitación, cruzó la sala común sin intercambiar una sola palabra con nadie y corrió por el castillo hasta los terrenos, para ver si encontraba algo de paz.

La Sala común de Gryffindor también estaba inundada de bullicio, Ginny la atravesó como un fantasma, tenía demasiado en la cabeza y sólo sabía de un sitio donde ella realmente pensaba con calma…debajo de su árbol siempre encontraba tranquilidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero lejos de tranquilidad, lo que encontró debajo de su árbol fue a Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado en el suelo debajo de SU árbol dibujando en la tierra con una ramita.

--¡Oh¡No! Malfoy…no compartiré este sitió contigo

El rubio la miro un poco incrédulo

--¿Qué?

--Que estas debajo de mi árbol Malfoy ¡vete!—ordenó con las manos en la cadera y viendo que Malfoy aún llevaba su túnica nueva

Draco levantó la vista y observó a la chica vestida de pantalón, tenis y suéter viejos, una persona completamente distinta a la que lo había acompañado por la tarde.

--¡Qué te muevas Malfoy!

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección al lago, olvidando por un momento la nueva fama de Ginny de "chica agresiva", pero recordándola con una sonrisa al momento justo que sintió la punta de la varita de la pelirroja en su cuello.

--Muévete Malfoy—volvió a ordenar entre dientes

--Mueve mi cadáver Weasley…y hazme un favor—soltó antes de tomar conciencia de las palabras

--A la humanidad entera Malfoy

Draco no se movió, levanto la vista tratando de topar con la de la chica, pero derramado en el suelo como estaba, no tenía buen ángulo.

El chico esperaba que Ginny lanzara algún encantamiento para hacerlo volar algunos metros…pero no lo hizo. Lo que la Weasley hizo al momento siguiente, irritó a la vez que divertía al chico.

Ginny se había hincado junto a el y casi hecha bolita, había metido la cabeza en las costillas del rubio y empujaba ayudada de sus brazos, una mano recargada en "el árbol" y la otra en el muslo del rubio.

--¡Muévete!—mascullaba

Cuando Draco se giro un poco hacia a ella, no pudo evitar una carcajada, un ruido estridente, una risa como la que Ginny no había escuchado nunca, como si el chico estuviera enloqueciendo.

Al muchacho, de verdad le parecía divertido que teniendo la varita en su cuello y pudiendo haber utilizado un sencillo "expelliermus" la pelirroja pretendiera moverlo usado su cabeza como ariete, así que simplemente dejó salir la frustración que momentos antes sentía junto con la risa.

Cuando aquel ruido realmente la molestó, Ginny dejó de empujar y se enderezo notando que no había logrado mover al chico ni un centímetro, la presión en su cabeza había hecho que su cabello se soltara y ahora se desparramaba un tanto enredado debajo de sus hombros, mientras miraba al rubio.

--¿De qué rayos te ríes Malfoy¡Y tan horriblemente!—pregunto ella seria

--De ti—dijo Malfoy parando inmediatamente su risa

--¿De mi?—volvió a preguntar Ginny enojada "¿Cómo te atreves?"

--De ti...Ginebra—susurró Malfoy

Ginny se sentó en la hierba y se cruzo de brazos, ahora si estaba aturdida… el rubio estaba llamándola por su nombre…y sí que sonaba diferente viniendo de él.

No era como alguien de su familia se molestaba y la llamaba así, tampoco como cuando Colin quería hablar seriamente con ella, mucho menos sonaba como un mortífago lo había repetido para ponerlo en su lista…venido de Malfoy, ese nombre contra el que se negaba haciéndose llamar "Ginny" parecía encajarle.

No sintió como cuando era más pequeña y sentía que al decir ese nombre hablaban de alguien mucho mayor, venido de Malfoy, ella estuvo segura de que era su nombre, ya no le apeno el que no le quedara para su edad, se sintió Ginebra.

Malfoy la miró, junto a él, bajo ese estúpido árbol del que la chica se sentía propietaria, con los brazos cruzados y su respiración tranquila, en ese momento miraba fijamente al lago ¿Qué estaría pensando¿Iba a hacer algo ahora que el la había llamado por su nombre?

Una lechuza llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo junto a Ginny, Draco miró de reojo como mientras la lechuza se marchaba, ella abría el sobre y parecía tener una expresión de alivio.

Efectivamente, así era, Ginny acababa de recibir una nota de Charlie.

_Señorita ¡Hola!_

_Acaba de llegar la nota de Hermione ¡Qué bueno que vengas! Mamá esta muy contenta y yo más ¿te he dicho que eres mi hermana favorita?_

_Justamente tenía pensado ir a Hogsmade a arreglar algunas cosas, así que te recojo ahí, ya estoy preparándote un traslador, ya sabes como es mamá, no quiere que te sostenga y nos aparezcamos por que es en contra de la ley ¡No aprende!, lo bueno es que pronto será tu examen y ya no tendremos problema._

_Entonces, señorita, nos vemos mañana en la estación de Hogsmade a las 11 de la mañana. _

_Att. Charlie A. Weasley ¿Tu hermano favorito verdad?_

Ginny sonrió y metió la nota en su bolsillo.

--¿Buenas noticias?—le pregunto el rubio secamente, recordándole que estaba sentado ahí

--Geniales

Compartieron un silencio, ambos con los brazos cruzados, mirando el lago, sentados uno junto al otro, aunque con la mente en diferentes lugares.

--Y dime Malfoy—dijo Ginny volviendo a mirarlo--¿Desde cuando te he permitido llamarme por mi nombre?

--Desde que me lo dijiste—respondió el simplemente

--¡Por que antes habías intentado llamarme Virginia!

--¿Y?

--Que por eso te dije mi nombre

--¿Y?

--Que entonces no es pretexto

--Ginebra—repitió Draco— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

--Era la esposa del rey Arturo

--Creo que te va bien fierecilla…Ginny—dijo ladeando la cabeza, como pensando—Ginny creo que te iba cuando eras bebé…

--¿Ah si?—preguntó ella con ironía—No me interesa tu opinión Malfoy

--Pronto serás mayor—siguió Malfoy ignorándola—quizá te quedaría de ser una chica dulce, pero admito que eres fuerte, te comportas como una fiera, eres armas tomar…Ginebra—volvió a susurrar

Ginny se giró para mirarlo bien, el rubio no parecía ni un poco burlón…al contrario, parecía estar siendo franco, no supo muy bien por qué, pero se asusto.

--¡Listo Malfoy!—dijo mientras volvía a empujarlo--¡Eso ha sido todo¡Ahora muévete!—masculló ya con la cabeza otra vez recargando hacia el rubio.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez, no sólo opuso resistencia, atrapó las muñecas de la Gryffindor y la miró "no". Ginny trató de soltarse pero el rubio era mucho más fuerte así que para obligarlo a soltarla de clavó las uñas en el dorso de la mano.

--¡Para de hacer eso fierecilla o te juro que te arrepentirás!

--¡Suéltame!

Pero el rubio fue mucho más astuto, recorrió sus manos hasta rodear con ellas las de la pelirroja y las llevo detrás de la cintura de ella, cuando la tuvo atrapada, simplemente la hecho hacia atrás quedando sobre ella.

--Si Ginebra—le susurró el rubio al oído—eres una fierecilla y necesitas domador

--¡Quítate de encima Malfoy!

--¿Te vas a comportar si lo hago?

--No

Malfoy llevó las manos de la chica a la hierba arriba de su cabeza, se apoyo en cuatro, pasando una pierna sobre ella y le sonrió.

--Entonces no te voy a dejar

--¡Si no me dejas voy a gritar!

--¿Gritar¡JA! Un día antes de vacaciones, en medio de la fiesta ¿Crees que alguien te va a escuchar¡Grita si es lo que quieres!

Pero Ginny no gritó, había algo de razón en las palabras de Malfoy, y algo raro en sus ojos.

"¿Gritar?"

----------FLASH BACK----------

--¿Gritar Draco¿Es lo que quieres¡Grita entonces¡Crucio!

Draco sintió la maldición a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, ese fuego que no se apagaba, todo el odio contenido en ese mago, lo sintieron su piel y sus músculos, sus huesos, sus vísceras, todo, hasta el cartílago de su fina nariz, pero más aún, su alma, su alma tuvo tantas ganas de vengarse como aquel mago de destruirlo todo.

No gritó, ya no le iba a dar gusto, incluso logró contener las lágrimas de sus ojos y la sensación nauseosa, cuando el dolor dejo de aumentar y el Lord bajó la mano con que sostenía su varita, el rubio recuperó el tacto, otra vez sintió las losas del suelo frío sobre el que yacía.

Con el brazo izquierdo sobre el abdomen, tratando de contener el dolor "inútil" se levantó, mientras lo hacía, recuperó el oído y la vista, su ambiente se volvió a llenar con la imagen y sollozos de su madre.

--¡Cállate Narcisa!—ordenó el Lord. Narcisa Malfoy se descubrió la cara, estaba enrojecida del llanto, sus ojos azules lucían enrojecidos e hinchados, miró al Lord y le sujeto la túnica

--Detente…por favor

--¡¿Pero por qué lloras Narcisa?!—Gritó encolerizado--¡He quitado a ese estúpido de tu vida y te hago el favor de educar a tu hijo como ese inútil jamás hizo!

--Yo…yo…--al joven le costaba todo su esfuerzo tenerse de pie y hablar—no necesito que me eduque nadie

--¡Cállate estúpido¡CALLATE!—de nuevo Voldemort le apuntó con la varita--¡O te haré callarte para siempre!

--¡Señor!—dijo Narcisa suplicante—señor te pido que no

Lord Voldemort sonrió, sonrió con su boca de serpiente dejando ver los colmillos, sus ojos incluso parecieron destellar más y volverse más rojos cuando le dio la mano a Narcisa y la levantó, miró a Draco y aprisionó a su madre contra si.

El muchacho odio a su padre por ponerlos ahí, por hacerle creer que ese bando era el mejor, lo odio por permitirle al Lord poseer a su madre como lo hacía ahora.

Narcisa no se movió, sabía que de resistirse, Voldemort era capaz de matar a su hijo y con Lucius muerto, ella sabía que era la única posibilidad de Draco de recuperar su vida algún día, dejó que la lengua de la serpiente entrara en su boca, que sus manos la recorrieran, que la tocaran, dejo que el Lord la humillara y calmara sus deseos en ella…para salvar a su hijo

--Déjenos solos—ordenó.

Hicieron falta seis magos para aturdir al muchacho y sacarlo de la sala, para todos estaba claro, Voldemort quería el lugar de Lucius en la vida de Narcisa.

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontró en una habitación desconocida, decorada con majestuosidad pero descuidada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una sensación nauseosa.

No pudo evitarlo más, lloro a su padre muerto y a su madre que sabía, en esos momentos, ya era la mujer del Lord, lloró por ser un muchacho inútil que no había podido hacer nada, por haberse tenido que tragar su orgullo Malfoy y caído frente al que ahora sabía, era un media sangre.

--¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?—escuchó la voz de una mujer, Bellatrix—Nuestro señor se los ofrece todo a ti y a tu madre

Draco no respondió, se incorporó y vio a su tía sentada en un butacón frente a la cama en que el yacía.

--¡Te podría tratar como a su hijo, heredarías todo esto Draco¡Narcisa fue la elegida por el!

--¿Elegida?—susurró Draco

--El Lord esta convencido que nuestra estirpe, Los Black, son lo mejor—los ojos de la bruja destellaron— ¡quiere que sea su mujer!

--¡No!--gritó Draco--¡NO!

--Mi querido sobrino—dijo la Lestrange levantándose--¿Has perdido el juicio¿Piensas ir en contra del Lord?

Draco no supo que responder… ¡Si¡Claro que quería ir en contra del Lord¡Era otro maldito media sangre! pero no había forma, no podía, Lucius los había metido ahí y ahora estaba muerto, él y su madre estaban abandonados a los deseos del señor oscuro, Draco deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber sido el quien muriera, no haber visto la lengua de serpiente del Lord bordear el rostro de su madre…deseaba tantas cosas, y sin embrago…se quedo sentado frente a su tía, sin decir nada.

----------FIN FLASH BACK----------

Ginny seguía forcejeando por zafarse, seguía ordenándole al rubio que la soltara pero él no le hacía caso.

Había dejado de sonreír y su mirada gris estaba extraviada, Ginny pensó que parecía turbia, como cuando hay una tormenta en medio del mar.

--¿Malfoy¿Sigues aquí?—pregunto quedándose al fin quieta y mirando al muchacho—suéltame ¿si?

No hubo respuesta del muchacho

--¿Malfoy?—10 preguntas similares sin respuesta--¿Malfoy?

Nada

--¡MALFOY!—gritó con fuerza--¡REACCIONA!

Al fin, el rubio la miró, a Ginny le pareció que estaba un poco desorientado, como si su mente hubiera ido muy lejos y vuelto de sopetón.

La expresión de Draco cambió, soltó a la muchacha y se puso de pie, para la sorpresa de Ginny, le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

--¿Estas bien?

El silencio fue el encargado de responder acompañado de la mirada atónita de ella.

--¿Estas bien Weasley?

--¿Qué te pasa a ti?—pregunto confusa, pero seria--¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?

--Que tengas buenas vacaciones—se despidió Draco y comenzó a caminar con dirección al castillo.

--¡¿Malfoy qué?!—trato de preguntar Ginny esforzándose por caminar a la par que el

--Déjame en paz Weasley ¡Ya estoy dejando tu estúpido árbol¿Qué más quieres?—y seguido de esto hecho a correr.

Ginny comprendió que no era capaz de seguirle el paso, se quedó parada mirando como se alejaba el rubio.

Un dejo de tristeza se apodero de ella, ese acontecimiento cerraba su día con broche de oro, ver a Draco Malfoy perder el control de si, perderse en si mismo, no era algo que se esperara, pudiera pasar.

Pero esos últimos días, Ginny se estaba dando cuenta que después de todo ese tiempo, no tenía ni idea de quien era Draco Malfoy, solo sabía que era capaz de sorprenderla más y más a cada día que pasaba.

Draco no volvió al castillo, todavía no tenía ánimos, corrió por los terrenos del castillo, enojado consigo mismo por su forma de actuar ante la Weasley, por que una frase dicha por el mismo, lo había regresado a esos días de oscuridad que tanto quería olvidar.

Incluso se sintió culpable, a ratos pretendía que nada pasaba, que podía retomar su vida donde se había quedado antes de la declaración oficial de guerra, ser el aristócrata reconocido y admirado, lo peor es que lo era, a pesar de todo, haber estado del lado de Dumbledore al final, lo mantenía reconocido.

Sabía que jugando bien sus cartas, podría conservar su riqueza, mantener contactos, pero la nueva sensación de vacío ya estaba echando raíces en él

--¡Tiene que haber más¡Maldita sea!—gritó con los puños apretados y por primera vez, desde aquella ocasión, en que el Lord había reclamado a Narcisa como suya, Draco Lucius Malfoy se permitió una lágrima.

Sólo una lágrima llena de frustración, tristeza, odio y vacío. Quizá más vacío que todo, el vacío que había intentado llenar con acciones "nobles", con chicas, con burlarse de los demás chicos de la escuela, con comprarse cosas caras y exóticas; el vacío dolía, sobre todas las cosas.

----------FLASH BACK----------

--¿Listo muchacho?—Alastor Moody miraba de reojo al muchacho a su lado que respiraba y miraba la escena con serenidad

--Listo—respondió fríamente

--A mi señal

Moody se deslizó, con una facilidad asombrosa para su constitución física, entre los arbustos, Draco lo siguió

En un claro, en medio de todos esos árboles y arbustos, ocho mortífagos encapuchados hacían un fuego y acampaban.

Había dos muchachos atados de las muñecas con la frente apoyada en los troncos de los árboles y las espaldas descubiertas. Seguramente entre los mortífagos los habían torturado y los habían atado para observar mejor los daños que eran capaces de causarles, un poco más allá, atada de pies y manos a una especie de losa, una chica miraba a los ocho atacantes con la mirada pérdida, casi apagada, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y su cabeza se ladeaba…sin fuerzas.

Sólo tuvo un momento para echar un vistazo, no necesitaba más para saber que los tres pelirrojos eran Weasleys.

Miró al anciano que lo dirigía, parecía seguir sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nada de eso había sido planeado, según le había dicho, los hermanos habían salido de uno del campamento hecho en el pueblo muggle al que la orden había llegado, para traer comida del cuartel, habían utilizado diversos transportes por que llevaban a la pequeña que no podía aparecerse aún, pero cuando volvían, se habían topado con mortífagos, que Draco sabía, estaban teniendo mucho tiempo libre desde que el Lord se entretenía con Narcisa.

Dumbledore le había encargado a Moody que le enseñara algunas cosas al muchacho y al mago se le había ocurrido llevárselo a aquel bosque, vecino al lugar de campamento, los gritos de los mortífagos y algunos gritos de parte de la chica los habían alertado, y ahora, improvisaban en ese plan para salvarles la vida.

Antes de acercarse más, Moddy envió su patronus con el mensaje para la Orden y luego se preparó para confiarle su vida a su nuevo pupilo.

Podía poner en duda la capacidad del joven para ejecutar muchos hechizos, pero sabía que conocía lo forma de moverse de los mortífagos y con esa base, estructuró un plan.

Lo primero era recuperar las varitas de los presos y devolvérselas, por lo menos a los atados a los troncos y liberarlos para que sirvieran de apoyo, Moody se iba a encargar de los mortífagos que estaban un poco alejados y cuando los cuatro hombres estuvieran listos, cada uno tendría que enfrentar al suyo.

Draco se deslizó un poco más cerca de la muchacha, era aquella Weasley temperamental. Pero parecía que la vida se le había agotado, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo, las lágrimas se seguían escurriendo de ellos y un gesto de angustia dominaba su rostro mientras su cuerpo permanecía rígido, Draco no se sorprendió por ello, entre las características de los mortífagos estaba la falta de honor, seguramente la habían torturado entre todos y proveniente de ocho personas, el crucio podía causar parálisis de todos los músculos.

Recordó que justo esa mañana, la había visto en el pueblo junto al bosque, habían estado buscando sobrevivientes e instalando un campamento, y aunque se le notaba triste, la chica estaba llena de vida.

Buscó al mortífago con las varitas, Moody las había visto con su ojo mágico y se lo había señalado… el momento había llegado.

Sacó su varita y apunto con cuidado, si algún mortífago notaba su presencia, lo regresarían ante el Lord quien seguramente no le tendría piedad en esa ocasión.

--Accio varita—susurró, se contento de ver que dos varitas salían de la túnica del mago, con cuidado las bajó hasta la hierba, por fortuna estaba algo crecida y supuso que nadie notaría que dos varitas se deslizaban por ahí.

Lo que siguió en su campo de visión, hizo que se descontrolara y el corazón casi le estallara, un par de mortífagos parecían haber notado a Moody, los dos apuntaban sus varitas al sitio donde el estaba esperando la señal de que Draco tenía las varitas.

El hechizo que vio salir de los árboles, le confirmo que el viejo mago había sido encontrado, mientras los otros mortífagos iban al lugar apuntando sus varitas, Draco no lo pensó más.

Salió de su escondite olvidando toda cautela y corrió al lugar donde habían quedado tiradas las dos varitas, las recogió y se concentró…

Como no había ido a las clases de aparición, por asuntos de su padre, su madre había tratado de enseñarle, comprobó que era capaz de hacerlo cuando apareció al otro lado del claro, frente a los Weasleys.

--Aquí—les dijo a ambos entregándoles las varitas mientras los desataba

En un principio, Charlie y Bill Weasley lo habían mirado con desconfianza, pero al ver a Moody rodeado, no se lo pensaron más.

Los tres lanzaron encantamientos de aturdimiento, y lograron derribar a tres mortífagos, ahora eran cuatro contra cinco, pero los que restaban no iban a ser tan fáciles como los anteriores, ya que estos, se encontraban ahora alerta.

Uno de ellos puso una cortina de humo verde brillante y por un momento Draco creyó que se habían desaparecido, pero la sombra de uno entre los árboles, les dejo claro a los cuatro, que iba a ser una especie de cacería.

Se juntaron espalda con espalda y apuntaron hacia el frente de cada uno, Bill y Charlie tenían sus dudas con respecto al rubio, pero cuando menos esa noche, parecía estar a su lado.

Para Moody, fue un alivió que Lupin, Tonks, Fleur y el señor Weasley se aparecieran ahí.

--Quedan cinco, nos vemos aquí—fue todo lo que ojoloco les dijo antes de que cada uno se metiera entre los árboles.

Todos parecían haberse olvidado de que la pequeña de los Weasley seguía atada, la dejaron sola en el claro, de hecho, Bill y Charlie ni siquiera sabían que ahí estaba, la losa en que la habían puesto les quedaba de espaldas y los magos recién aparecidos sólo habían pensado en atrapar a los que quedaban.

Aunque Draco pudo notar al mirarlos, que creían que los mortífagos se la habían llevado, los tres Weasleys se veían angustiados y cuando el padre había preguntado por ella, los hermanos habían negado con tristeza.

Draco los seguía por el bosque cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a él, supo que alguien más se había acordado de la chica y se apareció en el claro.

--¡Desvaius protego!—alcanzó a gritar cuando llegó ahí, el mortífago le apuntaba a una Weasley que ya para entonces estaba inconciente

--El chorro de luz de la varita del rubio, choco con el del encapuchado y logró desviarlo, aunque no del todo, sólo le rozó el cabello a la chica.

--¡Expelliermus!—volvió a gritar, pero su blanco se movió

--¡Crucio!—respondió el mortífago apuntándole, también el se movió

--¡Desmaius!—gritó y esta vez, el joven le dio al encapuchado.

Se acercó a la losa donde estaba la chica, no notó que otro mortífago estaba ahí y le apuntaba.

El hechizo que el mortífago lanzó, le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo tiró sobre la losa, Draco reaccionó tarde, pero alcanzó a lanzar su hechizo para aturdir al mortífago, el movimiento resultó eficiente contra el mago oscuro, pero no para él, su pecho había pegado de lleno con una esquina de la losa.

Con el dolor generalizándose desde ese punto, se levantó y apareció unas cuerdas para atar a los cinco mortífagos inconcientes del lugar.

--¿Weasley¿Weasley estas bien?—le habló mientras la desataba.

Liberado, su cuerpo pareció fundirse, como cuando un cubo de mantequilla se derrite sobre un sartén, sus extremidades se derramaron por la losa.

--¡Weasley!—dijo sacudiéndola--¿Estas bien?

Después de agitarla mucho, la chica abrió los ojos un instante, Draco notó al palpar su pulso, la falta de tono de todos los músculos en ella y se alarmó, si nadie atendía a la chica pronto, podía tener parálisis irreversible o incluso, morir.

Cuando la intentó levantar, en dolor en la punta de su esternón aumento, la herida recién hecha sangraba, aunque no pareció muy profunda, también el estómago le dolía. Se negó a esperar, más por la vida de la chica que por la de él, envió su patronus con forma de halcón al grupo y aguantando el dolor cogió a la chica. Listo para aparecerse en donde pudieran ayudarla.

----------FIN FLASH BACK----------

El muchacho ya se había sentado hecho un ovillo debajo de otro árbol, la que el llamaba "noche Weasley" había cambiado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que los Weasleys lo aceptaran como parte del grupo, a excepción de Ron y los gemelos.

Ya había recuperado el control de si, odiaba la nostalgia que le había pegado por vacaciones, pero era cierto, cuando la oscuridad se acabará y el sol saliera, tendría que tomar su camino a casa, aunque hubiera querido quedarse, debía salir de Hogwarts y seguir labrándose un futuro propio.

Pensó un poco en los acontecimientos recientes con la chica que había decidido ayudar esa noche, desde el día del castigo de ella, quizá antes, desde la apuesta con Zabini, Ginny Weasley, una de las rompecorazones del colegio, había demostrado que había merecido la pena salvarla y renunciar a todo lo demás, era divertido molestarla, indescriptible la sensación al verla enojada, interesante hablar (o discutir) con ella, era una excelente apuesta, era una aventura, era un reto, justo como se lo había dicho esa noche…era una fierecilla que necesitaba domador.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome un review**_

Hola! Heme aquí una semana más con un capítulo un poco largo y lleno de vistas al pasado. De nuevo, espero que lo comenten y me sigan apoyando.

Jeje! Y para los que ya querían ver lo de las vacaciones…espero haberlos sorprendido gratamente, decidí meter algo de psicología en esta parte para que se entiendan los futuros actos de Draco.

Esta semana, les dejo unas preguntas .

¿Ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba Grabbe¿Qué les ha parecido la actitud de Narcisa Malfoy¿Por qué creen que Ginny no uso un hechizo para mover a Draco?

Y para pensar:

¿Por qué es tan importante que Draco vuelva a su casa estas vacaciones?

Nos leemos luego…espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo capítulo, aunque también depende de la cantidad de reviews que lleguen.


	8. LA CASA WEASLEY

Dedicado a Luis Ángel…mi antiguo jefe de laboratorio…

CAPÍTULO 8. LA CASA WEASLEY

--¿Me vas a escribir Ginny¿Pensarás en mí¿Soñarás conmigo¿Cuándo nos volvamos a ver correremos uno al otro para perdernos en un abrazo?

--¡Colin! No seas niño, te voy a ver en dos semanas—dijo Ginny divertida por la ocurrencias del chico cuyos ojos azules la miraban con ternura

--¡Es demasiado!

--¡Ah¡No seas tonto! –Ginny le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros al chico y lo besó—te tienes que ir con tu familia, pórtate bien mientras tanto

--Te quiero--fue lo último que dijo Colin antes de que el maquinista llamara a los que iba a abordar el tren, en su mayoría los hijos de muggles, los magos recogían a sus hijos en Hogsmade o en el mismo colegio.

Ginny sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y cuando el tren escarlata se alejó, miró su reloj, las 11:03, esperaba que Charlie no tardara demasiado, en la estación quedaban hijos de magos que esperaban a sus padres o sirvientes, nadie con quien Ginny tuviera deseos de conversar.

--Señorita--escucho que la llamaba por fin su hermano unos minutos más tarde

--Son las 11 y cuarto Chars, tardaste

--Bueno—sonrió el mayor de los hermanos llevándose la mano a la nuca—pase hace como media hora y parecías…ocupada—Ginny se sonrojo un poco—así que decidí dar una vuelta mientras…tu sabes…te despedías

--Y tu… ¿me viste con…Colin?—dijo sintiendo su corazón agitarse un poco

--¿Así se llama?—Ginny asintió—bueno si, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy Bill, ni los gemelos—ladeó la cara—mucho menos Ron

Ginny sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, se le fue encima a su hermano que le correspondió el abrazo.

--Te extrañe pequeña

--¡Yo también te extrañe Chars!

Cuando dejo de abrazar a su hermana, Charlie saco un pequeño clip de su bolsillo y le pidió a la chica que lo tocara, después del acostumbrado torbellino de colores que la pelirroja ya había aprendido a manejar, ya se encontraba corriendo por el jardín de su casa.

Molly observó su reloj, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred y George trabajando, Ron y Harry escuela y la mujer dejó caer las frutas que estaba acomodando y salió a la puerta para estrechar a su hija "En casa".

Por la tarde, aparecieron el señor Weasley y Bill que para no hacer la vida en rosa venía con su esposa Fleur, aún con ella, la cena fue muy tranquila y a Ginny le encantó estar otra vez con su familia.

--¿Así que te inscribiste como voluntaria hija¡Muy pero que muy bien!—aprobó el señor Weasley

--Gracias papá

--Te va a ir muy bien hermanita—le sonrió Bill

La cena se vio momentáneamente interrumpida cuando una lechuza entrego un paquete para la muchacha.

Ginny abrió la nota que le acompañaba y leyó:

_Estimada señorita Ginebra Molly Weasley:_

_Muchas gracias por su inscripción al programa de voluntarios del hospital San Mungo, siempre son útiles un par de manos más._

_Por favor preséntese el lunes a las 7 en punto de la mañana en la recepción del hospital con el uniforme puesto._

_Para cualquier duda, quedo de usted su seguro servidor._

_Att. Raúl Whibley director del Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas._

"Uniforme" pensó Ginny, mirando el paquete. Ante las miradas curiosas de sus padres y hermanos abrió la caja, encontró una especie de batín verde seco, parecía haber sido usado anteriormente.

--¡Oh!—dijo Fleur con expresión crítica—pogbe Ginny usagás esa cosa hoguible

--¡No me importa!—le aclaró Ginny molesta por el comentario, aunque admitía que tenía algo de razón— ¡lo hago por ayudar¡No para verme bien!

--No esta tan mal hija—consoló la señora Weasley, puedo cambiarle estos broches y con unos cuantos hechizos podemos reparar un poco la tela

--Gracias mamá

--¡Yo opino que eres preciosa de todos modos!—dijo sonriendo Charlie Weasley--¡y que vas a distraer a los otros voluntarios!

Ginny se rió por el comentario de su hermano y devolvió el atuendo a la caja de donde había salido.

--No creo que haya más Charlie, en el pergamino donde me inscribí pues…sólo estaba yo

--¡Vaya!—suspiró el señor Weasley--¡Qué lástima!

--No importa papá, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudar

--Yo propongo un brindis—dijo Bill levantando su vaso de naranjada preparada por su hermana—por Ginny

--¡Por Ginny!—apoyó Charlie

--Gracias—sonrió Ginny a sus padres y hermanos presentes—yo se que no va a ser fácil, pero me esforzaré…¡Por los días que vendrán!—sonrió levantando su vaso

--¡Pog los días que vendgán!—apoyó Fleur y Ginny se sorprendió pero le sonrió sólo por que sabía que amaba a su hermano

--¡Por esta familia!—dijo Molly

--¡Y por quien la mantiene unida!—dijo Arthur Weasley mirando tiernamente a su esposa

Era por esas comidas que a Ginny le gustaba estar en su casa, aunque hacían falta hermanos a la mesa, los Weasleys siempre se llenaban de amor unos a otros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny no podía dormir del nerviosismo, el domingo en la madrugada no hacía más que dar vueltas en su habitación, por fortuna, Bill y Fleur ya no se quedaban con ellos y la habitación era toda para ella.

La joven Gryffindor se sentó por fin en la cama con el cubre lecho de flores que ella misma había comprado, a su derecha en una silla, había puesto la prenda verde que su mamá había pasado el día arreglando, aunque no lucía de lo mejor, si tenía una apariencia decente.

Se mentalizó a que no iba a ser fácil, recordó las imágenes del viernes y las palabras de Malfoy "Hay más aurores en San Mungo que en función", recordó que Alastor Moody había fallecido ahí, sólo que como ella no lo había visitado, no tenía idea de las magnitudes de la post-guerra.

Cuando su mano rozó la tela del batín, volvió a sentirse enojada con Scrimgeour, parecía que el director de San Mungo estaba conciente y ahorraba, mientras que en Hogwarts, el director solo pensaba en impresionar.

Durante el desayuno del sábado antes de partir, le había contado a Hermione, quien lamento no poder ayudar, aunque si le había aclarado a la pelirroja la necedad del director de lucirse. "Quiere ser ministro de magia" había dicho Hermione "Recuperar ese puesto" y Ginny recordó la manía del antes director de la oficina de aurores de querer aparentar que todo estaba de maravilla.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, estaba sudando del nerviosismo que sentía, hizo lo posible por acomodarse, pero nada daba resultado, desesperada se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, la sintió resbalar fría por su garganta y se calmó un poco.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, se quedo un rato viendo la ventana, afuera, en el jardín de la Madriguera empezaban a retoñar los árboles, la primavera los iba llenado de vida mientras el césped lo llenaba otra vez todo, la vida allá afuera renacía, igual que todo el mundo mágico…se renovaba.

Ginny sacó una vela y el libro-manual que le había comprado Charlie en medio de su emoción "Primeros auxilios mágicos", puso la vela en su mesita de noche y sentándose en la cama empezó a leer…hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por eso, en la mañana cuando su madre subió para despertarla, le pareció que acababa de acostarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Nos vemos Chars—dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano quien había sido el encargado de llevarla

--¡Qué tengas un buen día Ginny!—se despidió Charlie dejándola en la entrada de la boutique muggle abandonada, de donde luego desapareció no sin antes besar a su hermana en la mejilla

Ginny se paró en seco frente a la entrada y respiró hondo "Muy bien Ginny…aquí estas…no te preocupes…lo harás bien...

De sus pensamientos la saco un molesto (y doloroso) piquete en las costillas

--¡Los voluntarios adentro!—exclamó Malfoy parado detrás de ella con los brazos ahora cruzados y su gesto acostumbrado de suficiencia.

--¡Por tu bien Malfoy—bufó Ginny molesta—no me vuelvas a picar así!

--¿Ya estas enojada fierecilla¡Pero si todavía no entramos!—sonrió--¡Vamos¡Nos esperan dos semanas de mucho trabajo!—dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola a la entrada…con él

Ginny se jaló hacia atrás logrando que el rubio la soltara, Draco se detuvo frente a ella y volvió a cruzar los brazos…sonriéndole.

De pie frente a él, Ginny al fin observó como iba vestido, llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta verde militar, del mismo verde seco que el batín de ella, aunque parecían nuevos, también llevaba una mochila y un costalito atado a su cinturón.

--¿tu?—preguntó sintiendo como si agua fría le cayera encima--¿tu también?

--¡Claro¡Ya te lo había dicho!—Draco disfrutaba del efecto de cada palabra en la pelirroja

--¿Me lo dijiste?—pregunto Ginny tratando de mantener su ritmo de respiraciones--¿cu…cuándo¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?

--¡Además de brava desmemoriada!—dijo el rubio sonriendo más pronunciadamente a la cara asombrada de la chica—Cuando estuviste castigada con Snape y recién el viernes…

--¡Recién el viernes no te anotaste¡Dijiste que ya no eras necesario!

--No fierecilla, mal, mal—negó el rubio moviendo la cabeza y el dedo índice—Dije que ya no era necesario…y me refería a anotarme

Ginny se puso roja ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ahora no sólo iba a enfrentar los estragos de la postguerra, los iba a enfrentar junto a Malfoy

--Ya son las 7—dijo Draco mirando su reloj--¿Entramos ya?

Ginny no pudo más que mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, todavía aturdida por la perspectiva de pasarse dos semanas de "vacaciones" con Malfoy, pero cuando el rubio le volvió a ofrecer su brazo, lo tomo "Sólo para no perder el equilibrio", dejándose guiar por el hasta la recepción del hospital.

--¡Draco¡Qué bueno verte muchacho!—saludó la bruja regordeta que estaba en la recepción--¡desde navidad!

--Hola—saludó Draco—vine el viernes, pero usted no estaba aquí

--¡Oh¡Si!—dijo ella-- ¡Apenas ayer volví a mi puesto!

--¡ah! pues yo vuelvo hoy al mió—dijo Draco en un tono juguetón que Ginny casi no creyó que saliera de su boca

--¿Y quien eres tú?—le pregunto la recepcionista a Ginny--¿Eres la otra voluntaria?

--Si, me llamo Ginebra, pero todos me dicen Ginny

--En contra de mi opinión—murmuró Draco sin que la recepcionista escuchara

"A nadie interesa tu opinión Malfoy"

--Muy bien Ginny, bienvenida

--Gracias

--Bien, a trabajar, los otros jóvenes ya fueron asignados

--¿otros jóvenes?—preguntó Draco

--¡Oh¡Es que son cuatro para este período!—sonrió ella, luego bajó la vista a un pergamino en su escritorio—Ustedes fueron asignados a la segunda planta

--¿Virus mágicos?—pregunto Ginny

--Si…pues…tenemos una infección nosocomial—luego se dirigió a Draco ignorando la cara de confusión de la pelirroja—Draco vayan ya, los esperan

--¡Claro!—dijo Draco tomando a Ginny del brazo--¡Nos vemos en la tarde!... ¿Cuidas mi mochila?

Mientras subían por la escalera Ginny al fin notó que Draco la jalaba del brazo

--Suéltame ya Malfoy, puedo caminar

--Como digas fierecilla—dijo el soltándola

--O…oye—dijo muchos escalones más arriba--¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahí?

--Ayudar en lo que haga falta ¿qué otra cosa Ginebra?

--Pero ella dijo "infección nasomoquial"… ¿Qué es eso?

--Infección nosocomial—la corrigió el rubio—quiere decir que todos los enfermos se infectaron de lo mismo y que no lo estaban antes de entrar al hospital

--¿Qué?

--Que la infección se genero aquí—dijo con un tono de impaciencia en la voz, aunque continuó subiendo calmadamente--¿Qué eres retrasada o qué?

--No—replicó Ginny--¡Es que soy nueva!

Draco ya no respondió, continuó subiendo

--Antes que se me olvide Weasley—dijo cuando ya estaban en la segunda planta sacando algo de su mochila—toma—dijo entregándole un costalito como el de él—ponlo en tu cintura

Ginny obedeció

--Oye y…--dudó--¿qué pasa si nosotros nos contagiamos?

Draco se paró en seco en el vestíbulo de la planta

--¿Qué pasa si qué?

--Si nos contagiamos Malfoy… ¿Qué pasa?

--¿Qué no sabes realmente nada Ginebra¡Infección nosocomial¡Se transmite en hospitales de portadores sanos¡A nosotros no nos va a dar¡Se manifiesta en inmunocomprometidos!—la nota de impaciencia en su voz era evidente

Ginny no sabía que eran los inmunocomprometidos, pero tampoco preguntó, en cuanto llegara a su casa iba a tener mucho que investigar o que preguntarle a Hermione por correo, pero no lo admitió, atravesó unas puertas de cristal grueso al lado de Draco, esperando no ser "in-mu-no-com-pro-me-ti-da"

--Sanadora Strout, buenos días—saludó Malfoy estrechando la mano de una mujer que usaba la túnica verde brillante de medimago

--¡Draco¡Qué bueno verte!—saludó y luego se dirigió a Ginny quien aún ajustaba el costalito en su cintura--¿Y tu debes ser Molly Weasley?—Ginny sólo afirmo con la cabeza

--Bien, síganme--dijo la sanadora empezando a caminar por un pasillo—no hay tiempo que perder si quieren irse temprano hoy

--¿Molly?—susurró Draco cuando ya iban siguiendo a la mujer--¡Por fin niña¿Cuál es tu nombre?

--Ginebra Molly Weasley—dijo ella molesta aún sin poder colocar el dichoso costalito

--¡Ven acá!—dijo Draco y con algo de rudeza la atrajo hacia él--¡Se pone así!—dijo haciéndole un nudo perfecto y dejándolo bien ajustado

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, para sujetarla Draco había rodeado su cintura con el brazo izquierdo mientras anudaba el costalito.

--¡Gracias!—espetó, pero Draco ya había reiniciado su andar

--Bien muchachos—dijo la sanadora deteniéndose frente a una puerta de cristal cubierta por cortinas verde brillante como su túnica—es aquí, quiero que terminen de tomar muestras a estos pacientes ¡Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esta infección!—la mujer les entrego una tabla de registro con una lista de nombres y líneas de observaciones y con su varita hizo aparecer un par de cajones llenos de frascos de cristal con etiquetas.

--¿Quiere que después se las llevemos a Bottle?—preguntó Draco cogiendo el cajón y cruzándoselo por la espalda por medio de la correa que este tenía

--¡Oh Draco!—la sanadora parecía encantada--¡Tu siempre tan eficiente!—le guiñó un ojo a Ginny—Espero que tu amiga también lo sea. Bien, debo irme a ver a mis pacientes.

"¿Amiga?"

--¿Quién es Bottle?—preguntó Ginny mientras se colgaba su cajón y esperaba a que Draco abriera la puerta

--El hombre del laboratorio—respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta y revelando una enorme sala con unas 10 personas tendidas y 6 puertas alrededor, que daban a salas con otros 4 pacientes en cada una, la mayoría estaban dormidos.

Draco ya iba a por la primera muestra en el paciente que más cercano le quedaba, pero se detuvo un tanto divertido por la expresión entre asustada y aturdida de la muchacha.

--Mira y aprende Ginebra—dijo sacando la varita—lo primero es verificar en la lista el nombre del paciente, luego le acercas en frasco y descubres su antebrazo anterior ¿entiendes hasta aquí?—dijo mientras lo iba haciendo

--Si

--El encantamiento es sencillo "Riscempra" y apuntas así a la vena ¿lo ves?—Ginny movió la cabeza afirmando—cuando el frasco acabe de llenarse "Finitem" es la palabra adecuada y verás como el nombre del paciente se marca en el frasco y se tacha de tu lista

--Muy…muy bien—dijo Ginny un tanto asustada

--Bueno, yo iré a las habitaciones de los lados y tú puedes empezar con esta misma sala

--Ajá

--¡Y por favor fierecilla¡No cometas errores!

Ginny no lo aguanto, de por sí estaba nerviosa de estar en el hospital, tenía que recolectar un montón de muestras de sangre y encima Malfoy se sabía superior y lo aprovechaba.

--¡Vete de una vez Malfoy¡Yo puedo aquí!—gruñó "¿Yo puedo aquí?"

Draco se metió por la primera puerta y Ginny se acercó al paciente que seguía, un hombre moreno y barbudo que no tenía buena pinta.

"Venga Ginny…tu puedes. ¡Tu puedes!"

Ginny descubrió el antebrazo del hombre y acerco el frasco tal como Draco le indicó, pero cuando apuntaba a la vena que fluía alegre por la piel, el hombre se despertó

--¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—un grito grave

--¡AhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAh!—seguido del agudo de Ginny

--¡Auxilio! –los gritos despertaron a otros pacientes que también se exaltaron y otros más también gritaron

"¿Qué estas haciendo mujer¡Calma!"

--¡Alto!—grito una voz más fuerte que las demás (naturalmente, por que en esa sala estaban todos enfermos)--¡Dejen de gritar!—Draco reparó en Ginny que estaba completamente blanca pero no dejaba de apuntar su varita al hombre, casi se parte de risa ahí mismo, pero pensó que alguien ahí debía sensato--¡Oh¡Ya veo como puedes con la situación!

Ginny no volteo siquiera a ver al rubio, estaba muy sorprendida con la reacción del hombre y los demás pacientes, pero tomó aire y se dirigió al enfermo

--Señor, le pido que se calme—el paciente la seguía mirando con ojos casi afuera de sus orbitas—soy Ginny Weasley y estoy en los voluntarios este año, sólo le voy a tomar una muestra de sangre ¿esta bien?

--¡No!—tajó el hombre cruzándose de brazos. A Draco le dolían los pómulos que trataban cada vez con más dificultad de contener sus carcajadas.

--¡No sea niño por favor¡No dolerá!

--¡Claro que duele!—gritó otro de los pacientes

--¡Por supuesto que no!—se defendió Ginny—tengo muy buena mano, se los juro

--¡Randy apóyame!—pidió el hombre barbudo

Draco seguía aguantando la risa, sabía que debía poner en orden a todos, pero dejo a Ginny sufrir un poquito más.

--¡Claro compañero!–dijo el recién nombrado Randy sentándose en su cama--¡Maldición¡No señorita aquí ninguno va a permitir que le tomen más sangre¿No le parece que ya hemos dado suficiente en la maldita guerra¿Y ahora con esta maldita plaga en el hospital¡Nadie piensa realmente en nosotros maldición!

--Bueno…su…supongo…--tartamudeo torpemente Ginny coloreándose de rojo vivo

--¡Basta señores! —Saltó por fin Draco haciéndose escuchar por todos llevando a Ginny de nuevo a la palidez extrema--¡Parecen un montón de niñitos tontos¿Y esperan que les crea que fueron valientes en la guerra?—todos los pacientes parecieron apenados-- ¡Tu Randy¿Crees que a maldiciones es la forma de hablarle a una señorita?—Randy negó con la cabeza inclinada-- ¡Y si no la dejan hacer su trabajo lo haré yo, me tomará más tiempo pero al final recogeré cada una de sus muestras!—miró al primer hombre que Ginny había despertado--¡Y usted Antuán¡Le aseguro que yo no tengo buena mano!

Como para que Ginny no se acabara de sorprender todavía, todos los enfermos se descubrieron el antebrazo al mismo tiempo aunque algunos se notaban asustados, en especial Antuán

--Venga Weasley ¡Has bien tu trabajo ahora!—dijo el chico metiéndose de nuevo a la habitación de la que había salido

--Bueno, a ver--dijo Ginny acercándose de nuevo a Antuán—quédese quieto "Riscempra"—vio el frasquito llenarse y la cara de desmayo que ponía el hombre—"Finitem", es todo—dijo Ginny sorprendiéndose ella misma, era la primera vez que sacaba una muestra de sangre a alguien.

--Gra…gracias—dijo Antuán palideciendo—se… señorita…¿cómo había dicho?

--Weasley

--Gracias señorita Weasley

--De nada, dijo Ginny viendo casi maravillada como una línea fosforescente aparecía sobre el nombre de Antuán

"Riscempra" "Finitem", 8 hechizos idénticos después, había terminado con la sala.

--¿Terminaste?

--Si

--¡eres lenta eh!—Ginny miro a Draco con la interrogante en su cara--¡Yo obtuve 25 muestras y tu sólo 9!

Ginny prefirió no responder, el rubio tenía razón, pero eso no iba a pasar por siempre, poco a poco ella aprendería y sería "tan eficiente" como la sanadora se había referido a Draco.

Los muchachos ya iban por otro pasillo, llevando los cajones llenos de muestras, Draco se detuvo frente a otra puerta de cristal, sólo que esta no tenía cortinas, y tocó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba

Ginny vio aparecer detrás de la puerta a un hombre alto que le recordó mucho a su hermano Percy, tenía el cabello color paja, era alto y delgado y llevaba unas gafas de montura idéntica a las de su hermano. Draco y Ginny penetraron en aquel salón fresco y con tres mesas de trabajo llenas de frascos y aparatos que Ginny jamás había visto, dejaron los cajones en una mesita con ruedas y Ginny miró al joven que le firmaba las hojas de listas a Draco. Cuando leyó en la placa su nombre "Mark Jensen", comprendió que ese tenía que ser "Buttle" por que sus gafas, a diferencia de la de Percy que eran de cristal fino y que usaba más por vanidad, parecían tener un aumento voraz "Como el fondo de una botella"

--Vamos Weasley—dijo Draco después de que Bottle le entregó nuevos cajones y otra lista—hay más enfermos

Ginny siguió a Draco en silencio por el pasillo otra vez, hasta otra puerta de cristal cubierta por cortinas y dentro de la cual había una disposición similar a la anterior, sólo que en esta estaban las mujeres.

--Muy bien linda—dijo Draco con sorna—ahora intercambiamos roles, tu a las habitaciones y yo en la sala

Ginny no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, pero aceptó por que reconoció que era justo y aunque sabía que en las habitaciones era más pesado, supuso que de terminar antes, el rubio le ayudaría.

Por fortuna, las mujeres no eran tan difíciles como los magos, Draco era rápido y le ayudo con muchas de las muestras, y a excepción de una anciana muy necia que se aferró a que el "muchachón taaaan sexy" fuera quien tomara su muestra, Ginny no tuvo problemas.

--¡Vaya una anciana loca!—bufó Draco cuando ya habían salido de la habitación

--¡Si!—se burló Ginny--¡Mira que encontrarte sexy!

Draco, que llevaba su cajón cogido a la espalda, tomo las muñecas de Ginny y la empujo a la pared, la miró un momento, la ya acostumbrada orden de que la soltara le lleno los oídos pero no hizo caso, acerco la boca al cuello de Ginny, sin tocarlo, dejó que el aroma a canela de la chica le llenara la nariz y que su loción hiciera lo mismo con ella, se alejo con cara de satisfacción viendo como su acercamiento había logrado que la piel de Ginny reaccionara.

--¡Eres un loco Malfoy!—reclamó Ginny aún contra la pared

--Tal vez, pero uno que puede erizarte la piel—le respondió sonriéndole y soltándola

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy estaba sentada en su sitio acostumbrado, en la terraza de su habitación, le gustaba sentarse y sentir la brisa que no se sentía en la mazmorra de Slytherin.

Estaba bebiéndose el té que la elfina de su madre acababa de traerle junto con una rebanada de tarta. La rubia Slytherin tenía la mirada fija en el jardín de la residencia Parkinson, en Hogwarts no había nada así, los terrenos era hierba y árboles, ningún jardín que floreciera en primavera como ese.

Casi se vio a ella misma a los 9 años, cuando había conocido a Draco, en una fiesta que sus padres habían organizado en ese mismo jardín, casi pudo verse en medio de los arrogantes invitados con el vestido azul cielo que le había traído el padre de algún viaje.

Ese mismo día había conocido a la mayoría de sus compañeros Slytherin, a Blaise tenía un poco más de conocerlo, se podía decir que ya eran amigos, recordó como Nott se había mantenido pegado a la falda de su madre y a Grabbe y Goyle que estaban juntos yendo hacia a todos lados como si fueran hermanos, pero nadie había impresionado tanto a Pansy como Draco Malfoy.

Mientras los mayores enviaban a los niños a jugar, mientras ellos hablaban de negocios y bailaban, Draco se quedaba con ellos, siempre junto a su padre, aunque con voz propia, participaba en las charlas de adultos y sólo hablaba con los demás chicos cuando su madre se lo ordenaba, y de hecho, se acercaba más a las criaturas mágicas del jardín que a los chicos.

Para Pansy, la imagen de Draco había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, ahora tenía la mitad de su vida conocerlo, físicamente era el mismo, sólo que más alto, pero con la misma mirada gris y fría, el cabello rubio claro, sus rasgos afilados, incluso la mueca de orgullo, a pesar de todo, no se borraba.

Pero mentalmente, a Draco ya no le interesaban las criaturas mágicas del jardín de los Parkinson, sino las chicas, ya no coleccionaba cromos, ni piezas de oro antiguo, coleccionaba conquistas. Era un niño que un día había descubierto que era popular y todas las ventajas que eso tenía… Aunque, ya ni siquiera era el joven que la había llevado al baile del torneo de los 3 magos y le había dicho que la quería al final de la velada, cuando la besó por primera vez, aunque Pansy sabía que para él, no era el primer beso. Era un muchacho harto y fastidiado del mundo entero, incluso de ella, y por lo que había oído de Marissa, de todas las demás chicas.

"No te culpo Draco…"

Y Pansy de verdad que no lo culpaba por haber cambiado, para ningún otro chico eran las cosas tan difíciles; los padres de Blaise estaban divorciados hacía bastante, así que cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, el estaba más que acostumbrado a no verlo, la madre de Nott era lo suficientemente astuta para proteger a su hijo, el padre de Goyle estaba muerto, pero su abuelo materno los había acogido así que el tampoco se podía quejar, de Grabbe no sabía nada, pero como no había noticias tampoco creyó que pudiera estarlo pasando mal, ella misma tenía a su familia completa, Draco en cambio estaba sólo.

"…Pero tampoco te justifico por dañarme"

Aún con eso, Pansy no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho, no habían hablado ni cruzado palabra con él, por las palabras de Ginny, la rubia se daba cuenta de que había tenido algo de culpa al dejar que Malfoy le quitara su dignidad, pero ya no lo justificaba, ya no creía que el fuera un buen muchacho que iba a entender algún día lo linda que ella era y que lo amaba y que lo pensaría y le pediría perdón. No, Draco podía ser todo, pero no pedía perdón.

A Pansy ya no la entristeció ese pensamiento como antes, dentro de sí, sabía que lo suyo con Draco ya no funcionaba, sólo que esperaba que Draco tendría la delicadeza de decírselo antes de salir con otras. Se pregunto si aún lo amaba, había una respuesta, la pelirroja se lo había dicho una tarde que se habían reunido "¡Si lo amas¡Pero te amas más a ti!".

"¿Dónde estarás Draco?" se preguntaba la chica mientras hojeaba su álbum de fotos, todavía sentada en la terraza de su habitación. "¿Estarás sentado sólo en algún salón de tu casa bebiendo cerveza¿Decidiendo si mudas tu estudio al que fue de tu padre¿Estas sólo?" Pansy se detuvo en una foto de Draco con ella, justamente en su quinto año, con la patrulla inquisitoria, cuando más tiempo juntos pasaban y la acarició "Por supuesto que estas sólo… ¿Quién querría estar contigo?"

Pansy se sonrojó ¿Quién querría estar contigo? Eso era lo que tenía en la cabeza "Yo no Draco, yo quiero estar con alguien que quiera estar conmigo…aunque todavía te ame"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La piel de Ginny había cobrado un tono que competía con su cabello, tono que se mantuvo cuando regresaron con "Bottle"

--¿Estas son todas verdad?—había preguntado Draco al joven parecido a Percy, mientras Ginny permanecía de pie frente a la puerta con mil insultos agolpándose en su cabeza.

--Si Malfoy, lo son—respondió secamente—ahora deben prepararlas para observación

--¡Ah no!—había protestado Draco--¡Ni creas que tocaré toda esa sucia sangre!

--Lo harás—otra respuesta seca de Mark

--¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?—había preguntado Ginny al fin ignorando a Draco

--¿No sabes preparar muestras?—había preguntado el joven acomodándose las gafas

--No—Mark suspiró

--¡Genial!—dijo de mal humor—como ayuda me mandan a una principiante y a un renegado. Les dan vacaciones a mis asistentes ¿Y a cambio me los envían a ustedes?

"¡Pues si me enseñarás!"

--Si quieres la ayuda—dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos y sonriendo--… si no, nos vamos y ya

--¡Más quisieras Malfoy¿Crees que tu sangre, apellido y tu premio anual te da privilegios aquí¡Pues estamos en las mismas¡Yo también fui premio anual¡Tengo un título en análisis mágicos clínicos¡Y tú eres un voluntario¡Y como tal, obedeces!

"Igualito a Percy" pensó Ginny y sin querer soltó una risita

--Disculpa—dijo el joven--¿Te parezco gracioso?

--No…NO…es que¡no!

--¡Tranquila fierecilla!—dijo Malfoy—Bottle no te puede hacer nada¡Sólo somos voluntarios!

--¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Bottle Malfoy!

--¿y?

--¡Púdrete Malfoy!—gruñó Mark--¡Pero antes de irte prepara esas muestras!

--Ya te dije que no

--Y yo ya te dije que no se irán hasta que estén listas

--Espera—dijo Ginny--¿Las preparamos y podemos ir a casa?

--Así es niña

--¡Anda Malfoy deja de ser un quejita y vamos a hacerlo!

Draco arqueo una ceja y miro a Ginny

--¡Cuánto antes pueda alejarme de ti será mejor!

--¡Si¡No se te valla a pegar un poco de clase!

--¡Tu!—dijo Ginny señalando a Bottle—deja de portarte como Percy y enséñame

--¿Cómo quien?

--Percy…mi hermano, pero ¡vamos enséñame!

Ginny no supo por qué, pero Mark cogió un frasco de muestra y dos placas de vidrio, puso una placa sobre el frasco y Ginny vio como la sangre parecía ser succionada por la placa, finalmente, el analista la cubrió con la otra placa y el nombre del paciente apareció sobre ella.

--¿Te has fijado?

--Si

--Y bien Malfoy, tu ganas—le dijo a Draco—no prepares muestras para observación, prepáralas para el lector. No olviden usar gafas protectoras

Draco no contesto, pero sacó su varita y se sentó en la mesa que ya ocupaba Ginny y donde la chica se disponía a preparar placas de vidrio.

--Lo estas haciendo mal fierecilla—dijo al cabo de un rato

Ginny levanto la mirada, y vio como el chico ponía un líquido morado en los frascos con las muestras, le llamo la atención que no era necesario destapar la muestra, todo se hacía con la varita, no le dio importancia al comentario del muchacho y volvió a lo suyo.

--Lo estas haciendo mal—repitió Draco

--¿Qué?

--Que lo estas haciendo mal

--Ocúpate de lo tuyo Malfoy, tu no quisiste hacer esto, entonces déjame en paz

--¿Ves cómo lo haces mal?—dijo Draco dejando su varita en la mesa

--¿Ah sí?—Draco asintió--¿Y por qué según tu?

--Mira la de Bottle ¿Ves como el color parece más claro? Estas poniendo demasiada muestra van a quedar opacas y no se podrá leer en ellas

Ginny comparo las tres placas que llevaba con la de Mark, la ya conocida punzada de coraje la llenó "Maldita sea…tiene razón"

--Deja que te ayude—pareció ordenar, haciendo que Ginny levantara toda la cara para verlo

--Pensé que no querías tocar estas muestras

--No quiero tocarlas, pero quiero ayudarte--¿otra orden?

--¡Pues gracias!—respondió Ginny con sarcasmo--¡Pero puedo yo sola!

--Si te ayudo—dijo Draco recargándose en la mesa y acercándose a Ginny—vendrás a Londres conmigo esta tarde

--¿Qué?

--¡No pensé que fueras tan retrasada fierecilla! Te estoy invitando por otro helado hoy cuando salgamos—alcanzó una de las manos de Ginny y logro que ella se sonrojara-- y si te ayudo no me rechazarás.

--No lo creo—respondió Ginny dominándose y con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sus muestras y sus placas de vidrio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Corner estaba molesto, hasta hoy su coraje no había disminuido, la imagen de Ginny despidiéndose de Colin en la estación del tren, no salía ni un segundo de su mente, quería a Ginny a su lado y no resistía la idea de que ella no fuera libre.

Tenía que pensar en algo, separarlos le podía ser fácil, conocía el temperamento de Ginny, y sabía que picándola lo suficiente se hartaría de Colin, pero convencerla de volver, eso…si que iba a ser duro.

Si no hubiera sido tan idiota para molestarse por un partido de quidich, o peor para tratar de darle celos con la buscadora del equipo, quizá ella…

"¡Estúpida Cho!", Michael no recordaba haber conocido jamás a una muchacha tan llorona, pasaba más tiempo consolándola que hablando con ella, ya lloraba por Cedirc, o al rato por que Potter no la había comprendido o que si Marieta la había traicionado y tenía algo de culpa ¡Tantos motivos para llorar y una sola persona!, el colmo había sido cuando en Hogwarts se empezó a hablar de que a Potter le gustaba Ginny, Cho no podía creer que Harry la cambiara por la que la había derrotado en el campo de quidich, hizo un gran berrinche y Michael la terminó definitivamente, aunque, finalmente, nada parecía haber pasado entre Harry y Ginny.

Según sabía Michael, Ginny sólo llevaba una semana saliendo con Colin y por como se habían despedido, no parecía que fueran a verse en las vacaciones, esa era su oportunidad, acercársele ahora...acabar con el vínculo mientras no estaba el otro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ginebra, deja que te ayude

--No, gracias

--Bueno—sonrió Malfoy—hasta mañana entonces, ya terminé aquí—dijo quitándose las gafas de protección, y recogiendo el suéter que se había quitado

--¿Ya…terminaste?

--Ajá, hasta mañana

--¡A dónde crees que vas Malfoy!—escucho Ginny la voz de Mark

--Terminé

--Pero la niña no—sonrió Mark triunfalmente (y Ginny también)—y dije que se podían ir cuando todas las muestras estuvieran listas

Malfoy refunfuñó ¿Acaso estaba reconociendo la derrota?, con el gesto molesto, cogió algunos frascos y laminillas y ayudó a la pelirroja.

--¿No es gracioso?—dijo Ginny cuando ya iban saliendo del terreno de Mark--¡Cómo tuviste que tocar "esa sangre"!

--¿Te divierte fierecilla?

--Si—rió Ginny

--Pues te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho más hoy en Londres

--¿Qué dijiste Malfoy¡Estas loco¡Tú y yo no vamos a ningún lado!

--Claro que si—dijo él tranquilamente mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras

-¡Qué no!

--Te dije que si te ayudaba no podrías rechazarme…bien te ayudé

--¡era tu obligación!

--No. Pude haberme sentado a observarte terminar, pero me permitiste ayudarte…ahora cumple tu parte del trato

--¿Cuál trato¡No hicimos ningún trato!

--¿no?

--no

--¡Caray!—dijo Draco fingiendo contrariedad—entonces hagámoslo ahora…--dijo parándose en seco—si vienes conmigo te explico todas las dudas que tengas del hospital ¿trato?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonaba tentador pasear por Londres y además aclarar sus dudas, pero el hecho de que fuera Malfoy quien proponía le disgustaba a la chica.

--Esta será la última vez que te lo pida—dijo tomándole la mano—por favor Ginebra acepta mi invitación para tomar algo

"¿Dijo por favor¿Por favor?"

Ginny no respondió, siguió bajando las escaleras hasta la recepción.

--Hasta mañana señorita—le dijo la recepcionista

--Hasta mañana

--Hasta mañana Draco—le dijo al chico entregándole la mochila que le había encargado en la mañana

--Hasta mañana

Ginny salió del edificio y tomo aire, no había sido fácil, pero había sobrevivido un primer día, se convenció de que podía hacerlo.

--Ginebra

--¿Otra vez tu?

--Ah! No creerás tan fácil deshacerte de mi… ¿o si?

--¿Por qué Malfoy?—Ginny no pudo creer que estaba haciendo esa pregunta--¿Qué rayos quieres hacerme?

--¡Ya te lo dije¡Acompañarte un rato

--¡Yo no necesito que me acompañes!—le dijo casi a gritos--¿Quieres mofarte de mi¿Es eso?

--No

--¿Y entonces¿Qué quieres?

--Bueno…que tu me acompañes entonces

--¿Para?

--¡Olvídalo!—estalló Draco--¡Vengas o no conmigo me voy a pasear por Londres! –dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz, incluso sonando amenazador--¿Quieres un por qué¡Simplemente no me quiero ir a mi casa¿Sabes lo que es llegar a una maldita mansión con 50 habitaciones y estar completamente sólo ahí¡No lo sabes!—tenía los puños apretados y su tez tomaba un color levemente rosado, Ginny nunca lo había visto así-- ¡Claro que no quieres quedarte en Londres¡Quieres ir a tu casa donde estarán tu madre y tus hermanos¡Oh si¡La casa Weasley esta llena de amor¿A caso crees que muero de ganas de estar contigo¡Pues no Weasley¡Solo quiero compañía¡Pero no te preocupes…también se estar sólo!

Ginny sintió las lágrimas llenarle los ojos, levanto la mirada y evito que salieran, no lo había pensado…

--Voy contigo—dijo antes de darse cuenta

--No gracias…no quiero tu lástima—contestó el rubio volviendo a su tono normal, aunque Ginny pudo ver que su semblante seguía afectado

--No es lástima

--¿Qué esperas para irte a tu casa¡Tu madre ya debe tener la comida lista!

Debía ser cierto, seguramente Molly Weasley ya tendría todo listo, esperando a que llegaran Charlie, ella y su padre, se sintió un poco apenada por Draco, pero sabía que a esa alturas de la discusión ya no podía hacer nada por el. Suspiró

--Hasta mañana

--Hasta mañana Weasley ¡Hasta mañana!—espetó

Ginny dio unos pasos hacia la calle y ya iba a tirar la varita para llamar al autobús noctámbulo cuando se le ocurrió

--¡Oye!—llamó al muchacho que ya iba caminando hacia la salida de la calle y agradeció que el volteara—Tal vez mañana

Draco volvió a girarse y siguió caminando dejando a Ginny con la duda, ella se molesto por la poca importancia que el muchacho le daba, pero hizo un esfuerzo por entenderlo.

"¡Momento Ginny¿Estas…sintiendo…sintiéndote mal por él?"

Tiro la varita y le pago al conductor, pidiendo ser llevada hasta la madriguera.

"¡No puede ser!"

Se sintió molesta con ella misma, cuando el autobús aceleró y vio a Draco en un flashaso por última vez, la verdad es que él no se había portado tan mal, de hecho, le había estado ayudando todo el día pero ella y su carácter lo habían llevado por segunda vez a ese punto en el que se confesaba sin querer, quizá debió ser menos desconfiada…bueno¡mínimo darle las gracias!

"¿Las gracias?" Ginny se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dado las gracias a Malfoy sin usar un tono sarcástico…por nada.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el autobús la estaba dejando en su casa, dio gracias por estar ahí, en una casa que ya se inundaba con el olor a comida, donde había quien le preguntara cómo había estado el día, besó a su madre y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

--¡Te quiero mucho mamy!—dijo contenta mientras casi devoraba su crema de zanahoria

--Yo mas Ginny—afirmó la señora Weasley mientras le pasaba a su hija un vaso de agua ¿Qué tal tu día?

--Raro—sonrió—pero bien

--¡Qué bueno linda!

"Tenías razón Malfoy, no hay nada como estar en mi casa"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome un review

Al fin las vacaciones de primavera, el hospital, Ginny junto a Draco y ¿otros voluntarios? xD no quiero decepcionarlas, pero no tengo planeado hacer triángulo amoroso con ellos (ese sitio es de Colin).

¿Qué opinan de Antuán y Randy?...me gustaría trabajarlos un poco más y que tuvieran un poco más de peso…pero no sé.

Aunque el final no me convenció del todo, creo que lo que hay que decir ya lo dije en el capítulo, Pansy, Michael, Draco y Ginny y todo eso…así que sin más, se despide de ustedes su amiga Sarita. ¡Espero sus reviews!


	9. DARSE CUENTA

**¡Hola! Un placer leer sus reviews, ahora contestaré:**

**Carolina Gatica:** Jeje… ¿qué si entiendo lo que tratas de decir¡Checa este capítulo! xD (Creo que te gustará…o eso espero). Y déjame saber tu opinión.

**Dreyco:** ¿Eres Ángel verdad? corrígeme si me equivoco por favor ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y presionar y presionar ya que sin eso…quien sabe hasta cuando actualizaría!

**Janeth-malfoy:** ¡Lograrás que me sonroje! Gracias por leer y por tu lindo review

**Misha Potter:** Muchas gracias, continúa escribiendo tus fics que me parece que son buenísimos Y eSCrIBe coMO QuIeRaS¡Cada quien su estilo! jeje, es que me pase por tu fic "Girlfriend", no tuve tiempo de dejarte un review, pero leí que alguien te ponía eso. A mi me gusto mucho la historia, esta original así que ¡¡Tu sigue adelante!!

**LORE:** ¡Ya soy internacional! xD Gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo que me brindas. ¡Qué bueno que este humilde fic te este gustando! Espero que este capítulo también te agrade y por supuesto que me lo dejes saber ya que me encantará saber tu opinión.

**WenLoony:** ¿Pero para qué quieres triángulo amoroso en el hospital? jeje… ¿No prefieres situaciones entre Draco y Ginny? Esta bien, tal vez si reconsidere lo de los triángulos amorosos pero por ahora sólo te puedo dar gusto poniendo a Colin a un ladito (aunque no por mucho tiempo) ya lo he dicho ¡Es importante el chico para la historia! xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Natisluna:** ¡Hola linda! Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, el apoyo me hace sentir taaaaaaan feliz que actualizo más rápido. xD

**--Perdón, en el capitulo anterior no respondí a nadie (los reviews del 7) por que…bueno se me hizo más importante actualizar y ps tuve 2 ó 3 problemas…en fin. PERO GRACIAS ESPECIALES A TODOS POR QUE TAL COMO QUERÍA CON EL CAPÍTULO 7 LLEGUE A 30 Y CON EL ÚLTIMO FUERON TODAVÍA MÁS (Sarita esta tan pero tan pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan contenta que tiene una gran sorpresa para ustedes en este capítulo 9)**

**Ceci Malfoy:** Hola pequeña, gracias y espero que tu también actualices pronto

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Me encanta que te encante¡Y tu comentario me divirtió mucho¡Gracias!

**Swett Malfoy:** Gracias  Espero que tu también sigas adelante

**Juli:** Muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.

Y ahora si…CON USTEDES…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 9. DARSE CUENTA**

--Señorita encárguese de ese paciente mientras llega el sanador

--¿Qué¿Y dónde esta?

--¡Ocupado¡Muévase!

--Si

Ginny se acercó al hombre que un camillero había traído, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el día que había empezado tranquilo estaba vuelto loco.

En un momento, los medimagos y enfermeras se encargaban de sus pacientes, apurados por la gran demanda que tenía el hospital esos días, pero esencialmente acostumbrados, y al momento siguiente corrían a los patios y techos a los que no paraban de llegar carruajes ambulancias.

Algo grande pasaba y a ella nadie le decía nada, un medimago había aparecido buscando a una enfermera que lo asistiera en una cirugía pero como no había ninguna desocupada, Draco se había ido con él, de modo que estaba sola.

Todo lo que sabía del hombre que tenía enfrente era que había sido dementado, lo había pensado poco y se acordó del remedio del profesor Lupin y de la enfermera Pomfrey…. ¡Chocolate!

"¿Y dónde se consigue un chocolate aquí?... ¡Mejor aún!... ¿Dónde se consigue cualquier cosa aquí?"

Una lucecita verde bajo su cara llamó su atención, algo parecía brillar dentro del costalito atado a su cintura, lo abrió y sonrió aliviada, ahí estaba, había una tableta de chocolate dentro del costalito que un día antes le había dado Malfoy…¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido abrirlo antes?

Como pudo, hizo que el hombre se comiera un pedazo, inmediatamente después, el camillero reapareció llevando a otra persona.

Ginny se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Neville…aunque el camillero no le había dicho lo que le ocurría.

--¡Enervate!—susurró Ginny y le metió un pedazo de chocolate en la boca mientras ella misma masticaba un poco para calmarse.

Neville se sentó en la camilla y casi se cae tratando de bajarse, Ginny se dio cuenta por su atuendo que él era otro de los voluntarios.

--Hola—le dijo sonriéndole

--Hola—susurró un asustado Neville mientras se quitaba el flequillo de la cara--¿Tu también?

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente--¿Y como fue?

--El sábado vine con mi abuela a visitar a…tu sabes, mis padres—explicó el chico—y ella me anotó

--¿Y qué tal te va?

--No paran de gritarme—reconoció Neville sonrojado--¿Y tu?

--No mal—Ginny recordó que a Neville lo había traído un camillero--¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó?

--Yo…me desmayé

--¿Por?—Ginny dejó escapar una risita que paró cuando vio a Neville se encogió apenado

--El sanador a cargo grita mucho—dijo el apenado—más que Snape. Y luego, la sangre y…

--¡Es verdad!… ¿Sabes qué esta pasando?

--Eh…localizaron un grupo de mortífagos, sólo recuerdo a Judson y Macnair, fueron por ellos pero era una emboscada…tenían criaturas con ellos y…--la mirada de Ginny lo hizo callar, había angustia en sus ojos--¿Ginny¿Estas bien?

--¿Cómo sabes eso?

--Me lo dijo Megan, que se lo dijo una enfermera que se lo oyó a un medimago que se lo dijo el auror que los llamó

--¿Megan?

--… la otra voluntaria… va en quinto año…Huflepuff

--Eso explica por que no la conozco

Neville alcanzó a asentir, antes que un medimago moreno de aspecto fuerte llegara a donde se encontraban

--¡Oh¡Ahí estas!—dijo con una voz grave que hizo que Ginny retrocediera un paso--¡Qué bueno que ya estas mejor¡Vamos¡Queda trabajo!

--S….s…si ¡SI!—Neville se sacudió y se apresuro a seguir al medimago con cara de espantado

"¡Caray¡Estoy en la gloria!"

--¡Fierecilla ahí estas!

"Estaba"

Ginny se dio media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos y miro al rubio que se secaba las manos con una sanita.

--¡Aquí estoy!—dijo con ironía

--¿Qué tal te ha ido en mi ausencia?

--Mejor que en tu presencia Malfoy

Draco miro la sala en la que estaban divertido, había sábanas regadas por todos lados, rastros de pociones, las camillas amontonadas sin orden alguno y más de un paciente se quejaba por lo bajo, a uno de ellos se le estaba poniendo la cara de un rosa pálido muy extraño.

--Ya veo—dijo el chico sacando su varita y metiendo la mano en el costalito atado a su cinturón, saco de este un frasco con poción y le dio a beber al hombre rosado mientras murmuraba palabras que Ginny no entendía moviendo la varita.

Toda la atención de la chica estaba puesta en el costalito del rubio, había notado que Neville no llevaba uno y el seguir sosteniendo un pedazo de chocolate en la mano no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa que el origen de dicho costalito.

--¡Vaya¡Para ser una chica eres bastante desordenada fierecilla!

--¡Todo eso ya estaba tirado cuando yo llegué!—aclaró ella ruborizándose--¡Yo sólo he recibido 4 pacientes!

--¿Y no pudiste entonces recogerlo?—movió su varita e hizo que las camillas se alinearan a los muros, las sabanas se doblaran y pusieran sobre ellas y que los líquidos derramados en el piso se secaran--¡Muy mal¿Qué clase de ama de casa serás?

Ginny se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina cuando el rubio guardo el resto de la poción que había sacado de nuevo en su costalito.

--¿De dónde sacaste eso?—preguntó levantando la cara para alcanzar a verle los ojos al muchacho

--¿Qué?

--La poción… ¿De dónde vino?

--Del mismo lugar que ese chocolate supongo—respondió cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

--Lo saque del costalito que…--Ginny reaccionó sintiendo como si la golpearan con algo muy duro

--Qué…--Draco arqueó una ceja y levanto un poco su barbilla, disfrutando con la cara de Ginny

--Que tu me diste—murmuró ella sintiendo la sangre llenar su rostro

--Ajá

--Tu…yo…pensé que…

--¿Qué te lo daban del hospital?—Ginny movió la cabeza con la boca abierta—Si, algunos sanadores llevan uno de estos consigo

--Pero…

--Pero se espera demasiado de nosotros, nadie nos enseña lo que hay que hacer, sólo dan por hecho que lo sabemos, mi experiencia en navidad hizo que…

--¡Draco!—lo interrumpió Ginny sin meditarlo

Por razones poco o nada comprensibles para ella sólo sonrió al chico que había bajado su barbilla y su mirada hasta ella, Ginny sintió el calor hasta sus orejas que como buena Weasley ya tenía enrojecidas y Draco no podía, aunque intento reclamarle el derecho de usar su nombre, articular palabra.

--Gracias—susurró Ginny por fin terminando el incomodo silencio que los pacientes de la habitación miraban atentos

"¿Gracias?"

--De nada…

--¿Ginny?—"¡Momento¿Le estas pidiendo tutearse¡Rayos!"

--¡Ginebra!

--¿Chocolate?—le ofreció de la barra que sostenía

--Si—dijo él y cortó un pedazo

Minutos más tarde apareció una sanadora que les dejo media hora libre para que fueran al salón de té del hospital, les recomendó que comieran algo pues el día iba a ser largo.

--Expreso doble cortado y sándwich de pavo—ordenó Draco a la mujer que estaba a cargo--¿Qué quieres tú?

--¿Yo?—Ginny se inquietó, casi llevaba el dinero justo para coger el autobús a su casa—Creo que sólo té—"si" pensó, para tomar té le alcanzaba perfectamente

--¿Té¡Con eso no vas a aguantar el día fierecilla!—Draco la miró serio—escuchaste a la sanadora…creo con lo de hoy no retendrán más de la cuenta

--¿De verdad?

--Si—contesto el rubio secamente y se volvió a girar a la encargada—Dos sándwiches de pavo, un expreso doble cortado y una leche malteada de chocolate—dijo rectificando su orden—Ahora vamos a sentarnos fierecilla

--No pediste mi té

--Te pedí una leche de chocolate ¿no te gusta?

--Mucho—reconoció Ginny sonrojándose

--Lo supuse

Cuando un muchacho los llamó indicándoles que la orden estaba lista, Draco se levantó y volvió a la mesa con una charola de la cual entrego a Ginny un sándwich y una copa de cristal grande con la leche malteada.

--¿Y de dónde sacaste los costalitos?

--Se llama porta-botiquín—corrigió él

--¿Y cómo sabías del chocolate?

--A las chicas suele gustarles mucho pedir la leche así—respondió el sin mucho interés, aunque se sintió curioso de la risa de la pelirroja--¿De qué te ríes?

--No me refería al chocolate de la leche señor Casanova sino al que saque del costalito

--Porta-botiquín

--Como sea

--¿No has captado la idea?—Ginny negó con la cabeza--¡Es obvio que contiene todo lo elemental!

--¿Ah sí?—Ginny se sintió torpe de pronto--¿Y cómo supiste que poner?

--Unos días de experiencia y Madam Pomfrey me ayudó

--¿Madam Pomfrey te ayudó?

--Eso dije

--Pero ella…

--Obviamente soy muy persuasivo—Ginny arqueo una ceja—Esta bien, la moleste días y días hasta que cedió—dijo él divertido y Ginny se rió

Regresaron a la cuarta planta, donde los medimagos parecían tener la situación bajo control y fueron asignados a seguir a uno distinto cada uno.

A Ginny le dio gusto trabajar las siguientes horas al lado de Tomas Marker, el medimago joven que había conocido el día que le había tocado llevar pociones.

El todavía pasante, fue muy amable en todo momento, le enseño a revisar signos vitales e hizo que le acompañara en su visita a los pacientes.

A Ginny le pareció muy interesante seguirlo, Tomas caminaba entre las camas de los pacientes leyendo el expediente y pasándoselo a Ginny para que anotara todo lo que el iba dictando, incluso se tomaba la molestia de deletrearle los términos difíciles y explicarle algunos.

Mucho más contenta que lo que había estado en el día Ginny fue a la recepción del hospital para ser reasignada, pues Tomas Marker había tenido descanso.

La mujer regordeta que cuidaba las cosas de Draco le ordenó ir a las habitaciones en las que se atendía a los pacientes que llegaban con quemaduras.

En ese lugar, la joven Gryffindor se sintió algo inútil, le habían ordenado cambiarle las vendas a un paciente, pero como nunca en su vida había puesto un vendaje, lo que logró fue cortarle la circulación al paciente ganándose un buen regaño de parte del medimago encargado que la hecho a gritos de la sala.

Así que, Ginny estuvo sentada en el suelo del pasillo por un buen rato, más de una hora, hasta que el medimago salió y le dijo que ya podía irse.

--Si…y perdón—dijo Ginny con su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba queriendo gritarle un poco al mago

--Con un perdón no se resucita a los muertos señorita, sea más cuidadosa con su trabajo

--¿Quiere decir que el paciente…

--El señor Morandi esta bien. Descuide—Ginny asintió—sin embargo, me gustaría recordarle que aquí trabajamos con vidas humanas

--Si, lo se

--Mañana la quiero ver en el cubículo de enfermeras a las siete en punto

--Si

--Tiene que aprender a poner un vendaje

--Si

--Ahora váyase a descansar, todos tuvimos un largo día.

Ginny camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la recepción, Neville venía caminando junto a una muchacha castaña.

--¿Qué tal el día Ginny?—le preguntó un tímido Neville

--No tan mal

--Extraño los días no tan malos—suspiró la chica

--¡Oh! Tu debes ser Megan ¿verdad?

--Así es. Y tú eres Ginny

--Si. Gusto en conocerte—dijo extendiéndole la mano

--Igual. Y hasta mañana

--Hasta mañana Ginny

--Hasta mañana, descansen

Tanto Neville como Megan llevaban expresiones cansadas, Ginny no los culpo por despedirse tan rápido y se acercó a la recepción para avisar su salida dándose cuenta que las cosas de Draco seguían ahí.

--¿Cree que le falta mucho para terminar?—le preguntó a la recepcionista

--¿A Draco?—Ginny movió la cabeza afirmando—Pues no lo se¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Esta en el cuarto piso, con los pacientes que llegaron hoy

--¿Puedo?

--Si linda

--Gracias

Ginny no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se encontraba en la tercera planta, sus pies la habían llevado corriendo hasta allí sin conciencia.

"¡Momento Ginny¡Qué rayos te sucede a ti hoy¿Qué haces aquí?"

--¿Qué haces aquí?

"Justo eso me estaba preguntando"

--¿Pasa algo?

Draco venía bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad, parecía haber tenido un día agitado, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y le caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor por la cara de la cual no había mudado su expresión de arrogancia, no llevaba puesto suéter ni chaleco y tenía la camisa blanca arremangada y con dos o tres botones del cuello al pecho desabrochados.

--No…sólo—Ginny procuró no mirarlo—Me enviaron a buscarte

--¿Buscarme¿Quién?

"¿Quién me envió? Pues es obvio que…que…bueno, esta bien, sólo enloquecí y vine hasta aquí"

--Es que ya se fueron los otros voluntarios y…

--Yo también ya me voy—dijo él bajando los escalones necesarios para estar al nivel de ella

--¡Oh! Bueno—Ginny se dio vuelta y los dos bajaron a la recepción juntos

--¡Draco!—dijo sonriente la recepcionista--¡Te he dicho que uses todo tu uniforme!

--Lo se pero es que hoy ha habido tanto—dijo con una sonrisa que Ginny no le creyó, aunque pareció que la mujer si

--Aquí tienes—dijo entregándole su mochila

--Gracias y hasta luego

--Hasta mañana—dijo Ginny

--Hasta mañana jóvenes

Ninguno dijo nada, Ginny no había llamado todavía al autobús noctámbulo ni Draco había empezado a caminar hacia el Londres muggle, estaban de pie, afuera del hospital uno junto al otro.

Ginny intentaba incluso no mirarlo, el pecho descubierto de Draco no le estaba ayudando a nada, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero era la primera vez que no sentía que lo odiaba. Sus mangas recogidas dejaban ver el vello dorado de sus fuertes brazos y sentía ganas a secarle el sudor de la cara.

Se disgustó consigo misma por que en ese momento sintió el impulso de verificar el aspecto que ella misma tenía, casi como si quisiera estar a su altura, se giró un poco para ver su reflejo en uno de los aparadores.

--Te ves bien

Ginny cerró los ojos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

--¿Eh?

--Que te ves bien, deja de mirarte en los cristales y llama de una vez a tu autobús ¿Crees que esperaré todo el día?

--Yo…eh…bueno

Con las mejillas "inexplicablemente" sonrosadas Ginny metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita y llamar al autobús, cuando este llegó se subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta sonriendo

--Hasta mañana

--Hasta mañana fierecilla

Ginny le pagó al conductor y se busco un sitio donde sentarse…seguía sonriendo "inexplicablemente" y cuando sacó un espejo de su bolsillo noto que seguía sonrosada.

Incluso al llegar a la Madriguera donde los gemelos estaban de visita, Ginny mantenía una sonrisa, ninguno de sus hermanos le hizo preguntas, así estaba bien.

Los Weasley esperaron a que Ginny se fuera a su cuarto para hablar de lo acontecido ese día.

--No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ganen—dijo Charlie convencido—si no lo hicieron cuando su líder estaba con ellos…menos ahora

--¡Pero sigue habiendo peligro!—exclamó la señora Weasley preocupándose

--Como siempre te preocupas de más mamá—George también hablaba convencido

--Hoy vencieron los aurores y no hay razón para que eso cambie—afirmó Fred

--Tranquila Molly— dijo el señor Weasley, el verdadero peligro ya pasó, ahora son patadas de ahogado

--Me preocupa que hayamos permitido a Ginny salir de Hogwarts

--Yo creo que Ginny ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente madura—la defendió Charlie

La familia estaba muy lejos de imaginarse que Ginny estaba informada de los ataques y el estado del mundo mágico, quizá no hubieran creído que ignoraba todo si ella no hubiera llegado a casa con esa sonrisa y se hubiera retirado a su habitación de la misma forma.

Así, mientras en la cocina de los Weasleys, se hablaba de aurores y mortífagos, en la habitación de la hija, una chica le sonreía al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello, sin pensar absolutamente en el mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Dónde estaba¿Y por qué rayos deseaba tanto saberlo?

Ginny salió de sus pensamientos cuando la enfermera que le enseñaba sobre vendajes comenzó a reclamarle su atención.

Había estado desde las siete de la mañana hasta el medio día practicando, había logrado hacer buenos trabajos, pero en esos momentos estaba distraída.

Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ir a la recepción y preguntar dónde estaba Draco y una todavía más fuerte por estar sola y gritarse un poco por lo primero.

Desde el día anterior su imagen en la calle no se le había borrado, y menos el recuerdo de sus palabras "Te ves bien"

--¡Weasley¡Pon atención a lo que haces!—ordenó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación

Le pidió disculpas a la mujer a la que le estaba vendando las manos y volvió a empezar

--¿Tienes novio?—preguntó ella de repente, una mujer de unos 45 años

--Si ¿Por qué?

--Por que te noto enamorada ¿Por qué más?

--¿Enamorada¿Yo?

--Si, has andado por aquí toda distraída, es obvio que ya estas ansiosa por verlo

"¿Verlo?"

"¿A quién?"

"¿A Colin?"

--¡Seguro ayer el fue especialmente lindo!—dijo la mujer que acompañaba a su paciente y que parecía un poco mayor

"¡Colin! No había pensado en él"

--¡Ay la juventud¿Qué te dijo?

--Eh…--Ginny estaba muy roja y confundida

--Si…ayer te debió decir algo que te tiene así hoy

"Estaba pensando en… ¡Ay no!... ¡No¡El no fue lindo conmigo!"

--Yo…

--¡Mírala!—dijo la mujer a la que Ginny vendaba--¡Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta!

--No—dijo Ginny poniéndole el seguro a la venda, dando por finalizado el trabajo y moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza en señal de negación--no…ayer no…mi novio no…sólo él Dra…y…dijo que yo…y… ¡No es posible!

"¡Demonios Ginny qué te pasa!"

--No—dijo procurando ordenar bien las palabras esta vez—Ayer no vi a mi novio

--Pues déjame decirte—dijo la mayor de las mujeres levantándose y sonriendo—que entonces viste a alguien que te mueve el tapete

--¡No!—dijo pareciendo asustada (y estaba asustada)

--¡No te asustes nena!—dijo incorporándose la mujer de las manos vendadas--¡Cuando lo veas te convencerás!—se miró las manos y le sonrió—Gracias por el vendaje. Hasta luego

--Hasta luego

Cuando media hora más tarde la enfermera le indicó que había aprendido bien y que fuera a que la signaran una nueva tarea, Ginny salió corriendo a la recepción.

¡Verlo! Eso era lo que necesitaba, decirle unas cuantas palabras malintencionadas aja, verlo y comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar.

La mujer regordeta de la cual Ginny ignoraba el nombre, no se encontraba en su sitió, asomándose un poco, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que las cosas de Draco no estaban y casi grita cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

--¿Pasa algo linda?

--No…este…yo ¿A dónde me enviarán ahora?

--¿Las enfermeras te han dejado ya?

--Aja

--Cuarta planta por favor—dijo la mujer consultando en una tabla

--Si, gracias

Y Ginny salió corriendo escalera arriba.

--Buenas tardes—saludó a un sanador—me han enviado para ayudarle

--¡Oh si¿Weasley verdad?—Ginny asintió—Tenga—dijo entregándole una tabla con un montón de hojas—Necesito que recoja historia clínica a los dos pacientes de ahí—le señaló una habitación--¿Sabe recoger historia clínica verdad?

--Eh…no

--Es fácil…los datos ya están marcados en las formas, sólo haga las preguntas y anote lo que le digan los pacientes

--Si

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco maldijo, el lugar era horriblemente frío, aún envuelto en su abrigo sentía sus manos temblar y su cuerpo como si estuviera envuelto de hielo.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que los vio aparecer, su madre era acompañada por dos hombres, uno que le sujetaba las manos por la espalda y otro que caminaba a su lado apuntándole con la varita. En otras circunstancias el muchacho habría corrido a darles de puñetazos a los hombres, pero la cara suplicante de su madre lo hizo permanecer quieto

--¡Madre!—dijo arrojándose a los brazos de Narcisa Malfoy

--¡Draco!—la rubia abrazó a su hijo sintiéndose dichosa por ese breve instante--¡Hijo!

Sabiendo que todos los visitantes eran despojados de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser peligrosa, los guardias salieron, dejando a la madre y al hijo en la habitación.

Habitación bastante fea, por cierto, oscura y fría como todo lo que había en Azkaban, los muros de piedra negra con dos o tres huecos para la luz y en el centro una mesa de madera con dos bancos consumidos por hongos.

Draco se aferraba a su madre todavía sin poderse creer la imagen que tenía, la que alguna vez fue gobernante de su propio reino, la que en su tiempo había puesto a Hogwarts de cabeza, la coqueta, la hermosa Narcisa Black se encontraba reducida a otra mortal…tan lastimera como cualquiera.

Una mujer vestida con un trapo que alguna vez había sido una túnica bonita, el contorno oscuro en sus ojos, la delgadez de su cara y cuerpo, lo enfermo del color de su piel…eso era lo que quedaba de ella.

--¿Cómo has estado hijo?—le preguntó mirándolo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro

Draco se quitó el abrigó y se lo cobijo a la mujer—Vivo

--¿La escuela?

--Sigue en su sitio

--¿El hospital?

--También

--¿Las chicas?

--¡Madre¿Cómo has estado tú?

--Mejor Draco—ella se acurrucó en el abrigo del muchacho—Gracias

El joven ayudó a su madre a sentarse en uno de los bancos y se arrodillo frente a ella.

--Te sacaré de aquí—le aseguró temblando de frío

--No Draco—ella le acarició una mejilla y paso luego su mano por su cabello—No

--¡Si te sacaré!

--No hijo, yo estoy pagando por todo lo que hice…es lo justo

--¡Tu no hiciste nada!

Narcisa desvió la mirada del muchacho como si temiera que el pudiera ver a través de ellos las cosas terribles que tuvo que hacer para el Lord.

--Entonces yo también tendría que pagar

-- ¡No digas eso! —Narcisa pareció volver a ser una reina ordenando en ese momento--¡No lo repitas jamás Draco¡Tú no hiciste nada y no tienes nada que pagar!

--Pero…

--Si estuviste entre ellos fue por que tu padre y te metió ahí, tu no Draco, tu no—Narcisa se incorporó y levantó a su hijo de la loza fría— ¡Tu padre tenía razón cuando te dijo que jamás serías lo que él fue¡No eres ni serás nunca como él¡Tú harás una carrera para ti¡Yo quiero que tu juegues quidich, o qué seas medimago ó auror¡Qué dirijas tu propia compañía!

--¡Madre!

--¡Quiero que te cases por amor y me des muchos nietos¡Qué cuando engendres un hijo no lo hagas pensando en un heredero, sino en la vida que regalarás!—Narcisa tenía lágrimas en los ojos--¡Quiero que cada día de tu vida te empeñes en ser feliz TU y no en hacer infelices a los demás!

Draco suspiró

--¿Entendiste?

--Si—dijo Draco sintiendo que las lágrimas también se salían de sus ojos.

--¿Has cumplido tu promesa hijo?—ella recuperó su tono bajo

--¿Ser un Malfoy? Si madre

--¿Y las chicas?

--¡Madre!

--Vamos Draco—Narcisa se secó los ojos y volvió a sentarse en uno de los bancos—estas aquí para alegrar mi día, así que cuéntame

Draco no respondió, miró a su madre con incredulidad y se preguntó si Azkaban la estaba afectando, en todos los años que habían estado en la mansión, ella nunca le había preguntado nada parecido.

--Es horrible estar aquí hijo…sólo dame algo lindo en que pensar ¿si?—pidió en voz baja-- Para…para cuando

Draco, que ya tenía los labios morados del frío asintió torpemente y se sentó en otro banco. — ¿Vengan los dementores?—Narcisa asintió con tristeza

--Sobre las chicas no hay mucho interesante. Pero si quieres oír algo bueno… creo que conseguiré todas las recomendaciones

--¿Entonces irás a la Universidad?

--Si

--¡me da gusto¿Quién te dará la del ministerio?

--De eso no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que puede ser Arthur Weasley

--Pero Weasley…nos odia

--A mi padre tan solo…de todos modos, me debe un favor. Debiste enterarte madre…cuando estuve con ellos yo…salvé a su hija

--Ah…si…lo recuerdo. Me enteré—La mujer apretó los puños dejándose los nudillos blancos y regresando sin querer a su mente el momento en que el Lord se había enterado que el desaparecido hijo Malfoy estaba a salvo con Dumbledore.

Narcisa sobre todo no lo había pasado bien, cuando Draco los había dejado, el Lord simplemente no le había dado importancia al muchacho, haber perdido a 8 elementos en un incidente con él involucrado lo habían hecho querer vengarse…usándola a ella.

--Me hubiera gustado ir a tu graduación de Hogwarts

--Mamá

--Se acabó el tiempo—dijo uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta, el otro le apunto la varita a Narcisa y le pidió que saliera.

--Te veré pronto madre—dijo Draco abrazándose a su madre

--En el verano hijo ¿Trae un abrigo para entonces si?

--Si

--Y no olvides lo que espero de ti. Adiós hijo—Le besó al muchacho la frente mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus ojos, los dos magos que la habían traído la sacaron de la habitación.

Draco se frotó los brazos tratando de calentarse mientras una solitaria lágrima le surcaba el rostro por lo demás inexpresivo, ahora que ya no estaba su madre la habitación le parecía todavía más fría, el mundo incluso parecía frío sin "su reina".

Fue escoltado por otro guardia a la salida de la prisión y se le entregó un traslador a Londres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró su reloj, casi las tres y media de la tarde, muy tarde para el hospital y muy temprano para ir a casa, además seguro que no iría a ese sitio, de la misma forma que no lo había hecho el día anterior.

Por recomendación de su tutor Severus Snape, había rentado una habitación del caldero chorreante, no podía evitar sentirte tonto por quedarse en ese lugar, pero a la vez, comprendía que no tenía opciones, la pequeña insurrección del día anterior todavía lo tenía inquieto a pesar de que los principales siervos del Lord ya habían caído, sabía que mientras estuviera fuera de Hogwarts seguía en riesgo.

Aún con el calor de Londres, su cuerpo seguía reclamando con frío, se metió en un café y se tomó una taza de humeante chocolate que lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Como si ese día lo estuvieran persiguiendo los problemas, cuando salía del café y doblaba por una calle uno lo encontró, delante suyo se desmayaba un hombre cuya indumentaria correspondía indudablemente a la de un mago (túnica púrpura y sombrero de ala ancha), Draco alcanzó a sostener al individuo antes de que este se diera contra el suelo y para asegurarse lo palpó un poco para encontrar su varita.

Con la certeza de que se trataba de un mago, le quedaba averiguar que le pasaba, se oculto un poco en un callejón y trato de reanimarlo con la varita sin ningún resultado, como no iba a asistir al hospital no llevaba el porta-botiquín ni nada más que la varita para ayudarse.

Pudo haberlo dejado tirado y que otro se hiciera cargo mientras el se ocultaba de un posible a ataque en su habitación rentada, pero por la misma razón que había ayudado a la pelirroja tantas veces…**o sea ninguna que pudiera entender**, lo ayudó.

Se lo cargo a los hombros y comenzó a avanzar pesadamente por Londres, y es que, una cosa es aparecerte cuando hay problemas y a nadie le importa que no tengas licencia y la otra hacerlo en Londres bajo razones que la gente del ministerio seguramente no entendería.

Un montón de miradas de muggles curiosos y avenidas después, al fin se encontraba en la callejuela del hospital… cansado y con la espalda adolorida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella iba abriendo la puerta mientras se quitaba una liga y dejaba su cabello caer en libertad. Ginny bufó cansada del trabajo del hospital, iba a tirar la varita y pedir el autobús sin más, pero lo vio.

Con el cabello escurrido sobre la cara sudando como nunca lo había visto, la expresión de siempre en la cara y con un hombre cargado a la espalda, Draco se acercaba por la calle. Notablemente preocupada, Ginny corrió hacia él.

--¿Qué pasó?

--¿Qué pasó de qué?—preguntó el chico molesto

--Con este hombre… ¿Qué le pasó?

--No sé. Lo encontré en la calle y creo que necesita ayuda

--¿Y estas seguro de que es…

--¡Un mago por supuesto¡No sería tan idiota para cargarme un muggle a la espalda y traerlo aquí!

Ginny se sonrojó y empezó a caminar junto a él, cuando faltaba poco para que Draco llegara se adelanto para que el maniquí los dejara pasar.

En cuanto pisaron la recepción, la mujer encargada mando por un camillero y se llevaron al mago desconocido, mientras Draco se dejaba caer exhausto en una de las sillas de la habitación y Ginny junto a él con mirada curiosa.

--¿Y bien?

Draco giró un poco para verla y luego regresó a su posición

--¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?

--¿Qué pasó con qué?

--No se…hoy no estuviste aquí y luego te apareces con un desmayado a la espalda

--Son acontecimientos diferentes

--Ajá

--Puedes creerte lo que quieras

Ginny se levantó hasta el despachador y llenó un vaso que le ofreció a Draco. El chico levantó las cejas y miró un momento a la pelirroja.

--Debes estar sediento—se justificó ella

--Y adolorido—dijo el recibiendo el vaso y bebiendo

--¡No querrás que te de un masaje tampoco!—sonrió Ginny

--No creo que sepas…me podrías lastimar más

--¿Estas lastimado?

--No pero si me duele la espalda

Ginny vio la luz de su porta-botiquín brillar y lo abrió extrayendo de él un tubito con un líquido amarillo que el rubio tomó rápidamente apurándolo con más agua, cuando se bebió la última gota del vaso enseguida miró a Ginny sin expresar demasiado en el rostro.

--¿Y por qué el repentino interés?

--No te emociones Malfoy. Es sólo por cumplir mi responsabilidad—dijo aparentando seguridad y rogando por que sus mejillas no se colorearan

--¿Malfoy? Pensé que ya era Draco—sonrió burlonamente

--Esta bien Draco—dijo Ginny con voz melosa--¡No te emociones que es sólo mi responsabilidad!

--¿Y por qué te pones colorada entonces?—preguntó con suspicacia

"¡Trágame tierra!"

--No te enamores de mi fierecilla—se puso de pie y se acerco a ella—o podrías salir domada

--¡Quisieras Draco!—dijo en el tono más feo que pudo "¡Genial!"

--Hasta mañana—dijo él dirigiéndose a la recepcionista que junto con un visitante recién llegado, observaba la escena con atención

--Hasta mañana Draco

--Nos vemos mañana fierecilla—y para el estremecimiento entero de Ginny le dejó un beso en la mejilla

--Si—dijo ella apartándose rápidamente para tratar de detener el impulso que recorría su cuerpo y ordenaba a su cara girarse hasta sus labios

"¡No¡Esto no me esta pasando!"

--Y por cierto—el chico que ya estaba de pie en la salida se giró hacia ella—suelta tu pelo más seguido

Ginny lo miro procurando asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle

--No se…es que me gusta como se ve—dijo el rubio antes de salir del edificio, dejando a una joven muy confundida de pie en la recepción del hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Déjenmelo saber con un review!**

Redoble de tambor…Ta-TAN! Ya va tomando forma esto….siiiii!!!!

Ah! el amor, el amor empieza a rondar jeje. No se decir si Ginny esta enamorada, pero es obvio que siente algo ¿les ha pasado? (me encantaría que me contaran…para darme ideas). A mi sí…este chico me parecía guapo aunque insoportablemente amargado (y es que yo soy muy revoltosa e irremediablemente feliz y el simplemente es serio), un trabajo de la escuela nos hizo juntarnos ¡un día entero! en un principio me limitaba a tolerarlo pero aunque **por ahora **(remarcado el "por ahora" jeje xD) no hay más que amistad, yo se que algo ha cambiado…aún cuando no sepa explicar el qué. Y mi amiga Dudis se ríe de mí diciendo "Te lo dije".

Pero ya no los aburro más con mi vida, sólo les pido que sean felices…y que me dejen reviews para que yo también lo sea :D Att. Su amiga Sarita


	10. LA AYUDA DE ARNOLD

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el capítulo 10 de esta historia.

Por favor, no estén molestos conmigo por la tardanza, es que, como pudieron leer en mi profile, un virus arruino mi PC y con ello perdí el capítulo que seguía de este fic y uno de "Y vivieron felices para siempre" y si, fue tanta mi frustración que me negué y me renegué a volver a escribir lo perdido. Y pues, lo que iba tratando de recordar de lo que había escrito, ya no me gustaba, se me hacía que no tenía el mismo sentimiento que en el archivo que perdí. Así que me tomé un tiempito para replantearme las cosas, y decidí escribir un capítulo diferente a lo que perdí, no se preocupen, sigo con la misma trama solo que cambié las situaciones, aunque todavía con la idea del anterior si me costo convencerme de que podía hacerlo mejor. ¡Pero he de decirles que el resultado me gusto!

A todo eso, agréguenle que me escogieron de guionista para una obra escolar, pero no cualquiera, una dirigida a niños a los que nosotros, pretendemos enseñar sobre la prevención de enfermedades. ¿Y qué se yo de escribir para niños? Ha sido todo un rollote, desde la idea hasta desarrollar personajes (por que una cosa es hacer fics con los personajes de Rowling y otra inventármelos todos), reunir a los actores y ensayar, hablar con los escenográfos, sonidistas y un montón de gente que se necesita y luego pasé todo un día de mi vida musicalizando la dichosa obra. La vamos a presentar este jueves, todavía hay un montón de cosas por hacer, pero creo que vamos bien.

¡En fin! ¡Para compensarles en este episodio incluyo una idea que me dieron en un review (quien lo dejo se dará cuenta inmediatamente) y 21 páginas de Word!

Y ya no los aburro… ¡Por favor disfruten el capítulo y cuéntenme lo que les parezca al final!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 10. LA AYUDA DE ARNOLD**

"_Los impulsos que gobiernan a la juventud no siempre son claros para ésta"_

_José Manuel Shellabarger_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Hola bonita!_

_¡A qué no esperabas esta nota! Pero a Dennis le prestaron la lechuza y decidí aprovechar. Espero que estés pasando buenas vacaciones, yo me estoy divirtiendo con mis primos que vinieron de visita._

_Se que nos veremos pronto y aún así te extraño, descansa bonita y recuerda que te quiero mucho. Felices vacaciones. Colin._

"Genial, cómo si no tuviera suficiente confusión acabo de recordar que tengo novio. ¿Qué? ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Qué horrible persona soy!"

Ginny contemplo el pergamino que acababa de sacar para escribir a Colin…ninguna idea todavía.

_Colin:_

"No, se ve muy simple…sin interés"

_Querido Colin:_

"No, muy formal… ¿ridículo? ¿falso?"

"Hola bonita" leyó de nuevo la nota…"¡Eso!"

_¡Hola niño!_

"Bien"

Ginny cargo su pluma con mucha tinta y escribió algo apresurada, entre menos lo pensara quizá fuera más fácil.

_Qué linda sorpresa! _

_Estos días han sido largos pero no imaginas lo satisfecha que me siento, también te extraño, pero nos vemos pronto. Besos. Ginny_

"Muy bien Ginny, nota breve, sincera pero no fría…perfecta"

Se apresuró a poner la nota en la pata de la lechuza y luego se dejó caer en la cama.

Viendo al ave partir se sintió un poquito culpable, hasta ese día, no había pensado en el chico ni un segundo, todo lo que la había ocupado era el rubio que hacía labor social.

En la muñeca todavía llevaba la pulsera que Colin le había dado en Hogsmade, ese día ella se había ilusionado mucho pero…ahora pensaba en las posibilidades de haberse precipitado.

Era cierto que Colin la había invitado en un día que se encontraba sensible, cierto era que no sabía besar muy bien, cierto que no era tan valiente como se esperaba del Gryffindor…más cierto todavía que nunca ningún novio había tratado a la pelirroja como lo hacía él.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando la cabeza rubia de Colin se había trasfigurado en la de Draco, los cálidos ojos azules de su novio en unos astutos grises y la tierna sonrisa había adquirido una forma arrogante. Ginny trató de negarle la entrada a su mente a esa imagen, pero no pudo…sencillamente Draco estaba ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la chica se arregló con esmero, incluso con coquetería, haciendo caso omiso de la vocecita interior que le hacía reproches.

Se recogió el cabello con un broche sencillo, que le permitiera trabajar a gusto pero poderlo soltar más tarde, cubrió sus pestañas doradas con negro, se puso un poco de brillo y terminó con la cadenita que Bill le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

--Alguien esta de buenas hoy—la saludo sonriente la recepcionista

--Hola…eh…¿Qué debo hacer hoy?

--Por ahora nada, cuando llegue Mark Jensen tendrás que asistirlo

--¿El del laboratorio?

--¡Ah! ¡Ya lo conoces!

--¿Tengo que recoger muestras?

--No, eso ya paso—escuchó Ginny que le respondía alguien desde su espalda

--¡Draco! ¡Buenos días!—saludo la recepcionista

--Buenos días—devolvió el saludo con cortesía y luego se dirigió a Ginny—Hola Ginebra

Ginny enrojeció cuando Draco la atrajo hacia sí y la beso en la mejilla

--Hola Draco—artículo lo más fría que pudo

--Lo que haremos ahora será aplicar vacunas—dijo él volviendo al tema

--¿Vacunas?

--Si linda—explico sonriente la mujer—el señor Jensen ha terminado las vacunas, podremos detener la infección antes de que todo el hospital se enferme

--Si, ya teníamos a más de la mitad de pacientes inmunocomprometidos enfermos—dijo Draco seriamente

--Ah…--Ginny se sentía pérdida en la conversación ¿Cómo rayos Malfoy sabía tanto?

--Buenos días—Megan, la otra voluntaria iba llegando

--¡Qué bien! ¡Ya están todos! ¡A Mark no le gusta esperar!

--Sin embargo Bottle se cree con derecho de hacernos esperar a nosotros—comento el rubio con una mueca

--¿Estos?—Ginny se giro al reconocer esa voz y vio a Neville, quien ya sudaba la gota gorda, cargar cajones como los que habían usado para recolectar las muestras.

--Si querido, escojan dos cada uno por favor

--¿Y cuanto se cree el cuatro ojos que lo vamos a esperar?—Draco ya tomaba su acostumbrada actitud desafiante

--Mucho cuidado Malfoy, este cuatro ojos va a ser tu jefe hoy—Ginny dejo escapar una risita cuando vio a Mark de pie frente a Draco, le sacaba sus buenos dos decímetros.

--Son las siete y cuarto—hablo con arrogancia Draco—la puntualidad es algo que se aprecia

--¡Cállate Malfoy!—Ante las caras sorprendidas de los demás, Mark le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la recepcionista con el más seco de los "buenos días"

Ginny sonrió triunfante cuando la vio la cara levemente rosada de Malfoy

--Síganme—otra palabra seca de Mark antes de echar a andar a paso veloz.

Cuando estuvieron en el laboratorio del joven idéntico a Percy, este les comenzó a entregar bloques de hielo que fueron acomodando en sus cajones, cuando estuvieron listos con el hielo, cada uno recibió dos cajitas negras llenas de frasquitos con líquido transparente, las cuales acomodaron entre el hielo.

--¡Ya quita esa cara Malfoy!—dijo Mark con ironía cuando le entregó sus cajas al rubio--¡Algún día me agradecerás las lecciones de modestia!—Ya dándole la espalda, Mark seguía hablando alegremente--¡La modestia es esencial en cualquier cosa que hagas!

"¿Modestia? ¡Eso si que lo diferenciaba de Percy!"

--Listos, procuren que su hielo no se derrita o el calor arruinará las vacunas, les propongo que se distribuyan a lo largo de los pisos

--¿Uno cada piso?—preguntó Neville palideciendo

--Bueno…--Mark hizo ademán de pensar—yo creo que dos por piso—las dos señoritas los de abajo y los jóvenes los superiores

Ginny vio la mueca de desprecio que Draco hizo a la perspectiva de trabajar con Neville y luego la palidez y miedo en la cara del Griffindor

--Yo…esto…--Neville parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—me… es que…

--Creo que lo que Longbottom quiere decir es que hay muchos pacientes difíciles y quizá las chicas no puedan con ellos

Megan se enrojeció, pero Ginny cerró los puños y se giró a donde Draco estaba.

--¡Por favor Draco! ¿Y a caso insinúas que ir acompañadas de ustedes es más seguro?

--Pues si

--¡Estamos en el siglo veinte! ¡No somos damiselas en peligro! –estalló Ginny

--Tal vez tengan razón—reflexionó Mark

--En…entonces yo vo…voy con Megan—balbuceó Neville y su cara paso de blanco mate a rojo sangre en un instante

Ginny se tranquilizó y dejo de amenazar a Draco con el puño, Neville quería irse con Megan, y ver que la chica también enrojecía la hicieron sonreír de medio lado.

--Entonces esta hecho—dijo Draco colgándose los dos cajones que le tocaban—Longbottom con Graham y yo acompañaré a la señorita Weasley

--Esta bien—Mark parecía muy accesible ese día—entonces ustedes—señaló a Megan y a Neville--a los pisos de arriba y ustedes—se dirigió a Ginny y a Draco—los pisos de abajo. Deben aplicar la vacuna a todos los pacientes internados en el hospital, cada frasquito tiene una dosis. ¡Qué esperan! ¡Váyanse ya y dense prisa!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Así que…otro día de trabajo, juntos, Ginebra—dijo Draco en tono seductor mientras bajaban las escaleras a la planta baja.

--Otro día de trabajo—"Fría, fría, tengo la cabeza fría"

--Deja que te ayude a llevar uno de tus cajones

--Yo puedo, gracias

--No lo dudo, pero déjame ser un caballero y ayudarte

--No, gracias por tu atención pero no

--¡Oh vamos!—Draco se acercó a ella y le descolgó un cajón del hombro.

"¡Ese olor! ¡No! ¡Cabeza fría Ginny! ¡Pero es que ese olor! ¡Qué tengas la cabeza fría!... ¡Piensa en tu novio! ¡Si! ¡Yo tengo novio!"

--Suelta Draco

--No, suéltalo tu y deja que yo lo cargue—Draco dio otro paso hacia delante

"Y ojala mi novio oliera taaaaaan bien!"

Draco tiro más fuerte que Ginny y se quedo con el cajón que se hecho al hombro inmediatamente

--Dije que te voy a ayudar

--Pues entonces favor completo—Ginny sonrió poniéndole su otro cajón al hombro también

--Esta bien—Draco sonreía también—entonces yo cargo y tú aplicas las vacunas…por que sabes aplicar vacunas ¿verdad?

"¡Esta vez no me ganarás Draco!" Ginny se paro en seco

--¡Es obvio mi estimado Draco!—amplió sonrisa mostrando sus dientes--¡Qué no! ¡Así que cargas y pones vacunas!

--¿Y tu que piensas hacer?—también sonrió mostrando los dientes--¿Además de verte muy bien junto a mi?

"¿Me derrito? ¡No! ¡Bueno si! ¡Digo no! ¡No! ¡Ahora debes replicar Ginny! ¡Si, replicar!"

--¡Eso! ¡Estaría muy bien! ¡Haces el trabajo y yo dirijo!

--¿Y obtengo alguna clase recompensa?

--¿Cómo? ¿Además de mi compañía quieres más?

A pesar de ir cargado de cajones llenos de hielo, Draco era más fuerte y más rápido que Ginny, la tomo de las muñecas y la jalo hacia sí mismo, acercando su boca al oído de la chica.

--Quiero mucho, mucho más de ti…Ginebra

"¡Ahora si me derrito!"

--¡Suéltame Draco!

El rubio soltó a Ginny inmediatamente, cuando escucho pasos acercarse, recupero su postura de siempre y siguió escaleras abajo.

En la planta baja, el hospital atendía a los accidentados por artefactos, explosiones, detonaciones y escobas, no había demasiados internados ahí.

--Te voy a enseñar a ponerlas Ginebra, atenta—Draco saco su varita y apunto al brazo del primer paciente al cual primero le explico lo que iba a hacer—acercas el frasco a la punta y el hechizo es Ayemproteg ¿Entendiste?

Ginny vio lo sencillo que era y frunció el ceño, de nuevo Draco la subestimaba

--¡Si entendí! ¡No soy retrasada mental!

--Muy bien, pues si nos apuramos nos vamos temprano

Los dos pusieron manos a la obra, entraron y salieron de muchas habitaciones poniéndoles a todos los internados una dosis de la vacuna.

--Ya se acabó—dijo Draco después de unas horas poniendo vacunas—Solo nos tocan la planta baja y el primer piso, en la segunda las pusieron ayer y las otras les tocan a tu amigo y su novia.

--¿Novia?—Ginny se río

--¿Qué no los viste hace rato? ¡Son tan torpes los dos!

--¿Entonces ellos están saliendo?

--No, se gustan pero el idiota de Longbottom no tiene el valor de pedirle que salgan

--¡No insultes a Neville!

--¡Es la verdad! ¡Si te gusta una chica, se lo dices y ya!

--¡Neville no es tan lanzado como tu! ¡El es un chico tierno!—dijo casi a gritos la pelirroja

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se acerco peligrosamente a Ginny— ¿Lanzado yo y tierno él fierecilla? Creo que el termino para mi es audaz y para tu amigo es bobo

--El término para ti—Ginny sonrió a pesar de lo perturbada que estaba por la cercanía del rubio—Draco, no lo diré por respeto a esta institución

--Pues si no te gusta mi audacia…también puedo ser… ¿Cómo dices?—Draco se separo un poco de ella--¿Tierno?

--¡Ja! ¿Tu tierno? ¡Es más fácil que Luna este cuerda!

--Puedo esforzarme… pero dime ¿Prefieres a los muchachos audaces—Draco puso su dedo índice en su pecho—o a los tiernos?—Pestañeo causando la risa de Ginny

"No se, tiernos creo ¡Mentirosa! ¡Colin es el más tierno! ¿Audaces entonces? ¿Y Michael Corner?"

--La verdad no se

--¡Oh vamos! ¡Todas las chicas que he conocido tienen un hombre ideal!

--A estas alturas Draco, ya deberías haber notado que no soy "todas las chicas"

"Aunque quizá…"

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento sonriéndose con ironía como ya se les había hecho costumbre

—Y a todo esto—Ginny dijo después de unos segundos--¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti hoy?

--¿Qué me pasa de qué?

--No se…estas muy—"Guapo, encantador, ¿besable?"— raro…hay algo en ti que no me cuadra

--Es que me he propuesto seducirte—soltó el rubio sin más, se volvió acercar a Ginny viendo el efecto que sus palabras causaban

"¡Merlín! ¡Ahora si que me derretiré!"

--¡No digas tonterías Draco! ¿Qué te traes?

--Ya te lo dije—sonrió al ver las mejillas encendidas de Ginny y su boca temblorosa

--¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué te traes?

--Dime tú ¿Audacia o ternura?

--¡Deja de decir tonterías Draco! ¡Y aléjate de mi!—Ginny sonó a un pedido desesperado

--Lo que tú digas—se acercó más…lo necesario para que su boca encontrara la punta de la nariz de Ginny…sólo un roce y se alejo sonriendo de medio lado--¡Pero que rayos te crees que haces!—Exclamó luego al sentir la mano de la pelirroja bien plantada en su mejilla

--¡No! ¿Qué rayos haces tú?

Draco dejo de sobarse y pronuncio su sonrisa—Obedecer… me dijiste que me callara y yo interprete que querías un beso, no sabías si querías audacia o ternura, así que fui un poco de ambos, y luego me pediste que me alejara y después no se por que me golpeaste

"¡Caray! ¡Suena muy lógico!"

--¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!

Ginny volvió a marcar su mano en la mejilla ya enrojecida del rubio, temió que el muchacho fuera a reaccionar esta vez y corrió por el pasillo y luego la escalera hasta la recepción.

--Hola linda ¿Pasa algo?

--No ¿Algo como qué?—pregunto Ginny con voz inocente sintiéndose tremendamente torpe

--No se, luces agitada linda ¿estas bien?

"¡Uff! ¡No podría estar mejor!"

--Estoy bien

--¡Ah! ¡Ginny!—Dos mujeres conocidas estaban entrando en la recepción

--¿Nos recuerdas verdad?

--Si

--Hemos venido a que le cambien vendajes a Loise por que se le han manchado de zumo y el hechizo que use lo empeoro

--¿Tu me atenderás verdad?

--Yo…

--Ginny se encuentra ocupada en otras labores hoy, pero enseguida llamo a una enfermera que les ayude

--Pues podríamos esperar—dijo Loise--¿Tardarás mucho?

Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con aquellas dos mujeres pero tampoco quería volver al lado de Draco.

--Pues…--se dirigió a la recepcionista—Draco y yo hemos terminado de poner las vacunas

--Entonces ve a devolverle los cajones a… ¿Dónde estas tus cajones?

--Yo…es que…Draco los tiene

--Ese Draco—sonrió la mujer--¡Siempre tan caballeroso!

"Si, ¡Todo un caballero! ¡Ajá! ¡Y en China hacen falta habitantes!"

--Voy a buscarlo, regresamos los cajones y vuelvo con ustedes—les dijo Ginny a las mujeres, ignorando a la recepcionista

--Aquí esperamos Ginny—sonrió Loise

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Volviste!—Draco seguía de pie en el pasillo—Sabía que volverías…todas vuelven

--¡Ni te emociones Malfoy! ¡Sólo vine por mis cajones! ¡Y ya te dije que no digas tonterías!

--Yo los llevo—aclaró el empezando a caminar

--Pero muévete ¡que me están esperando!

Draco se detuvo inmediatamente--¿Esperándote? ¿Quién? ¿El idiota de tu novio?

Ginny sonrió –No Draco…alguien mucho más interesante ¡Camina!

--¡No me des ordenes mujer! ¡Y ya puedes llevar tus propios cajones!—Draco azotó el par de cajones que no le pertenecían y reinicio su caminar velozmente perdiéndose pronto de la vista de Ginny

"Muy bien Ginny, él llevará 50, pero has marcado tu primer punto" se llevó una mano inconcientemente a la nariz y sonrió

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Con que Draco eh?

--¿Draco quien?—La atención de Ginny ya en la venda

--¿Es él verdad?

--¿Quién?—todavía en la venda

--¡Ah! ¡No te quedes con nosotras linda! ¡Fuimos jóvenes! ¡El te gusta!

--No

--Ajá—un sarcasmo

--No es él

--Si, ya nos lo dijiste—otro sarcasmo

--Bueno

--¿Cómo es?

--¿Cómo es quien?

--¡Pues Draco!

--No se—No debía darle importancia o esas mujeres incisivas la descubrirían…o sea más

--¿Cómo es físicamente?

--No se

--¡Debe ser muy guapo!—exclamo la mujer

--¡Oh! ¿Qué fue? ¿Sus ojos, su sonrisa o su cuerpo?—pregunto animada la otra

--¡Draco no es guapo!—saltó Ginny por fin--¡Tiene esos fríos ojos grises y el cabello demasiado claro y es muy flaco sin demasiado chiste sin mencionar esa sonrisita arrogante y repulsiva!

--¡Tienes razón!—dijo Loise burlonamente--¡No te gusta!

--¡Te encanta!—completó la otra mujer

--¡Qué no! ¡Es una persona horrible además! ¡Es presumido y egocéntrico y mentiroso y vil y…y…y…y además se cree el galán que él mundo esperaba!

--Está bien…esta bien linda—la tranquilizó la mujer sana

--Si dices que no te gusta…no te gusta—logró irritar más a Ginny cuando le guiñó un ojo

--¡NO ME GUSTA DRACO! ¡Entiéndalo ya!

--Si, muchas gracias por el vendaje linda—Loise hablo rápidamente y retiró el brazo que Ginny vendaba al ver la expresión en su rostro

--Si…si—dijo la otra mujer poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse, ya iban saliendo de la habitación cuando se volvió otra vez hacia Ginny—Descuida, no le diremos a nadie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una suerte que dejaran ir a Ginny temprano, si se hubiera quedado en el hospital más tiempo y sabiendo que se toparía con Draco en cualquier momento no tardaría en estallar.

Decidió no pedir el autobús directamente, camino un poco tratando de tranquilizarse, el día iba comenzando y ya había tenido muchas emociones, lo que no sabía, era que no pedir el autobús no sería de tan buena suerte.

Como si el mundo hubiera comploteado contra ella ese día, antes de abandonar la vieja calle del hospital una lechuza ya le estaba entregando una nota.

_Hola Ginny!_

_¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones eh? ¡Las mías de las mil maravillas! ¡Estoy pasándome unos días en Grecia! He viajado apenas ayer y no te imaginas lo increíble que es este país._

_Te confieso que había estado un poco ida por el tarado ese, pero tenías razón, distraerme me hace bien, me siento muy a gusto y estoy disfrutando mucho, gracias por todo, nos vemos en Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones.¡Muchos saludos!_

_Att. Pansy I. Parkinson_

_P.D. ¡Te llevaré recuerdos!_

"¡Oh si Ginny! ¿Recuerdas que estabas ayudando a Pansy Parkinson de librar su mente de Malfoy? ¿Cómo rayos es que puede gustarte ahora eh? ¡Mugre!"

Ginny se enfureció, arrugo el pergamino que acababa de recibir y corrió amenazando con la varita al ave que parecía estar esperando a que escribiera una respuesta.

"¡Por Pansy sabes lo que ese tipo es Ginebra! ¡Sabes que es una basura que se divierte a costa de las mujeres! ¡Seguro sabes que el beso de hoy, su actitud y sus palabras son para jugar contigo!"

--¿Y entonces por que rayos no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

"¡Maldición!"

--¡Qué tontería! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ginny Weasley no caerá ante Draco Malfoy! ¡Ah no! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Draco Malfoy se equivoca si cree que soy presa igual a las demás!

"A ver ¿me refería a mi misma como presa? ¡Yo non soy ni seré una presa ni una recompensa! ni una…una…¿Malfoy?"

Ginny dejo caer su varita y todavía refunfuñando se subió al autobús…necesitaba tranquilidad, en esos momentos, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigas, quizá ellas no le darían un buen consejo, quizá no la entendería, pero podría contarle alguien y desahogarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco también salió del hospital temprano, necesitaba conseguir en esas dos semanas todas las cartas de recomendación para tener oportunidad de continuar sus estudios fuera de Hogwarts, sin embrago, esa mañana no tenía ningún interés en enfrascarse en tediosas entrevistas con personas que con sólo ver su apellido ya lo tenían tachado como "de no fiar".

Por ello, paso el tiempo paseando, se compró un nuevo traje y después visitó un café. Sentía que necesitaba unas vacaciones y se sentía un poco "más hombre" por haberse salido del caldero chorreante y vuelto a su casa.

El ligero ardor de su mejilla izquierdo le trajo el pensamiento de que seguramente Ginny ya se encontraría en su casa, ambas cosas le trajeron disgusto.

¿Qué importaba que la Weasley estuviera en su casa? El era un Malfoy y no iba a ir a buscarla hasta allí sólo para explicarse el incidente del hospital. El joven, orgulloso como siempre, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarlo, al otro día la trataría como siempre y todo arreglado.

Aunque… ¿Qué mal haría verla unos instantes y turbarla un poquito?

Y si ya en la tarde, paseando, se encontró pidiéndose un taxi, no fue con intención de ir a verla a ella, fue una casualidad que tuviera que visitar a alguien cerca de donde ella vivía y también era una casualidad que hubiera querido cambiarse y ponerse su nuevo traje…eso prefería pensar el joven Draco Malfoy mientras su coche ya cruzaba los campos con rumbo a la Madriguera.

Pensó en lo excéntrica que era la casa Weasley según la había visto en el periódico, así que le pidió al chofer que lo dejara un poco antes.

Draco no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, tuvo que preguntarle a un muggle que juzgo "bañado" hacia donde dirigirse, se detuvo en un puente bajo el cual pasaba la rama de algún río, el rubio se apoyo en el parapeto del puente, desde donde estaba podía ver la "famosa" madriguera, él, acostumbrado a una gran mansión apenas podía creer que el sitio estuviera habitado por alguien.

El chico empezó a considerar incluso, la idea de pedir una entrevista en el ministerio, seguramente sería mejor que poner un pie en esa casa que bien podría caérsele encima. Pero ya había ido hasta ahí, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hasta se había puesto su nuevo traje!

Por un instante, tuvo el pensamiento loco de correr hasta la casa, llamar a la puerta y pedir ver a Ginny para molestarla un poquito y entretenerse, se detuvo a tiempo, antes de alejarse mucho del puente. Por muy agradecidos que estuvieran los Weasleys no admitirían que cualquier tipo y en especial un Malfoy, llegara y pidiera hablar con la hija de la casa. Debía desechar la idea de verla esa tarde y regresar a su casa, no lo llevaba a nada seguir viendo la vieja vivienda, parado en aquel horrible pueblo de muggles.

Era imprudente y estúpido seguir parado ahí ¿Y si alguien lo veía? "¡Al diablo la prudencia! ¡Quiero ver a la fierecilla!" Draco se volvió al puente y estrello los puños contra el parapeto "¡Esto no me esta pasando!"

Al permanecer de pie en el puente y mirando vagamente la orilla del angosto río, vio un pequeño objeto en el agua que le llamó la atención. Al principió le pareció una rata, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguna criatura mágica, parecía uno de esos bulbos botadores, pero era muy pequeño, la corriente lo arrastraba y carente de extremidades seguramente la criatura acabaría por ahogarse.

Draco contemplo los esfuerzos de la criatura por flotar con creciente interés, quizá vio en la criatura un reflejo de su propia soledad, le inquieto la suerte del animalito, no le quedo duda que se iba a morir si no era rescatado.

Se agachó un poco sobre el puente y silbó esperando que la criatura se dirigiera hacia el, pero la criatura seguía flotando y estrellándose contra una roca. No podría salvarlo, al menos que se metiera en el agua pero llevaba un traje nuevo, o sea se podía comprar muchos más, pero arrojarse al agua sólo por que si, por salvar la vida de esa criatura que ni sabía lo que era, le resultaba ridículo.

La criatura resbaló de la piedra con que se estrellaba y se perdió de vista en el agua; Draco se quitó el saco, el chaleco, la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines, el pantalón y se dejo caer en el agua, su boxer podría secarlo con un encantamiento sin arruinar el tejido.

Llegó justamente a tiempo para coger a la criatura que quiso oponer resistencia a su mano. Entonces se vio en nuevo problema, con la varita en el pantalón, y los muros que cercaban el caudal del río, no había muchas formas de salir.

El mejor plan que se le ocurrió fue nadar hasta lo que parecía un embarcadero unos cuantos metros más allá, cuando se giró, se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo, sus silbidos habían sido escuchados más lejos de lo que imaginaba. Ante su asombro, Ginny Weasley lo contemplaba desde el puente.

Era evidente que no había reconocido al desnudo nadador con el cabello pegado a la cabeza y con aquella criatura en la mano.

--¡Muy bien hecho!—exclamó--¿Se encuentra bien el pequeño puffstein? ¡Venga! ¡Démelo y yo le ayudo a subir!

"¿Puffstein?" Pensó Draco, nunca había vito uno tan pequeño

Las facciones de Draco eran inconfundibles, a Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio de cerca, no pudo más que mirarlo fijamente.

--¿Draco?

El Malfoy hubiera querido tener su varita y desaparecer. Verla, encontrándose casi desnudo, bueno, no era que su cuerpo no le causara orgullo, pero estar en el agua de ese río y llevando una criatura absurda en la mano, era tan distinto a cualquier situación que hubiera enfrentado antes con cualquier chica que lo hacía descuadrarse.

Ruborizada, Ginny se agachó en la orilla del puente y alargo el brazo hasta alcanzar la criatura que Draco le daba, el animalito temblaba y Ginny reconoció en su mascota los chipotes parecidos a ampollas, signos de que había tragado agua.

--Pobrecito—dijo acariciándolo—Ahora tú—puso a Arnold en el suelo y le extendió la mano a Draco

--Gracias pero nadaré hasta el embarcadero de allá

--¡No seas tonto! ¡Dame la mano!

Ordinariamente, hubiera sido muy fácil. Un jalón de ella y un esfuerzo de su parte y hubiera podido agarrarse al borde. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con lo resbaladizo de la piedra del puente. El peso de Draco llevó a Ginny hacia adelante, sus rodillas resbalaron, se escuchó un desesperado ¡Merlín! Y enseguida, Ginny cayó al agua encima de él.

Ambos se sumergieron emergiendo poco después

--¡Tu! ¡Eres un tonto!—Ginny pataleaba y manoteaba a Draco--¡El agua esta helada!

--¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!—Draco alcanzo a aprisionar la mano en la que Ginny sostenía la varita--¡Fuiste tu la que quiso darme la mano!

--¡No pensé que fueras tan torpe como para no poder agarrarte y encima tirarme al agua también!

--¡Yo no pensé que fueras a ser tan debilucha!

--Yo…--Ginny quería insultarlo, pero todo deseo de ello se le borró de la cabeza cuando se fijo en la parte que flotaba del rubio y recordó el montón de ropa sobre el puente

--Esta bien—Draco le quitó el cabello de la cara--¿Podrías sacarnos de aquí con tu varita?

--S…si

--Entonces hazlo

--S…si

--¿Tienes frío?

--¡Ay! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Ti…tiemblo por mero gusto!

Draco acercó la mano que le sujetaba a su boca y exhaló su aliento en ella, la soltó e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

--¡Venga fierecilla! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

--_Ac…accio escoba_

Unos segundos después, la vieja barredora de Ginny flotaba sobre ellos

--Eh… ¿Eso nos aguantara a los dos?

--¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No es tan vieja!

Draco se monto en la escoba y luego ayudo a Ginny a subirse también, por su afán de salvar a la criatura, no había sentido lo frío del agua, pero al salir con velocidad y con el viento pegándole en todo el cuerpo sintió su piel enchinarse.

--¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto molesto

--De que ahora tu también tienes frío—"¡Mi oportunidad!" Ginny tomo valor y dejo su aliento en la espalda de Draco sintiéndose fascinada al ver como la columna del chico se enderezaba y sus escápulas se acercaban.

--¿Te ayudo a secarte?—pregunto el rubio una vez que él estuvo seco y medio vestido con el pantalón y la camisa, sintiéndose curioso por como la ropa y el cabello de Ginny se pegaban a su cuerpo por lo mojado.

--No—respondió ella con la tez encendida—Yo sola puedo

--Esto…bueno

--Por cierto…gracias Draco

--¿Gracias? ¿Es que te ha entrado agua ala cerebro fierecilla? ¡Por mi culpa estas toda empapada y me agradeces!

--Si…es que…esto es, bien es un pufftein enano, es mió y se llama Arnold

--¿Tuyo? ¡Y por qué no lo cuidas bien! ¡Mira todos los problemas que nos ha dado!

--No discutiré eso…trataré de cuidarlo mejor pero…--Ginny se estaba haciendo esa pregunta desde que había reconocido a Draco--¿Qué haces aquí?

--¡Tranquila fierecilla! ¡No he venido a verte a ti!—Draco terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata—he venido a ver a tu padre

--Mi padre todavía no llega ¿Para que lo quieres?—Ginny ya casi terminaba de secar su vestido

--No te importa fierecilla ¿A qué hora puedo encontrarlo?

--Como en un par de horas

--Bueno, vuelvo al rato entonces—dijo dando media vuelta haciendo una seña de despedida

--¡Oye Draco!—Ginny levanto a Arnold de la losa del puente

--¿Qué?

--Mientras esperas y…y en agradecimiento por salvar a Arnold… ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

--No gracias…iré a dar una vuelta

--¡No te hagas del rogar!—"¡Piensa rápido que se te va!"--¡Si vuelves más tarde yo me encargo de que no te abran!

--¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te recuerdo que logré caerle bien a tu madre!

--¡Espera que le diga que me tiraste al agua!

--No lo harías

--¡Rétame!

Draco pateo violentamente una piedrita cerca de su pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

--¿No tengo opción verdad?

--No—"¡Otra victoria!"

Los dos emprendieron la marcha con rumbo a la madriguera, Ginny llevaba acariciando a Arnold, dejo a Draco en el pórtico de la casa, esperando mientras ella iba a guardar la escoba.

--Oye Arnold—le dijo a la criatura levantándola a la altura de sus ojos—Si no mal recuerdo… ¿Qué mis hermanos no te equiparon con un sistema de flotación?

--Hi—Ginny recibió por respuesta un sonido agudo y un bote de su mascota

--Gracias Arnold—le susurró a la criaturita sonriendo por que Draco estaba en su casa

Después de todo, ¿Qué importaban Pansy y todo lo demás? ¡Draco estaba en su casa!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Ya saben que quiero saberlo ¡Déjenme un review por favor y háganme feliz!**_

¡Ya diez capítulos! Draco y Ginny tan, tan, taaaaaaan cerca…

¡Recuerden ser felices! Jijiji ¡Y dejar su review para que yo también lo sea!


	11. A GOLPES O A BESOS

Holaaaa!!!

De vuelta después de las vacaciones de verano, me imagino que muchos siguen en descanso pero yo no, para los locos de mi carrera solo duró 3 semanas. En fin, creo que las aproveché bien, les dejo el décimo primer capítulo y al final una sorpresa que espero les guste, pero antes...¡A contestar reviews!

Lunatipola¡Hola mujercita¡Qué bueno que te guste! Decirte que me ha sido grato conocerte y de paso educarme sobre el los ciclos planetarios xD por cierto todavía me tienes que contar bien lo de la calculadora :)

Dreyco¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! jijiji...me has leido la mente en dos o tres cosas ¡Ya verás en los próximos capítulos!

Carolina Gatica: Me alegra que te guste y que te divierta por que finalmente de eso se trata

Janethmalfoy: Tu ayá y yo aquí jijiji agradeciendote que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y opinar, me divirtió leer tu review ¡muy lindo! espero que te siga gustando

S.Lily Potter¡Como siempre tu review me encanta¡de verdad! Espero que este cap tambien te guste y por supuesto que me lo dejes saber con ese buen humor que tienes.

Laly Malfoy: Gracias por tu apoyo, ten por seguro que este fic no lo abandonaré

Elfa: Gracias por tu comentario, en este capítulo, la historia da un gran avance que espero que también te guste

Drakkiin¡Me voy a malcriar! Por comentarios tan alagadores acabaré mal a costumbrada. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Tomoe-chan: Gracias por tu apoyo, es gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito que yo me comprometo a seguir adelante y hacerme también el tiempo de escribir

Lynette P. Broderick¿Sabes? Cuando comencé a leer fics también sentía pena de opinar, pensaba cosas del tipo "si ya tiene tantos, seguro que ni toma en cuenta el mio" ¡Pero todo lo contrario! La verdad es que cada review es un granito de arena que los lectores ponen al fic, apoyando al autor ¡Hasta cuando nos dan tirones de orejas! Para mi es muy valioso cada review, me da mucho gusto que al fin te hayas animado. ¡Mil gracias!... ¡No!... ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

Javiera Malfoy¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Me da gusto recibir tu review después de tanto

LA FRASE DE HOY (Por mi profesor de anatomía, el doctor Cardenas)

"El conocimiento es como el amor ¡JA¿Eterno el amor¡Cuernos qué¡Hay que hecharle ganas¡Te descuidas y se te va!"

Y AHORA SI...EL CAPÍTULO

¡Santo cielo que emocionada estoy por lo que sigue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 11. A GOLPES O A BESOS**

--¿Qué diantre haces aquí?

Una voz conocida y definitivamente no grata hizo a Ginny perder completamente el color que había tomado pensando en la idea de Draco en su casa, sólo que…no podía ser

--¡Respóndeme que haces aquí Malfoy!

Cuando volvió a escuchar su voz se convenció de que le conocía, apresuró el paso pero no llegó hasta el pórtico, se detuvo detrás de una columna y miro de reojo, además de ver a Draco con mueca de indiferencia; dándole la espalda, distinguió una silueta tan arrogante como la del Malfoy…era él.

--¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?—la voz de Draco sonaba totalmente desinteresada en la identidad de la persona

--¡Oh claro!—respondió con ironía--¡Se me olvidaba que no conoces más que a mortífagos!

--¡Vuelve a decir algo como eso pequeña basura…--Ginny se asusto cuando vió a Draco a sacar y apuntar su varita--…y ni siquiera podrás contar que me viste!

--Eso Malfoy—Ginny sintió sus rodillas temblar—déjame argumentar defensa propia y acabar de él héroe—la otra persona también sacó la varita y apunto

--¡Expelliermus!—Ginny al fin salió de detrás de la columna

--¡Ginn!

--¡Michael¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?—la pelirroja se guardo la varita

--¡Hola Ginn!—el Ravenclaw saludo como si no hubiera percibido la molestia en el tono de Ginny

--¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?—repitió Ginny aún más seria y cruzando los brazos

Draco observo con interés la actitud de los otros dos, no conocía al otro chico pero le satisfacía ver la reacción de la pelirroja

--¿Así saludas a los amigos Ginn?—se acerco a ella--¿Ya me olvidaste?

--¿Cómo olvidarte Michael?—la voz llena de ironía

--¿Y no me das ni un abrazo?—mientras decía eso ya estaba extendiendo los brazos a la pelirroja que retrocedió hasta pegarse a la columna que antes le había servido de escondite, con todo, Michael Corner le rodeo la cintura

--¡Suéltame!—Ginny pegaba con brazos y piernas--¡Aléjate de mi Michael!

--Pero Ginn—el muchacho tenía la cabeza en su cuello--¡Por lo bello que tuvimos, por favor!

Esa escena fue más de lo que Draco podía tolerarle al arrogante extraño, quien no sólo se creía a su altura, sino que se acercaba a la pelirroja sin el mínimo de respeto, de la forma en que él y sólo el podía hacerlo.

El rubio dejo caer su varita y se fue sobre Corner a puñetazos (olvidándose esta vez de que su traje era nuevo) con más de una ventaja, la primera que él otro había estado desprevenido, la segunda lo molesto que estaba, la tercera que no era la primera vez que peleaba a puños y había aprendido buenos movimientos y por último… ¡Corner era un idiota que no sabía pelear!

Ginny por su parte apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando "¡No se puede tener tan mala suerte Ginebra¿Por qué el día que Draco viene a mi casa al tarado de Michael le da por la nostalgia¡Rayos¡Y ahora tengo que resolver esto yo!...¿Pero cómo?"

--¡_Aguamenti_!—un chorro de agua, que Ginny no lanzó, fue a darles a los que se enfrentaban, ni con eso Draco se quito de encima de Michael ni dejo de golpearlo

"¡Justo cuando creí que no podía ser peor!"

--¿Pero que cosa es lo que esta pasando aquí?—era Charlie Weasley--¿Ginny?

--¡Charlie¡Tenemos que separarlos!

--¡_Aguamenti_!—Charlie volvió a lanzar agua pero esta vez también jalo a Draco mientras Ginny corría a ponerse frente a él

--¡Draco¡Ya detente¡Él no vale la pena!—Ginny gritó sin pensar las palabras

El rubio se detuvo en ese instante y un leve tono rosa se apodero de sus mejillas, Charlie era demasiado fuerte y decididamente no lo iba a soltar, aunque a la larga, lo de menos era estar siendo sujetado por él, lo que más lo impacto en ese momento fue la mirada que Ginny le dirigía y lo que había dicho "el no vale la pena", las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado refiriéndose a él.

--Yo…--iba a decirle quién sabe qué locura a la pelirroja, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Michael se había incorporado detrás de Ginny y abría los ojos como platos, casi pudo ver las piezas uniéndose en la cabeza del chico, no podía permitirlo--¡No necesito tu consejos Weasley¡Y tu!—volvió a dirigirse a Michael--¡La próxima vez que te encuentre no tendrás tanta suerte!

"¿Qué¡Ah si¿Cómo más podía ser?" Por un momento, cuando la mirada gris de Draco había estado en la suya, Ginny había sentido algo diferente en el rubio, ahora le parecía claro lo equivocada que estaba, cuando levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos interrogantes de Charlie tuvo que reactivar su cerebro

--Malfoy ha venido a ver a mi padre—le indico a su hermano que se metió en la casa empujando a Draco—Y tu…Michael, no has respondido—volvió a sacar su varita una vez que Charlie cerró la puerta—¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?

--Enterarme

--¿Qué¿Qué rayos…

--¿Estas tan desesperada que Malfoy te viene bien?

--¡Coge tu varita de una vez!—señaló la varita que había hecho volar y que seguía tirada en el patio—¡Y lár-ga-te!--masculló

--No

--¡Lárgate de mi casa Michael Corner!—Ginny tensó su brazo y apunto la varita firmemente

--¡Lo voy a hacer después de que me escuches!—el chico recogió si varita y se la guardo

--No voy a escuchar nada¡lárgate!

--Me vas a escuchar…

--¡Fuera de aquí!

--…o le haré una visita a Creevey para contarle todo

--Eres un estúpido Corner, vete ya

--¡Uhm¡Cuidado con esa boquita Ginn¡Esas no son las palabras de una señorita!

--¡Usaré las palabras que me den gana¡Sobre todo si se trata de ti¡Y ya no me llames Ginn!

--Como te decía "Ginn"—Michael tenía un gesto tranquilo en la cara y actuaba como si la varita de Ginny no le apuntara fijamente al rostro—Me vas a escuchar o voy a ir derecho a la casa de Creevey y te aseguro que le haré tanto daño como soy capaz—Ginny abrió los ojos completamente y su expresión se tensó—Y sabes que soy muy capaz para esas cosas

--mo-co—susurró Ginny

--¿Qué?—Michael conservaba su expresión arrogante—habla más fuerte por favor Ginn

--¡murciélago!

Michael cayo de bruces, en su rostro empezaban a aparecer gargajos característicos resultados del maleficio especialidad de la Weasley

--He escuchado suficiente y ahora me toca a mí. ¿Quién te crees tu estúpido Corner para venir a mi casa y amenazarme?—la varita bien apuntada—Deja que yo te lo advierta ahora, como le hagas cualquier cosa a Colin o a su familia, mirarlos siquiera…lo que acabo de hacerte te parecerá nada ¿Esta claro?

El chico escondió su rostro con su túnica, sólo se descubrió un ojo

--Resístete todo lo que quieras Ginn¡al final me vas tener que escuchar!

--¡Mobilicorpus!—Ginny lanzó al Ravenclaw unos cuantos metros y se apresuró a meterse a la casa.

"Estoy en problemas"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Ginny le hacia "aclaraciones" a Michael fuera de la casa, Charlie Weasley trataba con un medio perturbado y medio furibundo Draco

--¡Siéntate ahí Malfoy!—dijo soltándolo al fin y arrimándole una silla

Draco se acomodo el traje y se sentó, tenía las ideas revueltas todavía, le preocupaba seriamente lo que el tal Michael (cuyo apellido tenía que averiguar para encargarse de él) pudiera haber deducido después de la escenita de afuera…"¿deducido¿Deducido cómo de qué¿Qué hay para deducir?...¡Oh si¡Oh no¡No¡Maldición!

--¡Malfoy¿Escuchas lo que digo?

--¿Eh?—la mente del rubio todavía estaba en sus nudillos enrojecidos, recordándole que le había dado una golpiza a un completo desconcido aunque no podía, o tal vez no quería recordar por qué había reaccionado así.

--¡Malfoy!

--¡No estoy sordo Weasley!

--Pues lo parece—Charlie se sentó frente al rubio—ahora quiero explicaciones

--¿Eh?

--Pensé que no estabas sordo

Draco no contesto

--Dije que quiero explicaciones sobre lo que pasó afuera

Draco inspeccionó toda la cocina de la casa, miró en todas las direcciones como esperando que alguien más apareciera

--No Malfoy, en la casa no esta nadie más

--¿Eh?

--¡Quiero explicaciones chico¡Ahora!

--¿Qué quieres que te diga Weasley¡Lo que viste que pasó, eso pasó!

--Deja que te ayude—Charlie lo miro fijamente—Salí y estabas golpeando a ese chico… ¿por qué?

--¡No te interesa!

--¡Es mi casa y me interesa lo que pasa en ella¡Sobre todo si esta mi hermana en medio!—dijo Charlie con voz firme

--¡No se por que lo ataqué¿ya¡No puedo decirte lo que pasó por que no se que pasó!

Charlie Weasley sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de Draco, no pudo evitar el recuerdo de cuando su hermana se había enterado que el chico la había salvado, esa cara de desconcierto sólo podía significar una cosa.

--¿Por qué sonríes así Weasley?

--¿Es obvio no?

--No

--Te vas a dar cuenta pronto, espero, y entonces muchacho tu y yo vamos a sentarnos para hablar un rato sobre ello

--¿Es esto una broma sucia Weasley? Por que te aseguro que…

--¡Ginny¿Qué pasó?

Charlie se levantó preocupado cuando Ginny con la cara roja y las sienes sudorosas entró en la casa, sus manos temblaban y su mirada mostraba más de una emoción.

--No mucho, ese idiota se ha ido

--¿Quién era él Ginny¿Te ha hecho algo¿Quieres que lo alcance?—Charlie se olvido completamente que Draco estaba en la misma habitación, sólo le importaba el estado de Ginny

--Nadie que valiera la pena, sólo Michael Corner

--¿Así que ese era Michael Corner eh?—Charlie se froto la barbilla—lo recuerdo, Ron me hablo algo de él ¿exnovio no?

"¿Ron? ese chismoso"

--ajá

--¿resentido?

--¿Chars podemos cambiar de tema?

--¡Ah si!—Charlie espero a que Ginny se sentara y luego volvió a dirigirse a Draco—correcto Malfoy, eso me lo deja todo claro

--¿Qué?

--¡Cambiemos de tema!—Charlie Weasley no podía estar más complacido, no le parecía que Draco fuera lo que se dice "el adecuado" para su hermana, pero le resultaba irónico tenerlo en su casa…en "esa condición"--¿Así que has venido a ver a mi padre?

--Si

--Creo que tardara, mi mamá lo alcanzo en el trabajo, tenían algún plan ¿Es muy urgente?

--eh…--Draco no quería hablar de sus asuntos con Charlie Weasley, aunque tenía la sensación de que el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de las "coincidencias" que lo habían llevado a la madriguera

--¡Entiendo!—el joven Weasley seguía sonriendo

--Yo…--Ginny seguía temblando, pero la sonrisa de su hermano le traía la horrible duda del por qué temblaba… ¿Era el coraje por Michael¿Era el nerviosismo por estar Draco en su casa con Charlie mirándoles de esa forma?—es que…Draco es voluntario conmigo en San Mungo como yo y…lo invite a comer

"¿Un Malfoy comiendo en la Madriguera?" pensaba el pelirrojo "Si no estuviera sentado frente a él… ¡Jamás lo hubiera creído!"

--¡Ya veo! Pero mis papás tardaran un rato ¿Tienen mucha hambre?—Draco y Ginny negaron con la cabeza--¡Genial¡Entonces pueden esperar!—miró a Ginny--¿Por qué no le muestras el terreno a Malfoy, eh Ginny?

"¿Qué acaba de decir?"

--Eh…

--Eso me gustaría…Ginny—Draco no tenía el menor interés en andar por el patio, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar bajo la mirada curiosa de un Weasley que estaba pasando un buen rato a su costa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella escena resultaba terriblemente incomoda para Ginny, estaba caminando por los alrededores de la casa junto a Draco sin decir una sola palabra, toda la seguridad con la que había logrado hacerse a lo largo de los años, se desvanecía en ese momento.

Quería detenerse, pararse frente a él y verlo a los ojos, como hace un rato, tratar de descifrar su mirada gris, preguntarle mil cosas…quería que el quisiera lo mismo.

--Hasta aquí—la voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos

--¿Qué?

--Que ya no quiero ir más allá—se sentó en una piedra grande—hasta aquí esta bien

--Como quieras—Ginny se sentó en una piedra cercana

Otro largo silencio vino después, Ginny procuro alisar su vestido que no había quedado muy bien tras el secado, Draco la miraba de reojo, con su vestido color durazno se veían sus piernas pequeñas pero había algo en el rostro de la pelirroja que le llamaba la atención especialmente.

--Draco

--¿si?—el muchacho notó la cara ligeramente sonrojada de ella

--Hay…hay algo que—Ginny se levanto y se paro delante de él—quiero saber

--¿Qué cosa?

--Michael y tú… ¿lo conocías de antes?

--No

"Entonces…la única razón para golpearlo fue… ¡imposible!"

--Pero tu lo…

--Si, ya se lo que le hice

--¿Por qué?

Draco se puso de pie frente a Ginny. Charlie Weasey había hecho surgir en él una duda con la que no se pensaba quedar.

--Es un tipo desagradable

--¿Y¿te piensas andar por ahí golpeando a todo aquel que te desagrade? Bueno, no es que crea que no se lo merecía, tienes razón, es un tipo desagradable pero aún así no debiste, llegaste a su nivel que era justo lo que el quería y…

--Calla Ginebra, me aturdes—Ginny se sonrojo un poco más—tu eres una señorita y no deberías permitir que tipos como él—bajó el tono de su voz—o como yo—deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó hacia si—se te acercaran

" " Todos los pensamientos abandonaron la mente de Ginny

--Al menos que no te quede otra opción—se acerco al oído de la pelirroja y la beso cerca del cuello—como ahora

El muchacho dejo dos besos en la mejilla de Ginny, mientras se acercaba a su boca, cuando llego a esta, encontró unos labios entreabiertos que ya esperaban a los suyos, fue un beso corto y aún así, suficiente.

Draco abrió los ojos y se topo con los de Ginny, no pudo más que besarla otra vez y otra hasta que todas sus dudas desaparecieron: estaba...enamorado

--Detente

El joven no comprendió, Ginny apoyaba las manos en su pecho haciendo una ligera presión y le pedía que se detuviera

--¿Qué estas haciendo?

--¿Qué?

--¿Por qué?

--¿Qué?

--¿Por qué me besaste?

--Tú también me besaste

--Yo…yo no soy colecciconable Draco

--Nunca he pensado que lo seas..no podrías

--Yo…

--Sólo hay una fierecilla como tu

--No entiendo

--Imposible

--Sigo sin entender—Ginny tomo las manos de Draco y las quito de su cintura

--¿Aún no?—Cuando Ginny quiso soltar las manos de Draco, el no se lo permitió—En unos momentos, cuando vengan tus padres, me tratarás con indiferencia, igual que lo hice yo cuando estaba Corner, tu y yo juntos, para quien sea, es imposible

Ginny no pudo más que reírse, nunca se imagino que iba a escuchar a Draco Malfoy hablar de ese modo

--¿Qué es tan divertido?

Ginny se acercó al chico y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó

--Sólo por hoy…que lo imposible suceda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ginny escuchó una campanita a lo lejos, supo que sus padres habían vuelto a casa, camino de regreso junto a Draco procurando verse indiferente al entrar a la cocina seguida de él.

Draco comió muy poco, a Charlie, quien lo había estado observando con atención, le pareció que si había tomado bocado había sido por mero compromiso.

Para los Weasleys presentes la comida fue extraña, silenciosa como pocas. Y en cuanto terminaron, Molly, Charlie y Ginny se fueron para dejarles la cocina al señor Weasley y a Draco.

--Bueno Draco--comenzó Arthur Weasley tomando de su vaso de jugo--creo que imagino por que estas aquí ¿Quieres que te recomiende verdad?

--Si

--Para eso no tenías que venir hasta aquí, si hubieras enviado una lechuza, te hubiera regresado con la carta de recomendación

--Me pareció que debía señor

--Mañana la escribiré en cuanto llegue a mi oficina

--Gracias

--¿A quien tengo que dirigirla?

--A Kingsley Shacklebolt señor

El señor Weasñey abrió los ojos como platos--¿Al jefe de aurores¿Es que quieres ser uno?

--Si

--¡Vaya Draco! Eso cambia muchas cosas

--¿Cuáles?

--Bueno—el señor Weasley procuró tener al joven tranquilo—nosotros los Weasleys no somos de ninguna manera ingratos, yo no tendría ningun problema en recomendarte a cualquier otro colegio superior, como el de administración, el de turismo, el de medimagia incluso, pero extenderte una carta para el colegio de aurores es…

--¿Temerario?

--Algo así—admitió el señor Weasley—No me lo tomes a mal Draco, si entras a la escuela de aurores, las personas que te extiendan las cartas se tendrán que hacer responsables de lo que hagas y…

--Se que no cualquiera lo haría por el hijo de un mortífago

--¿Por qué un auror Draco?

--¿Tiene caso si se lo explico?

--¡Oh si! Mi familia tiene una gran deuda contigo Draco y quiero ayudarte pero no puedo tomarlo tan a la ligera, cuando redacte tu carta tengo que hacerlo con la convicción de que es correcto, que no es sólo por compromiso

--¿La va a redactar entonces?—"¡Maldición¡Es que este Weasley quiere que le ruegue o qué!

--Eso depende de ti muchacho, así que respóndeme ¿Por qué auror?

--Quiero capturarlos a todos antes de que arruinen más vidas

--¿A todos?

--Quiero atrapar a todos los mortífagos o magos tenebrosos y enviarlos a Azkaban para que no arruinen más vidas

--Con todo lo que ha pasado Draco, veo muy difícil que algún mortífago se atreva a salir en mucho tiempo, casi todos están en juicios ahora

--Estoy al tanto de eso señor, quiero capturarlos y asegurarme que van a Azkaban, pero creo que usted no me ha entendido

--Entonces explícame Draco

--Si hace 17 años, cuando Potter derroto por primera vez al señor oscuro, hubiera habido un auror que presentara las pruebas suficientes contra Lucius Malfoy el no hubiera podido—Draco apretó los puños y el señor Weasley observo preocupado, como su expresión se tensaba y se llenaba de rencor—no hubiera tenido oportunidad de arruinarnos la vida a mi ni a mi madre

--Draco calma

--¡Arruino la vida de mi madre¡Por su culpa ella sufrió lo peor que se le puede hacer a un ser humano¡Por su culpa estuvimos ahí¡Con él¡Si él hubiera estado en Azkaban mi infancia hubiera sido diferente¡Sólo mi madre y yo¡Si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de darle su merecido ignorando su status yo…

Ginny despego de su oreja el aparto para escuchar de Fred y George, ahora era más sofisticado e imperceptible, lo había pegado a la mesa durante la comida y estaba escuchando desde su habitación.

"Es por eso, si lo hubiera sabido yo…"

El llamado de la puerta evito que llorara en ese momento, había tenido muchas emociones en un solo día, se incorporo de la silla en que estaba y fue a abrir, su hermano Charlie estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

--Hola Ginny ¿Puedo pasar?

--Claro Chars, adelante

--Bueno--Charlie entro sonriendo y se sentó en la cama--ahora voy a necesitar que me cuentes lo que esta pasando

--¿Pasando de qué?

--Hay tanto Ginny, podrías comenzar desde que Malfoy es voluntario en San Mungo, que ha venido a comer a nuestra casa, que se le ha ido a golpes a tu exnovio, la forma en que te mira¿ves como hay mucho que explicar?

--Charlie no se cual es tu repentino interés en Draco--el joven no reprimio una risa

--Justo eso Ginny, que lo llames Draco

"¡Rayos¡Por qué tienes que ser tan listillo Charlie!"

--Yo...eh...

--Por que si no mal recuerdo cuando...esa noche...tu detestabas pensar en que te había salvado

--Todavía detesto pensarlo

--Pero lo llamas Draco

--Es que...

--Te diré algo divertido Ginny: El conocimiento engendra cariño

--¿Qué?

--Que sólo se odian los que no se conocen

--Perdón pero...no estoy entendiendo

--Imagino que Malfoy entro de voluntario para poder conseguir las recomendaciones que necesita alguien como el para entrar a un colegio superior ¿estoy en lo cierto?

--Creo que si

--Luego, tu entraste con la intención de colaborar en algo y ahí no les quedo de otra que trabajar juntos

--Aja

--Y así es como empezaron a conocerse y obviamente formaron un vínculo

--Entre él y yo no hay ninguna clase de vínculo

--Claro que si, Malfoy salvó tu vida y por que quieras o por que no, hay un vínculo mágico entre ustedes

--Entonces no puedes decir que se formo por nuestro trabajo en San Mungo

--No, pero puedo decirte que se reforzó y es obvio que no sólo es de tu parte

--¿eso que significa?

--Bueno, básicamente, las personas que deben la vida a otras, inevitablemente quedan ligadas, el vínculo entre ellos se termina cuando se paga de forma similar la deuda; o sea que el vínculo es de tu parte hacia él

--Por que yo soy la que le debe la vida

--Si, pero esta cercanía en el hospital, creo que ha hecho que Malfoy, quizá sin darse cuenta le de fuerza a este vínculo pero a la inversa

--¿Y entonces?

--Mira con Harry y Hermione, la deuda es de Harry hacia ella, pero han formado algo tan fuerte que se anula sin romper el lazo mágico entre ellos

--Eso no podría pasar entre Draco y yo Charlie, de modo que creo que le deberé la vida por siempre

--O quizá no

--¿Qué?

--Nunca he sido muy bueno para las relaciones humanas, la prueba esta en que sigo soltero--rió Charlie--pero es que es muy obvio

--¿Qué es tan obvio para ti que no lo es para mi?

--Deja que yo trate de darte la explicación que no quieres darme tu entonces, cuando Malfoy puede enviarle una lechuza y hacer una cita en el ministerio con papá, viene hasta aquí y acepta comer con nosotros, se encuentra con tu exnovio en la puerta, nunca antes le ha visto pero hoy, su reacción es irsele a golpes, luego yo los mando a pasearse y regresan tan tranquilos los dos, no te molesta ni se burla de ti...¡Es obvio Ginny!

En el silencio surgido en la habitación de Ginny, hubo espacio para la sonrisa de Charlie, el pestañeo nervioso de Ginny y un ambiente de confidentes entre los hermanos

--Si Ginny, aceptalo ¡El Malfoy se ha enamorado de ti!

"¡Madre mía¿Podría tener tanta suerte?"

--Pero...yo...

--¡No es necesario que tu también lo estés¡Yo se que tu no lo harías!

--¿Hacer qué?

--Pues corresponderle; primero esta el jurado rencor que le tienes, su incopatibilidad, la fama de aventurero que tiene y lo más importante, yo se que tu serías incapaz de jugar con aquel chico de la estación

"¡Todo se estaba oyendo tan bien!"

--En fin, Malfoy se ha ido con Flu ¿Quieres salir a volar un rato?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se miro al espejo del lavamanos, estaba ojerosa y pálida, había estado toda la noche meditando sobre el día anterior. Una cosa era cargar el peso de que le gustaba Draco Malfoy, pero era una carga mayor haberlo besado teniendo novio, haber dejado que él rodeara su cintura, haberle rodeado el cuello… estar deseando que se repitiera.

Se mojó con agua helada la cara, se sentía culpable, por más que quisiera, no podía evitar pensar en Colin quien seguramente estaría tranquilo en su mundo de muggles, en toda su familia y lo que pensarían; y por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, en Pansy y el pensamiento de que Draco quizás, sólo quisiera jugar con ella.

Se vistió y alistó para el hospital con desgano, aunque, cuando Charlie la paso a dejar, procuro sonreír como siempre; luego se metió en el edificio lo más rápido que pudo esperando no tener que ver a Draco muy temprano.

--¡Fierecilla!, hola

"¡Como odio mi suerte!"

--Hola Draco—el color se escapo de su cara en ese instante

--Buenos días—saludó la recepcionista, alegre como siempre

--Buenos días—Ginny le dirigió toda su atención al lunar en su barbilla como si fuera realmente fascinante--¿Qué me toca hacer hoy?

--A ti y a Draco les toca la segunda planta

"¿A mi y a Draco?"

--¿Qué haremos ahí?

--Ordenarlo, casi todos los enfermos que estaban en cuarentena se han puesto mejor y han sido enviados a las plantas donde los verán sus especialistas—Ginny procuraba mantener su vista fija en cualquier cosa que no fuera la rubia cabeza de Draco— ¡El piso entero es un caos!

--Estará listo en seguida—aseguró Draco tan arrogante como siempre

--Muy bien, vayan—entonces se fijo en la pelirroja--¿Ginny estas bien? Te noto pálida

--Estoy bien, nos vemos más tarde, gracias

"¡Venga Ginny¡Camina o sospecharán algo!"

--¡Vamos fierecilla!—Draco tomo a Ginny del antebrazo y la jalo hacia delante--¡Hay que darnos prisa!

--Puedo caminar sola, gracias—dijo rápidamente cuando recobró la noción toempo-espacio—Draco la soltó sin más

Cuando se encontraron a la sanadora Strout, encargada de la segunda planta, ella simplemente les señalo las habitaciones que debían asearse

Draco y Ginny pusieron manos a la obra, se trataba de la misma habitación en la que habían recolectado muestras, Draco estaba por decir algo, quizá de la organización cuando Ginny ya había corrido a una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Fueron dos horas largas, al final el sitio estaba impecable, las camas arregladas y listas para recibir pacientes en cuanto se necesitara, todas las mesas de mayo, el piso y las paredes impecables y después de dos horas…Draco seguía sin recibir de Ginny ni una sola mirada, ni siquiera un reproche cuando tiro a propósito una frasco de poción.

El chico temió que fuera la misma historia todo el día con las habitaciones que faltaban, necesitaba hacer algo y recuperar el control de la situación.

--¿Estas evitándome fierecilla?—le pregunto cuando la tuvo en frente, estaban por salir de la habitación

--No—respondió rápido, sin voltear a verlo

--¡Entonces mírame!—el chico jalo con fuerza y le cogio la barbilla

--Te estoy mirando--masculló Ginny

--¿Qué rayos te pasa fierecilla?

--¿Pasarme como de qué Draco?--Procuró sonar irónica

--Lo que tengas que decirme ¡Dímelo y ya¡Pero no creas que te voy a estar buscando la cara!

--No tengo nada que decir…suéltame ya

--Entonces voy a decírtelo yo—Draco se acercó y la beso, un beso que no podía ser más distinto al último, Ginny podía sentir cada reproche del rubio en su boca

--Suel…--un beso sin fin, una pausa apenas para que él respirara y vino una continuación

--Ahora me dirás que te pasa

--No me pasa nada

--¿Es por lo de ayer?

--No se de que me hablas

--Me besaste fierecilla ¡Eso¿Y te crees que hoy me puedes ignorar?

--¡Tu me besaste a mi Draco! Y no te ignoro, simplemente no tengo nada que decir

--Esto va mal--Draco respiró profundamente--voy a empezar otra vez Ginebra ¿Quieres?

--No

--Ayer fue…un día largo ¿no?

--Duró 24 horas Draco, como todos los demás

--Fue muy difícil para mí—Draco se sentó en una cama que le quedaba cercana

--¡No me digas!—la pelirroja se sentó en una cama junto a donde estaba el chico—No creo haber tenido nada que ver

--¡Maldita sea¡Contigo no se puede ser civilizado!

--¿Y contigo si?

--No juegues conmigo fierecilla—Draco se sentó a un lado, en la misma cama que ella

--No estoy jugando con nadie a nada Draco

--¿Esto es por tu maldito novio?

--No lo maldigas

--¿Es o no es por el?

Ginny no respondió, la mirada gris de Draco siempre le había recordado al hielo, pero en ese momento destellaba chispas

--Déjalo atrás fierecilla—le dio un beso corto, apenas un roce de labios

--Yo…

--Y déjate llevar—con su mano izquierda desato el lazo de su cabello y le tomo la cintura

--Tu…--otro roce de labios de Draco— ¿tu a qué estas jugando?

Draco se detuvo, se alejo un poco y volvió a cruzar sus ojos grises con la mirada café de Ginny

--Solo quieres tu carta y jugar—Ginny necesitaba sacar sus dudas ¡todas¡Tenía que verlo a los ojos para saber que era verdad y que mentira!

--¡Que en tu vida, fierecilla, sólo hayas encontrado interesados no es mi problema!

--¡Qué en tu vida, Draco, hayas jugado con todas no me hace igual!

--¡Por Merlín¿Tan poco sientes que vales?—Draco se alejo de ella, hasta la esquina de la cama

--¡Al contrario!

--¿No crees que me puedo interesar en ti?

--¿Puedes interesarte en mi?

--¿No lo ves?—le acarició el cabello volviendo a acercarse--¿No lo sientes?—le susurró la última pregunta al oído

--¡Y tu…

Una frase incompleta, cuando Draco acerco su boca a la suya Ginny no opuso ninguna resistencia, devolvió el beso, cuando le rodeo con una mano la cintura se lo permitió también, cuando le apretó la mano izquierda ella le rodeo la espalda.

Era muy fácil en ese momento entender por que Draco era tan popular, no era sólo su loción, Ginny nunca había recibido un beso así…que la hiciera olvidar todo lo demás.

Para el rubio no era muy distinto…en su mente sólo estaba ella, con su cabello rojo, con su cuerpo delgado y pequeño, con su expresión de molestia y de duda, con sus labios sabor a frutas: Ginebra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Déjenmelo saber con su review**_

¡Caray¡Este capítulo ha sido tan difícil! He puesto un gran esfuerzo y al fin el Ginny-Draco ha comenzado...

Yo creo que Draco esta especialmente inseguro¿No les ha pasado? Cuando te acostumbras a las cosas fáciles y sin compromiso, un día por muy satisfecho que salgas de cada una, también te va faltando algo y cuando lo encuentras, te descuadras completamente e intentas hasta lo imposible por mantener las cosas bajo control ¡Ah si lo sabré yo! jeje

¿Y qué tal Michael Corner eh¡Adelanto que el chico no va a dejar las cosas así!

¡Charlie Weasley me encanta¡En realidad los Weasleys me encantan!

Y un obsequio especial:

**VEAN MI PROFILE, EL DIBUJO ES LA IMAGEN FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**, me hubiera gustado dibujar todo el fondo…pero era muy difícil y temí arruinar el resto ¡Espero que les guste el obsequio!

¿Hacemos un trato?

Si les gusto… ¡dejen su review para recompensarme!

Si no les gusto… ¡Dejen su review para que yo pueda aprender de mis errores!

Se despide, su amiga Sarita


	12. REALIDADES

Y diez años después… jijiji… ¡He vuelto!

Ya leí el último libro…la verdad es que esta cardiaco ¡todo sucede tan rápido! En fin, esta genial!!!!!! aunque con el epilogo siento que Rowling trata de negarnos la posibilidad de soñar con las parejas…en palabras de la buena **Azazel Black**, "dice este es mi mundo y las cosas pasan como yo digo" pero en lo que Rowling (a quien admiro mucho, todavía) no pensó es que mi fic no pegaba con el sexto libro y que, por lo tanto ¡Lo pienso seguir pegue o no pegue con el último! xD

Además me atreví a hacer un one-shot DrG ¡Basado en el epílogo! Espero que lo lean y que me dejen también sus opiniones xD jeje

**Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo :) perdonen la demora con el capítulo, pero prométanme disfrutarlo**

**CAPÍTULO 12. REALIDADES**

--Todo eso, no es a mí al que debes decírselo

Ginny levanto la mirada y se topó con los ojos grises de Draco que otra vez reflejaban hielo

--Pero…

--¡Yo no voy a ceder en esto Ginebra!

Draco y Ginny habían salido de la habitación que limpiaban, no sin antes darse un corto beso, pero al empezar a limpiar la siguiente, la culpa invadió la mente de ella, había tratado de explicarle a Draco que estaba haciendo mal, que no podía dañar a Colin, tarde había recordado que Draco Malfoy sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

--Pero el es…

--Quien el sea me tiene sin cuidado—Draco la tomó con violencia de las muñecas y la acercó hacia si—y hace unos minutos a ti también

--No…yo…me haces daño—se quejó ella

El la soltó y le dio la espalda—No entiendes mujer ¡No entiendes¡Si te sientes culpable díselo¡Déjalo a él y no a mi!

Ginny se miró las muñecas enrojecidas--¡No Draco¡No¡El que no entiende eres tu!—el rubio se giró y se cruzo de brazos-- ¿Qué es lo que tu me ofreces a cambio¿eh¿Una semana¡Colin va enserio conmigo!

--¡Yo también¡Maldita sea!

--¡Ah si¡Ya lo visualizo¡Draco Malfoy cambiando sus andanzas por mí¡Oh si¡Y seguro que mi bondad es lo que te ha transformado!—grito Ginny impregnando cada palabra de sarcasmo

--No fue tu bondad—Draco se tranquilizó antes de hablar—fue justamente tu carácter

--¡Ah! Ser cursi no te queda Draco

--A ti tampoco te va el remordimiento

--¿Qué?

--No me culpes a mi Ginebra, si lo que quieres es no sentirte culpable dile a ese sangre sucia que no lo quieres y fin.

--Tienes razón—Draco se sorprendió con esas palabras, escuchó en silencio a la pelirroja—No quiero sentirme culpable, así que lo que acaba de pasar, no volverá a suceder…

"¡Maldita sea Ginebra¡Hablas como si nos hubiéramos acostado!"

--… si me das a escoger entre tu y Colin, lo elijo a él, por que el en realidad me quiere

--¿Y yo soy cursi¡Mejor dime Ginebra¿Lo quieres tú a él?

--¡No quiero estar junto a una persona que usa el termino "sangre sucia" para empezar!

--El amor es la cosa más egoísta del mundo Ginebra—Draco le cogio la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo—no debes preguntarte si alguien te quiere…más bien, si lo quieres tu a él—le soltó—y si no te gusta que lo use…no lo haré más cuando estés presente

--Ya deja eso en paz Draco…terminemos esto que quiero ir a casa

--¿A tu casa¿Hoy?

--Si Draco, a mi casa

--Bien pues terminemos y luego te largas—Draco impregno cada palabra de resentimiento--¡no te preocupes¡Aquí sólo necesitan voluntarios de medio tiempo¡Mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras con tu querido novio en Hogwarts!

Ginny guardo silencio, en un instante de sensatez se dio cuenta que si respondía aquella discusión no tendría fin sino hasta que una de las dos partes cediera.

--Me voy de aquí—dijo Draco consultando su reloj media hora después

--¿Eh¿Por qué¡No hemos terminado!

--Por que es hora de visitas Ginebra ¡por eso!

--¿Y?—Ginny puso las manos en su cintura

--¡Métete en tus asuntos fierecilla¡Termina esta habitación y lárgate a donde te plazca después!

--¡Idiota!—murmuró Ginny una vez que el rubio abandonó la habitación de un portazo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando un rato después, Ginny bajó a la recepción, se encontró con que la acostumbrada mochila que Draco solía encargar estaba ahí.

--¿Dónde esta Draco?—le pregunto a la mujer de la recepción

--Es hora de visitas—le respondió la mujer sonriéndole--¿Terminaste ya el aseo?

--Si—"¿Hora de visitas?"--¿A quién esta visitando Draco?

La mujer se dio vuelta y saco de un cajón un periódico, el cual le extendió a Ginny

--Draco esta en la cuarta planta

Ginny se sentó uno de los sillones de la recepción y se fijo en el diario, la primera página no decía nada que le explicara a quien estaba visitando Draco. "Anuncia ministerio candidatos a jefes de departamento" "Bertie Boot lanza nueva línea de productos"

Pasó unas cuantas páginas y encontró una pequeña fotografía de un par de rostros desfigurados que se movían emitiendo quejidos, Ginny miró más de cerca y reconoció que uno de los fotografiados era el monstruo que siempre le guarda a Draco la espalda. La nota era de apenas unos párrafos y tenía un pequeño encabezado.

"_La familia Grabbe es localizada"_

_En una muestra más de su eficiencia, la oficina de aurores localizó la tarde de ayer a la familia Grabbe, cuyos cuatro miembros se encontraban desaparecidos desde hace un año._

_Fueron llevados a San Mungo por presentar heridas graves, se encuentran estables y se espera que, dentro de poco, los jóvenes Vincent y Yulisa se integren al año escolar y ambos padres de familia, vayan a juicio por sus posibles vínculos con quien-ustedes-saben._

"Así que es eso…por eso el dijo que ayer había sido largo… ¡Yo y mi estúpido ego¡Pensé que lo decía por nosotros!"

--¿A qué hora termina la hora de visitas?

--Como en diez minutos Ginny ¿Por qué?

--¿Me los puedo tomar libres¿Por favor?

--Veamos…

--He trabajado duro hoy… ¿un descansito?—"¿descansito¡Qué te pasa Ginny!"

--¿Qué tan buena eres con las pociones?

--Eh… me considero buena, obtuve excepcional en mis T.I.M.O.S—Ginny sonrió recordando que Hermione les había ayudado a ella y a Luna a preparar su exámen

--Muy bien, entonces tomate media hora y repórtate puntualmente en la tercera planta—la mujer pronunció su sonrisa—alguien nos ha hecho un donativo Ginny ¡Tenemos material para pociones¡Al fin nos reabastecemos de antídotos!

--Esa es una noticia excelente—dijo Ginny por cortesía, ya urgida de irse--¿entonces estoy libre?

--Si…anda ¡no pierdas tiempo!

--Gracias—dijo y caminó rápidamente a las escaleras que subió de dos en dos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Draco!—Ginny se alegró de ver al chico salir de una habitación

--Fierecilla—dijo el simplemente pasando de largo

"¡Ahora te vas a hacer el digno!"

--¡Draco!—lo llamó a su espalda

El rubio siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado. Ginny se apresuro a seguirlo.

--¡Te estoy hablando!—Ginny creyó que había ganado cuando el se giro

--Te estoy ignorando—dijo y dándole la espalda siguió avanzando por el castillo hasta que llego a los escalones

--¡Draco necesito hablarte!

Silencio por respuesta

--¡Draco¡Hazme caso!—Ginny estaba empezando a enojarse--¡Draco¡Draaaaahhh!

La pelirroja acababa de resbalarse escalera abajo, no había rodado más por que Draco había reaccionado y la había detenido antes de que se hiciera verdadero daño, cuando Ginny lo miro a los ojos perdió la leve esperanza que había tenido de que el rubio la escuchara, no pudo sentir más que frío al contacto de sus manos que habían evitado su caída.

--Draco…--murmuró confusa

El rubio no respondió, luego de asegurarse que la chica se encontraba bien, volvió a meterse las manos en las bolsas y siguió su camino

Por segunda vez en el día, ese adjetivo vino a la mente de Ginny con dedicatoria al rubio "Idiota"

Ginny gastó su media hora libre deambulando por la planta baja, cuando por fin la llamaron, la enviaron al patio donde días antes ella y Draco habían metido las pociones que habían preparado, a su derecha, Ginny vio un pasillo en el cual había puertas en las que se leía la palabra "laboratorio" estaban numerados del uno al cinco.

--¿Weasley?—una mujer joven la llamo

--si

--¿Sabes destilar antídotos?

--si

--Entonces—la mujer sonrió—tu trabajo será bien recibido en el laboratorio 3

--Si

Ginny empujo la puerta y echo un vistazo dentro de la habitación, había 3 mesas, en una de ellas había calderos de todos los tamaños preparados en sus bases para ser usados, en la segunda había un montón de redomas llenas de hierbas, animalillos, polvos y demás artilugios para pociones, y por ultimo la tercera mesa estaba ocupada por frascos llenos de diferentes sustancias algunas de colores.

Había dos personas en la habitación, un mago cuyo corte de cabello recordaba el de un militar y para disgusto de la pelirroja, Draco estaba acompañándole.

--¿Así que tu eres la famosa fierecilla?—le dijo sonriente el mago cuando entró

--¿Perdón?—Ginny le dirigió la mirada a Draco en busca de explicaciones que los ojos del rubio no le dieron

--¡Ah¡Todo el hospital habla de ti!

--¿De mi?

--¿Weasley no?

--Si, soy yo

--¡Entonces si eres la fierecilla! Pasa, pasa --le invito-- bienvenida al laboratorio de pociones número 3

"¿Famosa fierecilla¿Todo el hospital?"

--Aquí preparamos los antídotos para los magos que llegan envenenados ¿Ambos saben como se realiza el proceso?

--Si—respondió Ginny mientras que Draco movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación

--Bueno, pues entonces vamos a trabajar, escojan un veneno de la mesa del fondo y trabajen en el por favor—les señalo la tercera mesa—encontraran todo lo necesario en la mesa del centro y según necesiten pueden disponer de los calderos y demás piezas.

Varita en mano, Ginny, Draco y el medimago pusieron manos a la obra, fue una suerte para la pelirroja que el encargado del laboratorio estuviera ahí, de otro modo la tensión entre ella y Draco habría sido inaguantable.

Una hora después Ginny vaciaba a un par de redomas el antídoto que acababa de terminar

--Amarillo brillante—dijo el sanador levantando una redoma llena—tal como dicen los libros…muy bien

--Gracias—Ginny se sonrojo

--Ya me habían hablado de tu talento—dijo él hombre sonriente

--¿De…de verdad?

--¡Si¡Todo el hospital habla de ti!

"Ya casi lo olvidaba"

--No…no lo creo

--¡Si¡La famosa fierecilla! Mis pacientes dicen que eres muy buena…aunque algo voluble

--¿Yo?

--Ayer justo me estaba diciendo la jefa de enfermeras…me contó que vinieron dos señoras y que les gusto tanto tu forma de atenderlas que volvieron preguntando por ti para que las atendieras

"Más bien para enterarse de mi vida"

--Ah…si…si se quienes—Ginny procuró sonreír, le desagradaba la idea de que todo el hospital la conociera ya y peor con un sobrenombre como "fierecilla"

--La verdad es que pocos voluntarios logran la fama que ustedes…ya sabes Draco y tu

--¿Ah…ah si?

--Si…aunque para él no fue fácil…la verdad es que al inicio pocos se fiaban de él

--¿Por sus padres?—Ginny espió de reojo, lo que menos necesitaba era que Draco la descubriera murmurando sobre él, lo vio concentrado en su antídoto

--Justamente—el hombre sonrió—pero ya no hablemos de eso que ya paso… y mejor nos damos prisa con esto

--Si

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿tenías la ocasión, el lugar, el ambiente y sobre todo, a la chica adecuada?

--Aja—Ron emitió el sonido con desgana, aunque, si Harry hubiera sido más observador se habría dado cuenta de la expresión tristona de Ron

--¿Y entonces?

--No se Harry, tal vez Luna no es para mi

--¿Por?

Ron miro a Harry un momento y negó con la cabeza--No se bien como decirlo…

--¡Harry¡Ron! –Neville se acercaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos --¡Hermione!—exclamó cuando alcanzó a los muchachos-- ¡esta en la enfermería!

Ron hecho a correr inmediatamente para la enfermería, Harry en cambio, se quedo con Neville

--¿Qué paso?

--No se—dijo Neville—estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca y se desmayó…la lleve a la enfermería y luego vine a buscarlos

--Gracias—dijo Harry y hecho a correr también para la enfermería

Por más que se apuró, alcanzó a Ron hasta las puertas de la enfermería, estaban cerradas, sentadas en las bancas del pasillo, se encontraban Luna y la profesora McGonagal.

--¡Profesora¿Qué ha sucedido?

--La señorita Granger ha tenido un desmayo—dijo ella—la enfermera esta revisándola

--¿Un desmayo¿Y saben por qué fue?

--No señor Weasley, tal vez fuera sólo cansancio

--¿Y cuándo vamos a poder verla?

--En unos momentos—dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta—pero antes necesito hablarles a ustedes

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y apenas prestaba atención a lo que Madam Pomfrey decía, retendría a Hermione esa noche en la enfermería y si no mejoraba, la llevarían a San Mungo.

--¿Por qué no la envían de una vez?—pregunto Ron algo exaltado

--Debemos esperar a ver como pasa esta noche

--¿Ahora podríamos verla?—Harry estaba impaciente

--Adelante—indicó la enfermera—uno a la vez por favor

Harry se apresuro a entrar a la habitación llena de camas, a su derecha vio a Hermione tendida y se acercó

--Hola—le susurró--¿Qué tal te encuentras?

--Hola Harry—Hermione sonrió—no me puedo quejar

--¿Qué te ocurrió Hermione?

--No se bien Harry, pero me pondré bien pronto…estoy segura

--¿Ah si?

--Si…--Hermione le desvió la mirada al muchacho—me he puesto así por que he estado con muchas emociones últimamente

--¿Cómo sabes eso?

--Me doy cuenta Harry, cuando estoy así, me pongo mal…debo cuidarme más—sonrio levemente

--¿Puedo saber por que has estado con tantas emociones?

Hermione guardo silencio un momento tras el cual volvió a mirar a Harry fijamente a los ojos mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama

--Me siento…rara Harry…mal…aburrida—se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas—quieroterminar

--¿Qué?—Harry se sentía mas aturdido cada minuto

--Quequieroterminar

Harry se lo pensó un momento, le apetecía enloquecer y gritar un poco, pero decidió tratar de ser considerado con Hermione, después de todo, el también estaba empezando a sentirse aburrido, no que la quisiera menos, si no que sus lazos tal vez debieran ir en otro sentido

--Ya no puedo seguir Harry—dijo Hermione, esta vez con palabras claras

--Si eso quieres…--Harry procuro sonar calmado—no puedo obligarte Hermione, pero quiero escuchar tu por que

Hermione respiro profundamente--¿seguro?—susurró

--Seguro

--Antes yo creía que te amaba Harry…y…tal vez si lo hago…pero…como si fueras mi hermano…pensé que me enamoraría de ti por que nos entendíamos…pero…me equivoqué

--¿Y decidiste darte cuenta hoy?

--Harry…--Hermione jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos—se que te sientes igual

_FLASH BACK_

--¡Estoy harta Harry!

El niño que vivió no entendía nada

--¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!

Cada frase le iba resultando un poco más confusa que la anterior

--¿Me quieres explicar?

--¡Toda la vida Harry¡Toda¿Y no has sido capaz de darte cuenta?—Ginny dejo de agitar los puños y los apoyo en su cintura--¿De verdad?

--Ginny…no se de que me hablas—reconoció, y estaba siendo sincero

--¡Me gustas Harry Potter¡Mucho!—exclamó Ginny--¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Harry se quedo totalmente estático, no hubiera esperado una escena como esa de parte de la hermanita de Ron, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, de pie y muy quieto frente a una preciosa chica pelirroja con la cara enrojecida, parados debajo de un árbol…

--Vaya—murmuró confuso

--¿Vaya?—Ginny estaba roja, en parte por la pena y en parte por la exasperación--¿Eso es todo¡Bueno! –Ginny se encaminó molesta hacia el castillo

--¿Te vas?

--Bueno—Ginny detuvo su camino—ya no tengo más que decir y como parece que tu tampoco

--Pero tengo mucho que decir—A Ginny le pareció que los labios de Harry formaban una sonrisa

--¿Ah si?

--Si—Harry la atrajo hacia él y la beso, le beso por primera…y también última vez

Esa tarde, Ginny había sido sacada de la escuela y lo cierto fue que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había una guerra, cuando tuvo que irse a casa sin despedirse de Harry…sin llegar a nada con él.

Y no se habían vuelto a ver hasta medio año después, cuando Hermione ya lo había arriesgado todo por Harry, cuando Ginny había tenido que entender por la fuerza que Harry Potter y ella no iban a estar juntos.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Harry quería mucho a Hermione¿Acaso eso no bastaba? Era verdad que se sentía fastidiado de vez en cuando, que en muchas ocasiones prefería estar con Ron que con Hermione…pero ¿estar harto?

--Tal vez nos equivocamos Harry…

--Yo entiendo que ya no quieras nada Hermione—Harry hablaba firmemente—pero deja que yo decida lo que siento o no por ti…por favor

--Harry

--Espero que te mejores…y cuídate mucho—Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación

Ron quiso entrar inmediatamente, Harry ni se inmuto, ni se despidió de Luna ni de la profesora MacGonagal, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar. Llegó hasta ese árbol y se sentó a su sombra…la tarde caía y pintaba el cielo de bellos tonos naranja-rojos y el niño que vivió, a la sombra de es árbol evocó los momentos vividos con Hermione… y con Ginny

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Así que ya no vas a hablarme?

La pelirroja estaba de pie a la entrada del hospital San Mungo, llevaba un buen rato esperando a que Draco saliera del edificio, esperaba que al chico se le hubiera pasado la rabieta y quisiera escucharla

No hubo respuesta, Draco ni siquiera volteó a verla

Ginny estaba dispuesta a seguirlo por todas las calles de Londres de ser necesario, sin embargo, sólo había dado unos pasos detrás del rubio cuando algo hizo explosión cerca de sus talones.

El vello de sus brazos se erizo y un grito agudo escapo de su garganta…apostados sobre sus cabezas, en las azoteas de los edificios, no menos de 6 magos encapotados en negro les lanzaban hechizos

--Protego—Draco invoco un escudo

Las luces siguieron dando alrededor de Ginny, saco su varita y envió su patronus a Kingsley, luego también invoco un escudo

La invadió una sensación nauseosa y el miedo la paralizo cuando se dio cuenta que Draco ya no estaba en la calle y los 6 mortífagos se bajaron de las azoteas y la rodearon apuntándole la varita.

La chica sabía que no iba a poder vencerles a todos, encontrándose sola quizá a ninguno, así que se concentró en su escudo, o trato de concentrarse en él, por que la mayor parte de su pensamiento estaba con Draco, en si lo habían capturado o en dónde estaba…

Cuando una serie de resplandores la rodeo, supo que los aurores habían llegado, respiro ligeramente aliviada y cerro los ojos sólo para abrirlos y asustarse todavía más, uno de los encapuchados la tenía presa, los aurores tenían sometidos a los otros cinco sujetos...pero ella, estaba presa de un mortífago y sentía la punta de su varita hacerle daño en el cuello a donde le apuntaba.

--Suéltala—ordenó tranquilamente uno de los aurores

--¡No lo haré!—grito el encapuchado--¡Ella nos hará libres a todos otra vez!

--Suéltala—repitió el auror—ya no hay nada que hacer aquí

--¡La mataré!—grito desquiciado el mortífago--¡La mataré si no sueltas a todos!

--No lo soltaré—dijo el auror—pero te puedo dejar ir si la dejas

--¡He dicho que los seis nos vamos libres esta noche¡O la mataré!

Ginny miro con ojos suplicantes al auror, seguramente sería tremendo atrapar seis mortífagos de golpe ya que últimamente no parecían reunirse mucho pero…

--Suéltala entonces

--Que primero dejen a mis amigos

El auror sonrió y el grupo soltó a los mortífagos quienes se apresuraron a huir, unos diez aurores salieron como de cacería inmediatamente detrás de ellos

Ginny se dejo caer, las piernas le temblaban y los ojos le ardían, lloro frustrada por lo que acaba de pasarle, el terror parecía correrle en cada vaso sanguíneo y su corazón no dejaba de bombearlo frenéticamente.

El que parecía líder de los aurores se le acercó, el hombre seguía luciendo completamente tranquilo, se arrodilló frente a ella y le sonrió

--Ya ha pasado—le dijo—los atraparan a todos

--Creo que—el diafragma de Ginny subía y bajaba a toda velocidad—creo que…

--Tranquila—repitió el hombre

--…que se lo han llevado

--¿A quien?

--A…a—le dolía el pecho y la garganta con cada palabra que articulaba--…a Dra…Draco

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Déjenme saber su opinión con un review!**

Uhm…muchos acontecimientos y un solo capítulo

¿Qué opinan eh? Sobre Draco ignorando a Ginny….sobre Hermione y Harry…sobre el ataque ¡Quiero saber que piensan!

Y preguntas que deberé resolver en capítulos venideros ¿Cuál es la relación entre el regreso de la familia Grabbe y los seis mortífagos¿Qué pasará con Hermione¿Qué cosa esta en la cabeza de Harry¿Qué ha pasado con Corner¿Y Pansy¿Y Colin?...pero la más importante y la que creo que os hará comerse las uñas un rato (de aquí a que actualice) ¿Dónde rayos esta Draco?

Jeje…procuraré apurarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo… dejen su review y tal vez me tarde la mitad del tiempo ;)

Que sean muy felices, Sarita.


	13. AL AMANECER

Hola!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me animan…la escuela se vuelve más difícil cada vez…a veces siento que la cabeza esta a punto de estallarme, no imaginan mi frustración cuando estudié todo el fin de semana antepasado anatomía del sistema nervioso y aunque pasé fue con muy baja calificación, gracias a su apoyo y a que siguen regalándome su tiempo para leer y sus palabras de aliento.

Este capítulo para todas ustedes¡Son geniales!

**D&G**

**D&G**

**CAPÍTULO 13. AL AMANECER**

Despertó de un saltó, con el corazón intranquilo y la respiración forzada ¿dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor tratando de ver algo que le indicara donde se encontraba, descubrió que a su alrededor solo existía oscuridad.

La sensación cálida que le rodeaba le resulto familiar, estaba cubierta con su frazada, estaba en casa.

Extendió la mano y alcanzó la lámpara en la mesa de noche, descubrió que su varita estaba puesta a un lado, donde ella siempre la ponía; se puso de pie y fue a abrir la ventana esperando que la brisa le diera las respuestas que no encontraba.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras evocaba los últimos recuerdos que tenía antes de despertar, el aire pesado y caliente que flotaba en esa noche no le ayudo, prefirió cerrar la ventana y salir de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, desde arriba podía ver que su familia se encontraba reunida, hablaban silenciosamente iluminados solamente con algunas velas.

Se sentó en el descanso de la escalera y trato de escuchar algo de lo que decían

--Es un cobarde—la voz de los gemelos, aunque baja, sonaba molesta por algo

--Lo más importante es que Ginny esta bien—era Charlie quien hablaba—no creo que sea ella quien esta en peligro

--Iban sólo por el muchacho, así es—dijo Arthur

--A propósito ¿Dónde esta el?—era la voz de uno de los gemelos

El corazón de Ginny se aceleró, llegó a su mente el rostro del auror que la había levantado en brazos y la había entregado a sus padres, la poción que le dieron para calmarla, pero Draco…el rostro de Draco o su nombre siquiera mencionado por alguien no estaba en esas imágenes.

--Quisiera saberlo—Ginny entrono los ojos tratando de ver la cara de su padre, no hizo siquiera el intento de contener sus lágrimas

--Pero si los capturaron a todos ¿no es así?—otra vez la voz de alguno de los gemelos

--Eso parece—Arthur estaba intranquilo—pero no podríamos asegurarlo, Ginny dice que eran seis, pero pudo haber uno oculto. No se

--Pero si había otro, no hay modo de saberlo por que con el muchacho desaparecido…--Molly no terminó de hablar, las lágrimas también le llenaban los ojos, Arthur se levantó inmediatamente y fue a abrazarla--¡Arthur¡Él tiene la edad de Ron!

--Los aurores ya están investigando… lo van a encontrar—el señor Weasley trataba de consolar a su esposa

--¡Y si no¿Qué va a pasar si no?—Ginny se levantó e hizo notar su presencia

--¡Ginny hija!—la señora Weasley era la única que hablaba, todos los demás habían enmudecido con la imagen de Ginny, seguramente se preguntaban por qué estaba llorando y desde hacía cuanto que los escuchaba.

--Si no lo encuentran, voy a decirles lo que va a pasar—llego hasta el final de la escalera mientras hablaba--¡NADA!

--Tranquilízate Ginny—Charlie se había puesto de pie e iba hacia ella

--¡No va a pasar nada por que a nadie le interesa realmente! Y aunque así fuera papá ¿Acaso el ministerio va a dejar que alguien se entere?

--Ginny ¡basta!—Charlie la había abrazado y le murmuraba al oído--¡basta¡Cálmate!

--Lo sabremos mañana cuando llegue el periódico Ginny—dijo Arthur Weasley

--¡Cómo si fueran a decir la verdad¡Dirán que capturaron seis mortífagos pero no cómo ni cuándo¡Y seguramente tampoco van a mencionar a Draco!—Ginny estaba molesta, estaba tensa y ni siquiera le importaban los intentos de su hermano con calmarla

--No creo que el ministerio quiera cubrir eso, el nuevo ministro esta muy interesado en la seguridad…querrá alertar a las personas

--¡Y aún así nadie hará nada por Draco¡Nadie salvo su pobre madre en prisión se angustiará¡Y nadie pensará en ayudarlo!—Ginny bajo el volumen de su voz y se fue dejando caer sostenida por su hermano—a nadie le importa…además de mi

--Entonces es eso—dijo Fleur y se levantó—a ti te gusta—susurró

--¡Claro que no le gusta Fleur!—Fred se puso bruscamente de pie

--¿Cómo va a gustarle a Ginny ese tipo?—le secundó George

--¡Por favog!—dijo la rubia indignada--¡Es obvio¡Ginny ya ha enfegtado mogtífagos y nunca se había puesto como hoy¡Lo que le angustia de esa fogma es el muchacho!

Por primera vez, la voz de Fleur no irritó a Ginny, en su mente le agradecía haber explicado la situación a su familia por que estuvo segura, ella no se hubiera atrevido.

--¡Pues no lo creemos!—Fred y George cruzaron los brazos tercamente

--¿Ginny?—Molly miró a su hija esperando oír la verdad de su boca

--Es cierto—reconoció Ginny entre lágrimas

--¿Pero cómo va a ser Ginny?—reclamó Fred--¡Es Malfoy del que estamos hablando!

--Y Malfoy le corresponde plenamente—dijo Charlie sin soltar a la pequeña pelirroja

--¿Malfoy¡Ese tipo no tiene sentimientos!

--Le salvó la vida…--murmuró Bill pensativo—quizás…

--¡Nada!—protesto George--¡Sólo lo hizo por que quería que la Orden lo protegiera!

--¿Y no crees que pueda quererme¿A caso te parezco tan poco que no crees que alguien se puede enamorar de mí también?

--¡Pero si hasta donde se hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts que si lo hacen Ginny¿Por qué escoges a Malfoy?

--Ya te dije Fred—volvió a intervenir Charlie—que el chico le corresponde…plenamente

--Charlie—Molly parecía aturdida, se habría desvanecido pero su esposo aún la rodeaba con los brazos—explícate

--El día que vino…

--¿Malfoy vino aquí?—otra vez Fred protestaba

--No me interrumpas. El día que el vino me di cuenta, tenías razón papá, el podía haberte enviado una carta y vino aquí, y comió en nuestra mesa

--¿Comió aquí?

Charlie miro a su hermano significativamente y luego continuo—COMIÓ EN NUESTRA MESA, y cuando ese muchacho Corner vino a buscar a Ginny, aún cuando no lo conocía se le fue a golpes—Charlie miro a Ginny—ese muchacho esta enamorado de ti Ginny

La mente de Ginny se sacudió una vez más… ¿Cómo era posible¿Cómo es que su hermano lo había notado y ella no? Se sintió mal, supo que le había hecho daño mencionando a Colin de la misma forma que sabía que le hacía daño a Colin cada vez que besaba a Draco

--Pero eso significa que Ginny si esta en peligro—observó George—es obvio que los mortífagos buscan dañar a Malfoy…

El llamado de la puerta llamó la atención de todos, Percy acababa de llegar.

--Tengo el informe de los aurores—dijo—no lo he abierto aún

--¡Pues hay que verlo de inmediato!—dijo el señor Weasley y miro a su esposa

--Ginny, hija—dijo la señora Weasley—vamos arriba, tienes que descansar

--Me voy a quedar aquí—dijo soltándose de Charlie y parándose firmemente—la que estuvo ahí fui yo, tengo derecho a saber.

Percy miro la cara de su madre y cuando esta afirmó, abrió el sobre, de dónde extrajo un pergamino que desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

--Honorable Ministerio de Magia de los…

--¡Olvida eso Percy¡Pasa a lo importante!—exclamó Fred

--Bien—el joven pareció molesto, pero igual hizo caso—Se recibió a las cuatro de la tarde con cuarenta y ocho minutos del viernes 20 de marzo un patronus identificado como propiedad de Ginevra Molly Weasley por medio del cual, informaba de un ataque.

Se envió al lugar referido por el patronus al escuadrón de aurores comandado por Misael Kershenobich, con clave de registro 544,127.

La captura de cinco de seis atacantes presentes fue rápida aunque la negociación para que el sexto individuo soltara a la víctima obligó al equipo a soltarles.

Los seis agresores escaparon pero fueron capturados por el equipo minutos más tarde, la víctima del ataque se encuentra bien, refiere que había otra persona.

El equipo de investigaciones llega al lugar a las cinco de la tarde y recolecta entre la evidencia, el rastro de una desaparición que aún no se ha podido seguir, por lo que no se sabe si pertenece a otro mortífago no capturado, al muchacho que según refiere la víctima estaba ahí, o a ambos.

Al interrogatorio con veritaserum, los seis mortífagos refieren que el "señor oscuro" encomendó antes de desaparecer a manos de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore que fueran aniquiladas las personas que aparecen en la lista anexa a este documento.

--¿Quienes son?—interrumpió Ginny asustada--¿Quién esta en la lista Percy?

--No he terminado de leer este informe

--Creo que ya no tiene nada importante Percy—dijo Bill--¿Quiénes están en la lista?

Percy extrajo otro pergamino del sobre y lo recorrió con la mirada

--Son muchísimos—dijo asustado

--¿Crees que los mortífagos se arriesguen tanto por cumplir ordenes de alguien que ya esta muerto?—preguntó Bill a su padre

--Pues lo que sucedió hoy…haría sospechar que si

--¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas¡Es obvio que los aurores los vencerán una y otra vez!—Fred y su gemelo ya se habían sentado para escuchar la lectura de Percy

--No todos los magos son tan capaces como Ginny—dijo Charlie—aunque sigue estudiando es mejor haciendo magia que muchos…la rescataron por que logro dar aviso, pero no todos pueden hacer un patronus y mucho menos enviar mensajes con ellos.

--De todos modos, el ministerio los esta reuniendo, hablé con Kingsley antes de venir aquí

--¡Eso es brillante!—dijo Ginny con ironía--¡Qué los reúnan a todos para ahorrarles ese trabajo a los mortífagos¡Así tendrán un solo sitio que atacar!

--No creo que queden muchos mortífagos libres de todos modos y supongo que estaría bien resguardado y…

Bill fue interrumpido por Percy que había levantado la cara del pergamino

--En la lista, esta Hermione

**D&G**

**D&G**

Harry y Ron hacían guardia sentados junto a la cama de Hermione esa noche, pese a que ya no fueran novios, Harry estaba seguro de que no merecía pena echar por la borda su amistad.

--A veces—murmuró Ron—me parece mucho mayor a nosotros ¿A ti no?

--¿Eh?

--Hermione, a veces parece que es mucho mayor

--¿A veces?—Harry sonrió de medio lado sin abrir los ojos—siempre me lo ha parecido…desde que la conocí

--Tienes mucha suerte Harry—soltó el pelirrojo

--Seguramente si…--Harry quería que su amigo se callara y volverse a dormir

--¡Potter¡Weasley!—la profesora McGonagal sorprendió a los jóvenes con su voz, de inmediato Harry abrió bien los ojos y se sintió muy despierto--¡Menos mal que están aquí!

--¡Profesora¿Qué…

--Van a llevarse a la señorita Granger

--¿Qué¿Pero por qué?

--Por que esta en una lista, quien ustedes saben la puso en ella

--Perdone profesora, pero no estoy entendiendo

--Quien ustedes saben dejo una lista a sus últimos sirvientes indicando que todos ellos debían ser asesinados…capturaron a seis mortífagos hoy y los interrogaron con veritaserum…han dado el nombre de la señorita Granger

--No pueden moverla—la enfermera había aparecido en la puerta del fondo y hablaba decidida—La arriesgamos más moviéndola que esperando aquí

Hermione entreabrió los ojos en ese momento, se revolvió un poco antes de notar que estaba rodeada de gente, lo que la hizo despertarse completamente

--Profesora McGonagal—dijo asustada--¿Pasa algo?

--¡No pueden llevársela!—Repitió Madam Pomfrey

--Lo siento Popy—Minerva McGonagal también habló firmemente—pero la señorita Granger es mayor de edad así que ella decide

--¿Decidir qué?

--Hubo un ataque hoy—comenzó la titular de transformaciones—seis mortífagos atacaron a un estudiante cerca de San Mungo, fueron capturados e interrogados y dieron una lista, aparentemente, quien-saben la dejo y ordeno antes de morir que fueran asesinados en su nombre—se acercó a Hermione y la miro con un dejo de pena—señorita Granger, su nombre esta en esa lista

Hermione palideció y le temblaron las manos mientras un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina, ella que se había sentido tan tranquila, había pensado que ya no había nada que temer y ahora…tenía que decidir qué hacer

--El ministerio esta reuniendo a todas las personas que aparecen para llevarlas a un sitio resguardado

--¡Minerva¡Por favor!—Madam Pomfrey parecía molesta--¡Tu sabes que esta más segura en Hogwarts!

--No tenemos una guardia aquí… temo que el castillo pueda no ser seguro

--Hermione…--Harry se había sentado en su cama y le sujetaba las manos, la atención de todos fue hacia él--…lo que decidas, Ron y yo estaremos contigo

--Yo

--¡Por supuesto!—apoyo Ron quien desde que la profesora había entrado en la habitación se encontraba pálido—el lugar que escojas será el más seguro de todos por que estaremos contigo—también él se sentó en la cama son una media sonrisa

--Irte de aquí es muy arriesgado—dijo la enfermera—podrías sufrir daño…pero reconozco, que es también un riesgo que estés tan lejos de los aurores

--Harry y yo también seríamos capaces de cuidarte…si te quedas aquí—La voz de Ron salió ronca de su garganta en la seguramente había un nudo

--Yo…--Hermione tomo con una mano a Harry y con la otra a Ron y esbozó una sonrisa—me quedo con ustedes…me quedo aquí

**D&G**

**D&G**

Ginny estaba intranquila, si estaba en su habitación era por que entre todos sus hermanos la había llevado, ahora todos estaban preocupados por reunir a las personas de la lista, todos se habían olvidado de Draco y de que era justamente él, quien encabezaba la dichosa lista.

Abrió la ventana y examinó sus posibilidades ¿Por qué no había tomado la clase aparición? Y aunque supiera aparecerse ¿A dónde rayos iba a ir¿Dónde podía buscar a Draco?

"¡Demonios Ginny¡Piensa!"

Si lograba salir por la ventana, sería muy difícil abandonar luego la madriguera sin ser vista… a menos que…

--Accio escobas—susurró sabiendo que el mínimo error le costaría el resto de sus vacaciones de confinamiento

Las viejas escobas de sus hermanos fueron rápidamente y flotaron frente a su ventana, escogió la barredora que le había pertenecido a uno de los gemelos pues era la más rápida y la montó.

Mantuvo el encantamiento sobre las otras un momento y luego las dejo caer sobre un árbol.

El ruido de las escobas alerto a los Weasleys que permanecían en la casa y salieron inmediatamente al patio, sólo alcanzaron a ver una sombra que ya se alejaba a bordo de una escoba

--¡Accio escoba!—dijo Fred y George lo imito

Vieron salir las maltratadas escobas de la copa de un árbol y emprendieron la persecución de su hermana, quien según gritaba Charlie desde arriba, no estaba en su habitación.

Ginny estaba más nerviosa que nunca en su vida, sus hermanos eran muy buenos sobre la escoba y si no pensaba en algo brillante terminarían por alcanzarla. Mirar hacia abajo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho…no había nada más que terreno boscoso

Le pareció que lo mejor era descender en ese instante y ocultarse entre tanto árbol

Se pegó a uno de los troncos y miró hacia arriba…para moverse iba a tener que esperar a que sus hermanos pasaran

Vio a George pasarle por encima y luego a Fred en dirección contraria, supuso que se habían dividido para cubrir mejor el área, era fácil suponer que llevando la escoba que llevaba, Ginny no podía haberles sacado tanta ventaja.

De nuevo tuvo que examinar sus posibilidades, un movimiento en falso y los gemelos la verían.

En una acción desesperada, igual a todas las que había llevado a cabo esa madrugada y aprovechando la oscuridad, volvió a montarse en la escoba, sólo que voló al ras de la hierba, procuró ser lo suficientemente rápida para no ser vista pero no tanto para mover los árboles e igualmente, revelar su posición.

--¡Sólo puede estar aquí!

--¡Lo se!

Con lo que no contó, fue con los sortilegios Weasley que empezaron a caer del cielo, sus hermanos habían comenzado a lanzar alguna especie de bomba que lanzaba luces al azar mientras caían e iban iluminando el lugar.

Ginny era hábil y las estaba esquivando bien hasta que una de las luces le dio de lleno en la cara cegándola y naturalmente, señalando en dónde se encontraba.

--¡La tengo George!—Fred se encontraba también volando al ras de la hierba y ya la estaba sujetando.

Ginny se cayó de la escoba igual que su hermano, este sin embargo, no la había soltado

--¡Suéltame George!

--¡Por supuesto que no!

--¡Suéltame¡Tu no entiendes!—Ginny estaba adolorida del golpe y llena de rabia por haber sido atrapada--¡Por favor¡Suéltame!

--¡Claro que no lo hará!—George acababa, a pesar de los árboles, de aterrizar limpiamente—vendrás con nosotros y mamá te dará el castigo que te mereces

--¡Mira que desafiarnos por ese Malfoy!

--¡Escapar así de casa!

Ginny dejo escapar un grito de su garganta cuando un rayo de luz roja le dio de lleno en la espalda a George.

Fred saco su varita inmediatamente y lanzó una de sus bombas al lugar de donde había venido el rayo, no había nadie, jaló fuertemente a Ginny y se pusieron de espaldas al tronco de un árbol.

--Ginny, quiero que te quedes aquí—susurró el joven

--Pero…

--¡Es por ti que estamos aquí¡Cállate y obedece!—Ginny se sobrecogió, era la primera vez que Fred le hablaba así

Fred fue a recoger el cuerpo aturdido de George y se lo hecho al hombro

--¡Protego!—Grito Ginny formando un escudo alrededor de sus hermanos viendo que otro rayo rojo iba hacia ellos

--No fierecilla, he sido yo, te liberaré de ellos—Draco estaba frente a ella en un instante y al otro había desaparecido

La mano de Ginny se entumió alrededor de la varita, estaba a punto de permitir a Draco aturdir a sus hermanos mientras la duda de que en realidad fuera Draco la llenaba…Fred y George nunca se lo perdonarían

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro…"si se enterarán"

Grito fuertemente y soltó la varita, el escudo alrededor de los gemelos desapareció y Fred cayó aturdido al lado de George.

--Como lo siento—murmuró Ginny saliendo de detrás del árbol, luego sonrio ampliamente a la sombra cuya altura y facciones correspondían con las que recordaba de Draco Malfoy

Y aunque hubiera querido correr a abrazarlo, todavía no era prudente

Levantó la varita y apunto firmemente

--¿Cómo es que saliste de Hogwarts esta noche?

--Llevo fuera todas las vacaciones, he estado en san Mungo contigo

--¿A quién me recuerda Bottle?

--A uno de tus hermanos, tu nombre es Ginebra, no Virginia, hay un árbol que crees que es tuyo—la figura salió de las sombras y le sonrió a Ginny—y nadie jamás te ha besado como Draco Malfoy lo hace

Ginny bajo la varita y fue a sus brazos, le rodeo el cuello y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

--Me asuste mucho—murmuró

En opinión de Draco, no había nada mejor que hacer en ese momento que levantarle la barbilla y besarla

--¿Ya me disculpaste?—sonrió ella cuando se separaron

--Culpa por culpa…

--Draco—Ginny por fin reaccionó, acabando de hacer conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder--¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo fue que…

--Fui un cobarde—Draco se abrazo a ella con fuerza

--Draco no entiendo que…

--Escape Ginebra y te deje ahí…rodeada de mortífagos—Ginny trató de separarse, pero Draco aferraba su espalda de forma que era imposible—tenía que saber que estabas bien

--¿Por eso estas aquí?

--Aja—la soltó

--Pues ya ves que estoy bien… ¿Tú estas bien?

--Aja

--Cuando mis padres vean que Fred, George y yo no volvemos se van a preocupar y nos buscarán también…

--Deja que me vaya y despiértalos—pidió el rubio

Ginny miro a sus hermanos tendido en la hierba, al rato, Bill y Charlie los encontrarían, si dejaba ir a Draco, seguramente sería para no verlo un buen rato.

--No—dijo simplemente—si te vas…me voy contigo

--¿Y tus hermanos?

--¿Sabes bien como aparecerte?

--¿No acabas de verlo?

--Entonces los desaturdimos y luego nos vamos ¿si?

--¿A dónde fierecilla? No hay lugar al que pueda ir alguien como yo…ninguno

--Tal vez podamos…debe haber algo Draco

--Deberías quedarte, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo, sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien

--Salí de mi casa para buscarte Draco…se que me necesitas

--No te necesito

--No seas tan orgulloso

--Es que no te necesito

Ginny lo besó, mientras lo hacía sus manos fueron a su nuca donde juguetearon su cabello, las manos de Draco fueron a su cintura y la atrajeron hacia él, Ginny dejo de besarlo y se acerco a su oído

--Yo a ti si

**D&G**

**D&G**

Draco apunto su varita a uno de los gemelos—Enervate—susurró y abrazando a la pelirroja desaparecieron.

Lo primero que Ginny sintió fue una brisa que le pegaba en el rostro y la refrescaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró junto a Draco a la orilla de una playa, estaba empezando a clarear.

--¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó con una sonrisa

--Por mi seguridad no te lo diré

--Bien

Ginny se sentó en la arena y se soltó su cabello

--Es bonito aquí

--Aja

--Draco ¿Sabes lo de la lista?

--¿De que hablas?—el rubio se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines y se había sentado junto a ella

--Los capturaron a todos Draco y los hicieron confesar…dieron una lista de los que quieren matar

--¿Estoy a la cabeza no?

--Si…pero no iba decir eso

--¿Entonces¡Habla ya fierecilla!—dijo impaciente

--Los están reuniendo…van a…llevarlos a un lugar seguro—dejo escapar un risa irónica--¿Puedes creerlo¡Reunir a las personas para que sean más fáciles de atacar!

--¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

--No había tenido oportunidad

--¡Maldita sea¡Debiste decírmelo!

--Draco…

--¡Si tengo un lugar al que ir!

--Pero ya estamos aquí

--¡Maldición Ginebra¿No lo entiendes¡Es mi vida de la que hablamos!

--¡Tu vida!—Ginny se indignó--¡Tu vida¡Eres un egoísta¡Y un cobarde también!

--Tal vez—bufó Draco poniéndose de pie—y me voy de aquí

--¿Y yo qué¿Cómo voy a hacer para volver a mi casa?

--De la forma en que saliste de ahí

--¡Idiota¡Si he salido ha sido por ti¡Eres un idiota!

--¡Tal vez!--gritó Draco--¡tal vez!

La tomo de la cintura y la besó, Ginny se resistió por primera vez

--¡Estoy aquí y estoy contigo maldita sea¡Bésame!

--¡Suéltame ya!

El muchacho la soltó repentinamente y Ginny se cayo de espaldas sobre la arena…estaba llorando

Draco no lo entendió, jamás le había provocado una emoción como la que estaba sintiendo al ver a una chica llorar, sabía que era por su culpa, que todo lo sucedido desde el día anterior lo era, que el llanto y cualquier problema en la vida de Ginny era su culpa

--Fierecilla yo… ¡Ah¡Deja de llorar por favor!

--¡Voy a llorar todo lo que me de la gana!

--Pensé que me necesitabas…por eso te traje

--¡Tu¡Tú me necesitas más a mí y lo sabes¡Necesitas de la carta de mi padre¡Me necesitas por que tu trabajo en el hospital es menos pesado desde que estoy ahí¡Me necesitas! –Ginny levantó la cara--¡Yo no te necesito¡Si me vas a dejar a la primera oportunidad¡Vete que yo puedo cuidarme sola!

--Ginebra…

--¡Venga¡Lárgate ya!

--Vienes conmigo entonces

--¡No¡Lárgate!

--¡Tu tampoco entiendes nada Ginebra!—grito exasperado arrodillándose junto a Ginny--¡Nada¿Qué diantre crees que hacía en un bosque que es tan estúpidamente cercano a tu casa¿Qué si no ir a buscarte¡Si¡Tienes razón¡Si te necesito!

--Eres un idiota Draco—murmuró Ginny

--Tal vez…tal vez lo sea por emocionarme como un maldito crío cuando dijiste que querías venir conmigo ¡Tal vez lo soy por creerte¡Te debí dejar con tus hermanos!

"Emocionado…¡emocionado!"

--¿Por qué no te callas ahora?—Ginny lo jaló hacia si y lo volvió a besar, luego señaló al horizonte—esta amaneciendo

Un poco enfurruñado todavía, Draco se sentó junto a ella para ver mejor hacía la playa, le paso un brazo por la espalda y Ginny acomodó su cabeza en su pecho.

--¿Algún día dejaremos de pelearnos por todo?

--No se ¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan tonto?

--¿Dejaras de ser fiera?

--¿A ti dejara de fastidiarte cada partícula de materia que existe sobre la tierra?

--No quería hacerte llorar

--Lo se…los hombres no suelen tolerar eso

--¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

--No. Pero tampoco lo evité

--Fierecilla

--¿Uhm?

--Me sentiré mejor si después me llevas con los aurores

--¿después de qué?

Draco se puso frente a ella y sonrió, por toda respuesta la beso, le gustaba besarla, seguramente por que la reacción de Ginny a sus besos no era desabotonarle la camisa, y a pesar de que Draco no lo había ni intentando en la blusa de ella, había algo en cada beso, alguna clase de pasión que no había conocido y que le hacía desear cambiar…dejar de ser el maldito orgulloso que Lucius le había enseñado a ser. ¿Pero sería que Draco podía ser una persona diferente a lo que habían sido los Malfoy?

La verdad es que no quería intentarlo, sonaba como algo difícil para lo que no tenía tiempo en esos momentos, además, cuando terminaran las vacaciones, iba a volver a ser Draco Malfoy, exitoso en lo que hacía y orgulloso, altivo, desdeñoso e interesado sólo en su propio bienestar, igual que Ginny volvería a ser la Griffindor de cabellos rojos que le revolvía la cabeza a los muchachos...aunque en apariencia, lo exceptuaría a el.

Y aún así, cuando regreso con Ginny al bosque y la vio echar a andar con una sonrisa hacia su casa, tuvo ganas de hacer algo por ella, después de todo, ella caminaba hacia la Madriguera dispuesta a enfrentar el castigo por haber huido en medio de la madrugada…y haber ido con él

D&G **D&G D&G D&G **D&G

D&G

D&G

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review! **

Y…después de un largo rato, no me queda más que pedirles perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que estuve en medio de la crisis nerviosa, la escuela me come el tiempo totalmente y por eso me he tardado, eso a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo con las palabras de este capítulo en la mente.

También estuve con 2 o 3 problemas emocionales, ya saben, mi mente loca…en fin, muchos cambios están viniendo y es tiempo de que les ponga la cara y enfrente mis propias decisiones, pero no se preocupen, voy a estar bien y la próxima no tardaré tanto.

Calculó de en unos 10 días esta la actualización arriba y de ahí cada semana (al menos que mi inspiración decida no aparecer) por que ya estaré de vacaciones. Bueno, también si todo sale bien, por que si repruebo algo, me voy a tener que preparara para los extras…en fin ¡Nadie dijo que estudiar medicina iba a ser fácil:D

Iba a esperar para subirlo hasta mañana, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños y como seguramente andaré en la vagancia y ya había estado quedando muy mal con ustedes, prefería subirlo hoy.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un review, ya saben que les deseo mucha felicidad. Sarita ;)**


	14. CASTIGOS, PREMIOS Y DESEOS

¡Un capítulo más! Y de verdad, créanme¡estuvo muy difícil de hacer:P

Y no es que me queje, pero si, la verdad es que en el capítulo anterior me quede esperando sus reviews por que… por que (snif) por que (moqueo) ¡fueron muy poquitos! T.T solo siete…aunque tal vez eso sea de buena suerte…

Aún así, agradezco a los que leen, a los que me dejan reviews, en especial a Dreyco que me jala las orejas y no para de animarme por correo, a Lynette que siempre esta animándome, a Ginevra Malfoy ¡si que me pase un feliz cumpleaños¡Muchas gracias! y a WenLoony, danitza, Dark-Sly y también a Javiera Malfoy que siempre, siempre me deja su opinión. :)

¿Qué más¡Ah si¡Muchas gracias a ti también, que sigues con tanta paciencia este fic, para todos ustedes, el capítulo 14…uy! xD

_**Dedicado a Jesús Alexei y José Antonio Mendoza (JAM)**_

_**¡Gracias por todo chicos!**_

**CAPÍTULO 14. CASTIGOS, PREMIOS Y DESEOS**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días.

Y el quinto día, estaba por terminarse…

Y no tenía ninguna noticia

Desde el sábado en la mañana, cuando Ginny había dejado a Draco en el bosque no había sabido nada de él, aunque algo en su interior le decía que eso era una buena señal.

Era miércoles y no sabía nada ni de Draco ni de Hermione, sólo le habían dicho que su amiga no había querido salir de Hogwarts…seguramente tendría sus razones.

Se abrazo a sí misma y procuró seguirles el paso a sus hermanos.

Fred y George habían estado yendo a dejarla al hospital y luego la habían recogido por las tardes, según ellos, si Charlie lo hacía, le seguiría solapando "esa actitud". Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, estar acompañada por los gemelos en aquellos días, era la cosa más tediosa del mundo.

--Vamos Ginebra. No te quedes atrás—Fred le hablaba fríamente, como nunca antes había hecho

--Ahora sabemos que darte la espalda no es seguro—espetó George tomándole la muñeca y jalándola un poco

--¡Suelta George¡Puedo caminar sola!—liberada su mano, volvió a abrazarse

--Lo sabemos—dijo Fred--¡así llegaste a casa¿No?

Ginny apenas podía soportarlo, nunca había tenido una relación así con ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera con Percy.

--¡Basta!—gritó.

Logró llamar la atención de muchos peatones. Se encontraban en Londres muggle, sus hermanos la recogían y la llevaban a la tienda hasta que llegaba la hora de cerrar y pasaban a dejar a Ginny a la madriguera.

Entre los muchos castigos que le habían dado, estaba justamente el de trabajar para sus hermanos, en algún momento de su vida, eso le habría parecido divertido, pero Fred y George estaban resultando demasiado rencorosos y le encomendaban tareas como las que dejaba Snape a los detenidos. Había tenido que mover varios estantes y limpiar la mugre acumulada detrás de ellos y sin su varita por que según los gemelos, la mugre volvía más rápido si se hacía con magia.

--¡Ya nos aguanto!—les espetó a sus hermanos— ¡Cómo si ustedes fueran las personas más prudentes de la tierra!

Fred y George se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro con los brazos cruzados, luego de unos segundos y como para incrementar el enojo de Ginny, comenzaron a reírse.

--¡Tienes razón hermanita!—George continuaba riéndose mientras le tomaba un brazo

--¡Vaya que la tienes!—Fred imitó a su hermano y le cogió a Ginny el brazo contrario

--¡Pero sabemos en que momento y por quien ser imprudentes!—George la jaló y siguió riéndose cuando el y Fred emprendieron el camino con Ginny resistiéndose a ser llevada a rastras por los gemelos.

"$&·$Ç&(a" Todas las malas palabras y maldiciones que Ginny conocía le venían a la mente en ese momento.

Los muggles que los veían pasar reían abiertamente con la escena, unos gemelos arrastrando a una jovencita parecida a ellos y los tres pelirrojos gritando, ella gritaba cosas como "déjenme ya" "no los aguanto" y "están abusando" mientras que los muchachos gritaban otras como "te lo mereces" "mamá dijo que nos obedecieras" "te falta mucho que hacer" y "¡apúrate!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Pero le han encontrado ¿Verdad?—Arthur Weasley lucía preocupado

--Lo tenemos bien vigilado—la sonrisa en el rostro de Kingsley tranquilizó al patriarca Weasley—Es un chico cooperativo, muy distinto de Harry, por ejemplo

--Si—Arthur también sonrió—me lo imaginé

--No tiene madera de auror—soltó Kingsley y recuperó su postura seria—no dudo que sea un buen chico Arthur, pero no tiene el carácter para ser auror

--¿Pero por qué?

--Es muy cierto que desea ser uno, pero eso no basta. Veo mucho coraje dentro de él, pero no sabe canalizarlo—el jefe de aurores jugueteó con su varita—Tiene un carácter cambiante, a ratos esta dispuesto a dejar todo, es valiente y muestra toda su magia. Otros en cambio, es un niño asustadizo que piensa solamente en su propia seguridad. No se puede ser auror así, se necesita estar conciente de que una misión puede ser la última y aún así, estar bien dispuesto a emprenderla. Francamente, Arthur, no creo que el chico pueda con eso.

--Si—reconoció apenado el señor Weasley—si, yo también me dado cuenta. Pero con el entrenamiento seguramente aprenderá a dominar…

--No creo que sea admitido—Interrumpió el auror al pelirrojo que ahora lo miraba dudoso—por las razones que ya te explique, aún si reuniera todos los demás requisitos…dudo mucho que el consejo lo admita en la academia.

--El consejo—musitó Arthur—El consejo no lo ha visto luchar Kingsley…si lo vieran, tal vez…

--El consejo ya lo ha visto luchar

--¿Qué¿Pero cuándo?—la expresión de Arthur Weasley lucía cada vez más desencajada

--Es un asunto serio Arthur—Kingsley bajó la voz—tuvimos un incidente ayer, tres mortífagos

--¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

--Las razones, en este caso me parecen obvias

--Si…pero…

--El muchacho estuvo ahí…de hecho, fue así que lo encontramos. Se que es un gran mago Arthur, pero el resentimiento…todo ese rencor que todavía guarda, no le gustará al consejo.

--Pero Alastor dijo que…

--Alastor esta muerto ahora, Draco no tiene a nadie que lo apoye en el consejo de aurores…no le permitirán entrar

--Ya veo—El señor Weasley no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por Draco a pesar de que los Malfoys nunca le habían gustado.

Los dos hombres se sumieron en el silencio, el señor Weasley miro su reloj después de unos segundos y recobró la voz.

--Es mejor que me valla

--Si

Cuando Arthur se encaminaba hasta la puerta volvió a escuchar la voz de Kingsley llamándolo

--Una última cosa Arthur

--¿Eh¿Cuál?

--Alguien debe decírselo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día más…

Ginny estaba sentada en el descanso de una escalera en el hospital, odiaba admitirlo, pero todo en San Mungo era muy aburrido desde que Draco se había ido, ya era viernes y todo lo que sabía sobre Draco era que estaba "seguro".

Los deberes que le encomendaban tampoco le eran alentadores en San Mungo, habían vuelto a aparecer esas mujeres que no hacían más que preguntarle su vida y como había terminado por ser grosera, también ahí la habían castigado.

Había compartido tareas con Neville y con Megan, eso podría decirse, era lo único medianamente entretenido, estaba muy egura de que esos dos se gustaban y más segura todavía que eran un par de tontos en asuntos de amor.

En esos momentos tenía descanso y por alguna razón que bien sabía pero que no quería considerar, no hacía más que pensar en lo aburrido que era todo desde que Draco no iba al hospital.

"¡Maldición¡Si sólo me gustaba¡Era un capricho!"

"¡No es posible que…"

El "tin-tin" de su reloj la regreso a la realidad y le recordó que su descanso había terminado y que debía ir a buscar algo que hacer.

El qué hacer la encontró antes a ella, el sanador Bacon, quien Ginny recordaba del día que había ido con Draco a entregar pociones, le llamaba desde un pasillo para que fuera a ayudarle.

Acababan de traer a una persona herida, Ginny soltó un grito cuando vio su rostro

--¿Qué te pasa Weasley?—preguntó el sanador igualmente alarmado de que algo le estuviera pasando a quien supuestamente le iba a ayudar

--Es mi hermano. ¡Ron¿Qué le ha pasado?

--Un ataque, creo

--¿Ataque¡Pero si él estaba en Hogwarts!

--¡Es suficiente Weasley¡Deja de verlo como tu hermano¡Es tu paciente y fin!—dijo firmemente el sanador—tu deber es atenderlo ¡Y esos nervios no te ayudarán en nada!

--Si…si

Ginny respiró profundo y se ordeno calma, las siguientes escenas le fueron completamente impactantes, no sólo estaban ingresando a Ron, en una de las camillas vio a Luna y podría haber jurado que la persona que los sanadores atendían conjuntamente en el quirófano de al lado, era Hermione. Necesito de toda su fuerza para no deshacerse entre llanto y desesperación, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, maldijo el momento en que se había sentido completamente segura en ese mundo y suplico por que todos los que quería estuvieran bien.

Le llamó la atención la luz que emitía el costalito de su cintura, saco de el un pergamino y leyó

_No puedes dudar ahora_

--Pero…--se sintió agradecida y un poquito molesta con Draco--¿Sabías que iba a necesitar esto?

Ginny se permitió un par de lágrimas aunque, no sabía exactamente por qué lloraba, releyó el pergamino y la caligrafía de Draco, que ella nunca antes había visto, logro el cometido, darle valor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No soporto estar aquí

--Por ahora, no tienes otra opción

--Lo se—Draco suspiro y cruzó los brazos—pero no soporto estar aquí

El silencio cayó en la sala de la antigua mansión donde el ministerio había dispuesto que se escondiera a las personas que figuraban en la lista que habían proporcionado los capturados.

Draco llevaba cinco días en ese encierro, los aurores no permitían que la gente saliera a los jardines de la casa y siempre estaban intentando tenerlos a todos lo más juntos posibles. De no haber sido por los prejuicios de una familia que, como era de esperarse no confiaba en él, habría tenido que compartir la habitación con dos insoportables niños que no hacían sino discutir y pegarse todo el día.

--¿Ha habido algún incidente?—Draco esperaba escuchar un "no" para pedirle a su tutor que lo sacara de ahí. Era conciente de que el mismo había buscado a los aurores pero con la misma ansiedad con la que había deseado la protección, ahora deseaba salir de ese sitio.

--Demasiados Draco. Por eso, tienes que permanecer aquí—la voz de Snape sonaba indiferente—Y, por favor, no hagas más estupideces. Por que, te diré, la mayoría de los recientes acontecimientos se habrían evitado con un poco de cerebro.

Draco prefirió no contestar, los años le habían enseñado por la mala que no tenía ningún caso pelearse con su tutor, mucho menos, cuando sabía que su comportamiento en los últimos días había sido el de un niño idiota.

--¿Visitaste a tu madre?—preguntó Severus cambiando el tema

--Si

--¿Cómo esta?

--Prisionera…

--No siempre será así Draco, deberías intentar estar vivo hasta entonces.

--Ajá—el rubio quería evitar ese tema, le disgustaba hablar con otras personas de su madre—Dígame¿cuáles son los incidentes¿Qué esta pasando fuera de aquí?

--Entraron en Hogwarts—soltó Snape sin más—Nadie murió pero hay heridos

--Supongo que los profesores hicieron defensa

--Nada de eso, entraron por el pueblo y fueron directo al lago como si hubieran sabido desde antes que Granger iba a estar ahí.

--Así que iban por ella…--comentó Draco pensativo—pues…es muy capaz de defenderse… ¿cuántos eran?

--También estaban Weasley y Lovegood ¡trío de idiotas!—Pese a todo, Sanpe seguía refiriéndose de forma despectiva a los chicos—A ninguno se le ocurrió pedir ayuda, simplemente quisieron enfrentarlos. Han ido a parar a San Mungo

--¿Y cara raj… Potter?—Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en los labios de Snape-- ¿No estaba pegado a sus amigos como siempre?

--Ya te imaginaras Draco, llegó a tiempo para salvar a esos idiotas. Y en un lapso de sensatez que no creo que pueda repetir, pidió ayuda con un patronus.

--¿Por qué madame Pomfrey no los atendió?

--¿Qué?—preguntó Snape suavemente

--Dijo que estaban en San Mungo… ¿Por qué?

--Ordenes del ministerio, Granger estaba en Hogwarts cuando debía estar aquí y ha sido atacada, se recuperara en San Mungo y luego vendrá aquí.

--Ah—dijo Draco pretendiendo que seguía escuchando, en realidad su mente estaba en San Mungo, tratando de imaginar la expresión de Ginny al ver a sus amigos llegar.

--Debo irme ya Draco—Snape se puso de pie y avanzo a la puerta--En mi ausencia, haz el grandísimo favor de ser prudente

--Lo intentaré—respondió sin ganas cuando su tutor ya no estaba en la sala.

Draco permaneció en esa sala disfrutando un poco de soledad durante algunos minutos hasta que un par de aurores lo hicieron salir para que comiera. Se sentó malhumorado a la mesa, la comida no era tan buena como estaba acostumbrado y le fastidiaba el bullicio que los reunidos hacían, como si estuvieran felices de estar en ese lugar.

--¡Vaya!—La mujer que estaba sentada junto a él le sonreía contenta--¡La primavera si que llegó con fuerza este año!

--¿Qué?

"He tardado en reconocerte chico¡pero no te me vas a ir vivo!"

--¡oh¡Lamento haber interrumpido tus románticos pensamientos!—la mujer era demasiado efusiva en opinión de Draco, quien se encontraba cada vez más irritado¿qué era eso de pensamientos románticos?--¡Es que me emociona ver a la juventud enamorada!

--¿Se siente usted bien?—inquirió Draco mirando el vendaje de sus manos…quizá se habían infectado y la mujer tenía fiebre

--Muy bien—la mujer no dejaba de sonreír--¿Y tu?

--Me encuentro bien—dijo Draco cortante y se puso de pie. No tenía ánimo a ponerse a indagar quien rayos era esa mujer ni cual era su interés en el.

--¿Estuviste en San Mungo la semana pasada verdad?—con esa pregunta capto su atención, sonrió complacida viendo que el rubio se volvía a sentar.

--¿Quién es usted?—pregunto sin más

--Loise Russell—se presentó—y tú debes ser Draco Malfoy

--Si—Draco empezaba a tener sus dudas sobre esa mujer

--¡Ah si!—ella volvió a sonreir y a ser efusiva--¡Ginny habla mucho de ti!

--¿ah si?

--¡Si¿Cómo crees que te reconocido?

"¡Tiene esos fríos ojos grises y el cabello demasiado claro y es muy flaco sin demasiado chiste sin mencionar esa sonrisita arrogante y repulsiva!" Loise sonreía al recordar la descripción que Ginny les había dado a ella y a su amiga de Draco el día que trataba de negar que le gustaba.

--Entonces conoce a Ginny…--de nuevo, Draco hablaba consigo mismo

--Fui su paciente. Eso hasta que me hicieron venir aquí

--¿Por qué esta en su lista?

--Ah…por ese reportaje que escribí sobre el…tu sabes, que era un media sangre. Me sorprende en realidad que no me haya matado antes.

--A mi también—dijo Draco sin pensar—quiero decir…ya sabe…eso debió hacerlo enojar y…desear...vengarse…

--¡Ah! Creo que me dejo en otro plano… yo me escondí en Sudamérica y quien tu sabes…pues estuvo haciendo otras cosas…asesinando a otras personas y eso

--Ya…

--¡Pero volvamos al tema!—exclamó recuperando su sonrisa--¿Estas o no enamorado de Ginny?

Draco maldijo internamente a la mujer, había usado un tono de voz muy fuerte y ahora muchas de las personas sentadas a esa mesa le ponían atención. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ese calor que sintió en la cara: signo inequívoco de que había sido incapaz de dominar sus emociones y su rostro estaba expresándolas.

--¿Qué?—fue todo lo que atinó a decir con una voz ronquísima

--¡Oh perdón!—Loise parecía estar a punto de saltar en su silla--¡Ustedes¡No estan de metiches!

Cuando casi todas las personas habían vuelto a lo suyo, la mano de Draco ya estaba en su bolsillo a punto de sacar la varita ¿Cuál sería una buena maldición para esa mujer?

--¡Listo! Sigamos hablando—la mujer de las manos vedadas seguía contentísima--¿Te gusta o no?—murmuró

--Me gusta

--¡Estas enamorado!

--No lo estoy. Ella es guapa, eso es todo

--Y si no te gusta ¿Por qué tenías la mirada perdida así¿En quien estabas pensando entonces?

"¡Maldición!" Draco se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan descuidado y dejar que esa mujer lo estudiara de esa forma…había sido descubierto.

--En muchas cosas

--No te quedes conmigo Draco—al muchacho le irritaba la familiaridad con que esa desconocida loca lo trataba—quedas tan patético cuando intentas negarlo como ella

--¿Negar qué?

--¡Oh! No me hagas gritarlo¡qué estas enamorado de ella¡Ay¡Harán una pareja tan bonita!

Eso era todo, Draco se puso de pie y salió del comedor, era una lástima que no se quedaría al postre que era lo único que le gustaba pero decididamente ¡ya no podía aguantar a esa mujer!

Con la mano derecha sobre la varita dentro del bolsillo contó hasta diez mientras salía…la mujer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se iba esta vez, tenía las manos juntas y una expresión soñadora en la cara mientras repetía frases como "¡Yo ya lo sabía¡Una preciosa pareja¡Voluntarios en un hospital¡Es taaaaaan romántico!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba por caer cuando a Ginny la dejaron volver a casa, suponía que Fred y George estarían fuera del hospital esperándola con cara de pocos amigos y muy dispuestos a castigarla por hacerlos esperar pero no fue así.

Estaba en la segunda planta cuando los encontró

--¡Ginny!—la muchacha fue abrazada simultáneamente por los dos jóvenes--¡Ginny!

--Suéltenla—era la voz de Charlie, aparto a los otros dos jóvenes y se arrodillo para abrazar a Ginny--¿Estas bien?

--Yo… Charlie¿Qué esta pasando?

--Hemos venido a visitar a Ron

Esa voz…si era por el cansancio o por la sorpresa, Ginny no lo supo, pero su mente estaba turbada como si alguien hubiera tomado tu cabeza y la hubiera agitado como tómbola.

--Harry…

--¡Ginny¡Tesoro!—era la voz de Molly—quisimos verte antes pero nos decían que estabas ocupada

--Eh…si…estuve preparando antídotos

--¡Vaya¡Otra chica que es buena en pociones!—dijo Harry admirado

--Si. Ron, Luna y Hermione están estables, se pondrán bien

--Lo sabemos, un sanador vino hace rato—aclaro Charlie

--Ah…--Ginny no sabía qué más decir, estaba cansada y quería irse a casa a dormir

--¡Discúlpanos Ginny!—otra vez era las voces de los gemelos juntas

Ginny miro a Charlie quien casi pudo ver los signos de interrogación estampados en la cara de su hermana.

--Han estado hablando con sanadores y enfermeras toda la tarde—dijo sonriente—todos hablan muy bien de ti…

--¡Estamos orgullosos Ginny!—exclamaron los gemelos

--¡Te regalaremos lo que quieras!—dijo Fred

--¡Sólo pídelo!—completo George

--¿Acaso buenas bromas?

--¿Estuches de hechizos?

--¿Una escoba nueva?

Los gemelos hicieron una larga lista de regalos mientras la expresión de Ginny se mudaba en una sonrisa.

--Aún me falta un día de servicio…podrían pasar muchas cosas

--Creo que ahora están concientes de que puedes trabajar duro—dijo Charlie

--Entonces…si me gustaría pedirles algo

--¡Dilo!—gritaron los gemelos y una enfermera tuvo de ir a pedirles que guardaran silencio

--Pues…--el corazón de Ginny se aceleró con la simple idea de lo que se le acaba de ocurrir—quiero un disfraz…para el festival muggle de primavera del sábado.

--No sabía que tuvieras planes de asistir Ginny—la señora Weasley hablaba gratamente sorprendida

--Draco me ha invitado mamá. Y he decidido ir—zanjó Ginny ante la sonrisa de Charlie, la cara sorprendida de su madre y las bocas abiertas de los gemelos y de Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Vacaciones¡Vacaciones¡Al fin estoy de vacaciones!

Jeje, habrán notado que pese a la situación medio tensa, el capítulo tiene un poco más de humor…o eso creo…jeje…es que estoy de buenas ¡de muy buenas! Pase a tercer año de la carrera y sin deber ninguna materia, confieso que estoy aterrada por que ya el año siguiente empezaré a ir a hospitales y cuentan que los médicos son muy estrictos ¡pero a ver como me va!

Y además mi equipo favorito es campeón ¡POTROS DE HIERRO DEL ATLANTE! Después de 14 años, vuelven a ser campeones de la primera división de fútbol en México.

¡Bueno¡Dejemos mi vida y pasemos al fic! Ya casi se acaban las vacaciones para estos chicos pero todavía faltan dos o tres cosas antes de volver a clases…creo que ya se dio un gran adelanto en el capítulo pero ahí les va de nuevo, Hermione irá a la misma casa donde esta Draco y ¿de qué podrían hablar¡Y con Loise en medio será más divertido¡Ah eso del festival! No se en que momento Draco invito a Ginny jiji ¿ustedes que piensan?

Ya saben que a más reviews más pronto actualizo ¡El siguiente capítulo lo tengo ya a la mitad¡Dejen su review! Solo pulsen "go" y pongan su opinión ¡Venga¡Anímense!

Y no olviden ser felices…

Sarita :D


	15. GRATITUD

Respuestas a reviews:

Tomoe-chan: Hola! en este capítulo sabrás la verdad de este tema, me apuré a terminar el capítulo a ver si alcanzas a leerlo antes de salir de tu casa, si no, será después y ya me escribiras a ver qué te parece ¡Pasa unas super vacaciones¡Y viva México!

María J. Hola, siento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo pasado ¡Pero me apure con este! Fan Número 1? Santo cielo! es mucho más de lo que esperaba! de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

DulcePotter: Muchas gracias por leer, creo que si podré cumplir tu petición...aunque no en este capítulo ¡pero cumpliré!

Lucía: Jijiji...pues... si¡tienes todísima la razón! apenas estoy publicando y ya tengo el siguiente cap avanzado ;)

Lynette P. Broderick¡Hola¡Gracias por toooda la paciencia que me tienes¿Quién cómo tu niña¡Ah por cierto! Ya empecé a leer uno de tus fics... te dejo review ;)

Malfoy Ginevra: Gracias por dejar review niña, te diré que como estudio en la UNAM los Pumas son mi segundo equipo, pero alguien tenía que ganar no? Yo también he sido potro desde que nací...jeje, muchas felicidades por los fics que has concluido.

Y creo que ya no me voy a quejar...por que de siete, bajamos a seis ¡en fin¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mejor pasemos al fic :D

¡Oh cielos¡Soy malísima para cortar! Se que algunas escenas les parecerá que no vienen al caso, pero yo creo que si…bueno, jeje por ahora sólo yo conozco el curso que tomarán los acontecimientos jijiji. Además después de tantos retrasos, creo que ya les debía un capítulo laaargo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**CAPÍTULO 15. GRATITUD**

--¿Draco?—preguntó Harry moviendo los dedos en sus orejas como limpiándolas--¿Malfoy¿Draco Malfoy?

Ginny le desvió la mirada un momento, no había considerado que Harry se enteraría del asunto con Draco, estaba segura de que Draco tampoco querría que nadie en Hogwarts se enterara. En realidad, sólo lo había dicho para molestar a los gemelos que tan malos días le habían hecho pasar. Pues bien, no quedaba más que respirar profundo, mirar a Harry otra vez a los ojos y ¿por qué no? sonreír también parecía buena idea.

--¿Conoces otro Draco, Harry? Yo no.

--¿Te sientes bien¿Perdiste la cabeza¿Cogiste alguna rara enfermedad¿Desde cuando lo llamas Draco¿Y por qué vas a un festival con él¿Cuándo te invito¿De verdad piensas ir¿Ginny?

--Me haces muchas preguntas Harry, lo siento, me he confundido con todas y por eso no puedo responder

Harry enrojeció, Charlie seguía mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa mientras que Molly y los gemelos se limitaban a mirarla fijamente, con el rostro pálido. Seguramente, pensó Ginny, jamás se habrían imaginado que ella le iba a responder a Harry de ese modo.

--¿Mamá podemos irnos a casa?—preguntó con voz inocente—he tenido un día pesado

--Pero Ginny, cielo, es que hemos venido a ver a Ron y…

--No te preocupes mamá—interrumpió Charlie—yo la llevaré

Los dos hermanos se despidieron de sus atónitos familiares y de un Harry que a juzgar por su cara, no sabía si enojarse o preocuparse o qué.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Por cierto Ginny—preguntó Charlie cuando ya habían llegado a la Madriguera--¿Qué es eso de fierecilla?

--¿Qué?

--¿No te lo dije? Todo el día estuvimos hablando con medimagos, enfermeras y alguno que otro paciente simpático—Charlie sonreía mientras le servía a Ginny algo de cenar—Muchos de ellos se refieren a ti de esa forma

--¡oh¡eso!—Ginny se sonrojo—es una historia rara…creo que no quieres enterarte

--¡Claro que quiero!—Charlie se sentó frente a ella pestañeando—por eso pregunte

--Es que…

--Uhm… creo que… ¿tiene que ver con Malfoy verdad?—no se necesitaba ser demasiado suspicaz para saber eso

--Eh…algo…

--No quiero aguadar tu felicidad Ginny pero…

--¿qué?

--Por una parte me desagrada, cuando fui a recogerte a estación de Hogsmade tú…

--Estaba con Colin, lo se Charlie

--¿Terminaron ya?

--No—Ginny respiró profundo, llevaba días pensando en eso y no tenía nadie más que su hermano con quien hablar, tal vez él lo juzgaría pero, al menos le ayudaría a aclarar su mente—la verdad Charlie…es que no le diré nada sobre Draco

--¿Ah no?

--No—murmuró—Es que…Draco me gusta Charlie, mucho, pero… es que quizá no es lo que quiero para mi y el es muy cambiante, además ¿realmente nos imaginas en una relación formal?

--¿Por qué no?—sonrió Charlie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

--Cuando las vacaciones terminen, Draco volverá a ser Slytherin y no me hablara y yo seré Ginny, nada más, cada uno a su sitio. Ya me he hecho a la idea y así esta bien, por eso no se lo diré a Colin…no es tan trascendente

--Déjame ver si entiendo, Draco es para las vacaciones y cuando reinicien clases¿vas a usar a ese chico Colin para consolarte por que no puedes estar con el Malfoy?

--No es así Charlie, no se si continuaré con Colin al reiniciar las clases—Ginny bajo la vista a su plato—pero lo de Draco, termina con las vacaciones

--¿Lo has decidido?

--No es que yo decida nada… es que así es

--Claro—murmuró Charlie no muy convencido—deja que te diga algo hermanita

--¿qué?

--Ese chico Colin, no merece lo que le haces, tal vez deberías contarle y que el decida si puede vivir con eso, sobre Draco, deberías hablar de eso con él, tal vez no esta enterado que piensas terminarlo y… ¡ah si! Debemos pensar en algo para que Harry este callado.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su hermano, no podía creer ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Tenía razón en que Colin no se merecía ese trato, pero contarle era…es que no se podía y era ella quien tal vez no podría seguir, lo de Draco, seguramente el muchacho se apartaría de ella apenas poner un pie en Hogwarts, y Harry…pues quizá podría darles oportunidad a ella y a Draco para juntarse y darle una lección varitas en mano si iba de chismoso. Solamente asintió y terminó de cenar para después subir a su habitación…tenía mucho en qué pensar y Harry y su familia estaban por llegar y no quería someterse a interrogatorios.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville, Megan y Ginny apenas podían creer que era el último día, la verdad era que los tres habían salido muy regañados, sobre todo Neville y su nueva amiga por que, los primeros días a Ginny le ayudaba Draco. Pero ya todo era cuestión de terminar ese día.

La pelirroja se sentía especialmente extraña, recordaba el primer día de servicio cuando la vista de Draco le había hecho creer que serían las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Cómo iba a saber en ese momento que las cosas se iban a poner de ese modo… de haberlo sabido, tal vez hubiera intentado frenar a tiempo.

En esas meditaciones iba caminando a la habitación de los Grabbe, solamente tenía que revisarles los signos vitales y en caso de que algo fuera extraño llamar a un sanador…

--Solo tomas los signos vitales…no hables con ellos…solo verifícalos y sal…no les mires demasiado…no les hables—murmuraba para sí misma, tratando de convencerse cuando ya estaba de pie frente a la habitación sin atreverse a entrar--¡Venga Ginny¡Tú puedes!

Al fin entró a la habitación y le pareció que era como cualquier otra del hospital, había cuatro camas en ella, ocupadas por los miembros de la familia, para buena fortuna de Ginny los cuatro parecían estar bien dormidos.

Ya había revisado a los dos adultos y se encontraba revisando a niña, Yulisa Grabbe según el expediente. Le fue imposible no tenerle un poco de lástima, ella debería estar cursando el primer año en Hogwarts en lugar de haber estado por ahí ocultándose por actos de su padre en los que la niña no tenía nada que ver.

--Es bonita ¿verdad?—escuchó una voz ronca que lo llamaba

"¿La verdad? No quiero ser cruel, pero la pobre niña es fea con ganas…casi tan gorda como…"

--Grabbe…estas despierto

--Yulisa…mi hermana ¿verdad que es bonita?

--Ehm… si, por supuesto

Ginny era conciente de que tenía una buena cantidad de pretendientes pero no se consideraba alguien demasiado atractiva, aún así, la forma en la que ese Grabbe la miraba le incomodo así que decidió no hablar más con el.

--¿Qué le haces?—Grabbe sin embargo, parecía haber decidido todo lo contrario

"No te escucho…no contesto…tu no estas aquí"

Cuando Ginny termino con la pequeña se pregunto por qué no había comenzado con el muchacho, ahora este se encontraba despierto y en realidad, parecía encantado con la idea de que Ginny lo revisara.

--¿Y Malfoy?

Siguió sin obtener respuestas de una Ginny que ya sudaba intentando mantener la atención en su reloj mientras contaba los latidos del corazón del joven Slytherin.

--Ahhh—suspiró—aunque, no lo parezca, es buen chico

"seguro"

--A Goyle y a mi, nos ayudaba mucho

--¿Ah si?—Ginny no pudo detener a su curiosidad y preguntó--¿De qué forma?

--Siempre estaba preocupado, por nuestra salud, nos decía a Goyle y a mí que, si seguíamos comiendo, nos mandaría al matadero de cerdos, así, Goyle y yo, parábamos y, no engordábamos más

--Ya veo—"siempre supe que eras idiota Grabbe"

--También, un día, que me resfrié—el tipo hablaba haciendo tantas pausas que a Ginny le daban ganas de estrangularlo un poco para apresurarlo—Malfoy, trajo una cubeta, y, cuando salí, de la habitación, me lanzó, un montón de agua caliente, me causo unas quemaduras, pero le agradecí, por que, lo hizo, de buena intención

"Un completo idiota"

--Ah, muy buenas intenciones—murmuró Ginny sarcástica aunque Grabbe pareció no notarlo—Bueno, parece que todo esta bien así que me voy

--¿Sabes fierecilla?—dijo Grabbe con su voz ronca cuando Ginny ya iba saliendo—siempre había querido hablar contigo

--Ah

--Malfoy no me lo permitía, pero, siempre he pensado, que eres, bonita

--Ah—Ginny salió de la habitación sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse alagada o asustada

Cuando ya iba a entrar a la siguiente habitación donde también debía revisar a sus ocupantes un impulso la hizo volver

--Grabbe necesitamos hablar—dijo

--¿si?—Ginny lo vio sonrojarse y decidió que parada en la puerta donde estaba, lejos de la cama del muchacho, estaba a muy buena distancia

--Si, es sobre Dra…Malfoy

--¿Te permite, llamarlo por su nombre?—preguntó todavía sonrosado aunque su expresión pareció entristecerse—a Goyle y a mi no

--Eh…--"¡Venga Ginny¡Conéctate¡No te dejes distraer por este tonto!"—quiero hablar de él día que aparecieron tu y tu familia. Ese día, Malfoy y yo fuimos atacados y si sabes algo quiero saberlo

--No se nada

--Estoy segura de que si, así que mejor me lo dices—Ginny saco su varita

--Hechízame, eso no me va a, llenar de, conocimiento

--Estoy segura de que lo sabes Grabbe, no tengas miedo, no se lo diré a nadie, solo necesito saberlo

--No voy a, hacer nada que ponga en riesgo otra vez a, mi familia

"¡Ahora resulta que todos ustedes Slytherins son terriblemente sentimentales! Bueno, pues no quería pero me obligas"

Ginny le apuntó la varita a la niña que se encontraba dormida—Entonces quédate callado, pero no me culpes a mi de lo que le pase a tu hermana

--Aléjate de Yulisa

--¿O qué?—Ginny le apunto al muchacho que ya estaba intentando ponerse de pie, tarea nada fácil considerando su peso y que algunas pociones estaban siendo puestas en sus venas--¿usaras la varita que no tienes para protegerla?

--Esta bien ¡Te lo diré!—"¡Ay no¿Qué va a hacer¿Acaso va a llorar?"--¡Te lo digo pero aléjate de ella!

--Correcto—dijo Ginny guardando su varita—te escucho entonces—volvió a pararse cerca de la puerta

--Nosotros, no se como empezar

--Por el principio ¿cómo más?

--Pues…cuando Malfoy escapo, cuando su madre lo saco de…ahí…enviaron a mi padre a buscarlo, me…me preguntaron pero yo no lo sabía…Malfoy no me lo había querido decir…no pude ayudar a mi padre

"Así que de haberlo sabido, lo habrías traicionado"

--Por eso, tuvimos que, escapar—Ginny le tuvo un poco de lástima—ellos, sus sirvientes, estuvieron, siguiéndonos un buen tiempo, pero, los que, nos encontraron, fueron, aurores

--Creo Grabbe, que no entendiste lo que te pregunte ¿cuál es la relación con el ataque?

--No puedo creer, que seas, tan tonta, para no verla, fierecilla—Ginny lo vio sonreír para si mismo y por poco lo maldice ahí mismo, no podía creer como ese idiota negado la llamaba tonta a ella—como, los aurores nos encontraron, los que quedan, volvieron a, simpatizar con nosotros, y la culpa, de nuestras desgracias, la tiene Malfoy, así que, simplemente, decidieron, no aguardar más

--¿Pues desde cuando aguardaban?

--desde siempre, obvio, desde que Malfoy se escapo, pero ese Dumbledore, y todo su grupo, de idiotas, lo estaban, protegiendo

--No te atrevas a llamar así a mis amigos ¡y a mí¡Yo estaba en el grupo de Dumbledore¿Y sabes¡Nosotros ganamos!—Ginny apretaba los puños

--Oh, lo olvide, perdóname. Es que…bueno, estaban protegiéndolo, así que, esperaron, ya en batallas, ya habría tiempo, para, eso…

--Entonces, desde siempre han tenido a Draco en la mira, sólo que decidieron actuar para mostrar empatía por ti y tu familia ¿entendí bien verdad?

--No se—Grabbe estaba sonrosado otra vez—es que no se que significa empatía

--Empatía significa…

--No importa--¿estaba babeando? Ginny dudada asustada—le has llamado por su nombre

--Ehmm

--A mi también puedes—el muchacho ya estaba rojo como un jitomate—tu, llámame, por mi nombre…

--¡Lo siento!—interrumpió Ginny de forma brusca—gracias por decirme lo que sabías pero no puedo llamarte por tu nombre por que ¡no se cómo te llamas!—Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puesto que Hermione y Luna no se encontraban solas desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora estaban en la misma habitación, a Hermione cuya mente permanecía tan brillante como siempre, se le ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle a la rubia por qué Ron y ella todavía no se habían hecho novios.

--Y dime Luna—comenzó--¿Qué tal vas con Ron?

--¡Ah¡Muy bien!—los ojos de la rubia brillaron—creo que pronto creerá que existen los koninosukis

--Eh…--Hermione no supo que contestar a eso

--Ya sabes que el es un renegado¡cielos¡La persona más incrédula que he conocido¡En fin! Nos estamos haciendo buenos amigos

--¿Buenos amigos?—a Hermione no le gustaba como sonaba eso, significaba que Ron…"¡Ay Ron, no es posible que seas tan tonto!"--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--Pues si, Ron ha dejado de verme extraño, me invito a Hogsmade para conocerme más y creo que hemos sido buenos amigos desde eso, el se porto agradable…creo que—Luna parpadeó una par de veces y sonrió—no sabía como hacerse mi amigo pero hemos hablado de nuestra amistad y acordamos que estaba muy bien

"¡Ron, eres un idiota!" Hermione contó las veces que Luna había llamado amigo a Ron, y eso de "hablamos de nuestra amistad" solo podía decir una cosa y el "acordamos que estaba bien" la confirmaba, Ron jamás le había hecho ni siquiera una insinuación, ni siquiera una pequeñita de que sintiera algo más por ella, al contrario, el muy idiota le hablaba de amistad y…"Voy a tener que pegarte muy fuerte para que reacciones Ronald"

--¿Amigos eh?—Hermione sonrió irónicamente—y tu… ¿lo has considerado como…como, algo más?

--¿Algo más que mi amigo?—pregunto Luna animada—pues…creo que si

--¿De verdad?—eso, según Hermione le daba algo de esperanza a su bobo amigo

--¡Si!—Luna movía la cabeza afirmativamente desde su cama--¡A todos ustedes los considero como de mi familia!

--Ah…--y eso, según Hermione se la quitaba toda, aún así, Hermione quería ayudarle—y… ¿piensas en algún chico? Ya sabes…de forma ¿romántica?

Luna se sonrojo y sonrió a Hermione

--¡Ay si!—dijo entrelazando las manos--¡Me encanta Eliot Ariosto¡El que sale en las fotonovelas!

--¿qué? Es decir… me refiero a—"respira Hermione, no les lances hechizos a ambos por ser tan bobos"—me refiero a alguien a quien conozcamos y …de nuestra edad—completó pensando en el actor que tendría unos 30 años

--Ehmm…pues…creo que no

"Al menos eso…me pregunto qué tan bueno será"

Para Hermione eso era todo, era hora de las medidas drásticas, tal vez Ron se enojaría pero no le preocupaba… ella seguía siendo mejor con la varita y seguro Harry la defendería. Sin quererlo, una sensación amarga le vino a la mente…Harry.

"¡Pero ahora, no es tiempo de pensar en eso¡Alguien tiene que empujar a estos dos!"

--¿Y nunca has pensado románticamente sobre…uhm, déjame ver, Ron por ejemplo?

Hermione espero una respuesta hasta que miro la cama de su amiga y se dio cuenta que Luna estaba dormida, seguramente había sucedido mientras Hermione pensaba…en fin, le había servido para darse cuenta que había que ser muy directa con ella, la próxima vez, obtendría las respuestas que quería.

No hubiera podido imaginarse la Griffindor, que la rubia la estaba engañando y que ocultaba el rostro bajo las sabanas para que no se notara lo sonrojada que estaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se sentía muy bien en ese lugar, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y la comida le parecía buena, además, Luna y Hermione estaban bien ¿Qué más podía desear?

--Ronald B. Weasley—escucho que leía su compañero de habitación cuya cama estaba frente a la suya—Me suena familiar

--¡Pues claro Randy!—escuchó otra voz proveniente del hombre de la cama de un lado— ¡Es por la fierecilla!

Como no sabía de qué hablaban esos hombres, Ron prefirió ignorarlos y comerse su gelatina

--¡Es verdad!—el llamado Randy parecía muy contento--¡Oye!—llamó a Ron

--¿Qué?—preguntó Ron quitando la atención de su gelatina y mirando al hombre

--¿Eres familiar de la fierecilla…perdón, de Ginny verdad?

--Ehm, sip Es mi hermana¿la conocen?

--¡Claro que la conocemos!—el hombre a un lado de Ron también se veía muy animado—nos ha estado atendiendo

--¿Y es buena?—Ron también se estaba animando

--¡ja¿Por qué crees que le dicen fierecilla?

--No se

--¡Esa chica tiene un carácter tremendo!

--¿Qué quiere decir con tremendo?

--O haces lo que ella dice ¡o lo haces!—afirmó Randy—Y si no lo consigue así, viene ese rubio que parece su guarura y al final acabas por hacerlo

--Ya veo…--Ron sonrió sin imaginarse siquiera quién podría ser ese rubio "Aunque, Colin es rubio"

Hubo silencio durante el cual Ron terminó su gelatina.

--¿Y cuándo te darán de alta Antuán?—preguntó Randy

--Ya me la han dado

--¿Eh¿De verdad?

--Bueno, debo terminar de comer y mi esposa debe llenar unas formas, luego me podré ir compañero

--¡caray¡Qué noticia tan buena!

--Te estaré esperando afuera compañero

--¡Lo primero que haremos será irnos de jarra compañero!

--Felicitaciones—dijo Ron a Antuan

--¡Gracias muchacho¡Estoy contentísimo¡Llevo aquí casi un mes!

--Ah

--Si ya no la veo… ¿le darías las gracias a tu hermana por mí?

--¿A Ginny? Seguro

--¡Una muchachita muy extraña tu hermana!—sonrió Antuán—pero confieso que he estado más contento desde que la fierecilla llegó

--¿Y a quién se le ocurrió lo de fierecilla?—quiso saber Ron

--Pues…--comenzó Randy—ahora que lo pienso, creíamos que todos sus amigos le decían así…

--Es la primera vez que la oigo ser nombrada así—afirmo Ron convencido

--Se lo oímos decir a su amigo

--...qué raro…--Ron decidió que era buen momento para cambiar de tema--¿Y a usted cuando lo dan de alta Randy?

--Calculo que me falta una semana…máximo—dijo soñador el hombre—luego unas vacaciones y podré volver al trabajo.

--Me da gusto

Ron tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo esos hombres llegaron ahí, se paso la tarde escuchando la historia de ese par, que resultaron ser aurores y habían salido heridos de batalla pero habían tenido que estar un poco más en el hospital debido a una infección oportunista para la cual, por fortuna, ya habían sido tratados.

También escucho sobre su estancia en San Mungo y le dio gusto enterarse que Ginny era buena en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque, la historia seguramente le hubiera gustado menos de haber sabido que el afamado rubio al que se referían como "amigo" de Ginny no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día ya se estaba terminando cuando reunieron a los tres voluntarios para que el director del hospital les diera las gracias en persona, la muchacha no pudo sentirse tan feliz como Megan y Neville parecían, aunque no había prestado servicio ni una semana completa, Ginny estaba convencida que Draco había sido más útil que ella.

--…muchas gracias. Y espero verlos para el verano—Finalizó el hombre después de un pequeño discurso.

--Pues espere sentado—escucho Ginny que Megan murmuraba al salir de la oficina del director—por que no pienso volver

La muchachita fue la primera en marcharse luego de eso, Neville y Ginny la miraron irse, ellos iban a esperar un poco más, aprovecharían para visitar a sus amigos.

--Pensé que no iba a terminar—suspiró Neville

--Eso lo dices por los regaños ¿o por Megan?—inquirió Ginny

--Por los regaños, por supuesto. Por Megan…

--por ella una parte de ti no quería que terminara ¿no?—sonrió Ginny mientras su amigo enrojecía

--Eh…

--Deberías decirle Neville.

--Ah… ¿y si me rechaza?

--Verás que no—sonrió Ginny

--No puedes estar segura

--Mmmnop, pero tampoco puedes asegurar lo contrario si no se lo dices. Además Neville, no olvides que eres un héroe ahora y por la forma en que te mira, apuesto a que no le eres indiferente.

--Eh…bueno… este…--Ginny nunca había visto a Neville así de rojo--¿Y si mejor vamos a ver a los chicos?

Fueron hasta la habitación de Luna y Hermione, las encontraron dormidas así que solamente se acercaron a sus cabeceras para dejarles una tarjeta a cada una.

--¡Nev!—la voz de Luna salio ronca de su garganta cuando Neville estaba parado junto a su cama, aparentemente acababa de despertar—hola

--¡Muny!—exclamó Neville contento mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y le extendía los brazos para abrazarlo

--shh. Despertarán a Hermione

--¡Ginny!—Luna no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja estaba ahí--¡Wow¡Qué bien se ven los dos vestidos así!—la rubia estaba ya totalmente desperezada y el que pudiera o no despertar a Hermione parecía darle igual

Neville y Ginny oyeron un suspiro a sus espaldas.

--Les dije que la iban a despertar—les reprocho Ginny a Neville y a Luna. Luego sonrió y fue a abrazar a su amiga--¡Hermione!

--Hola—Hermione tenía la voz ronca, carraspeo—Hola—repitió

--¡Qué bueno que están bien!—sonrió Ginny cuando dejo de abrazarlas--¡me preocupe tanto cuando las vi llegar!

--Me hubiera gustado más venir a visitarlos a que ustedes nos visitaran—dijo Luna

--No importa Muny—Neville se había sentado en la orilla de la cama de Luna y le tomaba una mano—lo bueno es que ustedes están bien y que Ginny yo logramos sobrevivir

--¿Mucho trabajo?—quiso saber Luna

--Regular—contesto Ginny—unos días fueron más pesado que otros

--¿Qué dices?—Neville tenía cara de no poderlo creer--¡no le creas Muny¡Ha sido como estar castigado con Snape¡Dos semanas!

--¿Muny?—repitió Hermione--¿Qué es eso?

--Es como Nev me dice—explico Luna

--Ah bueno, no sabía que tuvieran sobrenombres entre ustedes—A Hermione no le gustaba la imagen que veía (Neville tomando la mano de Luna) ni eso de "Nev" y "Muny", le sonaba muy mal para las intenciones de Ron

--Bueno—Neville sonreía—Luna es mi mejor amiga

--Y Nev mi mejor amigo

--Ah—Hermione se paso unos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas—ya veo

--Neville y Luna se han llamado así desde hace como un año—aclaró Ginny notando la mirada extraña de Hermione—Pero cambiemos de tema. Seguro que tenemos mejores cosas que contarnos

--Seguro—dijo Hermione, aunque Ginny no la noto muy convencida--¿De qué quieren hablar?

Luna y Neville estaban riéndose de algo que solo ellos sabían, lo que causo una mayor molestia en Hermione

--¡Oigan¡Cuenten el chiste!

--Lo siento—dijo Luna sonriente—no se puede

Hermione iba a replicar cuando Ginny intervino

--Déjalos Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo

Hermione vio la expresión un poco preocupada de Ginny y decidió que era más importante prestarle atención a ella.

--¿sobre qué?

--Sobre…--Ginny lo dudo un momento, quizá no era tan buena idea involucrar a Hermione--¿mañana te irás no?

--Si—la cara de Hermione mostró su tristeza—pero no iré a la Madriguera como Ron y Luna

--Lo se, de eso quiero hablarte. Tú… bueno, la lista… ¿sabes cómo ocurrió todo?

--No en realidad

--Yo si, estuve en el ataque, cuando quisieron tomar a su primera víctima

--¿Quién era?

Ginny se quedo en silencio un momento, suspiró, era muy conciente de que Hermione representaba una pequeña esperanza de ponerse en contacto con Draco

--El—comenzó con un hilo de voz—también era voluntario aquí

--¿Y quién era Ginny?

--Te lo digo, pero no te alteres ¿bien?

--Si, no me alteraré, pero ¿por qué es tan importante esa persona eh?

--Es Draco Malfoy

--¡Oh! Bueno—para la sorpresa de Ginny, Hermione seguía calmada—no pensé que fuera voluntario, pero si me imaginé que estaría en la dichosa lista

--Yo…necesito pedirte un favor Hermione

--¿qué cosa?

--Que le entregues esto—dijo rápidamente, antes de que la conversación se alargara más y temiendo que fuera a perder el valor. Le entregó a Hermione un sobre

--¿Qué?—susurró Hermione

--Es una historia larga ¿está bien? Ya te contaré otro día, cuando tengamos tiempo. Hermione, por favor, sólo en ti puedo confiar

--Pero…tendré que hablarle para eso…Ginny No me pongas esa carita que… ¡Ay¡Está bien¡Pero esto cuenta como veinte favores!

--Acepto—sonrió Ginny

--Será mejor que nos vallamos—Neville se había puesto de pie y miraba su reloj—la ronda del sanador Craighead esta por comenzar ¡y ya sabes lo serio que el es!

Ginny se despidió de Hermione con un abrazo y agradeciéndole el gran favor que la chica iba a hacerle, luego se dirigió a Luna y también la abrazo. Algo dentro de ella descansó después de eso, estaba segura de que no importaba cuántas maldiciones tuviera que lanzarle Hermione para que le hiciera caso, al final, Draco iba a recibir su nota.

Ella y Neville también le hicieron una corta visita a Ron aunque se vieron obligados a irse por que uno de los sanadores que no sabía que ya los habían liberado no paraba de molestarlos por que según el, estaban perturbando al paciente. Y es que, cuando el medimago hacía su ronda, Ron se estaba riendo a carcajadas con una anécdota de Neville en la que, para no variar, aparecía una medimaga de muy mala cara que no paraba de regañarlos a él y a Megan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba en la Madriguera con Charlie, el resto de la familia se había ido a San Mungo por que iban a dejar salir a Ron, el personal del ministerio había decidido que las altas de él y de Luna fueran por la noche, enviaron a San Mungo un auror que acompañaría a los Lovegood, a Harry y a los Weasleys a casa.

Charlie Weasley estaba preocupado, desde que la había traído a casa, Ginny se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina y no se había movido de ahí, y esa mirada ausente tampoco le gustaba.

--Así que te ha pegado fuerte—observó procurando sonreírle a su hermana

--¿Eh?

--Cuando era niño, fui con papá al ministerio de magia y conocí a una niñita española que realmente era bonita—contó Charlie a una Ginny que no entendía nada—como estaba de visita con su madre que era funcionaria del ministerio español, sólo pude tratarla una semana. Cuando se fue estuve muy triste ¿sabes como me consoló papá?

--¿cómo?

--Me dijo: "Charlie hijo, para ya de hacer berrinche. No te creo, Nadie se enamora de nadie en una semana"—Ginny sonrió con la imitación de Charlie de su padre—y yo me consolé con eso por que creí que era verdad. Bien pensado ahora, creo que debo ir a España y buscar a esa niña… por que… ¿en cuánto tiempo te enamoraste¿Tres o cuatro días no?

Ginny estaba por replicar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Charlie, estaba seguro de que su familia no llegaría sino dentro de un par de horas o incluso más, saco la varita y fue a abrir.

--¡Muy buenas noches!—era la voz de un hombre que parecía extremadamente contento--¿Se encuentra la señorita Ginny Weasley?

--Identifíquese—dijo Charlie secamente apuntando su varita

--¿Bill, no me recuerdas¡Soy Basil¡Soy amigo de tu padre!

--Soy Charlie ¿Cuál es su ropa muggle favorita?—el joven apuntaba su varita

--¡Ah¡Charlie¡Siempre te estoy confundiendo!—el hombre sonreía--¡Por supuesto me encantan los ponchos!

"Basil" Pensó Ginny, le tomo unos segundos pero luego se acordó que lo había visto en los mundiales de quidditch

--Ginny—la llamó su hermano—Te buscan

--¿A mi?—Ginny se puso de pie junto a Charlie, no tenía idea de por qué ese hombre quería hablar con ella

--¡Ah Ginny!—exclamó contento el hombre—Toma, traje esto para ti—dijo sin más entregándole a Ginny una gran caja blanca cilíndrica que ella apenas y pudo alcanzar a sostener de la sorpresa

--Ah… ¿gracias?

--¿Quiere pasar?—ofreció Charlie

--Eh… mejor no, solo vine a dejarte esto y…muchas gracias Ginny

--¿no hay de que?—a Ginny no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir

--Y antes de que lo olvide, Severus Snape quiere visitarlos más tarde

--¿A nosotros?—preguntaron los dos Weasleys al mismo tiempo

--Si…les traerá los detalles… del plan—dijo guiñándole a Ginny un ojo

--Pero…--iba a replicar el pelirrojo

--¡Bien¡Hasta luego!—el hombre se montó en una escoba y se fue

Los dos hermanos se miraron un momento, luego, mientras Charlie apuntaba la varita a la caja, Ginny le quitaba la cuerda que la cerraba.

Cuando quito la tapa de la caja no pudo más que sonreír, acababa de sacar un precioso vestido muggle de seda blanca y con algunos encajes

--¡Es bellísimo!

--Lo es—la apoyó Charlie--¿Qué más hay en la caja?

Ginny puso el vestido en una silla y se asomó a la caja, saco un traje de hombre, cuando llevaba estudios muggles había visto un dibujo de un hombre vestido de forma similar, no podía recordar quien lo había pintado, pero si que había sido en el siglo XIX.

--Creí que irías con Fred y George a comprar tu traje mañana—observó Charlie

--¿Crees que ellos lo enviaron?

--¿Y por qué enviarían a Basil si ellos pueden traerlo? Aunque ellos deben estar en San Mungo con el asunto de Ron.

Cuando la caja estuvo vacía y los hermanos no podían estar más confundidos sobre el origen del regalo, Charlie vio un pergamino pegado a la tapa.

Ginny lo extendió y lo leyó

_Estimada señorita Ginny Weasley, espero que este presente sea de su agrado ya que no sé de qué otra forma podría agradecerle por haber ayudado a mi esposo._

_Supongo que le causará un poco de extrañeza así que intentaré explicarle, hoy dejaron salir a Basil del hospital después de haber estado herido por unos hechizos fallidos, según me contó, usted y otro joven le ayudaron a llegar al hospital, así es que hemos querido agradecerles._

_Creí que les gustaría ir a alguno de los festivales de primavera…_

_De nuevo, gracias por su ayuda. Att. Jane B. Arrows_

--Todavía no entiendo Charlie—dijo Ginny al terminar de leer—No tiene sentido

--Nunca he sabido mucho de Basil Arrows—reconoció Charlie—solo se que se caso recientemente…con una muchacha convenientemente rica—sonrió

La chimenea chisporroteo en la sala y los dos se acercaron, ya les habían advertido que Snape quería ponerse en contacto con ellos

--Buenas noches—dijo secamente

--Buenas noches—dijeron los hermanos simultáneamente

--Mañana sacaremos a Draco del sitio de resguardo con un traslador—dijo sin más introducción—llegará aquí y entonces podrán irse al festival de Ottery St. Cathpole, tienes estrictamente prohibido ir más lejos. Deben estar de vuelta a la una para que Draco coja su traslador de vuelta

--Señor ¿de qué se trata todo esto?—preguntó Ginny tratando de sonar amable para no ser castigada al volver a clases

--Creo que no hace falta que sepan nada más—Cortó—el traslador llegara mañana a las seis de la tarde con diecisiete minutos.

Dicho eso, las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a la normalidad.

Ginny tuvo que admitir que estaba contenta, a pesar de que no había entendido mucho, si tenía claro que iría al festival de primavera con Draco y eso le bastaba.

Charlie no estaba tan contento, le alegraba el cambio en la expresión de Ginny pero comenzaba a ver todos los problemas que vendrían, por ejemplo, que Harry, Ron y los Lovegood iban a estar en la casa al día siguiente y que sus padres, en ningún momento habían dado su autorización para la llegada de un traslador con Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco miraba atónito a su tutor con quien estaba hablando por medio de una de las chimeneas.

--Si invitaste a la chica no te puedes retractar Draco, ya todo esta listo—zanjó Snape y desapareció

Era verdad que el rubio había estado queriendo invitar a salir a Ginny, pero ni siquiera se había imaginado haciéndolo realmente, ahora acababa de enterarse de que había todo un plan diseñado por su tutor y algún loco del ministerio para que saliera de ese lugar de encierro una noche.

Cuando uno de los aurores entro a la sala donde estaba la chimenea, Draco se alejo de ella y fingió demencia, se suponía que no podían comunicarse al exterior. Cuando se fue a dormir, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus finos labios: si supieran que al día siguiente planeaba escaparse…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JA! Tengo una mete tan torcida que las he puesto a pensar en el momento en que Draco invitaba a Ginny, la verdad es que no hubo invitación. Y aún así, parece ser que irán al festival ¡Pronto las explicaciones! Y este fic se nos esta termiando...calculo que serán máximo cinco capítulos más...según me de la inspiración o tengan alguna petición (que venga al caso, claro)

¡Ya puedo escuchar sus gritos¡Pero esperen! Yo (casi :P) siempre cumplo lo que digo, les he prometido una escena Draco-Hermione "hablando" de Ginny ¡y la tendrán! Sólo que me gusto el final de esta escena para el final del capítulo. Pero prometo (aquí yo, prometiendo otra cosa) iniciar el siguiente con el primer intento de Hermione por compensar a Ginny.

Como me lo han pedido mucho, creo que pondré más Harry-Hermione ¬¬ aunque no me encante la pareja ¡Otra vez escucho sus gritos¿Por qué la puse entonces? La verdad, por falta de imaginación… ¿cómo más separaba a Harry de Ginny? Y luego, como quería un Ron-Luna, me sobraban ellos dos ¿ven como fue simple falta de imaginación?

¡Ay qué mal estoy! Bueno, como creo que ya les hice leer demasiado, mejor espero sus reviews, si llegan muchos (o son muy agresivos y me asusto xD) ¡actualizó más pronto!

Sean muy felices. Sarita :D


	16. NOCHE PARA DOS

Ps aquí…jijiji reapareciendo lo más rápido que he podido y es que se las debo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN COLABORADO Y HAN HECHO POSIBLES ESTOS PRIMEROS 100 REVIEWS¡SON LO MÁXIMO!

Tengo un dibujo de este capítulo aunque no lo he podido pasar por el escáner, se los pongo yo creo mañana…o pasado por que luego me voy en busca de sol, playa y mar ¡yujú!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este capítulo, lo dedico a todos ustedes por haberme seguido hasta aquí, a todos quienes me regalan su tiempo para leer este, mi primer fic y con mayor razón a quienes también se toman la molestia de dejarme su review. Por su paciencia y el ánimo que me han dado… ¡son lo máximo!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 16. NOCHE PARA DOS**

"Maldito Malfoy"

Hermione daba vueltas notablemente alterada alrededor de su habitación, el primer intento de ayuda a Ginny era un rotundo fracaso, eso le hacía sentir como la mayor fracasada ya que no tenía ni una pequeña idea de cómo llegar al rubio.

La joven premio anual acababa de llegar a la casa de resguardo hacía solamente unas horas, habían hecho su traslado en la madrugada, a las 3:22 de la mañana, durmió unas horas hasta que dieron las seis y sonó su despertador, había programado la alarma temprano por que ya había dormido demasiado en San Mungo y se había atrasado con su lectura, le pareció que lo mejor era comenzar temprano y si tenía un poco de suerte, Draco Malfoy también sería madrugador. Con esos pensamientos había dejado la habitación que compartía con una mujer a la que solo le había visto la espalda pues estaba dormida cuando salió y se había ido de ella cuando Hermione entró hecha una furia después una de las escenas más vergonzosas de su vida.

------

Para su buena o mala suerte, cuando entro a la pequeña biblioteca del lugar, ya había una persona ahí, justamente se trataba del chico rubio quien apenas levanto la mirada de su libro para girar su cabeza y ver a la persona que acababa de entrar e inmediatamente fijo su mirada de nuevo en su texto al ver que se trataba de Hermione, se pregunto si había sido necesario mirar quién era, ninguna de las personas que se resguardaban ahí iba jamás a la biblioteca, era obvio que una vez trasladada Hermione, lo primero que haría sería ir ahí.

--Buenos días—había saludado Hermione para la total confusión y desagrado de ambos

Draco ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla, después de tantos días de esa horrible monotonía en esa casa, sonaba tentadora la idea de pelear un poco con alguien, sin embargo, prefirió ignorarla por que… ¿Qué rayos tenía Ginny que hacer en su cabeza en ese momento?

Hermione abrió el libro que llevaba consigo y con algo de molestia, busco la página en la que iba por que cuando la habían llevado a San Mundo se había perdido su separador. En su mente, repaso lo simple de la situación: Avanzar hasta la mesita en la que Draco estaba sentado dándole la espalda y decir "Ginny te manda esto", extenderle la nota y volver a su lugar "Fácil" había pensado.

------

--¡Un plan tan fácil y ese sujeto es tan… que tenía que arruinarlo!—gritó dejándose caer en su cama mientras rememoraba el momento en que se había levantado a darle la nota al muchacho

------

Siete pasos y se había encontrado de pie frente a Malfoy quien ya no se había tomado ni la molestia de mirarla.

--Malfoy—lo llamo

Obviamente, no había obtenido respuesta.

------

--¡Pero qué tonta!—volvió a gritar Hermione en su habitación—si en ese momento debí dejarla frente a el y decir simplemente es de Ginny ¿Por qué rayos le seguí su estúpido juego?

------

--¡Malfoy!—lo llamo con más fuerza--¡Malfoy!

La voz de Hermione repitiendo su apellido no lograba inmutarlo ni un poco, continuo su lectura ignorando completamente la figura vestida de mezclilla que tenía junto a él.

--¡Te estoy hablando Malfoy!—la voz de Hermione salió tan aguda por el enojo que a ella misma le sorprendió. Aunque, logró lo que quería, Draco había sido interrumpido y no había entendido la última frase de lo que había leído, puso su separador (hecho con un billete muggle) y la miro.--¡Creí que eras sordo!

--Yo creí que eras un arbusto la primera vez que te vi—dijo el como si no tuviera importancia y se levantó para dirigirse fuera de la biblioteca

--¡Oye¡Vuelve acá!—Hermione estaba colorada

Draco continúo su camino hacia la puerta sin responderle. Hermione salió tras el olvidando su libro en el lugar.

--¡Tengo algo para ti Malfoy¡Vuelve!—Draco seguía avanzando por el pasillo como si no la escuchara, de hecho, Hermione nunca había visto a nadie que caminara con esa altivez y esa naturalidad cuando bien sabía le hablaban a el--¡Es de Ginny!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, Draco Malfoy había detenido su andar y había volteado a verla. Cuando Hermione intento descifrar esa mirada, se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que color gris en ella.

--Dámelo—dijo simplemente

--Pídelo por favor—sonrió Hermione creyéndose con el control de la situación

Aumentando casi a su límite la irritación de Hermione, Draco le dio la espalda y reinició su caminar.

--Le diré que no te lo di por que no te importo—dijo Hermione intentando provocarlo

Recibió por respuesta el sonido de los pasos de Draco por el largo pasillo

--¡le diré que no te importa!

--No lo harás—respondió el, volviendo a mirarla pero esta vez sin detenerse—te quedas aquí encerrada

--¡Se lo diré cuando la vea!—exclamó Hermione jalándolo del brazo, a lo que Draco respondió con un gesto de despreció y apartándose

--Será muy tarde para cuando veas a esa…--Draco ni siquiera sabía que palabra iba a insertar en ese espacio, podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero lo que hubiera sido murió en su garganta donde Hermione tenía la varita apuntada fijamente

--Escúchame Malfoy, no te voy a permitir insultar a Ginny

--¿Por qué¿Remordimiento de conciencia?—preguntó incisivamente aunque con un hilo de voz por que si temía un poco a la varita de Hermione

La cara de Hermione se tensó, dejo de sonreír con la confianza que lo hacía segundos antes pero no dejó de apuntar a la garganta del rubio. Cuando Draco vio que sus labios iban a moverse actúo por puro reflejo, se hizo a un lado y se agachó, un chorro de luz azul de hechizo de rechazo había salido de la varita de Hermione y gracias a ese movimiento no le había dado en la cara.

--¡Ay!—Draco había levantado la vista para ver al dueño de esa voz--¡AaAaAaAaAaAaYyYyYyY!

El hechizo que Hermione había lanzado, le dio de lleno a un niño de unos 9 años que ya estaba tirado en la alfombra del pasillo llorando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

--Bien hecho Granger—Hermione había visto a Draco sonreír antes de que se metiera a su habitación al final del pasillo dejándola perpleja, y apuntando la varita al niño que lloraba como la mayor evidencia de que estaba loca ante todas las personas que habían sido despertadas por el ruido y que iban saliendo de sus habitaciones al pasillo.

--¿Pero que rayos te pasa?—chilló una mujer que corrió a abrazar al niño

--Eh…--"no hay explicación lógica para esto ¡maldito Malfoy!"—yo…es que…el hechizo que yo…lo lancé…no para el niño, si no que… ¡me pareció ver algo!

--¿Qué?—preguntó un anciano arrugado lanzándole una mirada asesina--¿A un inocente niño?

--Yo no te olvido "Jerrmin" Granger—dijo una mujer de unos 30 años--¡Tu engañabas a Harry Potter y a mi Victor Krum!

Como si Hermione no tuviera ganado ya suficiente odio en esa casa, esa mujer tenía que haber mencionado ese chisme de Rita Skeeter. Decidió contar algo involucrando al Malfoy, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirlo, el chico rubio volvió a salir de su habitación, se había puesto una bata y se había revuelto el pelo y mientras bostezaba, había preguntado a qué se debía el escándalo.

--¡Draco!—dijo la misma mujer que antes se había cordado del chisme con Krum y Harry--¡Es que esta mujer le lanzó un rechazo al niño!

--¡Qué barbaridad Granger!—exclamó Draco en una exageradísima actuación—Es decir, ya sabía que estabas algo loca pero ¡esto es demasiado!—sonrió con malicia a una Hermione que ya estaba pasando del rojo al más rojo.

Uno de los aurores que habían llegado a ver que pasaba le dio un dulce al niño quien no paraba de llorar sobre las voces de las personas reunidas en el pasillo y luego condujo "amablemente" a Hermione a su habitación.

--Será mejor que te quedes aquí—dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación—hasta que se bajen los ánimos y mientras decidimos tu castigo

--¿Qué¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

--¿no¿Entonces quien lanzo el hechizo?

--¡No le lancé el hechizo al niño!—gritó Hermione metiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Para el colmo de sus males, ahora que se había tranquilizado un poco, había recordado que su libro seguía en la biblioteca.

"Maldito Malfoy"

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se dejo caer hacia atrás recostándose en la cama.

"¿Acaso todo esto, lo haces por vengarte de mi Ginny¿Es por Harry¿Me pediste esto sabiendo lo que pasaría?"

--¡Ah¡Pero si yo he tenido la culpa!—murmuró molesta consigo misma--¡Debí dárselo cuando me lo pidió¡Ah! pero tenía que pedírmelo por favor ¿no?

Se quedo así por un rato pensando en tonterías hasta que su orgullo la levantó

--De acuerdo—se dijo—de este gran error debo aprender ¡Ya verás Malfoy, de lo que soy capaz por cumplir esto¡Ya verás!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Draco, el incidente con Hermione había sido la cosa más entretenida que había sucedido desde que estaba ahí, los rostros de la multitud convencida de que la chica estaba loca todavía lo hacían reír cuando lo recordaba.

Ese día desayunó y comió de mejor humor que todos los anteriores, ni siquiera le había importado que esa mujer Loise se hubiera sentado junto a el para la comida, bueno eso hasta que la mujer soltó la lengua.

--¡Andas muy raro hoy Draco!—Había dicho la mujer, quien en opinión de Draco era cada momento más irritante y más aún, desde que había decidido llamarlo por su nombre--¡Andas raro¿Pensando en ella?

La mujer no había hecho sino hablar mientras Draco haciendo gala de su talento para ignorar personas había seguido comiendo. Lo que menos hubiera esperado, era que Hermione, quien había estado callada todo el día recibiendo miradas reprobatorias, se fuera a atrever a hablar.

--¿Pensando en quien?—preguntó la muchacha castaña que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta no muy lisa

--¡Ay!—Loise se sonrojó--¡No se si debo decírtelo!—exclamó mirando a Draco

--No debes—dijo Draco secamente con una mirada tan fría que Loise sintió que hasta su plato se enfriaba

--Eh…ya lo escuchaste—le dijo a Hermione todavía sonrojada

--¿Se trata de Ginny?—preguntó la chica de forma suspicaz a un Draco que por poco se ahoga con su jugo

--No ti…--Draco ya no termino de decir "…enes por que meterte en mis asuntos", Loise ya había vuelto a su color e iniciaba una animada conversación con Hermione

--¡Oh¡Entonces ya lo sabes!—cortó la mujer—No entiendo por que Draco no quiere que lo hablemos, pero si ya lo sabes…

--Cállese ahora mismo…--"¡demonios!" Draco no recordaba el nombre de esa mujer pero otra mirada basto para que se volviera a callar

--¡Ah! Si, si—dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor

Como Hermione se quedo sentada terminando su comida, Draco dio por hecho que por el momento el tema de Ginny quedaba olvidado. No se molesto en dirigirle la mirada a Hermione aunque le incomodaba un poco la forma en que lo miraba, como si sus ojos le gritaran "Te he descubierto".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde se encerró en su habitación y durmió un poco ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría suceder esa noche y nada le garantizaba que iba a poder descansar.

Lo despertaron agitándolo bruscamente, cuando abrió los ojos reconoció a su tutor y vio que estaba acompañado de alguien del ministerio, no sabía exactamente quién, pero si recordaba haberlo visto.

--¡No es posible que no estés listo¡Muévete!—dijo Snape todavía sacudiéndolo--¡Vas a perder el traslador!

--Estoy listo—dijo Draco de mala gana levantándose y metiéndose los zapatos. Cogió su mochila de una mesa y volvió a dirigirse a su tutor--¿Cómo haremos para salir?

--Tu cabello—dijo sonriente el hombre que acompañaba a Snape

--Poción multijugos—murmuró Draco cuando la vio

Draco se transformo en el hombre del ministerio y este a su vez en él. El muchacho viéndose como ese hombre y usando su capa, salió junto con Snape quien ocultó la mochila bajo su capa.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa, en la zona que se había asignado para apariciones, Snape le entregó al muchacho un botón.

--Falta menos de un minuto—dijo viendo su reloj—ya te están esperando. Charlie Weasley te explicará el resto. Hasta luego, Draco

--Hasta luego—respondió el al tiempo que el traslador se activaba y mientras Snape desaparecía para que cualquiera que los viera pensara que Severus Snape y Basil Arrows habían llegado y se habían ido juntos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se dio de topes por no haber pensado en ello antes, según sabía Draco no compartía habitación con nadie y ahora que sabía cual de ellas ocupaba, le pareció que lo más fácil era deslizar la nota de Ginny debajo de su puerta. Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. "Listo" pensó convencida de que Draco estaba dentro de su habitación y de que había logrado cumplir el encargo de Ginny, total, si el muchacho la leía o no, ella se la había hecho llegar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El traslador llevó a Draco hasta el mismo claro entre los árboles donde había besado a Ginny la primer vez, apenas y habían pasado unos días y le parecía mucho más.

--Justo a tiempo—era Charlie Weasley quien sonreía ampliamente.

Después de todo, Charlie consideraba que había mucho por lo cual sonreír, Fleur no sólo había utilizado sus veela-habilidades para bajarle el enojo a Bill por el escape de Ginny con Draco, la preciosa joven, se encontraba desde hacía unas horas encerrada en la habitación de Ginny, según ellas iban a platicar y luego Fleur le ayudaría a la muchacha a prepararse. Además, el padre de Luna había logrado, aunque sin saber la utilidad de eso, llevarse a la rubia, a Ron y a Harry a su casa prometiendo que les mostraría unas cuantas estrellas con ayuda de su nuevo telescopio. En resumen, todo estaba saliendo tan bien para los planes de su hermanita que parecía embrujado por alguien muy poderoso.

--Deberías dármelo…para que no se te pierda—dijo Charlie mirando el puño derecho de Draco donde guardaba el pequeño objeto

--¿Por qué tan pequeño?—reclamó el rubio entregándoselo

--Para que nadie lo vea, obviamente. Pero ahora hablemos de cosas más importantes

--¿Cuáles?

--¿Sabes por qué estas aquí verdad?

--¿Para ir a un baile?

--Es algo más que un baile Malfoy, sonrió Charlie, ya lo verás. Es en realidad un festival y verás a los muggles hacer "magia"

--¡Que estupidez¡Si por algo se llaman muggles!

--Yo se lo que te digo, en fin—Charlie lo miro de arriba abajo, disfrutando la cara de Draco al saberse examinado por alguien a quien claramente consideraba menos que el—Mejor nos vamos para que te prepares, tu traje ya esta en la casa

--Eso me dijo Snape… ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente Weasley?

--No me había dado cuenta lo irónica de la vida hasta hoy ¿Te has preguntado como es que se ideo todo esto o por qué? Si te lo cuento descubrirías que todo ha sido mera suerte tuya y de Ginny

--¿Haces esto por ella?

--¿Qué?—Charlie estaba algo distraído

--¿Venir por mi y eso?

--¿Por quién más lo haría Malfoy¿Por ti?—pregunto con una voz claramente sarcástica, aunque luego saco las manos de las bolsas, detuvo sus pasos y miro a Draco frotándose la barbilla—sin embargo, bien pensado, nunca te pagué por lo que hiciste esa noche

--Te refieres a…

--¡Bien sabes a qué me refiero Malfoy! Si fue gracias a eso que te aceptamos de nuestro lado

--Claro…--murmuró Draco--¿Ahora me explicas qué esta pasando?

--¡Claro!—sonrió Charlie reiniciando la marcha—Todo comenzó el miércoles…

Draco trató de rememorar algo importante, además de estar encerrado, que hubiera hecho el miércoles

--..fue una suerte que estuvieras fuera de San Mungo ¿Dónde estabas?—Lo último que había dicho Charlie lo hicieron ver que se refería a una semana anterior

--fui a Azkaban—musitó

--Corrígeme si me equivoco, cuando volviste a Londres recogiste a un mago semiinconsciente y te lo echaste a los hombros hasta San Mungo donde estaba mi hermana y te dio un poco de ayuda…

--No hay nada que corregir

--¿Sabes a quien ayudaste?—ya habían llegado a la casa, Charlie se había detenido frente a ella como si quisiera terminar esa conversación antes de entrar

--No—respondió Draco un poco fastidiado mientras pateaba una piedrita

--Era Basil Arrows, del departamento de trasportes mágicos—el pelirrojo vio en la cara de Draco que no estaba entendiendo—resulta que el tipo acaba de casarse con una dama muy rica quien desde que supo como había llegado Basil a San Mungo después de tener una accidente con un hechizo, quiso agradecérselos a ti y a Ginny

--¿Y nos agradece enviándonos a una fiesta muggle?

--Aunque lo digas en tono sarcástico Malfoy—Charlie sonrió para luego seguir explicando— ¿sabes del incidente de Hogwarts?—Draco afirmó con la cabeza—esa noche, todos fuimos a visitar a Ron y a las chicas, paso que como los gemelos le habían hecho la vida de cuadritos a Ginny por algunos días…

--…por escapar—completó Draco innecesariamente en opinión de Charlie, pero al contrario para Draco, era un alivio saber que no habían sido tan severos con la pelirroja.

--Aja, bueno, la cosa es que Ginny quiso molestarlos y dijo que iría contigo a un festival—Charlie se rió—Y fue una total casualidad que esa noche, Basil estuviera para una revisión en el hospital y que la escuchara, entonces el y su esposa planearon la forma de recompensar a ti y a Ginny por ayudarlo, contactaron a tu tutor y…bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia

--Por eso Snape estaba seguro de que había invitado a Ginebra—sonrió Draco pensando en voz alta—no creyeron que ella bromearía conmigo

--Bien—sonrió Charlie—entremos ya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un acto desesperado, se le había ocurrido aparecerse ahí, el y Fred habían recibido una lechuza en la mañana donde Ginny ponía que ya no necesitaría el traje pero que aún se la debían. Por eso Fred y George no habían podido hablar con ella para exponer las razones de su odio a Draco.

Si era un acto desesperado, pero ya no le importaba a George quien acababa de aparecerse en el descanso de la escalera donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y se disponía a llamar a la puerta. Pero la puerta se abrió antes y el pelirrojo se quedó congelado, Fleur parecía muy sonriente, como si acabara de realizar su meta dorada.

--Hola—saludó ella

--Ehm…Hola ¿Esta Ginny ahí dentro?

--¿Quién es?—Ginny se paro detrás de Fleur y vio a su hermano—George ¿qué haces aquí?

--He venido a hablar contigo hermanita y no me voy hasta que me escuches—dijo en tono despreocupado mientras cruzaba los brazos

--Adelante—dijo Ginny y Fleur salió de su habitación con un leve movimiento de cabeza, lo último que dijo había sido algo sobre un listón.

--¿Así que estas decidida a ir verdad?—preguntó mirando el vestido blanco y los zapatos que ya estaban listos

--Si

--Siempre admire esas cualidades tuyas—soltó—ya sabes… que te parezcas tanto a nosotros, a Fred y a mi.

--Por mucho que trataron de evitarlo—sonrió Ginny

--Algo—admitió George encogiéndose de hombros—y aún así aprendiste a volar y a jugar quiditch de forma grandiosa y sabes hacer hechizos impecables y geniales en muchos aspectos, logras que la gente que te conoce te quiera y siempre lo haces por ti misma Ginny

--No me dejaron otra opción

--Lo se, a pesar de que queríamos estar cerca de ti para protegerte…

--Aprovechaba el tiempo a solas…eso es todo

--Ginny no vayas hoy con Malfoy—pidió el muchacho

--Por favor George…íbamos muy bien—murmuró Ginny

--¿Ya olvidaste todo¿Qué por los Malfoy tuviste que enfrentarte a quien-tu-sabes¿Olvidas las humillaciones por las que te hicieron pasar¿Olvidas por que Fred y George dejamos el equipo de quiditch en nuestro último año?

--Por eso—dijo Ginny con voz firme aunque sentía sus ojos humedecerse—por que no he olvidado nada de eso es que quiero ir con él esta noche…por última vez George, bien se que Draco es el menos adecuado para mi, tengo bien grabados sus insultos a mi madre y a mis hermanos¡pero yo no decidí enamorarme¡Cuando fui conciente ya era tarde! Todos los puntos en su contra que quieras mencionar los tengo presentes, incluso creo que podría darte dos o tres más—Ginny se seco los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran

--No entiendo--reconoció George—de verdad que no

--Contrario a lo que puedan considerar todos ustedes, no he madurado ni un poco, de la misma forma en la que quería que Harry se fijara en mi cuando era niña, cuando conocí más Draco, cuando aún sin quererlo él, me fue abriendo su verdadera personalidad, no la que su padre le obligaba a tener…me ilusione de la misma forma y saber que…que sólo por una noche, lo puedo tener conmigo es…

--¡Gran Merlín!—exclamó Fred abrazándola—no pensé que…

Ginny se separo del abrazo y otra vez se seco los ojos antes de que alguna lágrima pudiera salir.

--Bien se que no lo puedo tener George…nada más déjenme soñar por esta noche. Cuando vuelva a Hogwarts todo volverá a ser como antes…no te preocupes más—Ginny trató de sonreír

--Disculpa—murmuró el muchacho en voz apenas audible—discúlpanos, a Fred y a mí por no entender eso, supongo que el resentimiento que aún le tenemos no nos permitió ver…algo que tú has visto

--Entonces…--Ginny dudó

--Disfruta tu noche—dijo dándose vuelta y ya tomando la chapa de la puerta—y no te preocupes por Fred, yo me encargo

Ginny se sentó en la cama sonriente aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos, cuando Fleur volvió no pudo más que echarse a reír por los comentarios de su hermosa cuñada acerca de que iba a arruinarse los ojos para la noche.

La pelirroja le dio a Fleur una mirada brillante, muchas ocasiones había sido dura con ella y por mucho tiempo le había disgustado la idea de que fuera esposa de Bill, en ese momento sin embargo, no podía sentirse más agradecido con alguien que con ella, llevaban todo el día hablando de frivolidades y alguna que otra vez salía Draco a colación y ahora, con Ginny sentada frente a un espejo, Fleur se disponía a ayudarle a impresionar al muchacho que en esos momentos cruzaba la puerta de la casa junto con Charlie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Buenas tardes señora

--Draco, hijo ¿cómo has estado¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

--No, gracias, estoy bien

Molly había sido la única en admitir como del bando a Draco el mismo día que este llego con el profesor Dumbledore, a pesar de la forma en que Ron y los gemelos le discutían por ello, ella los acallaba con miradas severas convencida de que Draco sólo era un niño asustado que la necesitaba de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía. Quizá por eso, Draco le había dado respeto, seguía pensando que la señora Weasley estaba pasada de peso y que su casa era horrible, pero agradecía que la mujer le sirviera a deshoras cuando no comía con los demás y apreciaba que nadie lo hubiera maldecido aún por haber convencido a Ginny de escabullirse con el a quién sabe donde en medio de la noche.

--Deberías cambiarte ya—dijo George entrando a la cocina proveniente de la sala

--Ehm…--Draco no tenía ni idea de cual de los gemelos era, pero era igual por que ninguno de los dos había dejado nunca de molestarlo--¿eh?

--Ya me voy mamy—dijo luego el muchacho dirigiéndose a su madre—mañana venimos

--Aquí los espero—respondió Molly besando a su hijo en la frente, un gesto que también Narcisa tenía con él cuando se despedían

Charlie condujo a Draco a una habitación para que se cambiara, había sido la habitación de Percy así que tenía una decoración austera, una cama con las sabanas impecablemente estiradas, un armario y un escritorio con un montón de pergaminos apilados aunque parecían haber sido ordenados con esmero.

Draco miro la habitación críticamente una vez que Charlie se hubo ido, se parecía a la habitación del caldero chorreante sólo que estaba más ordenada, en otros tiempos la hubiera aborrecido, pero un año dedicado a la mera supervivencia que en más de cien noches lo había hecho añorar una cama, le habían convencido de que cualquier habitación sería buena mientras tuviera una cama.

"pero qué rayos¡no me voy a quedar a dormir!"

De la mochila saco desodorante, loción y su peine. Al fondo de la mochila vio brillar el grueso anillo de su padre y no el autoreproche, cuando declaro esa tonta apuesta con Zabini, lo había hecho convencido de que ganaría o de que en el caso de perder, no echaría mucho de menos el dichosos anillo. Tanto tiempo a solas le estaba empezando a afectar, de repente se ponía a pensar cada barbaridad que le sorprendía.

En su mente estaba otra vez el recuerdo de esa noche en la que a pesar de lo maltratado y débil de su cuerpo la había encontrado bella, aunque no por eso atractiva para él, había empezado a buscar la forma de acercarse a la pelirroja por esa apuesta y hasta esos últimos días había empezado a considerar las consecuencias.

Como lo veía ahora, era muy probable que el perdiera de cualquier forma, Ginny le quería de eso estaba seguro ¿por qué otra razón abandonaría su casa a media noche de no ser así? Y ese era justamente el problema, tener ganada la dichosa apuesta y sentir en alguna parte de él, esa parte que había empezado a surgir recién y que a algunos les gusta llamar conciencia, que había perdido, por que el también sentía algo por ella, incluso cuando no lo aceptara o cuando no supiera nombrarlo, al cumplirse el plazo, tendría el medallón de Blaise, pero también tendría que alejarse de Ginny, por que…

"Por que sigo siendo un maldito cobarde"

Se puso el traje que le habían regalado comprobando satisfecho que la mujer del tal Basil tenía buen gusto, se metió las botas y se acomodó el corbatín…estaba listo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentado en la sala junto con Molly y Charlie Weasley, Draco empezaba a desesperarse y a sentir deseos de ir a gritar un poco tras la puerta de Ginny que se apurara.

Se levantó y camino en círculos por la pequeña sala Weasley y justo iba en el tercer círculo cuando escucho a Charlie decir "¡Estas preciosa!" Draco se giro de inmediato hacia la escalera por la que Ginny bajaba "espectacular" fue lo único que le vino a la mente y que, para el regocijo de Molly Weasley, salió de su boca

--Draco—lo llamó Ginny tímidamente al ver que estaba inmóvil

Inmóvil y todo, el rubio lucía especialmente bien esa tarde, el traje consistía en un pantalón y una casaca grises y un chaleco negro tan oscuro como las pulidas botas, la camisa de cuello alto y el corbatín lo hacían lucir como todo un muggle del siglo XIX, de haber vivido en esa época, seguramente habría sido el más atractivo de todos.

Draco vio a Ginny bajar el último escalón con su largo vestido blanco de organza, tenía un escote cuadrado que hacía ver el cuello de Ginny más largo, llevaba una cinta de la misma tela por arriba de la cintura que ajustaba el cuerpo de la muchacha de forma que parecía un sueño. El maquillaje que Fleur había hecho era impecable, apenas un toque de color que la hacía ver como si el sol la hubiera besado y le hubiera otorgado esos tonos a su piel. Su cabello tal como Draco había estado deseando iba suelto, decorado por una flor y una cinta plateadas.

--¿Nos vamos?—dijo Draco cuando al fin reaccionó, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo

--Si—Ginny sonrió y miro a Fleur agradecida una vez más con ella por ayudarle a causar esa impresión que tanto quería en Draco.

--Váyanse ya o se hará tarde—dijo la señora Weasley encantada también con la imagen de su hija—el carro ya los esta esperando ¡te ves tan hermosa Ginny!

--¿Carro?—repitió Draco

--Por supuesto—sonrió Charlie--¿Creías que con ese vestido Ginny iba a caminar hasta el pueblo?

Fuera de la casa, un sencillo coche negro los estaba esperando, Ginny pensó que estaba fuera de tono con los trajes que eran del siglo XIX pero se subió muy contenta al vehículo llena de ilusiones por la noche que iba comenzando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El vehículo los dejo a una calle de donde se estaba celebrando el festival, Draco a pesar de ser todo un casanova o quizá por que lo era, fue en todo momento muy atento con Ginny, luego de ayudarla a bajar del vehículo volvió a ofrecerle su brazo a una Ginny que cada vez parecía resplandecer más.

Ginny tomo el brazo que Draco le ofrecía, y se paso el pequeño bolso que, aunque fuera de época, llevaba.

--¿Sabes?—dijo Draco una vez que llegaron hasta el lugar que ya se encontraba lleno de faroles de colores y bombillas y un sin número de muggles también vestidos como si hubieran escapado de una máquina del tiempo—He cambiado de opinión

--¿sobre qué?

--No quiero que vayas de mi brazo—la cara de Ginny se tensó mientras soltaba el brazo de Draco, para su sorpresa, el muchacho atrapo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella—Así es mejor

Ginny sintió un nerviosismo loco subiéndole por la espalda, empezó a recorrer el festival de la mano de Draco sintiéndose completamente feliz.

Pasaron por un local en el que había que lanzar arillos y atinar al premio que uno quería.

--¿Cuál quieres?—preguntó Draco al oído de Ginny logrando que ella volviera a estremecerse—elige bien

Ginny miro los premios un momento antes de decidir, había visto una figurita que representaba al rey Artuto y a su esposa Ginever—Esa

Draco fallo sus primeros seis tiros aunque argumentó que lo había hecho a propósito, por fin, al séptimo atino a la figura que Ginny quería y la gano para ella. La pelirroja estaba ahora muy divertida viendo como Draco se las ingeniaba para pagarle al encargado del juego con libras y no con dinero mágico, el cual Bill le había cambiado por pedido de Snape y lo había enviado con Fleur.

La siguiente hora estuvieron recorriendo las calles por las que se extendía la fiesta, todavía caminaban de la mano, aunque, a pesar de haber tenido dos o tres oportunidades no se habían besado.

Habían estado probando los dulces y bebiendo ponche, al principio Draco había estado renegando de comer dulces muggles pero ya habiendo empezado, estaba encaprichado con probar de todo.

--¡Ah¡Me encanta la calabaza en dulce!—suspiró Ginny cuando vio a un hombre vendiéndola--¡Probemos un poco!

La fila era larga a comparación con otros puestos, así que Draco se formo mientras Ginny esperaba un poco apartada. Estaba tan feliz que en medio de su distracción, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que un hombre extraño la jalara.

Ginny sentía en sus muñeca una mano áspera que tiraba de ella, viendo que no podía alcanzar su varita que iba oculta entre la tela del vestido, dejo que el miedo saliera en forma de un grito por su garganta.

--¡DRACO¡DRACO!—intento soltarse del hombre pateándolo pero este no la soltó y siguió arrastrándola--¡Suélteme¡DRACO!

Entre el bullicio y el ruido que la multitud hacía, a Draco apenas y le llego un retazo de su nombre de la voz de Ginny, se salió de la fila y fue corriendo a donde la había dejado, maldijo estar entre tanto muggle por que no podía sacar la varita y tenía un mal presentimiento.

El hombre había arrastrado a Ginny hasta la puerta de una casa donde la hizo entrar, no había importado cuanto llamara por ayuda Ginny, todo mundo se encontraba tan absorto en el festival y los juegos que nadie le ayudo.

Con violencia, Ginny fue arrojada hacia una pared, el patio de la casa en el que se encontraba estaba oscuro, alumbrado apenas por la luna, así que sólo podía distinguir la silueta del hombre, no sabía si era un mortífago o qué, pero decidió sacar la varita. Iba a hacerlo cuando el hombre le sujeto las muñecas y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello.

--Eres una preciosura—le dijo al oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja

--¡SUELTAME¡DRACO¡AYUDA!—la pelirroja pateaba y peleaba…pero la fuerza y el deseo de ese hombre no la soltaban

Corriendo como desesperado, Draco intentaba localizar a Ginny ¡no podía haberse desaparecido nada más así!

--¡HA COGIDO A UNA CHICA!—gritaba un muchacho de unos 14 años a todo pulmón a un corro de personas que lo escuchaban--¡Yo lo he visto!

Draco se abrió paso bruscamente entre las personas y levanto al muchacho por el cuello

--¿A dónde la llevo?—le pregunto casi a gritos

--A- a – a la casa abandonada señor…yo lo vi

Draco bajo al muchacho y comenzó a correr en la dirección que el muchacho le había señalado. Un "maldito, suéltame" indudablemente de la voz de Ginny hizo que cada arteria de su cuerpo se llenara de odio una vez más, derribó la puerta y vio en el patio de la vieja casa a Ginny puesta contra la pared por ese mal nacido.

Esa era una escena que ya había visto…quizá la estaban representando otros actores, pero era la misma escena que todavía le traía pesadillas.

--¡Aléjate de ella maldito!—grito cuando ya estaba tirando su puño, que dio de lleno en la cara del hombre, este soltó a Ginny y giro el rostro hacia Draco, estaba sangrándole la nariz y parecía bien dispuesto a hacerlo pagar.

Draco fue más ágil y le volvió a golpear, el hombre era fuerte pero poco ágil lo cual de daba una ventaja, le golpeó rostro e hígado hasta que lo derribo.

Con toda la furia que sentía, comenzó a patearlo

--¡Eres un madito¿Pensabas que estaba sola¿Qué querías hacerle desgraciado¡Maldito hijo de…

--Draco—murmuró Ginny quien había estado de pie muy quieta junto a la pared—basta—sus rodillas se fueron doblando—ya…basta

_- - - FLASH BACK - - -_

--¡madre¿Cómo te hizo esto?—Draco estaba examinando una de las heridas de su madre

--No importa Draco—las lágrimas bañaban las caras tanto de madre como hijo

--¡Ese maldito¡Si mi padre estuviera aquí él…

--él estaría aterrado del señor oscuro y conmigo pasaría lo mismo

--ma…mamá

Draco no soportaba ver a su madre así, como una muñeca rota, y sucedía con más frecuencia cada vez…y Draco lo sabía, que el Lord iba deseando a su madre cada vez más por cada día que pasaba. La simple idea le aterraba y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía querer estallar, si tuviera el poder de detenerlo, de enfrentar al Lord e impedir que su madre fuera tocada una vez más…hubiera aceptado de buena gana la tortura eterna por que Narcisa fuera respetada.

Pero Narcisa tenía la misma idea, la de proteger a Draco a toda costa, si su cuerpo era el precio, si tenía que entretener al señor oscuro mientras su hijo escapaba…estaba bien dispuesta.

_- - - FIN FLASH BACK - - -_

Unas cuantas personas entraron al patio curiosas por ver lo que había pasado, algún listillo había llamado a la policía y ya estaba levantando al hombre. Mientras, Draco estaba de una pieza, viendo a Ginny llorar hincada frente a él.

Se dejo caer junto a ella y la abrazo.

--Discúlpame—le dijo acercándola a su pecho—discúlpame por dejarte sola

--¡Draco!—Ginny sollozó en su pecho y se aferro a él…si no hubiera llegado…

--¡Todos ustedes!—Gritó Draco con Ginny todavía recargada en él-- ¡Todos vieron lo que pasaba y nadie hizo nada!

--Déjalo ya, Draco…por favor—suplico Ginny en un susurro

Se incorporaron y salieron otra vez a la calle. Solo volvieron la vista para comprobar que el hombre era un muggle y ver que ya llevaba puestas esposas en las muñecas.

--¿Quieres irte a casa?—preguntó Draco suavemente cuando ya habían vuelto a donde estaban la fiesta, maldiciendo por que la noche hubiera sido así

--No—Ginny se secó los ojos y tomó a Draco de las manos—ya que…esta es tu única noche de libertad y que me voy Hogwarts después de mañana…no…quiero que acabe así.

--Discúlpame Ginebra—repitió otra vez acercándola a él—no debía dejarte sola

--Yo…lamento no haber prestado más atención a mi alrededor…de verdad lo lamento—se abrazo al cuello de Draco y el a su cintura y así estuvieron un rato, tratando de olvidar en el abrazo del otro la paz que ninguno sentía por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado casi una hora y solamente habían estado sentados en la plaza central que estaba llena de faroles y donde algunos habían improvisado una pista de baile.

--Draco…

--¿uhm?

--Quiero bailar—dijo Ginny aunque no estaba muy segura

--Seguro—Draco esbozó una sonrisa, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—Llevaba toda esa hora pensando una forma de hacerla sentir bien

Aunque no podía reconocer la mayor parte de las emociones que sentía, había reunido el valor para admitir la más intensa de ellas.

Ginny se fijo en la forma de bailar de la gente, como si todos bailaran juntos, cambiaban lugar unos con otros y todo parecía parte de una coreografía bien estudiada.

--¿Sabes bailar esto?—le pregunto a Draco

--Me ofendes—repuso él procurando sonreír--¡claro que se bailar¡He estado en muchos bailes!

La pieza que estaba sonando terminó y los presentes aplaudieron, algunas parejas permanecieron en la pista mientras otras la dejaban y unos más, como Draco y Ginny entraban a ella.

--Sólo imítalas—le indico Draco a la pelirroja señalando a las otras mujeres que bailaban

Y Ginny lo hizo, se perdió unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la pieza, pero le gusto estar ahí, intentando algo nuevo, contrario a ella, Draco balseaba con toda la elegancia que tenía.

Al terminar la pieza, ambos se inclinaron y sonrieron para comenzar a aplaudir a los músicos.

--Algún día—dijo Draco contento de ver que Ginny comenzaba a pasar el trago amargo—te tendré que enseñar a bailar…

"Algún día… ¿cuál día?"

--Si…uno de estos—Ginny suspiró, otra vez iban caminando entre los puestos

Caminaron en silencio un momento, tomados de la mano, en una de las esquinas, un grupo numeroso de personas formaban un corro alrededor de un par de chicas vestidas con trajes muy coloridos y que hacían piruetas.

--¡A continuación!—grito alegremente una de ellas--¡La increíble Aremy!

Muchos aplaudieron a una jovencita que Ginny calculo tendría unos 15 años, la vieron torcer su cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de hule y no tuviera articulaciones, Ginny no podía más que aplaudir y sonreír viendo la cara de Draco quien abría los ojos como platos gratamente sorprendido.

Mientras la jovencita seguía haciendo gala de su flexibilidad, la acompaño en el círculo que las personas formaban, un hombre de mediana estatura con un cuerpo en el que sobresalían músculos por todas partes. El hombre levanto a la chica, quien se encontraba hecha un ovillo, con una sola mano y con la otra la cubrió con una capa, movió la mano libre de arriba hacia abajo hasta que la capa calló y la chica desapareció.

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreo cuando la chica apareció entre ellos y regreso después al círculo para agradecer. Draco y Ginny se miraron y se rieron.

--Charlie tenía razón—dijo Ginny--¡los muggles si hacen magia!

--Si—Draco movía la cabeza afirmativamente, nunca lo hubiera creído—Si…eso ha sido guay

--¡Lo se¡Lo se!

--Veo que estas mejor—Draco habló un poco más serio—Qué bueno

--Yo…

Lo que Ginny iba a decirle, Draco ya no lo escuchó, ella lo jaló hacia la entrada de un café, mismo que esa noche se encontraba abarrotado.

--Ginebra qué…

--Ahí afuera—Ginny estaba pálida—esta mi hermano con Luna

Draco giro la cabeza disimuladamente y los vio, era imposible no verlos por que eran los únicos que no iban como muggles, los dos llevaban túnicas de gala, además de que la de Luna era de un tono rosa impactante, eso a más de que nadie en ese festival parecía más emocionado que ellos.

--¿Y qué hacen aquí?

--Pues…creí que estarían con el señor Lovegood viendo estrellas pero…

--Ya no importa—Draco sonrió y le dio al hombre de la entrada del café un billete de cinco libras.--¿Tendrá una mesa en la terraza?

El hombre sonrió, hizo algún tipo de reverencia y con un "por aquí" los condujo escaleras arriba a la terraza donde a diferencia de la planta baja donde difícilmente cabía alguien, solo estaban tres parejas, Ginny dedujo que se reservaban el derecho de a quien dejaban subir.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron pastel y café.

--**Quiero preguntarte algo**—dijeron al mismo tiempo. Draco levanto una ceja y los dos sonrieron divertidos

--Tu primero—Ginny se estaba sonrojando

--Esta mañana…Granger dijo que tenía algo para mi que tu me habías enviado ¿es verdad?

--Si, sobre so es mi pregunta…

--No me lo dio—dijo él—no sabía si fiarme de ella

--¿no?

--No

"Tendré que aturdirte un poco cuando te vea Hermione"

--Entonces…ya no tengo nada que preguntarte—Draco reconoció esa sonrisa nerviosa

--¿De que se trataba?

--De nada importante

--No te creo

--No tienes otra opción

--¿Puedo persuadirte de ello?—murmuro acercándose un poco al rostro de Ginny aunque cuidadosamente por el incidente de hacia un rato

--No

Ginny vio un poco decepcionada el rostro de Draco alejarse del suyo. En eso, un mesero les trajo lo que habían pedido.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos probaron su pastel, Ginny tomo aire y formuló la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche en su lengua.

--¿Por qué aceptaste venir?—el rubio se atraganto un poco.

--¿eh?

--No estás sordo…respóndeme

--Ehm…--Draco busco las palabras y las ordeno bien en su mente antes de responder una barbaridad—por que no soy tan ingrato como parezco—sonrió

--¿Eso que tiene que ver?—Ginny sonrió de medio lado

--Si tú escapaste una noche conmigo, pensé que podía hacer lo mismo

--¿Sólo por eso?

--¿La verdad?—el se volvió a acercar a ella

--La verdad

--Por que me gustas

"Ahora podré morir tranquila"

--Lo se—respondió fingiendo seguridad e ignorando el calor que sentía en las mejillas y la sensación de que algo brincaba en su abdomen.

--Menos mal ¿duda resuelta?

--Eso creo

--Bien ¿por qué viniste tú?

--¡Oh!—Ginny sonrió—Por que me regalaron este precioso vestido y no quise que se desperdiciara

--Te lo regalaron por que dijiste que vendríamos ¿por qué lo dijiste?

--¿La verdad?

--La quiero toda—respondió el antes de beber su café

--Por que quería molestar a mis hermanos y—Ginny estaba segura de que el calor de sus mejillas lo podían sentir los de la otra mesa—por que…en el fondo quería que fuera verdad

--Lo sabía—sonrió Draco y esa sonrisa maliciosa fue lo último que Ginny vio antes de cerrar los ojos y junto con eso, la distancia entre ellos.

Se separaron por que escucharon el sonido de una explosión, miraron hacia arriba y vieron los fuegos artificiales. Draco se sintió satisfecho al ver el rostro iluminado de Ginny que sonreía, había querido hacer algo por ella desde el día que se habían escapado a la playa, aunque la noche no había sido perfecta, ella estaba contenta y a él, eso le bastaba.

--¿Son las doce¿Tan pronto?—Ginny había recordado que por tradición, a esa hora se lanzaban los cohetes.

Draco saco su reloj de un bolsillo y confirmo.

--Nos queda solo media hora entonces—murmuró ella como si estuviera empezando a resignarse

--Entonces tenemos que aprovecharla—Draco se puso de pie y acerco su silla a la de ella, volvió a sentarse y le paso un brazo por el hombro.

Ginny se recargo de su pecho sonriendo mientras contemplaban las luces de colores que caían luego de que estallaran los cohetes en el cielo. Dejo por un momento que su mente se perdiera lejos del rubio, en la carta que había escrito y de la que no había querido hablar más para no arruinar el momento, agradeció que Hermione no la hubiera entregado y se abrazo a Draco. Ya sería tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de esa noche y de todas las otras en las que Draco había estado de una u otra forma…otro día.

--Mira—Draco señalo con su brazo libre--¿Qué no es tu hermano?

Ginny miro donde Draco le señalaba, del otro lado de la calle Ron le entregaba triunfante un enorme oso de peluche a Luna.

--Si…el muy tonto…creo que al fin Luna y Hogwarts se enterarán de que esta enamorado de ella.

--A Hogwarts ellos no le importarán cuando se entere de nosotros

--¿nosotros?—repitió Ginny alejándose lo suficiente para verlo de frente

--Nosotros—aseguró Draco besándola

Ginny se dejo besar y correspondió el beso aunque no con toda la libertad que le hubiera gustado; por que a Draco le gustara o no la idea y por que ella quisiera o no, esa noche…ponía fin a todo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volvieron a donde el coche los había dejado justo a tiempo, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Charlie y el señor Weasley estaban sentados en la cocina con expresiones que iban de la preocupación a la molestia.

--¡Caray¡Por poco no llegan!—dijo el señor Weasley entregándole a Draco su mochila—Charlie ¿ya esta?

--Aquí esta—dijo entregándole el botón que serviría como traslador—Hasta luego

--Hasta luego—respondió mucho menos entusiasmado que Charlie

--Pasaré a verte el lunes—dijo el señor Weasley dándole la mano—hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar—dijo cansinamente, no había querido decirle nada de lo que había hablado con Kingsley antes para no arruinarle la velada.

--Si señor—le respondió sin tener idea de lo que podría querer hablarle el padre de los pelirrojos—Ginebra…nos vemos—se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla por que no quiso retar a su suerte frente a los hombres Weasleys

--Nos vemos—dijo ella sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar sus emociones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En menos de un minuto, el traslador se llevo a Draco bien lejos, de vuelta a su habitación donde una figura idéntica a él dormitaba en la cama.

--¿Arrows?—preguntó sospechando que el funcionario del ministerio que estaba en su sitio era el mismo que se había echado en hombros y que como pago le había dado esa noche

--¿Ehm?—el hombre despertó—ah…ya volviste

--Así es

--Toma—dijo Basil levantándose todavía medio dormido de la cama y extendiéndole un sobre—esto tiene tu nombre

--Gracias—Draco distinguió la caligrafía de Ginny en el sobre

--Bueno—Basil miro el reloj y cogió una fea estatua que Draco no recordaba haber puesto en el buró así que adivino que era un traslador—me voy, gracias por tu ayuda ese día muchacho

--No hay de qué—contestó con toda la convicción--ya ha pagado con esta noche

--¿Te divertiste entonces?—Draco afirmo con la cabeza--¡Qué bien!—Basil bostezó—no eres…no eres tan mal chico como muchos creen

El hombre quien todavía tenía algunos de los rasgos de Draco despareció junto con la horrible estatua, Draco se dejo caer en la cama, estaba exhausto.

Se quito las botas y la casaca y estaba bien dispuesto a caer dormido así, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el y abrió el sobre del cual sacó un pergamino con apenas unos párrafos escritos.

_Para Draco Malfoy:_

_Donde estés, recibe mis saludos, un abrazo y un beso._

_Los días se me están yendo como agua y sigo sin saber de ti, no hemos podido hablar y eso no hace menos necesario para mí decirte algunas cosas. Primero que no te preocupes, mi castigo no fue tan duro como creímos que sería…al menos es llevadero. _

_También, quiero asegurarme de que seas conciente de que el volver a clases para mi representa también el volver a ver a mi novio, quizá no es lo más apropiado, pero quiero pedirte que lo ocurrido estos días, no lo sepa nadie más que nosotros y de hecho, sabiendo que podrías perder tu reputación si se te relaciona conmigo…creo que estarás más que de a cuerdo._

_Reiterándote mi gratitud por toda tu ayuda y poyo en el hospital, espero que estés bien y que comprendas._

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

Draco arrugo el pergamino más molesto de lo que recordaba haber estado en días…no era posible que la pelirroja le estuviera haciendo eso ¿Qué se creía¿Y si la hubiera leído antes del festival¿Ella estaba esperando que de todos modos le sonriera?

Esa noche, ni Ginny ni Draco durmieron pensando en otro. Ella esperando que el comprendiera y que todo saliera bien. Él renegando, incapaz de dominar o de siquiera poner un nombre al lío de emociones que lo llenaban.

--Pero si ya te había dicho que en esto…no voy a ceder Ginebra—murmuró exhausto antes de dormirse, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D&G

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Yujú! Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos ¿es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review!**

¿No quieren darle a Ginny un buen zape¡Yo si! Ya se que yo escribo el fic y que sus actos son mi responsabilidad pero oigan ¡ella es muy difícil y no me hace caso! Ya enserio, todo esto estaba decidido desde el primer capítulo…sip, desde el momento en que Colin invitó a Ginny a Hogsmade ya tenía la negra intención de poner a la jovencita en apuros por estos dos rubios…

Y creo que las veré hasta después de navidad por que me voy de vacaciones, pero creo que antes de año nuevo si les estoy escribiendo ;) por que ya voy adelantando.

A quienes me siguen en "La fuerza de la verdad" ya casi esta el cap. pero creo que se retardara un poco por que se niega a salir como yo quisiera, pero pronto terminaré Amores extraños y me dedicaré de lleno…a quienes no lo estén leyendo, ignoren lo anterior, o mejor ¡lean mi otro fic! xD

Eso es todo mis niñas, en esta navidad SEAN MUY FELICES, salten, griten, corran, bailen, péguenle a muchas piñatas, coman muchas frutas, beban mucho ponche, diviértanse, en fin, disfruten plenamente cada segundo…y por ahí ¿regalito de navidad? Un review para la autora que esta poniendo todo su empeño.

muminSarita :D


	17. AMORES EXTRAÑOS

Y ahora si mis niñas(os), después de tomarme unas (creo yo) merecidas vacaciones y ya en la recta final de este fanfic, vuelvo con un capítulo que lleva la canción (de Laura Pausini) que le dio nombre a esta historia.

Disculpen que no responda reviews, ando de prisa y pensé que era más importante actualizar...

**CAPÍTULO 17. AMORES EXTRAÑOS**

_**Ya sabía que no llegaría**_

_**Ya sabía que era una mentira**_

_FLASH BACK_

--Shh—Ginny se asustó hasta que con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana a su habitación distinguió las facciones de Harry quien le apretaba la boca

--¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupada cuando la dejo

--¡Wow!—Harry encendió la luz— ¡qué bien te ves!

--Gracias

--No pensé que fuera cierto

--¿Qué cosa¿Qué pudiera verme bien?

--¡No! Eres guapa y eso, eh…quiero decir que no pensé que fuera cierto que fueras a ir a un festival…con Malfoy

--Ah…eso…--Ginny respiró profundo y fue a sentarse en su cama junto a Harry--¿Por eso has irrumpido en mi habitación?

Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente—pero no lo malinterpretes…yo…no es que…es decir, no estoy celoso ni nada…y lo de que eres guapa…no significa que…

--Te das mucha importancia Harry—Ginny sonrió ya que sabía que cada palabra que iba a decir sería sincera—hace mucho que no pienso en ti así, bueno, tal vez no tanto…pero soy bien conciente de que tu y Hermione se quieren

--Ah…menos mal…ehm—el muchacho no supo de responder, no estaba seguro de que sentía Hermione en esos momentos—entonces…

--Ibas a explicarme qué haces aquí…además de ver mi vestido…claro—dijo ella divertida por la situación

--Ah…estaba preocupado de que Malfoy pudiera…

--¿Dañarme? Todos han estado preocupados por eso…si. Pero ya me viste… estoy completita

--Ginny, sabes que estoy para lo que quieras ¿verdad?

--Pues…lo sospechaba

--A ver…cómo quiero decir esto…debí pensarlo antes ¡caray!—Harry se rascó la cabeza y Ginny se rió

--Deja que te ayude. Como me consideras una buena amiga y soy importante para ti, te preocupaba lo que esta noche me pudiera pasar y definitivamente no entiendes por qué Malfoy, pero pese a todo quieres reiterarme tu apoyo incondicional y que yo este bien segura de que cuento contigo ¿es eso no?—Harry sonrió y afirmo de nuevo moviendo la cabeza—Bueno, entonces déjame decirte que también te considero un buen amigo y que no tienes de qué preocuparte por que estoy bien y por supuesto que yo tampoco entiendo por qué Draco, te agradezco tu apoyo y ahora vete a dormir que mañana no vamos a Hogwarts de vuelta.

--Hasta mañana Ginny—Harry se puso de pie sonriente y la beso en la frente

--Hasta mañana Harry

--Y no te preocupes—Harry ya tenía la puerta abierta cuando se dio vuelta para decir eso—no le diré nada a Colin… si te alejas de Malfoy

--Cuenta con eso—murmuró con tristeza, no estuvo segura de que Harry la hubiera escuchado

Cuando el chico salió de su habitación, Ginny se sumergió en sus pensamientos…como ya sabéis, esa noche no pudo dormir.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_**Cuánto tiempo que por el perdí**_

_**qué promesa rota sin cumplir**_

Los vio saludarse con un beso y sonrió satisfecho, el plazo estaba por cumplirse y la pelirroja Weasley seguía con su novio, no podía imaginarse Blaise Zabini las cosas que habían ocurrido en dos semanas, creyéndose con la victoria en esos momentos, podía pasar a su siguiente asunto…

La había estado buscando por el tren y de no haberlo visto, no lo habría creído. Pansy Parkinson, más bella de lo que siempre la había visto, estaba en el compartimiento en la compañía más extraña: Ginny Weasley, con quien hablaba tranquilamente y mirando a Pansy con ojos curiosos aunque también participando en la conversación, Creevey, Lovegood, otro Weasley y el mismísimo Potter.

--¡Blaise!—Pansy abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se fue a los brazos de su amigo a quien saludo con un beso en la mejilla

--Hola Pansy, ehm… ¿podríamos hablar en privado?

La rubia dudó mirando a los demás

--El compartimiento siguiente esta vacío—dijo Ron—pueden ir ahí si quie…

--Pues entonces—Ginny se puso de pie tirando de Colin y mirando a todos significativamente—nos vamos, ustedes hablen aquí

--Pero…--Ron y Harry iban a protestar pero Luna ya estaba también de pie siguiendo a Ginny y el pelirrojo la siguió a ella por lo que Harry ya no dijo nada y todos salieron.

--Y… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

--Bien—para el deleite de Blaise, la muchacha sonreía

--Y…esos… ¿son tus amigos?

--Solo Ginny

--Ahm ¿Ginny? Pansy ¿te sientes bien?

La Slytherin se rió con ganas

--Es una larga historia Blaise, te la cuento luego por que creo que no es de eso de lo que quieres hablar en privado ¿o si?

--No, quería hablarte de—el muchacho resopló—la verdad es que estaba preocupado, te fuiste alterada y ehm…estas dos semanas no supe nada de ti siendo que prometiste escribirme, pensé que te había podido pasar algo

--¿No querrás decir que creíste que me había hecho algo?—preguntó ella incisivamente—Querido Blaise…creo que ya me hice suficiente con Draco

--Eso…entonces…tu ya no…

--Pienso dejar ese asunto en paz

_**Son amores problemáticos,**_

_**como tu…como yo**_

--¿Y crees que querrías…si…un chico quisiera…salir?

La muchacha lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

--Han sido casi cuatro años dedicados a una obsesión—Pansy desvió la mirada de su bronceado amigo—y de pronto…he venido a reaccionar y me doy cuenta de que no me he dado tiempo y quiero estar lista antes de salir…quiero conocerme. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que necesito recuperar las riendas de mi vida.

--Ah…si ¡por supuesto!—Blaise trató de sonreír y de parecer convencido—entonces se lo diré a Grafnool…es que el estaba interesado y me envió a…preguntarte—Blaise no sabía si existía algún Grafnool en Hogwarts pero había sido lo primero que su lengua había articulado. Se puso de pie y se despidió con una seña.

--Oye Blaise—lo llamó Pansy antes de que se fuera— ¿de cuando acá eres mandadero?

--Yo…

--No siempre quiero estar sola Blaise—Pansy sonreía—estaré lista un día y…entonces podría aceptar una invitación de Grafnool o…tuya

El muchacho giro sobre sus talones un poco más contento.

--Se lo diré a Grafnool

_**Es la espera en un teléfono**_

_**La aventura de lo ilógico**_

Draco daba vueltas desordenándose el pelo como desquiciado en su habitación, lo que iba del domingo no había salido de su habitación más que para desayunar (cuando todos los demás en la casa comían) y al encerrarse otra vez, sólo podía releer esa carta y pensar en ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta distrayéndolo momentáneamente

--¡Malfoy!—grito una voz detrás de la puerta--¡Abre Malfoy¡Se que estas ahí¡Abre!

Draco fue a abrir—Granger—dijo indiferente viendo a la muchacha antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

--¡Malfoy!—gritó ella deteniendo la puerta

--¿Qué quieres?

--¿Leíste la carta o no?—empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación con aire digno "¿Por qué tu habitación es mejor que la mía?"

--Eso no te importa. Sal de mi habitación

_FLASH BACK_

--Es usted—Hermione examinó a su compañera de habitación reconociéndola como la mujer que estaba sentaba junto a Draco en la comida

--Me llamo Loise—dijo extendiéndole la mano

--Yo soy Her…

--Se quien eres—la cortó sonriente la mujer—eres la novia de Harry Potter y esta mañana atacaste a un niño

"exnovia, es el termino"

--¡Me simpatizas!

--Lo del hechizo de hoy…quiero aclarar que todo fue culpa de Malfoy

--¡Si¡Hablemos de Draco!—Loise dio un saltito y aplaudió frente a una Hermione que no entendía como había llegado la conversación a ese punto

--¿De quién?

--¡De Draco¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo?

--¿Ayudarlo¿A Malfoy?—"Pues solo que a matarse"

--El pobrecillo…esta tan enamorado—Loise suspiro

--Malfoy… ¿qué?

--¡ay si¡De esa chica tan bonita! La pelirroja… ¡Ginny!

--¡GINNY!—Hermione grito de la sorpresa aunque Loise lo interpreto como emoción--¿Malfoy y Ginny?

La chica procuro ordenar su mente, cuando había escuchado a Loise y a Malfoy hablar en la comida había creído que el rubio planeaba hacerle una broma a su amiga, aunque con la cara de loca que Loise se cargaba…podría estar equivocada

--¿seguro que no se equivoca?

--¡ay cómo crees¡Yo nunca me equivoco en esas cosas! Tengo buen ojo para eso mi niña

"Entonces… ¿esta carta es de enamorados?"Hermione palpo el sobre en el bolsillo de su túnica.

--Pero es que ellos nunca se han llevado bien…

--¡Y eso lo hace mucho más romántico¿No crees¡Del odio al amor hay un solo paso!—Hermione se preguntaba si alguna vez había visto a alguien más emocionado por algo que a esa mujer

--Ehm…ahora que lo pienso…

--¿Y cómo crees que podamos ayudarlos?

"¿No metiéndonos?"

--Creo que puedo hacer algo. Más bien…debo hacerlo. Nos vemos más tarde

Hermione fue a deslizar la carta bajo la puerta del dormitorio de Draco. Luego había vuelto a su habitación para interrogar a una Loise que de hecho, parecía contentísima de poder contarle a alguien el chisme completito

_FIN FLASH BACK_

--Se trata de Ginny y me importa más de lo que crees. Si estoy en lo correcto… ¿te enamoraste verdad?

--Nada de eso

--¡Ay Malfoy! Loise tiene razón…luces tan patético cuando lo niegas

--Fuera de mi habitación Granger o te…

--Nada de eso Malfoy—Hermione se cruzó de brazos sonriendo triunfalmente--¿no has oído que debes ganarte a la mejor amiga de la mujer que pretendes?

--Que bueno que me lo dices, entonces le mandaré chocolates a Lunática por que no creo que Ginebra te considere una amiga

--Entonces… ¿reconoces que pretendes a Ginny¡Oh Merlín¡Si hasta la llamas por su nombre!

--Lárgate Granger

--Bueno, aclarando las cosas, Ginny y yo si somos muy buenas amigas y deberías tener cuidado o yo podría hablarle muy mal de ti

--¿Y crees que eso me importa? De hablarle mal de mi se han encargado todos sus hermanos y muchos años—ahora era Draco el que sonreía triunfal—y eso no ha frenado que me quiera

--Tu la quieres Malfoy, pero ella sale con Colin Cree…

--Se con quien sale, y no lo quiere

--¡Seguro!—Hermione impregno cada palabra de sarcasmo—un Colin Creevey tierno, caballeroso, atento, detallista o un Draco Malfoy ruin, pedante, egocéntrico y arrogante… ¡Me pregunto a quien va a escoger Ginny!

--Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo ¿O quieres que tus dientes vuelvan a crecer?

--Así que eso último te dolió…--Hermione se mantuvo firme en donde estaba parada, Malfoy se la debía

--Vete ahora mismo Granger…o no respondo

--Yo tampoco…hurón

Hermione examinó el rostro que siempre le había parecido inexpresivo de Draco, ahora mismo parecía cambiado, en sus ojos cansados había algo que…lo delataba. ¿Acaso Loise podría tener razón¿Draco Malfoy neutralizado por Ginny Weasley?

La muchacha repaso un poco en sus recuerdos, el rubio le había salvado la vida a su amiga pero, según recordaba, Ginny había seguido tratándolo con indiferencia… aunque si Draco la había salvado…quizá el había movido todo…tal vez era a él a quien Ginny le gustaba de antes…Ginny era un chica bonita y... "¡Qué demonios estas pensando¡Ese tipo te esta apuntando la varita!"

--¿Y ella que siente?—pregunto retando a su suerte mientras sacaba también su varita

--¿Qué?—Draco parecía aturdido, se revolvió más el cabello y volvió a apuntar--¡Lárgate ya Granger!

--Solo dime si ella te quiere

--Guarda tu varita…y veremos si te lo digo

--Guarda la tuya

Los dos guardaron las varitas en sus respectivas túnicas y se miraron con desconfianza

--¿Te quiere o no?

--¿Pues no que eras su amiga¿No deberías tu saberlo mejor que yo?

--Si soy su amiga…solo que no he podido verla. ¡Ahora responde!

--¡Por Merlín Granger que eres un fastidio!—exclamó dejándose caer sentado en la cama

--Solo tienes que responder

--¡Ella me quiere¡Te aseguro que me quiere mucho más que a ese enclenque idiota que llama novio!

--Pero…

--¡Los peros ya me los se Granger¿Crees que Ginebra no me los ha hecho ver¡Estas ustedes sus amigos¡Mi maldita reputación! Deja que te diga yo el mío¡pero me quiere¡Y ahora sal de mi habitación!

--Malfoy…es que…habiendo tantas chicas a las que no les molesta tu fama…y…

--Soy un Malfoy…y siempre obtengo lo que quiero

"Entonces…si…si la…es decir ¿se quieren?"

Distraída de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Hermione no reacciono al hechizo que prácticamente la hizo deslizarse hasta el pasillo. Draco ya estaba cerrando la puerta en su cara cuando llego a la realidad.

--Obtengo lo que quiero Granger—repitió aunque con una voz suave—de la misma forma en que te quiero fuera de mi habitación.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y volvió a sus pensamientos mientras Hermione, al otro lado de la puerta, pensaba solamente en lo extraordinario de la conversación. Draco Malfoy…había sido…con-quis-ta-do.

_**La locura de lo mágico**_

_**un veneno sin antídoto**_

Mientras Blaise y Pansy hablaban en el compartimiento contiguo, Ginny miraba su ventanilla, sobre su hombro estaba el brazo de Colin quien de vez en cuando, le daba un beso en la mejilla o en el pelo. Harry iba sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida en algún sitio…tal vez con Hermione.

En algún momento, la mirada de menta se encontró con la de chocolate y se sonrieron. Ginny se sintió rara, como si de pronto, Ron que iba sentado junto a Harry, le pareciera igual.

Los dos pronunciaron sus sonrisas cuando Ron bostezo falsamente y con un movimiento exageradamente obvio, envolvió a Luna de la misma forma que Colin hacía con la pelirroja. Ginny mudo su expresión cuando la risita que Colin había soltado entró por su oído.

--Estas vacaciones me dediqué a extrañarte—murmuró contento sin saber que sus palabras llenaban de culpa la mente de Ginny

La chica le dio un beso breve impidiéndole cualquier intento de profundizarlo, desvió la vista a su ventanilla inmediatamente de eso

_**La amargura de lo efímero**_

_**por que…se marchó**_

--¿Todo bien?—Colin naturalmente estaba extrañado por lo frío del beso tan distinto a los que recordaba haber recibido antes de ella

--Si…pero Ron—su hermano fue el mejor pretexto que se le ocurrió

Colin miro al pelirrojo quien de hecho, se veía muy entretenido con el cabello de Luna y ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

--Pero si el…

Ya no acabo la frase, una decidida Ginny se había puesto de pie jalándolo de la mano

--Si nos disculpan chicos—fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar a Colin del compartimiento de un jalón.

_**Amores, **_

_**tan extraños que**_

_**te hacen cínica**_

--Ginny qué… ¿va todo bien?

--De maravilla—afirmó ella sonriéndole y buscando otro compartimiento vacío, algo fácil pues pocos alumnos habían salido del colegio por Pascua

Ginny casi arrojó a Colin dentro, lo cerró y beso a su novio, quien por más que empujaba los labios de ella, no conseguía paso a su boca. La chica levanto la barbilla y Colin lo interpreto casi como una exigencia así que le beso el cuello, tras de eso, Ginny se separo abruptamente mirándose los zapatos.

Colin abrió los ojos algo confundido pero también fascinado por el atrevimiento de Ginny.

--Te quiero—le dijo sin dudarlo a una cabeza pelirrojo que seguía mirando hacia abajo.

Ginny alzo la cara y se encontró con la mirada azul del que esperaba una respuesta. Ginny suspiró recordando la madrugada anterior cuando se lo había dicho a Draco y se había quedando esperando una respuesta…una sonrisa…cualquier cosa. Colin no merecía sentirse como ella se había sentido en ese momento, definitivamente que no.

_**Te hacen sonreir**_

_**entre lágrimas**_

--Yo también—esa sonrisa era falsa, pero daba igual por que, de hecho, así se sentía toda ella—Ahora volvamos al compartimiento. Quiero ver como esta Pansy

--¿Me contarás como es que se hablan?

--Pues usando la boca—Colin dejo de sonreír—bueno, mal chiste…bien, tal vez luego te lo cuente, no se.

Ginny recordó cómo había empezado a hablar con Pansy, había sido por él, y de hecho, para la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía las últimas semanas, había una razón: Draco L. Malfoy.

_**Cuántas páginas hipotéticas**_

_**para no escribir las auténticas**_

_El tiempo pasa de formas insospechadas, se consume un segundo por vez hasta hacer un minuto y al consumirse sesenta, comienzan a transcurrir las horas hasta hacerse días que se harán semanas y que al fin, completarán un mes._

_Justo un mes después, puedes descubrir, como Luna, que hay un pelirrojo con ojos de cielo enamorado de ti. O viceversa, puedes encontrar como Ron, qua esa muchacha te corresponde plenamente…cuando por fin te atreves._

_Un mes y un día después, puede ser que como Neville, recuerdes que eres un Griffindor y alentado por la felicidad que derrocha tu mejor amiga, decidas que es tiempo de declarar tu amor a esa chica tímida que conociste en San Mungo. _

_**Son amores que solo a nuestra edad**_

_**se confunden en nuestros espíritus**_

_Cabe también la posibilidad de que treinta y tres días después, encuentres en tu soledad tu bienestar y tu propia paz…como Pansy_

_Pasado un día más, a lo mejor te convences por fin de que no lo extrañas, de que no lo necesitas y en un momento de locura te sientas capaz de corresponder a otro, tal vez te sientes bajo un bello árbol con ese, que con cada acción te demuestra amor y le permitas que te bese otra vez como el quiere desde hace muchos días. Podrías llegar a olvidar la culpa en ese momento o la culpa olvidarse de ti, pero cuidado, esa culpa podría haber ido solamente a esconderse…detrás de ese árbol._

_Cuatro días pasados de un mes, puedes ordenar tu maleta y mirarte al espejo, encontrar tu cabello tan desordenado como siempre, tu piel igual de blanca, tus orejas, nariz y boca en su sitio y entonces notar lo hinchados que están tus ojos. Puedes ver muy bien esos halos rojos y a esa lágrima que te amenaza con desbordar, tu visión se nubla un poco pero no por ello dejes de distinguir esa foto en el marco del espejo donde él te esta abrazando y los dos sonríen. Lo amas y lo sabes muy bien, pero no te basta, necesitas una garantía y esos días de encierro no te han ayudado, no saber nada de él, de lo que siente, de lo que piensa, pueden hacerte como a Hermione…llorar otra vez._

_Muy al contrario, en ese momento, quizá te encuentres limpiando tus gafas para releer la noticia, tu corazón parece más contento que nunca con cada latido…podrías tener un plato de hojuelas en frente y el profeta a un lado con el encabezado "Caen los últimos seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado". Sabes muy bien que esa nota, significa que ella podrá volver a Hogwarts, que la vas a volver a tener cerca. De tu mochila sacas esa fotografía en la cual sonríe y la miras ensoñado hasta que esa muchacha pelirroja se sienta frente a ti con una sonrisa "ella vendrá" te dice contenta y tú también estás contento por que Ginny te permite ser su amigo y sabes que pueden confiar uno en el otro._

_**Te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver**_

_**si serán amor o placer**_

_Si sumas un mes, cinco días y el apellido Malfoy, quizá lo que obtengas será muy distinto. Seguro estas molesto sintiendo que perdiste un mes de tu vida encerrado, para peor, lo único que sabes de fuera es que la academia de aurores no aceptará siquiera tu solicitud; has perdido condición física y como no estuviste ahí cuando el plazo se cumplió, sabes que perdiste esa maldita apuesta. Ya te encuentras listo para volver al colegio, tienes tu baúl y dos cosas además de la varita en el bolsillo, el anillo y la estúpida carta que te hizo perderlo. _

_Sin beneficio de duda, estás convencido de que no quieres a esa chica, has tenido 36 días para hallarle defectos y lo único que quieres es volver a tu vida de antes, no quieres ni verla, por que no lo soportas, por que no entiendes por qué te dijo que te quería y por qué incluso parecía triste con tu falta de respuesta si ya tenía pensado desde antes volver a los brazos de su cursi novio ¡como si no hubieras sido lo bastante cursi en una noche para 10 años!_

_**Y cuántas noches lloraré por él**_

_**Y cuántas veces volveré a leer**_

_**aquellas cartas que yo recibía**_

_**cuando mis penas eran alegrías**_

--El llega hoy ¿seguro no quieres estar aquí?

--Seguro—La joven se había sentido tan bien los últimos días, que temía que todo se estropearía si volvía a encontrarse con esos ojos grises

--Entonces, hasta mañana Pansy

--Hasta mañana Blaise—como siempre, la rubia se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla—Y felicidades por ganar tu apuesta

--Pues…gracias, Aunque no fue difícil, de hecho Draco no pudo hacer nada por estar encerrado

--Lo se y me alegro de que no haya podido dañar a Ginny. Ahora si ya me voy a dormir

--Bueno, descansa

Blaise contemplo unos momentos a Pansy yéndose a su dormitorio, luego tomo un libro y se sentó listo para la llegada de Draco.

_**Son amores…esporádicos**_

_**pero en ti, quedarán **_

--¡Así que al fin sucedió!—dijo contento cuando lo vio aparecer en la sala común

--También me alegra verte Zabini—respondió Draco sarcástico

--Pero amigo, déjame disfrutar este momento—camino hacia él y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba—Draco Malfoy derrotado por una mujer ¡al fin¡Al fin una que se te ha resistido!

--No se habría resistido de haberme tenido cerca Zabini, bien sabes que estuve encerrado

--¡Oh¡No me vengas con eso!

--Tengo palabra de todos modos Zabini—Draco bufó poniendo el anillo en la mano de su compañero—Ahora toma y cállate

--¡Por supuesto que me callaré¡No pienso ir a enterar a Hogwarts de que una Griffindor derrotó a un Slytherin¡Qué vergüenza!—se burló Blaise y echo a correr a su dormitorio antes de que Draco lo pescara por el cuello y lo golpeara.

_**Amores tan extraños que vienen y se van**_

_**que en tu corazón, sobrevivirán.**_

Hermione entró a la sala común y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

A diferencia de los Slytherin que se habían ido a dormir, indiferentes a la llegada de Draco; los Griffindors tenían la fiesta lista.

El primero en abrazarla había sido Ron, seguido de una larga lista de Griffindors, Ginny y Colin incluidos, pero todos guardaron silencio (incluso Hermione) y Colin se alistó con la cámara cuando Harry se puso de pie y avanzo hacia ella.

Puesto que ninguno lo había hecho público, solo Ron, Ginny y Neville se habían enterado por Harry que habían terminado.

El muchacho avanzó con paso firme hasta que estuvo a distancia de extenderle los brazos y asegurarla entre ellos.

--Te extrañé—le dijo al oído—no tienes una idea cuánto te extrañé

--También te extrañé—ella sonrió

--Quiero que vuelvas conmigo

--Quiero que estés seguro

--Siempre lo he estado—Harry la miro un momento y sonrió al comprenderlo todo--¿Entonces me estabas probando¿No estás aburrida de mí?

--Yo…

--Cómo alguien tan inteligente como tú no se da cuenta…te amo Hermione

--Harry, si yo no hubiera recibido esa maldición en tu lugar…esa noche tú… ¿te habrías dado cuenta¿Serían así las cosas?

--Quizá me hubiera tomado más tiempo…pero estoy seguro de que si, de que me hubiera dado cuenta y de que te amaría como lo hago por que ya lo hacía desde antes…sólo que tampoco me había dado cuenta.

Harry vio las lágrimas en los ojos castaños de la chica e ignorando las miradas atentas de sus compañeros de casa y amigos, tomo aire para continuar externando todo lo que había pensado en ese mes.

--Si lo dices por Ginny, ella y yo somos amigos y te aseguro que ninguno de los dos quiere otra cosa…

--Eso lo se—murmuro ella descuidadamente recordando los encuentros que había tenido con Draco mientras estaban encerrados

--Oh…qué bueno… ¿en qué iba?—la joven volvió a prestarle atención a Harry—Estoy bien seguro Hermione por que hace casi cuarenta días que no te veo y no he podido dejar de sentirme incompleto y desde esa tarde, en la enfermería, me he preguntado si hice algo mal, si algo de lo que dije te molesto; mira, yo trato de respetar tus decisiones, pero si la elección fuera mía, escogería no volver a separarme de ti por que…

Hermione lo interrumpió con un beso ¿qué más había por decir? Cualquier cosa, Harry ya se la comunicaba con sus labios y sus brazos apretándola.

--Lo hablaremos mañana—murmuró Hermione cuando se separaron. Luego se fue a su habitación.

--¿Estas bien?—consultó Colin a Ginny que al igual que muchos aplaudía al beso. El chico no había olvidado el día que la había invitado a salir y en el que ella pensaba en Harry.

--Muy bien—Ginny sonrió al muchacho. En realidad si había sacado a Harry de su cabeza, de lo que no estuvo segura, fue que hubiera sido por Colin.

_**Son historias que siempre contarás**_

_**sin saber si son de verdad**_

_Al llegar el día 37, corres el riesgo y lo sabes, ambos van a clases y en algún momento se encontrarán…no puedes esquivarle por siempre._

_Al cruzarse en uno de los pasillos de la mazmorra de Slytherin, ninguno tiene tiempo ni ánimos para hacer otra cosa que pasar de largo, sintiendo ambos, el corazón acelerarse._

_Como a Ginny, tal vez en ese momento se te olvide todo, incluso que tienes clase de pociones, por que esa mirada fría ha congelado cualquier pensamiento racional en ti y tal vez sea justo en ese instante cuando ella vuelva…y recuerdes lo mucho que pesa la culpa. _

_Recuerdas que vas a pociones y te recompones lo mejor que puedes, necesitas tener la mente fría por que aceptaste escuchar a Corner más tarde con la esperanza de que te deje en paz, si comienzas así de alterada el día quién sabe cómo vas a terminarlo._

_Aunque puede que, como Draco, ahora mismo no te expliques por que te gustaba cuando se soltaba ese cabello rojo katsup o qué tenía esa mirada distante que ahora no tiene. A lo mejor no lo ves por que tu orgullo esta herido, por que pasaste una semana pensando cómo recuperarla y las cuatro últimas cambiaste de idea, quieres tener a esa chica más que nunca, pero la quieres de forma distinta, la quieres para hacerle lo que a tantas, por que se lo merece…tal vez todas merezcan ser botadas, todas…las personas…menos tu. Por que volverás a ser el de antes apenas logres tu objetivo: que Weasley se arrepienta._

_Además, esta el hecho de que fue su padre el que te aviso que la academia de aurores no te iba a admitir, al principio estabas conciente de esa posibilidad, de que estaría bien sustentada la objeción a tu deseo de ser auror, pero es más cómodo culparla a ella. Si, a la fierecilla antes que a Grabbe por ejemplo, también ese idiota ha vuelto a Hogwarts y por alguna razón no quiere hablarte y el ridículo de Goyle esta de su lado ¡cómo si ese par de bobos te importaran tanto!_

_**Son amores frágiles,**_

_**prisioneros, cómplices.**_

Al terminar las clases, Draco fue a buscar a Ginny, seguramente estaría debajo de ese árbol. Ya lo había calculado, convencerla, tenerla…dejarla sentirse mal. Pero no había calculado todo, no estaba en su plan la presencia de Colin acompañándola debajo del árbol, no estaba el ataque de furia al ver desde lejos como la besaba…como solamente el debía poder hacerlo.

Avanzó unos pasos ansioso por estampar su puño en el rostro del que besaba a la pelirroja, pero alguien llegó antes que el y se encargo de marcarle una mano en la mejilla. Draco se detuvo y medio oculto con otro árbol observó la escena.

--¡Colin cómo has podido!—esa era la voz de Ginevra

"pero si ella estaba besándose con ese idiota y… ¿cómo es que ahora lo golpea¿Esa morena no era pelirroja hace menos de un minuto?"

Draco vio una cuarta persona llegar al árbol procedente de la misma dirección de donde había llegado Ginny. Lo reconoció como Michael Corner.

--¡Cómo te has atrevido Creevey!—gritó Corner en un tono que Draco reconoció como el propio suyo cuando se burlaba de alguien

--¡Ginny! yo…--balbuceo un Colin que no entendía nada, no conocía a la muchacha a la que había estado besando pero¡es que tenía la apariencia de Ginny hacía un rato!

--¡Cállate¡No quiero escuchar nada!

--Pero es que…

--¡Suéltame¡Aléjate de mí!

_**Son amores problemáticos,**_

_**como tu…como yo**_

--¡Ay Gin¡Me imagino cómo has de sentirte!—dijo Michael queriendo abrazarla para consolarla

--¡Suéltame Corner¡Qué casualidad que estuvieras aquí¡Vamos Gin a dar una vuelta y hablamos!—Ginny uso el tono "suave" que Michael usaba con ella--¡Tu sabías de esto!

Draco la vio pasar a toda velocidad y con los puños apretados cerca de donde el estaba, al parecer no había notado su presencia.

--¡Dije que me sueltes Corner!—gritó antes de girarse y ver a quien la tomaba del brazo—Draco…

--Fierecilla

--Ahora…ahora no—Ginny exhalo fuertemente—ahora no es buen momento Draco, suéltame

--¿No es buen momento¿Por qué¿Por qué tu novio te ha pagado con la misma moneda?

--Ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir eso. Nada más suéltame…por favor.

Draco la jaló del brazo por el que la había atrapado, tenía ganas de sujetarle la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara, de restregarle un poco en la cara que se merecía lo que Creevey le hacía, que…

_**Son amores frágiles, **_

_**prisioneros,cómplices**_

Pero ella, levanto la cara sin ayuda o pedido de él y lo miro con la profundidad de sus ojos cafés y él, viendo la mirada triste de la fierecilla que admitía su derrota sin más, que estaba apunto de llorar, recordó esa noche, con esa misma cara llorosa que venía acompañada de la ¿necesidad? de abrazarla, de confortarla.

Ya no cabían en su mente los pensamientos vengativos, como si el último mes no hubiera pasado, como si esa carta que planeaba arrojarle no estuviera en su bolsillo; aprisionó a la chica en sus brazos y de nuevo, como aquella noche, la sintió llorar en su pecho.

Ginny se separó un poco de él y volvió a mirarlo, todo lo que había estado cargando hasta ese momento, le pareció que se había caído a los pies del muchacho, para dejar en su cabeza una sola cosa que tenía cabello rubio y ojos grises y al que, por supuesto, tenía que volver a abrazar.

--¿Por qué lloras fierecilla¿No compensa esto las cosas entre ustedes? Ahora podrás dejar tu culpa y seguir a su lado

--No…no puedo seguir a su lado…yo…es que…

--Fierecilla

--¿mm?

--¿me quieres?

_**Tan extraños que viven negándose,**_

_**escondiéndose de los dos**_

Colin seguía sin entender nada, iba a ir detrás de Ginny pero lo detuvo una mano morena.

--Déjala…va a necesitar tiempo—dijo la chica a la que Colin recordaba vagamente de alguna clase—y discúlpame…no encontré otra forma de llamar tu atención

Mientras Colin miraba con expresión desencajada a esa chica, Michael con la cara roja por la furia, miraba a Ginny y a quien la consolaba. Su cabeza rubia, le recordó aquella tarde en la Madriguera y que Draco Malfoy todavía se la debía, pero no era ese el momento, al contrario, Draco le sería de gran ayuda en ese momento para acabar de quitar de en medio a Colin.

--Mira—dijo Colin enérgico a la muchacha—no es que no me sienta alagado pero yo quiero a Ginny y voy a convencerla de…

--¿Pero para que te gastas Creevey?

--¿qué? Tu cállate Corner

--Pero si te lo digo en son de amigos ¡de verdad¡Mira!—Colin se giro y vio a Ginny abrazada de un rubio al que no reconoció por que su cara estaba oculta en el hombro de Ginny

--¿Qué esta pasando?—murmuró

--Discúlpame—repitió la muchacha—yo sólo quería…

--¡Querías ayudar a Ginny, Ruthy!—la interrumpió Michael—Ella nos lo pidió como favor Creevey

--¿qué?

--Ruth era igual a Gin hace un momento ¿no? Usamos poción multijugos y Gin la preparo—la morena negaba con la cabeza mientras Corner seguía hablando—le dio a Ruth un uniforme de Griffindor

--No es cierto—discutió Colin viendo la cara de la chica

--¿Qué no¿Sabes quien es él?—señaló hacia donde Ginny se separaba de Draco y lo miraba--Es Draco Malfoy y Gin tiene un romance con el desde las vacaciones. El problema era que seguía saliendo contigo…ya no sabía como hacerte a un lado y no quería hacerte sentir mal así que Ruth y yo le ayudamos a que pareciera que tu tenías la culpa, así tendría una excusa y ella no sería la mala…pero ¿sabes? Como los dos hemos perdido por ese Slytherin, has terminado por simpatizarme, por eso te lo cuento…

--¡Cállate ahora!--Colin le dio a Michael un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo y luego se dirigió a Ruth que se había hincado para ver como estaba Michael--Si querías que te notara, habría bastado con saludarme en el comedor o en alguna clase

El chico se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia donde Ginny estaba con Draco.

_**Ya sabía que no llegaría…**_

_**Esta vez me lo prometeré**_

Ginny se apartó dos pasos hacia atrás, habría esperado cualquier cosa de Draco en ese momento pero no esa pregunta. Aunque de hecho, la voz de Draco sonaba más a una orden. Para Ginny desaparecieron los terrenos de Hogwarts, y todo a su alrededor se volvió vacío, solo estaban ella y Draco con su pregunta que no podía saber si era curiosidad o una pregunta de enamorado o lo que de hecho, era más probable…mera arrogancia.

--O sea ¿todavía? Por que esa noche…

--Ya se lo que pasó esa noche

--Ha…han pasado muchos días—Draco tosió, no podía creer que esa voz dudosa estuviera saliendo de su garganta

--No tantos—Ginny hablo sin pensar mucho y quizá por eso su verdadero sentir salió a la luz por primera vez sin que se enredara—no suficientes

--Entonces es cierto—Ginny reaccionó y al mirar a su derecha se encontró con los ojos azules de Colin--¡Es cierto!—gritó el muchacho--¡Corner dice la verdad¡Lo planeaste para deshacerte de mí!

--¡Yo no planee nada¿De qué estas hablando¿Por qué no vas a seguir besándote con esa chica?

--¡Oh¡Claro que voy a hacerlo¡Y voy a disfrutarlo por que ahora se que no vales la pena Ginny Weasley¡Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme que querías dejarme para correr a los brazos de este mortífago!

--¡Mucho cuidado con como le hablas idiota!—Draco lo tomo del cuello de la camisa--¡Y con como te refieres a mi!--masculló

--Draco suéltalo

Draco bajo a Colin y los dos miraron a Ginny, Colin con la cara y la mirada enrojecida.

--¿Draco?—repitió--¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Draco?

--Desde que yo la llamo fierecilla—se adelantó Draco—Y eres un idiota. No alcanzas a darte cuenta de que esto no lo planeo Ginebra y eres tan estúpido que la has hecho llorar y no te has disculpado. Y encima vienes a gritarle…delante de mí.

--¿qué?—decididamente Colin no había entendido nada

--Yo sólo te digo esto maldito descerebrado con suerte… atrévete a insultar a Ginebra otra vez y te despellejo vivo

--¿Qué?—repitió Colin antes de respirar profundo y mirar a Ginny quien miraba a Draco con ojos abiertos como platos--¿Tuviste o no un romance con él en las vacaciones?

--¿eh?—Ginny reaccionó dejando de mirar a Draco quien le sonreía para pasar sus ojos a Colin—Yo…

--Si—de nuevo Draco se adelanto—si, en vacaciones se enamoró de mí

--No estoy hablando contigo—espetó Colin con los ojos rojos--¿Es cierto Ginny o no?

El silencio cayó entre los tres, Draco aguardaba la respuesta, si ella aceptaba todo, el se iba a olvidar de la nota y de todo para estar con ella. Colin esperaba un no para poder encontrar la forma de explicarle lo que había visto, que habían sido engañados con poción multijugos. Y Ginny con todo en sus manos, con los dos chicos esperando una sola sílaba, expectantes de cualquier sonido que emitieran sus labios.

Ginny volvió a pasar los ojos de Colin a Draco.

_**Tengo ganas de un amor sincero…ya sin él**_

--Si

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review!**

¡Aquí por fin! El capítulo que tanto estuve esperando escribir, desde que escuche esta canción pensé en la trama del fic y desde que comencé decidí que el capítulo donde entrara esta canción sería decisivo ¡y ya ven que sí!

Sobre las parejas:

Luna-Ron. Pues al fin ¡al fin! Después de tantas dudas y miedos del pelirrojo se aventó

Hermione-Harry. ¡A qué estuvo super-cursi su escena! Jeje… no se pueden quejar todas las que pidieron esta pareja, la que no, ok, ya pueden empezar a protestar xD

Ginny-Draco. ¡Me encanta¡Tantas cosas! Draco yendo del amor al odio y viceversa y Ginny de la culpa a la tranquilidad a la culpa a los ojos grises de Draco y ¡ah ya me parezco a Loise! Mejor ustedes digan que les pareció.

Y no se pueden quejar por que es un capítulo con una buena extensión y por que he sido buena chica y he puesto la respuesta de Ginny ¡si¡Lo confieso¡Mi negra intención era dejarlas con la duda hasta el siguiente capítulo! MUAJAJAJA xD…¬¬ solo que al final me dio no se qué (tal vez miedo a que me colgaran O.O)

Y ya se nos acaba este fic… ¡falta tan poco! Pero lo que empieza es un nuevo año, y no me queda más que esperar sus reviews, deseándoles toda la felicidad para este 2008

Y...(¡rayos¡es la tercera "Y" y nomás no acabo de decir lo que quiero!) ya actualicé tanbién "La fuerza de la verdad"...ahora si, es todo, BYE

¡Ginny lo aceptó¡Aceptó lo que ocurrió en vacaciones¡Qué emoción!


	18. ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN

Por que así como no hay mujer que se pueda resistir demasiado a Draco, ni plazo que no se venza…

Espero disfruten mucho este capítulo. Va con todo cariño para todas y todos los que han tenido el aguante de llegar conmigo hasta aquí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 18. ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN**

--¿Entonces no estabas aburrida?

--No… ¿tú estabas aburrido?

--No

--Genial—Harry cerró los ojos sonriente—Genial--repitió

Estaban sentados en un par de sitios apartados de la mesa de Griffindor. Era difícil saber cual estaba más contento, los dos parecían concentradísimos en el rostro del otro y los dos sonreían como los enamorados embobados que eran. La sopa de Harry llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser tocada en su plato que estaba cuajándose como una gelatina mientras que la porción de Carne de Hermione se entiesaba.

Por su parte, Ron estaba compartiendo un pudín en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna, luego comieron otro y luego otro, era una suerte que hubiera tantas por que los dos eran grandes fans del pudín…y de la comida en general.

La atención de las demás personas que estaban en el gran comedor, se apartó de las muy celebradas parejas cuando Pansy Parkinson, cogida como siempre de su amigo Blaise Zabini, anunció de pie en su mesa, que pronto celebraría su cumpleaños y que pasaría a repartir las invitaciones a los "afortunados".

--Como si alguien quisiera ir—murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa a Harry

Para su sorpresa, después de unos minutos en los que entregó invitaciones a los de su casa, la rubia de Slytherin se acerco hasta donde Harry y Hermione estaban sentados.

--Hola—saludo a Harry e instintivamente, Hermione apretó su mano

Harry no entendía muy bien por qué, sólo sabía que Pansy se había hecho amiga de Ginny y que luego de que viajaran en el mismo compartimiento al terminar las vacaciones de primavera, Pansy lo saludaba cada vez que se encontraban.

--Hola—respondió cortésmente

--Toma—ella le alargo un pergamino enrollado y atado con un moñito verde—ojala puedas venir

--Gracias—respondió Harry extrañado tanto por la sonrisa de Pansy como por la fuerza con que Hermione apretaba su mano—espero poder ir

"No nos lo perderíamos" pensó Hermione irónica

--¿Sabes dónde esta Ginny?—pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa—Quería darle su…

--No lo sabemos—cortó Hermione—Ya puedes irte—le lanzó a la Slytherin una mirada de pocos amigos.

--Ehm…--Pansy miró las puertas del comedor por si Ginny aparecía—nos vemos luego—dijo alejándose de ellos para ir a invitar a Ron y a Luna

--¿Qué le pasa?—Harry noto en la voz de Hermione la ironía

--Creo que en vacaciones se hizo amiga de Ginny—murmuró Harry pensativo, sonriendo por que su mano había dejado de ser torturada

--¿Ella también?—preguntó Hermione, dándose cuenta muy tarde que había hablado de más. Su novio ya la estaba mirando atento, aparentemente tan deseoso como ella de enterarse de todo

--¿Quién más se hizo su amiga?—preguntó curioso

Hermione sonrió—Nadie—murmuró—no me hagas mucho caso Harry

El chico la miro un momento, la conocía demasiado bien para tragarse eso, levantó las cejas lo más que pudo y sonrió de lado—También tu sabes lo de Ginny y Malfoy ¿Verdad?

Ella respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Seguramente hubieran iniciado una conversación referente a lo que sabía cada uno, pero fueron interrumpidos por los murmullos que viajaban entre las mesas del gran comedor como la ola de un estadio hasta que finalmente, Dennis Creevey se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba sentado Harry gritando:

--¡Debemos apoyarlo Harry¡Vamos¡Debemos ir ya!

--Calma Dennis ¿Qué esta pasando?

--¡Corner de Ravenclaw dice que Colin va a batirse en duelo por Ginny!—volvió a gritar aumentando la expectación en el gran comedor

La profesora McGonagall se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y todos guardaron silencio mientras cruzaba el enorme salón con la varita en la mano, al cerrarse la puerta tras ella, muchos se pusieron de pie bien dispuestos a seguirla.

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y se dispuso a seguir a la multitud, pero antes necesitaba hacerle una última pregunta a Dennis, y aunque preveía la respuesta, deseaba que no fuera así, que del secreto que le guardaba a Ginny desde las vacaciones, no se hubiera enterado Colin

--¿Con quién se bate Colin?—preguntó Hermione antes que el como si tuviera el mismo presentimiento

--¡Con Draco Malfoy!—volvió a gritar Dennis como si ver a su hermano en duelo fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron espantados, ninguno sabía hasta qué punto el otro estaba informado, pero ver sus caras, les confirmo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Si

Colin sintió que el peso de todos los libros de la biblioteca le caía encima, cerró los ojos en un vano intento por despertar de una pesadilla pero no paso nada. Seguía parado como idiota frente a una pelirroja que miraba al vacío, seguía abrigando la absurda esperanza de que ella tratara de explicarlo, que dijera que Malfoy la había manipulado, o que la había chantajeado con algo ¡cualquier cosa! Sin embargo, solo siguió el silencio a ese monosílabo, el más largo y doloroso silencio para Colin Creevey.

Draco por su parte, no hizo ni siquiera el intento de contener una sonrisa, se acercó a Ginny y la rodeó con sus brazos, la soltó inmediatamente al notar que ella no se había movido para abrazarlo a él.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás y miro a Draco con la más leve sonrisa, lo aparto de en medio y luego de inhalar y exhalar fuertemente varias veces, enfrento los enrojecidos ojos de Colin.

--Por favor… discúlpame

Colin no hizo más que mirarla hasta que una lágrima salió de los ojos de Ginny y la atrapo con su índice.

--Todo esto ¿fue idea tuya? La poción multijugos, esa chica, Corner, Malfoy y todo lo demás—la voz de Colin sonaba tan vacía de emoción que Ginny se asustó.

--No—respondió sinceramente—yo no sabía nada Colin. De verdad que no

--Pero es verdad que tu… que tu—a Colin le costo toda su fuerza terminar esa oración—que tu y Malfoy…

--Es verdad—murmuró ella—pero…

Los dos muchachos la miraron atentos, de nuevo a la expectativa, Colin de que sus siguientes palabras lo pudieran consolar y a lo mejor lograba perdonarla; Draco por su parte, esperaba que a Ginny no se le ocurriera decir algo que lo arruinara todo para ellos, por que si, por primera vez en su vida, al pensar en una chica, Draco pensaba "nosotros".

--Pero… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte Colin… en verdad que no quería, no pensé que…

--¿Que iba a resultar así?—completo el Griffindor con un dejo de tristeza en la voz--¿que me iba a enterar¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no querías lastimarme?—reclamo por último

--No quería lastimarte, eso es verdad

Para asombro de Colin, Ginny y del mismo, las palabras habían salido de su boca

--Si quieres culpar a alguien hombre, que sea a mi, deja a Ginebra en paz—completo Draco sin que su rostro o su voz dejaran traslucir ninguna emoción

--Draco—murmuro Ginny

Lo intentó, pero no logró evitar la sonrisa

Colin ya había dejado de pensar para entonces, ya no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que la sonrisa que Ginny le dirigía a Draco, enfocó al Slytherin y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba refrenando.

--¿Sabes?—le dijo a Ginny cuando se recupero instantes después—si te habías enamorado de otro, me lo podías haber dicho. Y tú—saco su varita y le apunto Draco—mucho cuidado por que si le haces daño—exhaló con fuerza bajando la mano con que apuntaba—si te atreves a dañarla, ella me tiene a mi. Suerte… para los dos

Colin dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el castillo, ni él, ni Draco y Ginny que se miraban sin comprender se habían dado cuenta de que Michel y Ruth ya no estaban cerca y tampoco vieron a la gran masa de estudiantes que salían a los terrenos detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

--¡Señor Creveey!—lo llamo la profesora--¿Qué es eso de que se bate en duelo?—reclamo

--Supongo que un rumor errado—murmuro sin muchas ganas, mucho más concentrado en frenar las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

--¡Colin!—grito Dennis acercándose a su hermano--¿Ganaste¡Oh¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí!

--¿Estás bien Colin?—pregunto Harry cuando Colin paso a su lado--¿Qué paso?

Ya no hubo necesidad de explicaciones cuando Hermione tiro de la túnica de su novio y señalo con el índice hacia donde Draco y Ginny se encontraban abrazados.

--No Harry—dijo Colin—no estoy bien—suspiro como si se sintiera aliviado de repente—pero si lo estaré

Por fin, el muchacho se logro abrir paso entre la multitud y entro al castillo.

--Dra…--Ginny habría podido decir un sin número de tonterías abrazada al Slytherin, pero este la interrumpió con sus labios.

Y de nuevo, todo lo que estaba alrededor desapareció.

--¿Qué esta pasando?—preguntaron Luna y Ron llegando hasta el frente de la multitud

Hermione pasó los ojos de la profesora McGonagall quien por alguna razón sonreía al tiempo que guardaba su varita, a Ginny y a Draco que parecían ajenos a todo el alboroto que habían ocasionado y por último a Ron cuyos ojos azules de pronto parecían echar chispas.

--¡Qué dem…

--¡Ah no!—gritó Hermione viendo que el pelirrojo se arremangaba y avanzaba hacia donde estaba su hermana--¡No se lo arruinaras esta vez Ronald Weasley!

--_¡Immobilus!_

Harry y Hermione con la varita en la mano giraron sorprendidos para ver a quien había lanzado el hechizo.

--¿Luna?—gruñó un inmóvil Ron al descubrir a su atacante

--Por una vez en su vida—dijo amablemente Luna adelantándose hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba inmovilizado—deja a Ginny en paz ¿si?

Draco y Ginny se separaron por fin y voltearon al castillo para descubrir que un gran alboroto se formaba por ellos.

--Así que sucedió por fin—dijo Minerva McGonagall acercándose a ellos y haciendo que todos los ojos abiertos de par en par se posaran en ella—veo que al final se han puesto de acuerdo y han logrado llevarse _muy_ bien. —se giró y se dirigió a los estudiantes que ya murmuraban un sin fin de chismes en relación a lo que estaba sucediendo—ustedes vuelvan ya al comedor ¡no hay nada que ver aquí! Y usted señorita Lovegood, arregle al señor Weasley

Draco y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos e indecisos unos segundos, de nuevo, fue Draco quien tomo la iniciativa volviendo a atraparla en sus brazos y besándola otra vez.

Luna le sonrió a su novio y le apunto.

--Promete que dejarás a Ginny en paz

--Pero…

--Promételo Ron—pidió dulcemente

--… es Draco Malfoy

--Ron…

El pelirrojo suspiró, según él, no se había fijado en Hermione por lo mandona que era—lo prometo

--_Finnite_—murmuró la rubia y por si las dudas, abrazo a su novio e inmediatamente lo beso impidiéndole renegar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron al contemplar la escena, se tomaron de la mano y ya iban de vuelta al castillo cuando la voz de Blaise Zanini los llamo

--¡Necesito ayuda!—gritaba el muchacho

Luna y Ron también se acercaron a donde estaba Blaise y vieron a Pansy desmayada.

--Pansy… bonita… reacciona—le pedía Blaise a la rubia agitándola

--Hay que… llevarla a la enfermería—murmuró Hermione arrodillándose junto a Harry y ayudando a sostener el cuerpo de la chica

--¡Ustedes!—Gritó Blaise poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde Draco y Ginny estaban con la varita en alto--¡Esto es culpa de ustedes¡Tuya!—exclamó apuntándole a Ginny--¡Ella confiaba en ti!

Ginny se separo de Draco asustada sin poder ver otra cosa que la varita de Blaise, lo que siguió no supo exactamente en qué orden fue, el puño de Draco había ido impactar en el rostro de su amigo al tiempo que gritaba

--¡No te vuelvas a atrever¡Tu Blaise pedazo de idiota a apuntar a Ginevra!

--Pansy…--había murmurado el chico tirado en la hierba con la nariz sangrante

Ginny busco con la vista a la muchacha volviendo a sentir la culpa que pensaba ya se había marchado cuando Colin se había enterado.

--Pansy confió en ti—escuchó que Blaise la decía

Corrió a donde Harry, Ron, Luna y Hermione levantaban del suelo el cuerpo de la muchacha y Draco fue tras ella.

--Vuelvan a ponerla en el suelo—ordeno Draco al grupo de amigos que lo miraron incrédulos

Ginny lo miro y vio que el rubio seguía llevando el portabotiquín atado al cinturón y que la luz en este parpadeaba.

--Háganle caso—pidió Ginny a sus amigos—por favor

Luna, Hermione y Harry obedecieron pero Ron le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su hermana y se hecho el cuerpo de Pansy a la espalda.

--¡Ron! Por favor—pidió Luna y todos contemplaron maravillados la forma en que la chica había encantado al pelirrojo por que después de eso, la bajo

Draco y Ginny se hincaron sobre la escalera de piedra, ella no podía hacer mucho más que tomar su pulso mientras Draco revisaba la etiqueta del frasquito que había salido de su portabotiquín.

--Extracto de bezoar—leyó en voz baja--¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Pansy?

--¿Uso un veneno?—preguntó Hermione alarmada también hincándose

--Eso creo—respondió Draco logrando de nuevo la sorpresa de los presentes, Ginny incluida por que no había hecho ningún gesto de desprecio a Hermione--¡Vayan por Madam Pomfrey o por el profesor Snape!—dijo después dirigiéndose a todos

--Yo voy por Snape—se ofreció Luna y echo a correr, demás esta decir que Ron fue con ella

--Nosotros por Madam Pomfrey—Hermione se puso de pie y se fue con Harry

--¿Hay que dárselo no?—Ginny rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su pañuelo

Draco tomo el cuadrito de tela y lo empapo con un líquido que había en otro frasco salido del botiquín, abrió el extracto e impregno el pañuelo y lo llevo por último a los labios de Pansy.

--¿Por qué no despierta?—Blaise se había acercado a ellos, estaba sujetándose la nariz con la mano intentando en vano que el sangrado se parara

--Por que no se esta absorbiendo—respondió Ginny levantándose preocupada para examinar a Blaise

El Slytherin no le permitió tocarlo siquiera, ella comprendió el por qué y se volvió a hincar junto a Draco

--Lo que voy a hacer es de sanador—dijo aparentando serenidad y Ginny le hubiera creído de no ser por que nunca antes lo había visto sudar así--¡A ver si sale!—vació el polvo del frasco en una mano y con la otra apunto la varita—_Comprimo _—murmuró

En la palma de su mano, el polvo que era de un color acre, se convirtió en una esferita granulosa, Draco abrió la boca de Pansy y con cuidado le levanto la lengua para ponerle la esferita debajo de la lengua.

--Ya no puedo hacer nada más—dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny—así que a ver qué pasa

Se puso de pie y se encontró a un furibundo Blaise que todavía se sostenía la nariz mientras que la sangre le manchaba la camisa y la túnica.

--No seas idiota Blaise y deja que revise eso

--¿Qué demonios pretendes Malfoy?

--Repararte la nariz ¿qué más he de pretender?

--No te devolveré el anillo si es que eso pretendes

--¿qué?—dos o tres engranes se tuvieron que ajustar en su cabeza para que entendiera a lo que Blaise se refería--¿lo dices por Ginebra?

--¿Por quién más? Acepta que perdiste esa maldita apuesta y deja de dañar a estas mujeres

--¡Si! Blaise estúpido, yo reconozco que perdí la maldita apuesta, no quiero ningún endemoniado anillo y si estoy con Ginebra no es por que quiera dañarla y por mi ¡desángrate!

--¡Esta volviendo!—dijo Ginny todavía arrodillada junto a Pansy y aparentemente ajena a lo que Draco y Blaise habían estado discutiendo

Draco observo complacido como la rubia empezaba a moverse todavía sin abrir los ojos

--Pues ya esta—dijo todavía mirándola—esta viva Blaise

Pansy abrió los ojos y se incorporo de golpe como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, lo primero que vio fue a Ginny que la miraba con cara de susto.

--Tu—murmuró—tú… ¿por qué?

--¡Qué bueno que estas bien!—Ginny sonrió y se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano

--¿Por qué?—repitió Pansy todavía sentada en la escalera de piedra--¿ese era tu plan desde un inicio¿Hacer que olvidara a Draco para podértelo quedar?

--¡Qué tonta eres Pansy!—soltó Draco— ¿Qué demonios tramabas con tomarte un veneno¿Llenarnos de culpa a Ginebra y a mí para que nunca más fuéramos felices¿Hacer que cargáramos con un ridículo suicidio en nuestra conciencia?

--¡Tu no tienes conciencia! –Chilló Pansy--¡Y creí que tú eras mi amiga!

--Yo no planeé nada de esto—respondió airadamente Ginny—sabiéndolo todo acerca de lo que pasaste con Draco ¿crees que hubiera planeado enamorarme de el? Y no Pansy—le sonrió al rubio que se había congelado al enterarse que Ginny sabía como habían sido las cosas con Pansy—nunca dije que fuéramos amigas

--¿Enamorada eh?—Pansy intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logró, era como si sus piernas no respondieran, con toda la dignidad que pudo, pidió a Ginny con la mirada que se volviera a hincar

--Enamorada—repitió Ginny ya a su altura—si

--Yo si me considero amiga tuya Ginny, por eso tengo que decirte esto… disculpa que sea yo y disculpa que sea así—Respiró profundo—tienes que saber que…

--Expliquen qué esta pasando aquí—ordeno la profesora McGonagall quien llegaba con el profesor Snape, Madam Pomfrey y los chicos.

--Usted explique, Malfoy—ordeno Snape pasando los ojos de Ginny que estaba hincada frente a Pansy a Blaise a quien ya había llegado la enfermera para revisarle la nariz y por último a Draco que simplemente estaba de pie frente a el

--Pasa que Pansy Parkinson intento envenenarse por alguna razón, logré despertarla con extracto de bezoar—mostró lo que quedaba del comprimido—le estábamos pidiendo una explicación cuando ustedes llegaron

--Eso es brillante—murmuro Madam Pomfrey mientras curaba la nariz de Blaise—comprimido sublingual

--¿Señorita Parkinson?—la apremió Snape

--Yo…--los azules ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas—tomé una poción por accidente

Entre Snape y McGonagall conjuraron una camilla para Pansy y la llevaron a la enfermería al tiempo que Madam Pomfrey tomaba a Blaise, cuya nariz había dejado por fin de sangrar, de un brazo y lo conducía.

--¿Nos perdimos de algo?—pregunto Luna

--No—respondió inmediatamente Ginny--¿Nos dejarían solos por favor?

Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros en irse, Luna tuvo que decir quién sabe qué palabras al oído de Ron para moverlo, pero al final se lo llevó también

--Y pensé que todo iba a acabar bien cuando McGonagall aprobó… lo nuestro—murmuró Ginny cansinamente

--¿Y no va a acabar bien?—preguntó Draco todavía un poco aturdido por lo que había pasado

--No se—respondió—de verdad que no, es que Pansy…

--¿De verdad te contó todo¿Todo?

--Si te refieres a que fuiste un desgraciado con ella—Ginny suspiró con algo de tristeza—me lo contó todo

--No creerás que yo…

--¿Qué me lo harás a mi?—ironizo Ginny—no creo que te atrevas

--¿No?

--No. Por que a diferencia de Pansy, yo no tendría piedad para llenar tu bello rostro de pústulas y si por alguna razón fallara—tengo cinco hermanos que harían una fiesta de golpes para ti y uno que a lo mejor consigo que te meta a Azkaban

--Ehm…

--Eres un idiota Draco—Ginny lo miro sonriente

--¡Mira quien habla!—había un brillo en sus ojos--¡la fierecilla domada!

--Falta mucho para que me domes Draco Malfoy

--Eso es lo que tú crees

--Creo en la verdad

Draco la aprisionó de la cintura e inclino la cabeza hacia ella, Ginny cerró los ojos ya esperando su beso.

El Slytherin sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Levantó la cara riéndose con ganas y cargándose a Ginny como si se tratara de una caja.

--¡Domada!

--¡Bájame ya Draco si sabes lo que te conviene!

--¡No¡Admite que te dome!

--¡No¡Bájame ya!

--¡Dije que no!

--¡Bájame!

--¡Retráctate por llamarme idiota!—abrió el compás de sus piernas y dio media vuelta… y otra media vuelta

Ginny dejo escapar un chillido--¡Bájame¡Por favor!

--¡No basta por favor¡Di lo que quiero escuchar!

--¡No lo diré!

Draco dio tres vueltas seguidas con Ginny en su hombro.

--¡Esta bien¡Me retracto¡De ninguna forma eres un idiota!

--¡Admite que eres una fierecilla domada!

--¡Si¡Lo admito¡Deja de dar vueltas ya y bájame!

--Correcto—Draco la puso en el suelo con cuidado y antes de que uno de los puños de Ginny fuera a su pecho los atrapo y los llevo a su cuello, su rostro completamente rojo estaba contorsionado en una cara de enfado y sus labios estaban abriéndose para gritarle algún insulto cuando fue a poner su boca en ellos...

"Esta bien… así si lo admito… si… sip… si estos labios van a ser mi premio… obedezco a lo que sea"

"Parece que solo hay una forma de que se calle esta mujer… no es que me este quejando… no… nop… no es nada molesto"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Por qué lo hiciste Pansy?—reprochó Blaise una vez que se hubieron quedado solos en la enfermería—prometiste que no ibas a dañarte más por el…

--Discúlpame Blaise… no pude…

Un incomodo silencio cayo entre ellos.

--No ha sido por Draco—murmuró Pansy—ha sido por Ginny

--¿Qué?

--Me dolió que… que ella hiciera algo como eso… pensé que era confiable por que era Griffindor… luego me dolió por ella… si Draco le llega a hacer algo… yo no podría ver que… alguien como ella… tan fuerte… se derrumbara y… ya sabía que no me iba a matar Blaise…

--¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí Pansy? Perdona que te interrumpa pero es que acabo de pensar en esto

--¿por qué?

--Draco me quebró la nariz justo cuando le apunte la varita a Ginny. Pansy, es que creo que…

--¿Qué es en serio con ella¿Y su apuesta?

--No se Pansy, este último mes he descubierto que Ginny Weasley es una persona muy distinta de cómo la había imaginado—la expresión de Blaise mostraba que estaba pensando muy bien lo que decía—creía que era la típica Griffindor que quiere rescatarlos a todos, pero…

--Es alguien especial ¿eh?

--Si tú lo has visto, y eso que la odiabas y yo lo he visto… ¿por qué Draco Malfoy tendría que pasarlo por alto?

--Por que es Draco Malfoy, por que solo se importa él…

--Te repito que me golpeo por apuntarle a Ginny…

--Estas de broma Blaise… no creerás que de verdad Draco… ¿o si?

--Lo escuché tantas veces quejarse de las chicas fáciles y sin carácter –sin ánimo de ofenderte, Pansy- que no se me haría tan raro que alguien con tanto… ¿carisma? Como Ginny tenga lo que llevaba años buscando…

--¿Crees que no jugara con ella?

--No, bueno, no si Ginny es lo suficientemente lista para mantenerlo interesado. Por cierto Pansy que según Madam Pomfrey, Draco te salvó la vida hoy, si podías haber muerto…

--¿Se puede?—una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta interrumpiéndolos

--Adelante—dijo Pansy ahora interesada en saber la historia de la boca de Ginny

--Qué bueno que están bien—dijo con una sonrisa

--¿Ya no esta contigo Draco?—la interrogo Blaise

--El… esta afuera, solo que… no vendrá a visitarlos por que dice que… teme volver a romperte la nariz si estas de…idiota otra vez, Blaise—respondió tímidamente

--¿Así que lo has enamorado?—atacó Blaise

--Ehm…--Ginny poso la mirada en Pansy algo dudosa

--No tienes que responder a eso—dijo la rubia

--Draco me dijo de la apuesta—Ginny dijo a Blaise

--¿Y vienes a agradecerme?

--¿por qué¿Por apostar conmigo como si fuera una baraja?

--Aún así… es gracias a mi idea que el se acerco a ti

--Temo decirte, que aún sin tu "brillante" idea, en San Mungo hubiéramos tenido que hablar

--Pero el no te hubiera dicho más que lo esencial…

--Tú ganas Blaise, si fue gracias a ti ¿algo más?—Blaise negó con la cabeza—No he venido a hablar contigo ahora que lo recuerdo. Es a Pansy a quien vine a visitar.

--Discúlpame por la escena que hice hoy—soltó Pansy

--No hay problema, discúlpame tú por…

--Ya no importa

--Ehm… bueno…

--Y si, también se que eres mi amiga

--Pues entonces los dejo para que descansen—sonrió Ginny recordando cuando estaba en San Mungo y decía mucho esas palabras—nos vemos

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Ginny no estaba muy segura de que todo hubiera quedado bien con Blaise y Pansy, pero supuso que ya lo hablarían después. En ese momento era más importante que averiguara por qué mientras Madam Pomfrey volvía a entrar en la enfermería, Draco sonreía de esa forma.

--¿Qué tienes ahí?—le pregunto señalando algunos rollos de pergamino que Draco tenía en bajo su brazo derecho

--Te sonará raro fierecilla, pero en estos pergaminos esta mi vida

--¿Ah si?

--Si. Estos—señalo tres pergaminos—son recomendaciones de aurores para la academia, para ti y para mi… fueron pacientes en vacaciones ¿los recuerdas?

--Pues si…si los recuerdo—Algo hizo clic en su cabeza--¡Entonces podemos ir a la academia!

--Tú tal vez—sonrió de forma arrogante y Ginny pensó en lo mucho que había extrañado esa sonrisa—a mi me basta con saber que puedo entrar

--¿De qué estas hablando Draco?

--¿Recuerdas que tu padre quería visitarme?

--Ajá

--Fue para decirme que la academia de aurores no me iba a recibir por que ningún auror me apoyaba, pero ahora que algunos de los sujetos de San Mungo han vuelto al trabajo, me han recomendado y podría entrar

--¿Podrías¿Significa que no lo harás?

--Pues… ¡no se!—admitió feliz

--¿Te tomaste algo¿Por qué de repente pareces un muchacho normal¡Me asustas!

--En este pergamino…tengo una carta de recomendación de Madam Pomfrey quien esta convencida además de que no podría haber mejor candidato a sanador que yo

--¿Tu¿Y escribió recomendaciones para ti, tu inseparable ego y tu enorme arrogancia?

--Creo que fue más bien para mi inseparable arrogancia y mi gran ego

--Y… ¿entonces serás sanador?

--Ya te dije que no lo se, lo voy a pensar

--Ya

Los dos se quedaron de pronto en un cómodo silencio.

--Tengo hambre—dijo Ginny después de unos segundos

--Vamos a comer entonces

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se sujeto de la mano de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello, a pesar de que ya era algo tarde, el gran comedor seguía abarrotado, como si todos los estudiantes hubieran sabido que de un momento a otro les daría hambre y tendrían que ir a comer.

--No los mires—le dijo Draco a Ginny luego de que se hubieran sentado en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin

--Pero los escucho

--No los escuches

--Pero…

Draco la hizo callar aunque no de la forma que le hubiera gustado, mientras el bebía de su copa, le puso entre los labios un pedacito de pan.

--Tu nada más come—dijo imperativamente

--Pero…--volvió a intentar cuando se paso el pan

--¡Come!

--Draco…

El rubio ya lo aguanto, entre los murmullos de todos los chismosos del comedor y la poco melodiosa voz de Ginny rebasaron su línea de paciencia. Se acerco al odio de la pelirroja y le dijo bajito:

--Cuando acabes de comer… haremos algo divertido y… hasta bonito, diría

Ginny lo miro extrañada pero tomo el tenedor y empezó a picar el pedazo de pastel de carne que Draco le había servido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó curiosa siguiendo a Draco quien tiraba de su mano

--A escoger otro árbol

--¿Qué cosa?

--Odio tu árbol, escoge otro

--¿Por qué?

--Por que has besado a muchos bajo ese árbol. Quiero uno para mí. Donde solo yo te bese

--Entonces escógelo tú y deja mi árbol en paz

--Bien, lo escojo pero luego no te quejes

--Pero que este cerca del lago

--¿Qué tal este?—pregunto recargándose de un tronco

--El mío es más bonito

--Entonces ese—señaló el árbol bajo el cual se habían estado besando hacía unas horas cuando todo el colegio los había estado viendo

--Pues…

--En ese admitiste que me querías

--No lo hice

--Lo harás entonces—la volvió a tomar de la mano y se dirigió hacia el dichoso árbol

Draco la cogió de ambas manos y la puso frente a él.

--Sabía que no podías dejar tu arrogancia

--Es parte de mi encanto

--Claro—la voz de Ginny sonó cansada

--¿Esta todo bien?—pregunto Draco no pudiendo pasar ese tono por alto

--Por supuesto que no todo esta bien Draco. —Ginny suspiró—Colin me odia, Pansy me odia, te has peleado con tu mejor amigo…mis amigos no lo van a entender y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo vamos a ser la comidilla de todos…

--¿Me quieres fierecilla?

--¿cómo me preguntas eso ahora¡Te gusta preguntar eso en el peor momento!

--Es esencial que respondas ¿me quieres o no? Y sabes que seguiré preguntando hasta que obtenga la respuesta que quiero

--Respóndela tu primero. Me la debes

--¿Responder a qué?

--¿Me quieres?

--Ehm…--Ginny sonrió al ver como se rozaban sus pómulos—creo que basta con decir que nunca pensé que me sentiría así de agradecido con alguien

--¡No seas tan cursi¡No tienes que agradecerme nada!

--¿A ti?—Ginny enrojeció—Pero si hablaba de Corner… sin ese gran plan que el idiota maquinó quién sabe cuanto hubieras tardado en admitir lo que paso en vacaciones

--Seguramente no lo hubiera admitido—Ginny dejo escapar una risita--¡imagino su cara de bobo al ver el resultado de su plan!

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos, una vez se les acabo la risa por Michael.

--¿Me quieres?—insistió Draco

--¡Deja ya eso¡Bien sabes que si!

Nada, ninguno de los anteriores besos, había preparado a Ginny para ese momento, Draco se había abalanzado –literalmente- sobre ella y le besaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

--Esta bien, tienes problemas—dijo Draco cuando se separaron un poco—pero todos los tenemos. Yo no se qué cuerno voy a hacer de mi vida, mi madre sigue en Azkaban y nadie de Slytherin quiere hablarme ¿y qué?—volvió a besarla deleitándose cada vez que sentía a Ginny estremecerse con su contacto.

Estuvieron sentados debajo de ese nuevo árbol hasta que callo la noche, hablando de banalidades y compartiendo sus labios con el otro. Ginny trajo a su memoria esos momentos en las vacaciones, durante los cuales todo parecía estar endemoniadamente bien.

Así era justo en ese instante, todo, desde el anillo de los Malfoy que ahora tenía Blaise, hasta la cicatriz que Draco tenía en pecho por ella, todo, parecía tener sentido y haber valido la pena.

**- F I N -**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me queda más que dar las gracias a todos los que alguna vez se tomaron el tiempo de comentar este mi primer fic.

Aradia Gaunt, Malfoy-mortífaga, Kokiii, Adhara-16 (¿aún lees esto?), Ceci Malfoy, ImPoSsIbLeS, Lole. SkuAAA, Julii, S.Lily Potter(que siempre andaba con buen humor), Swett Malfoy, Carolina Gatica, Janethmalfoy(quien es genial!), LORE, natisluna, Tomoe-chan (¡viva México!), Drakiin, Elfa, laly malfoy, July-PotterEvans-15, Kirara, AkAnE-mArLeY, DulcePotter, danitza hoshi (les recomiendo su fic), Esperanza Malfoy, Dark-Sly, .-Maria J.-, brinitonks, Adelaida :P, Sarahi, San Juan de Weasley, Kirsten, ainex y Tabata Weasley.

**Y gracias especiales a Lira Garbo** (mi master y cuyos fics recomiendo), a **florentina** (por el primer review y el primer consejo), a **Javiera Malfoy** (¡preciosa! por haber seguido este fic desde el día en que subí el primerísimo capítulo), a **Dreyco **o **Angel** (ya sabes bien por qué), a **lunatipola **y a **WenLoony** (que me animan siempre a subir más), a **Ginevra Hale** (les recomiendo sus fics), **Lucía** (pues de ella fue la idea de Draco yendo a comer a la casa de los Weasley, yo le agradezco mucho esa ocurrencia por que fue cuando perdí mi capítulo por un virus de computadora y me ayudo a replantearme las cosas), a **Lynette P. Broderick** (que siempre apoya y me anima a portarme mal) y a **tomoyosita** (que rompió el record de lectura de este fic ¡seis horas seguidas leyendo esto!) .

Se que han quedado varios pendientes, pero para eso nos quedará un epílogo… de nuevo, a casi un año del inicio de este fic, les agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo.

La buena noticia es que estoy iniciando un nuevo fic, se llama "La enfermera Weasley", ojala se lo pudieran leer tambien ;)

**Ya saben que deseo que sean felices y que como siempre ¡estaré esperando sus reviews!**


	19. Epílogo: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_**Dedicado a Dudis de Ravenclaw y a Vitoreh de Griffindor **_

_**(ver "El Fantasma de Hogwarts"), por que junto a ustedes todo es divertido,**_

_**por la amistad que una Slytherin (yo) ha encontrado en ustedes.**_

_**A todos los que me animaron con su review…**_

_**A todas las amigas nuevas que hice mientras escribía este fic…**_

_**A Joel-o…**_

_**Y por último a "P", a F… y hasta a "O"… **_

_**cada quien sabe por qué así que no me pregunten ;)**_

_**Y por cierto¡Feliz cumpleaños Wenlony! **_

_**Te debo un one-shot… en cuanto tenga tiempo ;D**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPÍLOGO**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

…_a veces, cuando la veo correr hacia mi con los brazos abiertos dejando tirada la mochila por el camino, me pregunto cómo fue que sucedió, que alguien como ella y yo estemos juntos, pero así es y la verdad es que no me molesta ni por un segundo extender los brazos también y recibirla._

_Y no, no tengo planes de boda ni nada así, a veces somos tan explosivos que discutimos por el vuelo de las aves así que no se qué irá a pasar, por ahora solo tengo la certeza de que la quiero y me quiere y que mientras funcione, me quedo con ella._

_Eso es todo lo que diré sobre ese asunto por ahora._

_En cosas más importantes, tengo las recomendaciones suficientes y espero tener buenos resultados en los EXTASIS para escoger la carrera que me venga en gana, he decidido ser sanador ya que me he dado cuenta de que tengo talento para esa profesión._

_Las cosas están yendo tan bien últimamente que creo que alguien las ha embrujado así, por eso, no me extrañaría que por fin, cuando terminé Hogwarts y concentre mi energía en tu caso, pueda sacarte de la prisión. Confía en mi madre._

_Con todo cariño, tu hijo._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Narcisa dejo que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y esbozó una sonrisa.Dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino con la carta de Draco y miro a la persona que se la había llevado.

--¿Lo esta haciendo bien verdad?

--Muy bien.

--Esa chica de la que habla—murmuró secándose los ojos. --¿Quién es?

Severus Snape la miro fijamente y Narcisa podría haber jurado que había algo de contento en su habitualmente frío rostro.

--Eso Cissy… creo que ya te lo dirá él. Sólo faltan unas semanas para su graduación y entonces podrá venir a visitarte…

--¿Es bonita?—interrumpió un poco animada.

Snape desvió la vista y esta vez sonrió, Narcisa también lo hizo.

--Estoy orgullosa de él, díselo Severus. ¿Lo harás?

--Si.

--¡Se terminó el tiempo! – llamó una voz detrás de la puerta.

--Ha sido un placer—dijo Snape educadamente.

--Todo mío—respondió Narcisa. –Y gracias por todo…

Severus alzó una ceja y la miro ya desde la puerta un poco extrañado.

--Se que Draco es fuerte, pero también que lo estas ayudando.

--No hay de qué Cissy… cuídate mucho.

Ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y vio al profesor de pociones salir de la habitación.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny estaba de pie fuera del aula de pociones donde había quedado de verse con Draco después de la comida.

De pie en el lúgubre pasillo, recordó con una sonrisa el día anterior en el que de la forma más inesperada, Blaise le había declarado a Pansy y habían comenzado a salir. Habían sido personas muy difíciles de juntar pues el joven se había molestado mucho con Pansy por beber el veneno y había pregonado por ahí que no quería una chica tan tonta.

Extrañamente, la Slytherin y Colin se hicieron amigos en el cumpleaños de ella y eso pareció que puso a Blaise mucho más que celoso, cada vez que encontraba con el nuevo par de amigos, se iba todo furioso.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma Draco y Ginny lo habían hecho entrar en razón y luego de una escenota en la que le había gritado a Pansy, delante de los Griffindors y Slytherins de sexto y séptimo año, que no le iba a tolerar ninguna escena ni ninguna habladuría, ni chismes, ni intrigas ni nada, por fin lo había gritado "pero si aún así estas dispuesta ¡entonces se mi novia!"

Pansy simplemente le había pasado los libros a Colin, y luego había gritado en el mismo tono furioso que Blaise usaba "Si prometes no volver a gritarme así, ni llamarme tonta nunca más y ser un buen chico ¡entonces si!"

Por cierto, que Colin, a quien recientemente habían visto en compañía de Ruth, había resultado ser mucho mejor amigo que Ginny y le había sido de muchas más ayuda a Pansy, pese a todo, el Griffindor era un chico de principios y en una muestra más de la excelente persona que era, había sido el nuevo apoyo de Pansy y a juzgar por lo que ella le había gritado como respuesta a Blaise… Colin le había logrado trasmitir auto respeto.

Ginny se miro la muñeca izquierda y contemplo la pulsera que Colin le había regalado, la seguía usando por propio pedido de él, estaban retomando su amistad, eran algo formales ahora pero la pelirroja pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo.

Un beso la saco de sus pensamientos, Draco acababa de salir del aula de pociones y parecía estar contento.

--¿Buenas noticias?—le preguntó cuando se separaron.

--Si—respondió el antes de volverla a besar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los días que faltaban para el final del curso de fueron como pergaminos al viento, Draco y Ginny se habían despedido en la estación para que ella se fuera con su familia y el a su casa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al otro día se volvieron a encontrar, Draco llevo a Ginny a la que había sido la mansión Malfoy.

Ya no lo era por que luego de muchas noches de meditación, el rubio había concluido que le traía más malos recuerdos que buenos. Para su buena suerte, Basil había decidido tener hijos y el y su esposa la habían comprado.

--Es hermosa—murmuró Ginny viendo una pintura

--¿Verdad que si?—Draco se paro junto a ella para contemplar el cuadro

--Parece una reina

--Es que eso es lo que es

Ginny sonrió mientras el muchacho le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

--Hasta me da pena empacarlo

--Sólo será momentáneamente—dijo Ginny con suavidad—y si no lo envuelves se va a dañar

--Es verdad

Draco quitó el cuadro de la pared y lo coloco sobre un gran pliego de papel, luego se arrodilló y procedió a envolverlo con cuidado mientras Ginny lo miraba.

A ella le gustaba mucho la forma en que Draco se expresaba de su madre, a pesar de que Ginny había tenido encuentros desagradables con ella años atrás, descrita por el muchacho que envolvía con sumo cuidado un retrato de ella, Narcisa Malfoy parecía un ser casi tan bueno como Molly Weasley.

--¿Crees que le gustará la nueva casa?

--Estoy segura que le encantará.

Ginny se arrodilló junto a él y le ayudo a pasar el cordón para cerrar el paquete. Una vez que estuvo hecho el nudo, le tomo una mano a Draco y sonrió.

Se encontraban en uno de los salones, empaquetando las pocas cosas que el rubio pensaba conservar del lugar, cosas como ese cuadro por ejemplo por que casi todos los muebles estilo imperio de la mansión los había vendido.

Draco estaba contento, por medio de Snape, había comprado una nueva mansión, no tan grande pero mucho más que suficiente considerando que sólo la habitaría él y de su vieja casa, a la que no podía llamar hogar, conservaría solo lo que le diera gana, las cosas que realmente le importaban, como ese retrato.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_--Y vivieron felices por siempre_—terminó de leer Ginny.

--¡Esas cosas no pasan Ginevra!—protestó Draco recargándose de un muro.

--¡Claro que si pasan!—contestó ella cerrando el libro con fuerza.

--No puedes probarlo… no hay forma.

--Pues… si los muggles existen ¿qué cosa es imposible?

Draco la miró con una sonrisa incrédula, le gustaba el gesto que tenía cuando se molestaba por algo, quizá por eso la picaba un poco de vez en cuando y discutía un poco con ella, para ver su frente arrugada, su boca cerrada y levantada y su nariz que parecía levantarse también.

--Entonces si—concedió todavía con una sonrisa.

--¡Oye!—se quejó Ginny—Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte más llevadera la espera.

Draco se paro lo más derecho que pudo y la miró.

--Gracias.

--De nada—Ginny relajo su gesto y sonrió—cuando quieras, ya sabes.

Había tenido que esperar la autorización del ministerio por meses, pero al fin, Draco podía visitar a su madre. Estaba ansioso por verla por que había pasado mucho tiempo pero lo habían hecho esperar por que, según le habían dicho, Narcisa Malfoy tenía otra visita en ese momento.

Miro a Ginny un momento, había sido un gran gesto de parte de la pelirroja acompañarlo a Azkaban, lo cual por cierto había decidido en una discusión… que Draco agradeció, ella había ganado.

Y ahí estaban, en una fría sala de espera, Ginny acurrucada en su capa y acomodando su bufanda de todas las formas para que le cubriera las orejas mientras Draco miraba al vacío. Además era bueno que Ginny lo acompañara por que a ella se le ocurrían cosas que a él no, como el haber llevado esa enorme canasta de bocadillos que yacía en el suelo junto a la silla donde ella estaba sentada.

--Fierecilla—dijo llamándola, ella ya se había acostumbrado a ser nombrada así por el.

--¿uhm?—ella lo miró distraída aunque se reconecto al ver el aspecto infantil que le daba el clima del lugar al ponerle las mejillas rojas

--Gracias por acompañarme.

--No hay de qué—sonrió ella levantándose y acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

El le estiro los brazos aunque enfundados en los abrigos como estaban para soportar el frío de Azkaban, parecían un par de muñequitos de nieve ya que los brazos de Draco apenas rozaban su abdomen y los de ella, al ser más cortos, solo alcanzaban sus brazos.

--Pero me la debes—continuó con una sonrisa.

--¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

--Pues… no se…

Ginny estaba a punto de pedirle alguna cosa loca cuando entro a la pequeña y fría sala de espera un anciano muy parecido a Filch (aunque más arrugado).

--Ya puede visitar a la… señora—dijo con su voz rasposa y Draco, ignorando completamente a Ginny, cogió el abrigo extra que llevaban para Narcisa y la canasta y se fue tras el hombre.

En algún estrecho pasillo de piedra, tan tétrico como todos los demás, se cruzaron con un hombre cuya figura era imposible no distinguir para Draco

--Usted…

--Draco—Severus Snape sonreía de forma un poco malévola.

--¿Usted era el visitante de mi madre?

--Tengo que ponerla al tanto de lo que haces—respondió indiferente y siguió de largo.

El anciano que iba delante de Draco, lo escolto hasta el ya conocido cuarto con dos bancos y una mesa donde Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba sentada.

--¡Draco!—el muchacho apenas había puesto un pie en el cuarto cuando los lánguidos brazos de su madre ya lo rodeaban

--¡Madre!—el sonrió y se agacho para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de ella—Te he traído algo.

Narcisa se separó del abrazo y lo miro. Para sorpresa de Draco, que le estaba extendiendo el nuevo abrigo y la canasta, Narcisa se encontraba muy bien abrigada con una capa negra.

--¿De dónde has sacado esa capa?—preguntó extrañado.

--Me la ha regalado tu padrino, Severus—explico ella tranquila.

--Ahh… no debí preguntar eso, perdona madre—dijo viendo que el gesto de ella cambiaba un poco.

--No te preocupes Draco, mejor cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo estuvo la graduación¿Te fue bien en los EXTASIS¿Quién es la chica de la que hablas en tu carta¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Draco sonrió de lado contento de encontrar a su madre animada, se imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser estando ahí encerrada.

--La graduación, nada extraordinaria, ya sabes, banderines, la copa para Griffindor… eso. Los EXTASIS muy bien, obtuve muy buenas notas y si, entraré a la academia superior de medimagia.

Narcisa sonrió y lo abrazó.

--Estoy orgullosa Draco—dijo en un susurró y derramando algunas lágrimas.

--¡Madre¡Todo es por ti!—Draco acarició los cabellos rubios desordenados de su madre—todo…

Estuvieron así un momento, disfrutando el encuentro.

--¿Cómo están los chicos?

--Bien creo, Pansy y Blaise son novios, Crabbe y Goyle igual o más gordos, Crabbe cuida de su hermana… sus padres fueron procesados…

--Eso supe…

--¿Tú cómo vas?—preguntó Draco mientras le acercaba a su madre uno de los enmohecidos bancos.

--Pues… no tan mal como otros… no tan bien como quisiera pero… bueno, ahora mismo, contigo aquí hijo, convertido en tan apuesto y buen joven… me siento—exhalo fuertemente--…mejor.

--Voy a sacarte de aquí—dijo él.

--No lo dudo—dijo ella señalándole el otro banco para que se sentara--¿Y quién es la chica?

Draco sonrió apenas recordando esas ganas que tenía su madre por saber de ese asunto.

--Pues… aunque no lo creas, encontré alguien que puede conmigo.

--Si pero ¿quién es?

--Es Ginevra Weasley—dijo sin más, los tiempos de visitas siempre eran cortos y aún quería hablar de otras cosas.

--Weasley…--repitió Narcisa un poco perdida—la hija de…

--De ella fue la idea de traer esto—dijo señalando la canasta.

--Algo así pensé—repuso ella.

Guardaron silencio mientras Narcisa paseaba la mirada como si hubiera vuelto a ser una reina y estuviera evaluando un tributo.

--¿Ella tiene algo que ver con la carrera que eliges?

--Ella tiene todo que ver madre.

--¿Quiere ser sanadora?

--¡No!—Draco casi se rió—es un caso perdido para eso… de hecho, yo la traté siendo voluntarios en San Mungo. ¡Sería un desastre si quisiera ser sanadora!

--¿Y entonces?

--Ella va a ser auror—Narcisa conocía a su hijo tanto como a ella misma, se daba cuenta inmediatamente del cambio en su mirada, había algo en los ojos de Draco que estaba mucho más que fuera de lugar en Azkaban.

--No entiendo la relación—confeso.

--Ella es… ¿cómo explicarlo? La chica más rara que he conocido… tiene un carácter fuerte, es valiente… eso—hizo una mueca viendo que se había salido del tema. —A lo que voy es a que… si ella es auror yo ya no necesito serlo ¿me entiendes?

--Ignoraba que quisieras ser auror—confesó Narcisa algo apenada.

--Efectivamente quería serlo pero no por que me apeteciera andar por ahí jugando al cazador…simplemente quería librar a la gente de tipos como…

--…Lucius—completo Narcisa- y suspiró—Tuvimos nuestros buenos años… aunque no lo creas Draco

--Y pagaste un precio muy caro por unos buenos años… madre—su cara se ensombreció un poco.

--Pero sigo sin entender—Narcisa cambió el tema--¿Por qué el que quiera ser auror te hace desear ser sanador?

--Primero por que sería el mejor. Segundo por que ya no voy a tener nada de que preocuparme.

--¿no?

--Yo haré mi trabajo en paz, mientras un espíritu fuerte como el de ella se encarga de los…

--…hombres como tu padre—volvió a completar Narcisa.

--Algo así.

--No te reconozco Draco… y creo que eso es bueno.

--¿Qué?—Draco levantó las cejas confundido.

--Eres tu… en esencia así es pero es que… andas tan cambiado, tan… feliz y me da tanto gusto—Narcisa sonrió y se puso de pie.

Todavía confundido (quizá más que antes), Draco vio como su madre recogía la canasta y se encaminaba a la puerta del cuarto, la cual abrió sin más y salió al frío pasillo.

--¿Ya nos vamos?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

--¡Madre¿Qué…?

--Desde hoy soy libre Draco—dijo ella alegre desde el pasillo.

--¿cómo?—el se apresuró a seguirla fuera del cuarto.

--Severus se ha encargado de todo… lo que ha tenido que hacer no se…

--Ah…--Draco atinó ese único sonido atontado y confundido como se encontraba.

Mientras atravesaba en umbral de la puerta, se ajusto lo que se tenía que ajustar en su mente y por fin reaccionó.

--¡Eres libre!—exclamó abrazándola--¡libre¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

--Por que solo aquí eres sincero conmigo—afirmó ella recibiendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny estaba un poco intimidada en la sala de espera donde, taciturno y huraño como siempre, Severus Snape estaba sentado cerca de ella.

--Así que… tu y mi ahijado—siseó.

--Ehm…si, señor.

--Bien—dijo el, por alguna razón, su tono de voz le seguía recordando a Ginny a una serpiente—tal vez sea lo que necesita… pero no por ello habrá concesiones para usted en mi clase.

--Si, señor.

Luego volvió a haber silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Draco apareció en la puerta de la sala de espera y dijo sonriente.

--Gracias… padrino—y Snape sonrió por que Draco nunca antes lo había llamado así.

--Lo hice por ella, no por ti—siseó Snape, después de todo no podía andar por ahí dando sonrisas a los jóvenes.

Ginny pasó los ojos de uno a otro sin entender de qué hablaban.

Luego apareció ella, y Ginny entendió. Detrás de Draco, una Narcisa Malfoy bien distinta de la del cuadro examinaba a Ginny con ojo curioso.

Y no, no era que no fuera tan bella como la pintura, al contrario, sin el gesto de desdén con el que había sido pintada y a pesar de que su cabello fuera un desorden y de que su piel fuera tan seca debido al frío, Ginny debía reconocer que era una mujer muy hermosa.

--Así que fuiste tú la que cambió a mi hijo—dijo todavía examinándola.

Ginny se tensó un poco, pero luego Narcisa sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

--Una buena elección Draco—dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo—aunque…--se llevó una mano a la barbilla—pienso que…--Draco la miro con una sonrisa cómplice—esta muy bien. Muy bien.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Draco inició la escuela de medimagia poco tiempo después, Ginny terminó Hogwarts con buenas calificaciones y logro entrar a la Academia de Aurores, hasta entonces, ella y Draco habían mantenido una relación estable -cosa difícil considerando sus temperamentos- viéndose cada vez que podían y escribiéndose cuando no había oportunidad de otra cosa -a veces, hasta discutían vía lechuza-. Eso estaba bien por el momento, los dos eran muy jóvenes para pensar en algo más._

_Aunque, cuando Draco lo vio, lo supo, tuvo que entrar y comprarlo de inmediato. Ya estaba en su último año de prácticas y se encontraba caminando por Londres muggle cuando vio el anillo que supo TENÍA QUE ir en el dedo de Ginny… ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. _

_La vededora le sonrió... recordaba muy bien a ese joven._

_--¿Con qué al fin te casarás con ella eh?_

_Draco la miro. --Loise... murmuró reconociéndola. --Creía que era reportera..._

_Los dos sonrieron._

_--Si--respondió ella despreocupadamente. --Pero a Anthuan y a mi nos gusta unir a la gente..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y ahora si, el final definitivo… espero que les haya gustado… tal vez esta un poco muy pasado de miel…

No creerán lo difícil que fue escribirlo, de hecho, este es como el cuarto borrador y por fin quedó. Decidí no mencionar a los demás chicos, pero pueden asumir que se quedaron juntos.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, resulta que un año después del primer capítulo llegamos al epílogo… creo que ha sido un tiempo razonable ¿ustedes no?

Confesión para quien me pregunto: Si, a veces Draco y Colin se basan en chicos que conozco… y si, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Draco cuando ya estaba con Colin… y no, ya no les voy a contar más :P

_**Siempre deseando que sean muy felices, su amiga muminSarita… que ya esta esperando sus reviews.**_


End file.
